Une fille peut tout changer
by GinLynn
Summary: Une attaque, une vie qui bascule, une autre qui s'éveille...                                                                                           spoilers tous les tomes   UA       Pas de Romance OC/Harry
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

_Mardi 2 mai 2000_

* * *

Une petite fille, blonde et menue avec des yeux gris les attendait, là, sans bouger tel un ange descendu du ciel.

Mais lorsqu'elle la vit, seule, elle se mit à courir pour serrer sa mère aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.

Puis elle se concentra fort sur l'image qu'elle avait de son père, car que l'on le veuille ou non, il arrive un jour où la mémoire décline et où les êtres chers ne sont plus que de vagues souvenirs.

L'image qu'elle avait de cet homme grand aux yeux gris, qu'était à présent son regretté père.

Après un dernier au revoir à son père, elle se tourna à nouveau vers sa mère, mais elle ne vit plus alors de celle-ci qu'un chagrin naissant dans ses yeux, un chagrin qui ne ferait qu'augmenter dans les yeux de celle dont le seul tort fut d'avoir trop aimé.

Du haut de ses trois ans, cette petite fille, blonde et menue avec des grands yeux gris, cette petite fille qui ressemblait tellement à son père, n'oublierait jamais combien un sentiment qui pouvait apporter tout le bonheur du monde pouvait se montrer aussi destructeur.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Note de l'auteur: J'ai oubliée de le préciser mais je ne tiendrais pas compte de toute la chronologie de l'histoire d'Harry Potter.**

* * *

_Mardi 27 juin 1995._

* * *

Il était près de dix-neuf heures, j'écrivais, dans un vieux cahier, dans ma chambre, rêvant à autre chose qu'à ma vie que je qualifiais de ''banale''. J'envoyai valser cahier et stylo pour repenser a ce que m'avait dit ma mère. Ainsi, mon grand-père était mort à la guerre. Je n'avais aucune photo de lui mais sans que je sache pourquoi je me sentais proche de lui. Je me levai de la chaise roulante ou j'étais installée, j'ouvris la fenêtre et me penchai vers le vide.

Je n'avais qu'un petit frère. Mon père et ma mère travaillaient tous les deux. J'aimais la lecture mais ma passion était l'écriture. Une amie m'avait mis le pied à l'étrier et depuis j'inventais toutes sortes d'histoires, un peu comme d'autres vies. Je n'étais pas très aimée, la plupart du temps, par les personnes de ma classe mais j'avais des amies qui comptaient autant que ma famille pour moi. J'avais seize ans, enfin je les aurais dans quelques jours. J'étais une grande brune aux yeux verts pomme. J'étais très blanche de peau naturellement. Mon père était grand et brun. Ma mère petite et blonde. Et mon petit frère l'était également.

J'étais à l'étage, j'étais là, seule, d'un côté était le bureau de mon père et de l'autre le grenier. De là ou j'étais, j'avais vue sur la rue. Il y avait un mini balcon et un peu plus bas du lierre. J'enjambai la rambarde de la fenêtre et arrivai sur le petit balcon. Je regardai en bas, personne. Tant mieux ! Je m'accroupis, me tins au bord et sautai tout en continuant a m'agripper.

Je décollai une de mes mains et cherchai un lierre puis lâchai tout et descendit doucement pour ne pas faire de bruit. J'arrivai en douceur dans l'herbe qui bordait la maison tout autour, escaladai le mur et me retrouvai de l'autre côté du portail. Comme à mon habitude, Je retournai à quelques mètres de là où je l'avais rencontré pour la première et dernière fois. C'était il y a des mois et pourtant j'y accordais encore de l'importance.

Un onze décembre. Alors qu'encore une fois j'étais fâchée avec une de mes amies à cause de mon incapacité à me taire. Je rentrais chez moi en bus, j'avais sorti mon livre et mon baladeur cd et commencé ma lecture.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'avais rangé mon livre sans pour autant éteindre ma musique, je m'étais levée pour sortir, arrêtée comme à mon habitude pour laisser passer quelqu'un et ne voyant personne passer, j'avais levé les yeux et croisé les siens, d'un gris si pur que je n'avais fais attention à rien d'autre. J'étais finalement descendue et la magie s'était arrêtée. Je n'avais pas osée me retourner.

Depuis je ne cessais d'y penser. Je regardai ma montre : Dix-neuf heures cinquante-cinq. J'étais restée trop longtemps à ressasser tout cela.

Je courus jusqu'à la maison et arrivai dans ma chambre, essoufflée, juste à temps pour entendre ma mère crier qu'il était temps de manger. Je dévalai les escaliers et arrivai à temps pour voir le journal télévisé commencer et la présentatrice annoncer qu'elle n'avait jamais vu autant d'orage dans les landes et d'avalanches dans les Alpes. Mon père éteignit la télévision. Lorsque je la rallumai dans ma chambre plus tard, le journal était fini. Je l'éteignis. Je m'allongeai sur mon lit. Lorsque je regardai mon réveil plus tard, il indiquait minuit dix.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Note de l'auteur: **Merci à "ronald92", "Elaia Gurialde" et "pyreneprincesse" pour leurs reviews et ou mises en favoris. Ça me fait toujours très plaisir. Les premiers chapitres sont assez bizarres puisque c'est le commencement mais j'espère que vous aimerez la suite.

* * *

_Mercredi 28 juin 1995._

_

* * *

_

J'entendis des voix et décidai de me lever pour regarder par la fenêtre, discrètement. Des hommes en capes noires avec des masques formaient un cercle et semblaient se disputer sur leur prochaine destination. Le plus grand ou plutôt devrais-je dire la plus grande, une femme dont les cheveux noirs sortaient du masque décida que ce serait ici et pas ailleurs. Ils sortirent des torches et mirent le feu à des haies qui bordaient la propriété d'en face.

Je retins un cri de terreur et me précipitai vers la chambre de mes parents pour leur dire que des pyromanes voulaient faire brûler les maisons. J'entendis alors la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et des hommes entrer. Je courus alors comme jamais je n'avais couru vers leur chambre.

Ma mère, gardant son sang-froid, me demanda de retourner dans ma chambre et d'emmener mon frère. On attendit tous les deux, cloîtrés sous le lit, jusqu'à ce qu'on entende des rires puis des explosions. Je refoulai des larmes brûlantes et me levai doucement pour regarder par la fenêtre. Toute la rue était en feu et je me demandai alors comment je n'avais pu entendre les cris effrayés, les pleurs et les rires des autres hommes en bas.

Mon regard, instinctivement se posa sur la maison au bout de la rue, pas un bruit n'en sortait. Elle était en feu. Bientôt en cendres et ma meilleure amie avec. Des larmes coulèrent mais je les stoppai bien vite. J'ordonnai à mon frère de se lever vite et de me suivre. Je l'emmenai dans le grenier. Lorsque j'entrai, je posai un regard sur la pièce. Elle était remplie d'un bric-à-brac pas possible.

Je savais ce que je cherchais, je m'étais toujours demandée à quoi cela servait mais maintenant j'avais ma réponse, je l'avais vue. Je fouillai dans le carton qui m'intéressait et en sortit un bout de bois long d'environ trente centimètres.

Une chaleur m'envahit et je me sentis comme... Forte. Mon frère m'interrogea des yeux et je lui désignai la fenêtre. Il sembla comprendre, un peu. Nous descendîmes avec prudence mais ils semblaient tous partis. J'ouvris la porte mais lui ordonnai de rester et de préparer des affaires pour partir. Dans la rue, plus personne ne criait, il y avait comme un combat. Les hommes masqués se battaient contre d'autres également en noirs mais sans masques. Ceux-ci ne semblaient pas m'avoir vue mais un des hommes en noirs me désigna du doigt à un de ses collègues. Ils s'envoyaient des éclairs et criaient des choses comme : « experlliarmous » ou « adava cadavra ».

A nouveau, l'homme me désigna et sembla dire à son collègue : « je peux m'occuper d'eux seul ». Il s'avança vers moi menaçant tandis que je reculais tenant mon "arme" comme une épée. J'essayai alors de crier comme eux tout en agitant mon bout de bois :

-Experlliarmous ! Expelliarmus !

Le deuxième sort réussit et envoya mon adversaire s'écraser un peu plus loin, désarmé. Cela attira alors l'attention des hommes non masqués, ils s'avancèrent vers moi tout en essayant d'envoyer des éclairs.

Du coin de l'œil je voyais des ombres bouger dans notre jardin et des paquets tomber. Je reculai doucement et quand je me cognai contre le muret, ils s'approchèrent et me regardèrent. Je ne voyais plus les autres lorsque les non-masqués se retournèrent je vis la maison en feu. Mes larmes jaillirent.

Les hommes masqués disparurent et je parvins à m'enfuir pour courir jusque dans le jardin. Là, une grosse valise et des livres étaient étalés sur l'herbe éclairée par le feu. J'appelai mais personne ne répondit. Je me retournai pour découvrir que les hommes m'avaient suivi. En fait il y avait aussi deux femmes et un vieil homme. Celui-ci me parla d'une voix douce mais trop rapide pour que j'aie le temps de comprendre son Anglais :

-Who are You ?

-Pardon ? I don't understand, répondis-je avec un accent pitoyable.

Ils se mirent alors à parler vite je ne compris que quelques mots tel : « good idea » ou « French ». Ils finirent par s'entendre et le vieil homme me parla maladroitement en Français. Ils voulaient que je vienne avec eux. Une des femmes me prit la main et je sentis une sensation bizarre comme si j'allais étouffer puis plus rien.

Nous étions arrivés devant une maison qui semblait sur le point de tomber. Ma valise que je ne me souvenais pas avoir vue être emportée par les hommes se tenait à côte de la porte. On avançait vers la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit sur une femme rousse un peu replète. Elle nous fit entrer, moi devant et partit en direction d'un grand escalier en face de la porte. Elle en revint peu après, avec une jeune femme blonde d'environ une vingtaine d'année. Celle-ci nous fit un petit signe de la main puis s'assit à une petite table ou elle me fit signe de la rejoindre.

-Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Vous parlez Français ! Il faut que je rentre chez moi mon petit frère était dans la maison, elle a brûlé, mais il a peut-être réussi à s'enfuir ! S'il vous plaît il faut vraiment que j'y retourne ! Criais-je rapidement.

Elle s'adressa aux hommes derrière moi, leur traduisant ce que j'avais dit.

-Bill à cherché dans la maison, et aux alentours, je suis désolée...

Des larmes coulèrent sans que je puisse les retenir. La femme rousse me prépara un thé et je me mis à boire en répondant aux questions.

-Je m'appelle Fleur Delacour, m'apprit-elle. Comment t'appelles-tu et comment t'es-tu procurée cette baguette ?

-Je m'appelle Lynn Bell. De quoi parlez-vous ?

Elle me montra du doigt le bout de bois qui sortait d'une de mes poches.

-Ou l'as-tu trouvée ?

Je ne comprenais pas. Qu'est-ce que ce bout de bois venait faire dans la conversation ? D'accord, il pouvait faire des trucs bizarres, mais ce n'était quand même pas une baguette magique. J'avais de l'imagination mais quand même.

-Je l'ai trouvée dans les affaires de mon grand-père ? Pourquoi ? A quoi ça sert ?

-Tu ne le sais pas ? Pourtant on m'a dit que tu l'avais utilisée.

-J'ai essayée en tout cas. Lorsque j'ai vu les hommes en noirs allumer des feux, je me suis souvenue de ça et quand je suis descendue dans la rue, je les ai vu crier des mots, alors j'ai crié aussi.

-Est-ce que les mots « sorciers » et « moldu » te parlent ?

-Sorciers, bien sûr mais moldu non. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Ce fut le vieil homme qui me répondit :

-Moldu, c'est ce que j'aurais dit that you are si tu n'avais pas used this baguette. A personne moldu est a personne qui n'a pas de pouvoirs magiques.

-Mais je n'ai pas de pouvoirs magiques et personne dans ma famille non plus.

-Are you sûre ? Ton grand-père par exemple.

-Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai jamais vue.

-Comment il s'appelle?

-Il s'appelait Aronshon. Thomas Aronshon.

Soudain le vieil homme sembla soucieux. Ils se mirent tous à parler puis la jeune femme qui parlait français reprit la parole :

-Tu vas rester avec nous, ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien maintenant. Apparemment tu es une sorcière, c'est rare de nos jours quelqu'un d'aussi jeune qui sait garder ses pouvoirs enfoui au fond de son âme. Madame Weasley va te faire une place dans la chambre de sa fille et on t'expliquera tout demain.

Je me contentai de hocher de haut en bas et la femme rousse me fit signe de la suivre. Je montai les premières marches des escaliers lorsque le vieil homme m'appela et je redescendis un peu. D'un identique bout de bois qu'il orienta vers moi il en sortit un éclair qui me frappa. Je ne ressentis rien mais lorsqu'il me parla alors dans un anglais exemplaire qui me surprit, je sentis une incroyable compréhension envahir mon esprit.

-Cela va mieux là non ?

-Euh oui mais...

-Ne vous inquiétez pas je vous ai juste lancé un sort pour que votre esprit puisse aussi bien parler

Français que Anglais.

-Merci.

C'était vraiment dingue !

Pour toute réponse il me sourit d'un sourire bienveillant. Madame Weasley me conduisit à l'étage et me souhaita la bienvenue. La chambre était petite mais accueillante et bien rangée. Une fenêtre donnait une vue sur le jardin. Je m'endormis toute habillée et me réveilla bien tôt.

Il n'y avait pas un bruit dans la maison. Je sortis de la chambre et descendit les marches de l'escalier doucement. Je ne fis pas plus attention que la veille aux objets étranges qui peuplaient le salon. Je me dirigeai vers le jardin et je trouvai un endroit sous un arbre où m'asseoir pour réfléchir. Je ne me souvenais plus depuis combien de temps j'étais assise, mais à priori il était tard car on avait commencé à me chercher et m'appeler. Je rentrai dans la maison pour trouver madame Weasley toute retournée.

-Tu m'as fait peur. C'est dangereux en ce moment par ici.

-Désolée.

-Ce n'est rien. Dieu merci tu es là. Dumbledore t'attend dans la cuisine.

Je me dirigeai donc vers celle-ci. Le professeur m'expliqua ce qu'était un sorcier, le monde magique, les différentes écoles, la guerre contre Voldemort qui sévissait ces temps-ci et il me demanda ce que je voulais faire.

-Je veux bien essayer d'apprendre la magie mais je n'ai pas d'argent et je ne connais rien.

-Ne t'inquiète pas tu vas prendre des cours pour rattraper ton retard cet été et puis tu passeras tes buses en septembre, avec un peu de chance. En ce qui concerne l'argent, Tonks et Rémus, que tu as dû voir hier soir, ont trouvé dans ta maison le testament de tes parents. Nous t'ouvrirons un compte et ferons changer ton argent à Gringotts. Maintenant il faut que je te demande, dans quelle école veux-tu entrer ? Si tu veux rester en France, il y a Beauxbâtons.

-J'aimerais aller à Poudlard. J'aime bien l'Angleterre et vous semblez digne de confiance.

-Bien, tes cours commenceront demain. Tu viendras en classe aux heures indiquées et Rémus et Tonks m'ont dit qu'il voulait bien t'emmener sur le Chemin De Traverse, cet après-midi.

Il se leva pour partir mais à la dernière minute sembla se souvenir de quelque chose.

-Ah oui il vaut mieux que tu changes de nom, tu seras Lynn Aronshon, à présent. Ton grand-père était un sorcier célèbre et un grand ami à moi.

Surprise je ne sus que répondre, à part hocher la tête en signe d'approbation.

L'après-midi passa très vite, Rémus et Nymphadora, qu'il fallait appeler par son nom de famille, Tonks, vinrent me chercher après manger. C'était étrange, ils semblaient être plus que des collègues mais ne faisaient rien pour le montrer. J'appris par eux que la famille Weasley comptait en plus d'une jeune fille, six frères et que deux d'entre avaient créé une boutique de farces. Ils m'apprirent qui était Harry Potter et ce qui lui était arrivé.

-Je vois, vos amis n'ont pas eu de chance, comme moi, murmurai-je.

Ils parurent étonnés et s'arrêtèrent devant un pub nommé 'le Chaudron Baveur'.

-Pourquoi dis- tu cela ?

-Ben, vous avez dit que James et Lily Potter étaient vos amis et ils sont...

Ils se regardèrent puis il parut comprendre.

-Je ne l'ai pas dit, je l'ai pensé. Ce n'est pas grave, on verra cela plus tard, on est arrivés. Ne dis pas un mot.

Le pub était désert, on passa par un passage près des ordures et nous retrouvâmes dans une rue déserte. Nous marchions, ne nous arrêtant que pour acheter des fournitures. Quand on arriva à Gringotts par contre, on dut s'arrêter trois fois pour se faire contrôler. Puis on se dirigea vers le comptoir. Tonks m'apprit que c'était des Gobelins qui dirigeait Gringotts et qu'ils étaient très intelligents. Lorsque Rémus demanda à créer mon compte, le gobelin parut surpris.

-C'est étrange, il y a déjà un compte au nom d'Aronshon. Oui c'est cela, Thomas Aronshon.

-Mais il est mort, Elle est sa petite fille.

-Eh bien alors son compte est à vous, vous avez une confirmation d'identité ?

-Nous avons sa baguette.

-Ah oui j'ai une note à ce sujet, il me semble qu'il l'avait laissée dans un lieu caché, pour sa famille.

Je lui tendis ma baguette et il nous conduisit au coffre. A l'ouverture nous restâmes bouche-bée. De l'or en abondance s'empilait et au-dessus une lettre. Je la pris et la lus.

_Bonjour à toi._

_Tu ne dois pas être ma fille, je n'ai pas décelé de magie en elle mais si tu es un de mes petits enfants tout ceci est à toi. Je savais bien qu'un jour, la magie renaîtrai dans notre famille._

_Bonne chance à toi._

_Thomas Aronshon_

C'était très étrange et beaucoup trop mystérieux à mon goût.

Je la tendis à Rémus et Tonks et il me fit signe de prendre un peu d'or dans une bourse. Puis nous sommes sortis. Sur le chemin, il n'y avait toujours personne. Rémus demanda à Tonks de continuer sans lui, il avait une course à faire. Il en revint avec un petit chaton tout noir aux yeux gris.

-Tiens, c'est pour toi!

-Merci beaucoup, remerciais-je rougissante sans savoir quoi dire.

Je lui pris le chaton des bras et le prit dans les miens. Nous rentrâmes au Terrier ou madame Weasley m'expliqua qu'on pouvait aller tout de suite au château, si je voulais. Nous partîmes alors par la cheminée pour arriver dans un bureau étrange.

Tout autour de nous, des petits objets brillaient et un oiseau rouge vif chantait. Madame Weasley me précisa que Dumbledore allait arriver et que je pouvais rester là en attendant. Je m'approchai de l'oiseau et le caressai. Soudain il brûla. Le professeur arriva avec une femme à l'air sévère.

-Monsieur, je n'ai rien pu faire, votre oiseau, il s'est enflammé ! Je suis désolée, m'excusais-je précipitamment

-Ne t'inquiète pas! Vois-tu, Fumseck est un phénix, il renaîtra de ses cendres, me répondit-il de sa voix apaisante. Je te présente le professeur McGonagall qui t'enseignera la Métamorphose.

-Bonjour madame.

Elle me rendit mon salut et nous nous apprêtions à partir lorsque je me souvins d'une chose étrange.

-Monsieur est-ce que vous pensez que quelqu'un puisse réussir à lire dans les pensées de quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Oui bien sûr c'est possible pourquoi cette question ?

-En fait tout à l'heure, j'ai entendu quelqu'un parler et du coup j'ai répondu mais apparemment personne n'avait parlé. Rémus a dit qu'il ne l'avait pas dit, qu'il l'avait pensé.

-Oh je vois, Minerva finalement on va commencer par les cours avec le professeur Rogue, vous pouvez aller le chercher s'il vous plaît.

-Oui bien sûr.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un homme tout en noir franchissait la porte.

-Qu'y a-t-il monsieur ?

-Eh bien cela ne m'étonnerait pas que cette jeune fille soit une Occlumens et une Legilimens accomplie.

-Impossible! Elle est trop jeune.

-C'est ce que nous verrons, mademoiselle Aronshon voici le professeur Rogue qui vous enseignera les potions, la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et vous testera en Occlumancie.

Je hochai la tête et suivis mon nouveau professeur. Peut-être aurais-je mieux fait de me taire. Il m'emmena à travers les couloirs déserts du château et jusqu'aux cachots ou un grand bureau y avait été aménagé.

-Asseyez vous! Je vais essayer d'entrer dans votre esprit. Essayez de m'en empêcher.

Il tenta de pénétrer dans mon esprit treize fois, mais pas une seule il ne réussit alors que je ne savais même pas comment le repousser. Peu à peu alors que je n'essayais en rien je pénétrai son esprit jusqu'à voir une vision d'horreur. Nous étions dans une salle peu éclairée et un homme gisait sur le sol. Il y avait des hommes autour qui regardaient. Un, tournait autour de sa victime sa baguette à la main. Soudain mon sang glaça, dans un coin, un homme blond, grand avec des yeux que j'aurais reconnu n' importe où! Je mis fin à cette vision.

-Désolée, m'excusais-je, mais il n'y fit pas attention.

-Faites vous la différence entre les pensées que vous entendez et les phrases dites à haute voix.

-Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais essayé, cela m'était jamais arrivé. Mais tout à l'heure je n'ai pas fait la différence.

-Bon on va faire un double exercice, je ne vais pas écrire les instructions au tableau mais vous allez les écouter et en même temps j'essaierai de penser à de mauvaises instructions. Faites la différence. Sortez votre nécessaire à Potion mais pas vos livres.

Potion! Ça ressemblait à de la cuisine. Je n'avais jamais été douée avec la cuisine mais à mon grand étonnement, je réussis plutôt bien l'exercice, sauf une fois ou je me trompai par étourderie. Le professeur sembla s'arracher la bouche lorsqu'il me félicita. La cloche sonna et il me prévint qu'il avait un cours et donc que le mien était terminé pour aujourd'hui. Il me conduisit vers le hall de métamorphose. Les élèves nous regardèrent passer en chuchotant. Je percevais quelques pensées mais lorsqu'un petit groupe d'élèves composés de trois garçons et une fille passa à côté de nous une vague de haine pour l'enseignant me fit frissonner ce que celui-ci ne manqua pas de remarquer.

-Qu'est ce qui vous arrive, si vous avez froid il fallait emmener un pull, vous n'êtes plus en France, déclara-t-il plus cynique que jamais.

-Ce n'était pas le froid. C'était les sentiments des personnes que nous avons croisé. C'était tellement fort, cela m'a fait peur.

Il ne répondit pas mais j'entendis dans sa tête : « Potter sûrement, quel petit écervelé! »

La métamorphose se passa plutôt bien, le professeur me félicita quand à la deuxième tentative seulement je réussis à changer du vinaigre en vin rouge. Je rentrai par la cheminée de Madame McGonagall.

Lorsque j'arrivai à destination Moly, comme elle voulait que je l'appelle, me félicita pour mon don.

-Madame, quand les élèves à Poudlard finissent-ils l'école ?

-Demain, ils rentrent dans la soirée par train. Si tu veux tu pourras m'accompagner à la gare. Tu n'as pas de cours demain. Mais je t'en prie appelle moi Molly, sourit-elle.

-Merci... Molly, hésitais-je sur le prénom.

Plus tard ce soir là, dans mon lit, je regardai le plafond sans réussir à dormir. Comment était-ce possible, j'étais sûre de ne jamais le revoir, alors je n'avais jamais imaginé qu'ici en Angleterre je puisse le retrouver et encore moins chez les Mangemorts. Les Mangemorts ce sont eux qui ont tués mes parents et mon amie la plus chère. Les hommes en noirs masqués.


	4. Chapitre 3

_Jeudi 29 juin 1995._

_

* * *

_

Je fis des cauchemars toute la nuit et me réveillai tôt. Tout le monde dormait encore. Je descendis à la cuisine. Un homme, présent le jour où j'étais arrivée, était assis.

-Bonjour… Euh… Désolée, je ne pensais pas que j'avais éveillé quelqu'un.

-Non ça va, je suis éveillé depuis longtemps. En fait je crois que les présentations n'ont pas été faites. Tu as du prendre des cours, je crois, et du coup je ne me suis pas présenté. Bill Weasley!

-Enchanté, moi c'est Lynn Bell euh… Aronsohn. Tu es le fiancé de Fleur, c'est ça ?

-Oui.

-Vous avez été à Poudlard. Je veux dire, bien sûr que vous y avez été mais est-ce que vous pensez que j'y arriverai ? Ce n'est pas trop dur ? hésitais-je.

-Ah! soupira-t-il. L'éternelle question, je suis l'aîné de la famille. J'ai répondu à cette question pour tout mes frères. Fred et Georges avaient fait croire à Ron qu'il devrait affronter un troll…

-Je devrai affronter un troll ? m'alarmais-je. Désolée.

-Non ça va, en fait rien de tout ce qu'on pourra te raconter n'est vrai. Il n'y pas d'épreuves pour y entrer. On te donne ta maison et après c'est assez simple. Tu te contentes de suivre les cours que tu as choisi. Ne t'inquiète pas, cela se passera bien.

-Merci.

Il me souriait. Madame Weasley arriva peu après pour déplorer encore une fois à quel point je lui faisais des frayeurs à me réveiller si tôt. Peu avant midi, mon chat vint me trouver pour lui aussi manger et c'est ainsi accroupi, dos à la porte de la chambre que je rencontrai Fred et George Weasley.

-C'est quoi son nom ? demanda Fred dans mon dos.

-A vrai dire il n'a pas encore de véritable nom à part 'le chat'. Je m'appelle Lynn Aronsohn. Vous êtes les jumeaux Weasley, c'est ça ? Fred et George? demandais-je en me relevant.

-Je suis Fred et lui George, me mentit George.

-Enchanté George et toi aussi Fred. Désolée que vous n'ayez pas réussi à me berner, ris-je

Nous plaisantâmes jusqu'à ce que Molly nous appelle pour manger. A notre arrivée dans la cuisine, celle-ci était bondée. Rémus et Tonks étaient là. Molly nous expliqua qu'on avait quelques invités et me présenta à Maugrey Fol œil qui était présent le jour de mon arrivée. Celui-ci me regarda en biais comme si j'étais suspecte jusqu'à une intervention de George.

-En fait maman, on a eu une petite surprise tout à l'heure. Tu vois on faisait une blague...

Madame Weasley haussa les sourcils l'air assez mécontente. Tout le monde se tut, se préparant à la tempête.

-Et ?

-Et il se trouve que Lynn a tout de suite compris que je n'étais pas Fred mais George.

Tout de suite tout le monde se sentit mieux et Molly expliqua que j'étais Legilimens. Maugrey sembla penser que j'étais alors doublement suspecte et essaya vainement de cacher ses pensées. Molly m'expliqua peu après le dîner qu'il faudrait que je change de chambre pour aller dans celle de son fils Charlie si cela ne me dérangeait pas.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à la gare, le train n'était pas encore là. Nous attendîmes quelques minutes et je me mis en retrait tandis que le train arrivait et que les premiers passagers descendaient. Je regardai autour de moi, ne me sentant pas très à ma place tandis que Molly retrouvait deux de ses enfants, et remarquai un couple et leur fils qui semblait être aussi gênés que moi.

Sans que je m'en rende compte, les pensées de la femme pénétrèrent mon esprit. Plutôt que des pensées, cela ressemblait plutôt à des souvenirs. Une image se forgea dans mon esprit et bientôt une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes tenant une lettre dans sa main. Elle semblait se cacher dans un placard sous un escalier. Je mis fin à la vision et regardai la femme dans les yeux. J'étais sûre qu'elle avait compris ce que j'avais vu, mais à ce moment là je me rendis compte que l'on passait une main devant mes yeux d'un geste impatient.

-Oui ? Pardon je pensais à autre chose.

La main semblait appartenir à Fred. Il me présenta Hermione, Ron, Ginny et Harry. Celui-ci me regarda bizarrement, se demandant sûrement ce que j'avais trouvé a sa tante. Molly sembla me trouver pâle à la façon dont elle me regardait mais j'étais occupée à regarder Maugrey dans sa méthode d'intimidation sur Vernon Dursley, l'oncle de Harry. Sa tante ne me quitta pas du regard avant d'en être obligée.

Durant le trajet, je ne prononçai pas un mot. Quand soudain je perçus une pensée qui me surprit. Juste un nom. Sirius Black. Je n'osais pas poser la question. J'attendrais donc après le dîner. Ginny, assise à cote de moi était très gentille, comme toute la famille Weasley. Elle m'expliqua des petits détails sur le monde de la magie. Elle me montra un ancien journal dont les photos bougeaient toutes seules. Il était daté du vingt-huit Juin, le jour ou j'étais arrivée. Il parlait de massacres dans une rue de France. Aucun survivant.

-Ginny, ils se sont trompés dans le journal, il y a eu des survivants, corrigeais-je.

Elle regarda l'article que je lui indiquais et sembla soucieuse, madame Weasley était assise en face de nous et semblait vouloir dire à sa fille de ne pas parler de ce massacre. Mais celle-ci ne reçut pas le message.

-Tu es sûre ? Parce qu'en fait, ce jour là, c'était une contre-attaque de Tu-Sais-Qui. Je vais t'expliquer. Ajouta-t-elle devant ma mine stupéfaite. En fait, il y a quelques jours certains de ses Mangemorts se sont fait attraper au ministère. Après pour se venger, Tu-Sais-Qui a lancé une attaque contre des villes moldues en France.

-Une vengeance, une vengeance, répétais-je inlassablement.

Ginny ne comprenait pas bien sûr pourquoi, j'étais à ce point choquée, elle ne savait pas que moi j'y avais survécu. Sa mère l'appela et elles allèrent, de toute évidence plus loin pour s'expliquer. Monsieur Weasley croisa le regard de Rémus et tous deux me demandèrent de les suivre un peu plus loin. Je voulais comprendre et j'avais la rage.

-Nous sommes désolés, nous aurions dû t'expliquer.

-Je ne comprends pas comment cet homme peut commettre tout ces crimes. Que s'est-il passé au Ministère ? Pourquoi s'en est-il pris à nous? Nous n'avions rien fait ! Rien fait!

Rémus jeta un regard à monsieur Weasley.

-Pratiquement tous ses Mangemorts furent attrapés. Alors qu'il leur avait donné une mission à exécuter, me résuma-t-il mais je lus dans son esprit que c'était plus grave que cela, que quelqu'un était mort.

-Qui est mort ? Sirius Black ? Qui était cet homme, j'ai entendu son nom dans la voiture, m'exclamais-je. Expliquez-moi, je veux savoir pourquoi Voldemort a gâché ma vie !

J'étais en colère à présent. Rémus me répondit.

-Cet homme était membre de l'ordre du phœnix, si tu as entendu son nom cela doit provenir de moi. C'était mon ami, sa cousine Bellatrix Lestrange l'a tuée.

-Désolée, je sais, me radoucis-je.

-Nous étions mal organisés, en fait c'est en partie de ma faute.

-Ce n'était pas votre faute mais celle de Voldemort, affirmais-je catégorique.

Ils frémirent mais ne prononcèrent plus un mot. Nous retournâmes dans la cuisine pour finir notre dîner. Rémus, Maugrey et Nymphadora partirent avant la nuit. Je montai me coucher tôt mais je me réveillai à une heure du matin.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Note de l'auteur:****Merci a "Elonita" et "mikamic" pour leur mise en alerte et review. En fait je me suis rendue compte d'une chose, mon histoire peut paraître peu crédible à cause de toutes les zones d'ombres que j'ai laissée. Mais je vous assure que c'est volontaire et que les questions que vous pouvez vous posez, les personnages se l'est posent aussi. La suite y répondra, mais peut-être pas tout de suite =). Voilà alors le chapitre 4 et merci de me lire.**

* * *

_Vendredi 30 juin 1995._

* * *

J'observais où j'étais. Une chambre neutre ou presque, quelques posters au-dessus du lit trahissaient la passion du propriétaire pour les dragons. Le lit placé contre le mur faisait face à une fenêtre un peu plus grande que dans la chambre de Ginny. La porte était perpendiculaire au lit.

Je me levai pour m'approcher de la fenêtre, elle donnait également sur le jardin. C'était agréable de se tenir là. J'ouvris la fenêtre et m'y accoudai. Le vent était frais, cela faisait du bien en ces temps lourds. Je regardai le paysage quand mon esprit s'arrêta sur un élément inconnu.

Je mis plusieurs minutes à comprendre ce que c'était. Des yeux! Alors que je ne percevais aucune pensée en plus de celles des Weasley. Je fermai doucement la fenêtre, pris ma baguette que je ne quittais plus et me précipitai dehors. Je faillis dégringoler les escaliers. Je cherchai des yeux, quelque chose, n'importe quoi d'inconnu. Et je trouvai, un bruit dans les champs.

L'individu s'enfuyait.

Je courus aussi vite que je pouvais. J'arrivai à une mare mais il n'y avait personne. Je criai, demandant qui était là. Ce jour là, je compris que j'étais surveillée. Je n'avais pas peur pour autant. Je m'étais trempée jusqu'aux genoux en arrivant en courant dans l'eau. J'étais habillée en jeans, tee-shirt, converse. Celle-ci, comme tout le monde le sait sont les chaussures les plus étanches du monde.

Je rentrai au terrier. Je n'en parlai pas. Je restai dans la cuisine jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un se lève, me demandant qui m'espionnait. Il était cinq heures lorsque j'entendis monsieur Weasley se lever. Je me dépêchai de retrouver ma chambre, je fermai ma porte.

Je m'assis sur mon lit et pris un livre, plusieurs m'avait été prêtés, seuls ceux de sixième année étaient à moi. Les heures passèrent, les formules rentraient dans mon esprit. Vers neuf heures la métamorphose, les potions et les sorts de niveaux de première et deuxième années étaient en boucle dans ma tête. Je les avais tous retenus, en théorie. J'appréhendais la pratique. L'après-midi mes cours reprenaient. J'entendis madame Weasley s'arrêter devant ma porte et dire à quelqu'un :

-Il faut la laisser dormir, la pauvre petite fait des cauchemars toutes les nuits.

Je regardai dans le coin ou était posé cette valise que je n'avais pas osée ouvrir. Il était temps de savoir. De savoir s'il avait prévu qu'il n'aurait pas la chance de survivre. Je la pris par la poignée et la soulevai vivement pour la poser sur le lit, elle était lourde. Je l'ouvris lentement et découvrit ce que je redoutais. Il avait pensé qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas il m'avait préparée à partir alors qu'il se savait perdu. A l'intérieur avaient été posé a la va-vite, des vêtements à moi. Je dénombrais quatre jeans, cinq tee-shirt, des dizaines de sous-vêtements, une autre paire de converse en plus de celles que j'avais aux pieds et des sandales. Il y avait aussi, protégé entre les vêtements, mes écrits, des photos, deux stylos, des livres, et mon sac en bandoulière avec des espèces. Des larmes perlèrent. Je la refermai brutalement en provoquant un vacarme. J'eus à peine le temps de me relever et d'essuyer mes larmes qu'on frappa à ma porte. Ginny et Fred apparurent peu après.

-Ca va ? demanda-t-elle.

-Oui oui, désolée pour le bruit.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et tomba sur la valise avant que Fred ne réponde.

-C'est pas grave, viens le déjeuner est prêt, me rassura-t-il

Je hochai la tête, sans répondre. L'après-midi, mes cours se passèrent bien, quelques professeurs me félicitèrent. On débuta le programme de deuxième année dans la plupart des matières. Lorsque je rentrai, l'ambiance n'était pas à la fête, Ollivander, le fabriquant de baguettes avait été enlevé. La nuit lorsque je me réveillai encore une fois vers minuit, je regardai par la fenêtre et vis a nouveau deux yeux.


	6. Chapitre 5

**Note de l'auteur:****Merci à "mikamic" encore une fois pour sa review.

* * *

**

_Vendredi 7 Juillet 1995

* * *

_

Les jours passaient et se ressemblaient. Je me levais, m'habillais, prenais mon petit déjeuner, rejoignais l'école pour mes cours, revenais pour manger, repartais, revenant pour dîner, me couchais, me réveillais avec toujours la sensation d'être espionnée et chaque fois la confirmation que je l'étais.

A présent j'avais attaqué le programme de troisième année et choisi en options: soins aux créatures magiques et Arithmancie. Je l'avais presque fini. J'avançais extraordinairement vite d'après mes professeurs, d'après eux j'avais des dons innés mais je pense que c'est plutôt mon acharnement à travailler la théorie dans chaque matière.

Au matin de ce sept juillet, à peine étais-je éveillée que des souvenirs fusèrent. Dans mon esprit, une image se forma. Je vit une jeune fille – qui n'existe plus – en train de rêver à son anniversaire.

Je me levai et descendit déjeuner. Tout le monde était présent ou presque.

-Maman, Hermione doit arriver demain. Rappela Ron à sa mère.

-Oui c'est vrai, elle dormira dans la chambre de Ginny et Harry dormira dans celle de Fred et

George, ils ne seront pas là. Expliqua Molly.

-Quand arrive Harry ? demanda Ginny.

-Le quinze, il me semble. Annonça Molly. En fait Lynn, Dumbledore m'a demandé de te dire qu'il voudrait que tu viennes plus tôt. Il voudrait te parler.

-Très bien merci Molly.

-Quand est-il venu ? Demanda Ron.

-Ce matin très tôt. Bon Ginny va ranger ta chambre, Ron le poulailler, Lynn bonne chance pour tes cours, Minerva m'a dit qu'elle était fière de toi, énonça-t-elle.

-Merci beaucoup, remerciais-je rougissante.

Lorsque j'arrivai devant le bureau du professeur Dumbledore, je me sentis triste et heureuse à la fois. Les deux sentiments me firent pleurer et je me mis quelques minutes à me ressaisir. Je frappai deux fois. Des coups frêles. Une voix douce me demanda d'entrer. Il était là, assis sur son fauteuil tranquillement à m'attendre. Il m'invita à m'asseoir et commença à parler.

-On m'a dit que tes cours se passaient bien.

J'acquiesçai.

-Il faut que je te parle de plusieurs choses importantes. D'abord, un ami qui travaille en coopération avec des moldus en France m'a prévenu que tu étais l'unique héritière testamentaire – avec ton frère – de tes parents, on ajoute donc une quantité raisonnable de Gallions à ton compte, tu hérites aussi de ta maison familiale, elle a été détruite mais nous pouvons la reconstruire.

-Non je ne veux pas. J'ai déjà assez de mauvais souvenirs.

-D'accord, aucun de nous ne t'obligera à y retourner mais si tu le veux, Bill m'a dit qu'elle était encore en état et que tout n'avait pas brûlé si tu veux récupérer des affaires. De toute façon nous la ferons protéger par un enchantement pour qu'elle ne puisse pas être détruite plus encore. Au cas où...

Je ne répondis pas.

-Sinon, il faut aussi quelqu'un pour s'occuper de toi.

-Non ! Pourquoi ? Je n'ai besoin de personne. Je vous assure, m'emportais-je.

-Non tu es obligée d'avoir un tuteur, tu n'es pas majeure. Quelqu'un a bien voulu te prendre sous sa responsabilité. A part si tu souhaites quelqu'un en particulier.

-Non.

-Bon, Rémus s'est proposé, il t'hébergera et te signera tes autorisations mais pour l'instant il est en mission. Tu vas rester un peu chez les Weasley, Molly m'a dit qu'elle était ravie de t'avoir avec elle. Ah oui aussi j'allais oublier, je t'ai fait enregistrer au ministère en tant que sorcière de sang-mêlé. Tu as désormais la trace comme tout les autres sorciers mineurs, tu ne pourras donc plus pratiquer la magie en dehors d'ici. C'est tout ce que j'avais à te dire. Bonne journée.

J'acquiesçai puis sortis et me dirigeai vers mes cours. J'avais une idée en tête mais j'avais peur de ne pas y arriver. L'Occlumancie se passa très mal. Je ne réussis pas une fois à lire dans l'esprit de Rogue. En plus, pour couronner mon incapacité du jour, pour la première fois de toute ma vie quelqu'un réussit à entrer mon esprit. Je revécus, une des nombreuses fois ou l'on se moquait de moi à mon ancien lycée. Il ne dit rien sur mon inaptitude du jour. Je ne m'épanchai pas et il fit comme si de rien n'était. Les autres cours se passèrent un peu mieux.

Lors du dernier cours, la métamorphose, j'essayai de m'appliquer, j'avais quelque chose à demander.

-Madame j'ai quelque chose à vous demander mais d'abord je dois être sure que vous n'en parlerez à personne.

Elle me regarda soucieuse et suspicieuse, mais je savais qu'elle allait accepter.

-D' accord. De quoi s'agit-il ? demanda-t-elle.

Je souris, elle allait m'aider j'en étais convaincue. Minerva McGonagall était quelqu'un de bien.

-J'ai lu beaucoup de livres là-dessus et je me suis renseignée. En fait j'aimerais devenir Animagus.

Elle semblait gênée mais elle finit par sourire pour une raison inconnue. Aujourd'hui je n'arrivais à rien niveau Occlumancie.

-Mademoiselle Aronsohn, vous savez, il y a bien longtemps, environ une vingtaine d'années, trois garçons m'ont demandé comment faire pour y arriver, aujourd'hui je me rends compte que je n'ai pas été honnête avec moi ce jour là, je pensais qu'ils s'intéressaient juste au cours mais au fond de moi je savais ce qu'ils voulaient faire. Je ne les ais pas empêché. Ils étaient si brillants. Je vous aiderai.

Je ne pus rien dire d'autre mais je voulais néanmoins le dire. Alors la gorge nouée, je prononçai ce mot que j'aurais tant voulu pouvoir adresser à mon grand-père.

-Merci.

Je rentrai au Terrier avec le sentiment de n'avoir pas totalement perdu ma journée. Lorsque cette nuit là je vis les yeux, je descendis dans le jardin mais contrairement à la première fois, je me contentai de le fixer dans les yeux. Il ne partit pas se contentant lui aussi de me fixer. Je remarquai alors que les yeux étaient magnifiques, d'un gris pur.


	7. Chapitre 6

_Dimanche 9 Juillet 1995._

_

* * *

_

C'était l'effervescence au Terrier. Hermione devait arriver aujourd'hui et d'après madame Weasley rien n'était prêt. Je quittai bien vite l'ambiance tendue que répandait Molly autour d'elle pour rejoindre le calme qui gagnait Poudlard pendant les vacances. Je réussis à éviter les questions sur pourquoi je me rendait à l'école un Dimanche matin lorsque j'étais au Terrier mais à présent à Poudlard, il fallait éviter les professeurs.

En effet, c'était aujourd'hui le premier cours que je recevrais pour devenir Animagus. Je ne savais pas du tout à quoi m'attendre. En tout cas lorsque j'arrivai en métamorphose, je fus surprise, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'un canapé m'attende. La sous-directrice m'expliqua que d'abord il fallait trouver au plus profond de moi l'animal qui me correspondrait. Elle me donna une potion et je m'allongeai sans broncher.

Dès lors un rêve me submergea, j'étais au Terrier, dans le jardin plus précisément, c'était la nuit et la pleine lune. Elle n'était pourtant que dans quatre jours. Je regardai autour de moi, il n'y avait personne. Pas même les yeux. J'entendis un hurlement, un loup. Sans comprendre pourquoi je suivis la direction du hurlement, j'arrivai au milieu d'un champ, il y avait deux loups, l'un était par terre et semblait souffrir de l'intérieur et l'autre une louve me regardait, elle avait les yeux verts. Je me réveillai soudainement.

Le professeur me regardait anxieusement.

-Quel animal s'est présentée à toi ?

-J'ai vu deux loups, bredouillais-je.

Sans comprendre pourquoi des larmes vinrent.

-Non en fait il y avait une louve et je crois un loup-garou en pleine transformation, il semblait tellement souffrir.

-Il faut que tu te concentres sur cette louve. Rappelle toi comment elle était, mémorise chaque détail. Et reviens lorsque tu la connaîtras par cœur.

J'acquiesçai et repartit par poudre de cheminette.

Lorsque j'arrivai au Terrier, Hermione était arrivée. J'essayai de paraître détendue.

-Salut, je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens mais on s'est rencontrées à la Gare. Je suis Hermione, me rappela-t-elle souriante.

-Si je me souviens, enchantée, Ginny et Ron m'ont parlé de toi ou pensé, je ne sais plus. Je suis Lynn, me présentai-je avec un sourire.

-Oui! A moi aussi, on m'a parlé de toi.

Nous continuâmes à parler, bientôt rejointes par Ginny et Ron.

La nuit, je me réveillai encore et pareil au jour précédent, je sortis dans le jardin. Les yeux étaient là, je me contentai de souffler sans attendre de réponse.

-Tu es un loup-garou n'est-ce pas ?

Pourtant la réponse ne se fit pas attendre, la voix était douce, attirante.

-Oui.

Je sus alors que la louve était mon Animagus. Je sus alors qui il était.

-Je t'aime, murmurais-je

Je n'attendis pas de réponse et me pressai à remonter dans ma chambre, fuyant presque ce presque inconnu.


	8. Chapitre 7

_Lundi 10 juillet 1995._

_

* * *

_

En me levant ce matin là, je mis quelques minutes à me rappeler pourquoi je me sentais aussi heureuse. Et puis je me rappelai, j'avais osé.

Je descendis à la cuisine où la seule personne présente était le silence, et je regardai instinctivement dehors.

Je fus surprise lorsque je me rendis compte que les yeux n'avaient pas bougés d'emplacement depuis hier.

Il était tôt, tout le monde dormait mais j'hésitais à aller le voir. Après tout c'était tout de même un Mangemort.

Je n'écoutai pas ma raison et me précipitai dehors. Il ne s'enfuit pas. J'avançai prudemment vers le champ d'où provenaient les yeux. Je pensais qu'il allait fuir au dernier moment. A la place, il me prit doucement la main et m'attira vers lui. Je ne voyais que sa main.

De toute évidence, il marchait en même temps qu'il m'entraînait vers lui. Il s'arrêta au milieu du champ. Je voyais ses yeux, il semblait me regarder, me reconnaître, me jauger. Tout d'un coup, il prit ma deuxième main doucement et vivement réduisit la distance entre nous.

Il m'embrassa délicatement, tellement doucement et rapidement que je me demandai si je n'avais pas rêvé. Puis il partit en un éclair.

Il n'était plus là et je me retrouvais seule au milieu du champ. Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de voir son visage.

Je fermai les yeux, ce qui me paraissait un instant mais lorsque je les rouvris j'étais au château. Devant la porte du bureau de Rogue. Je réfléchis intérieurement pour savoir quel cours j'avais aujourd'hui en première heure. En effet c'était Occlumancie. Je frappai et entrai lorsqu'on me le demanda. Il sembla me trouver meilleure élève qu'au cours précédent. En effet cette fois je fis un sans-faute.

Je rentrai au Terrier, j'avais hâte d'aller me coucher. Malheureusement cette nuit là, les yeux avaient disparu.


	9. Chapitre 8

**Note de l'auteur: Merci à Belette Arc-En-Ciel pour sa mise en alerte.

* * *

**

_Dimanche 16 Juillet 1995.

* * *

_

Les jours, les cours, la pleine lune étaient passés. Il n'était pas revenu.

Mes cours avançaient au fil des heures passées à étudier la théorie.

Je connaissais presque chaque détail de la louve. Quelques jours et ce serait bon.

La journée du samedi était passée vite sans que je m'en rende compte. Ginny m'avait expliqué le Quidditch et m'avait appris à voler. Mais c'était une de ses matières ou la théorie n'existe pas. Je n'arrivais qu'à me prendre le balai en plein visage a chaque fois que je disais : « Debout ! »

Il était tôt, une heure du matin peut-être, en ce dimanche.

Je descendis à la cuisine que je pensais inoccupée à cette heure mais Tonks et Molly étaient présentes.

-Lynn tu ne dors pas ? demanda t-elle inquiète.

-Non, je n'y arrive pas, bonjour Tonks.

Elle me rendit timidement mon salut, elle semblait avoir changé. Ses cheveux que j'avais connus rose bonbon était à présent gris souris et elle semblait déprimée. Comme moi intérieurement ! Je pris place à leurs côtés.

J'entendais leurs pensées. Tonks s'inquiétait pour Rémus. Une question m'échappa.

-Quel genre de mission peut bien faire un lycanthrope à quelques jours de la pleine lune ?

Elles me regardèrent inquiète. J'avais compris beaucoup plus de choses qu'elles ne le pensaient.

-Je ne sais pas, mais ce ne sont pas nos affaires, affirma Molly.

Je savais que si je posais la question, leurs esprits y réfléchiraient et me répondraient. Je parvins à extorquer quelques mots :

«Dumbledore... espion... loups-garous ».

J'allais leur dire une chose lorsque quelqu'un frappa contre la porte.

Molly demanda qui était-ce et Albus Dumbledore lui répondit. Elle les fit entrer lui et Harry Potter.

-Bonsoir Molly, Tonks et... Ah Lynn tu es réveillée aussi, dit-il surpris de me voir levée.

Molly lui rendit son salut, Nymphadora partit après avoir assurée à Dumbledore qu'elle avait à faire.

-Lynn, la dernière fois que je t'ai vu tu n'avais pas l'air d'avoir bonne mine, je suis heureux de voir que tu vas mieux. Je vais vous laisser j'ai moi aussi à faire.

Il partit, Molly s'affairait à préparer de la soupe pour Harry et je remontai dans ma chambre.

Plus tard, je les entendis passer devant ma chambre pour aller dans celle d'à côté, celle des jumeaux. Je discernai Molly :

-Ne fais pas de bruits s'il te plaît. Lynn est juste à côté. Elle continue à faire des cauchemars.

Plus tard vers neuf heures j'entendis Ron, Hermione et Ginny entrer dans sa chambre et le réveiller. Les mur étaient fins, j'entendais Ginny se plaindre de Fleur.

Je sortis et croisai Fleur et Molly. Fleur repartit après avoir souhaité la bienvenue à Harry et je distinguai Molly demander à sa fille de l'accompagner à la cuisine. Je descendis les étages. Fleur était déjà en bas.

-Bonjour, bien dormi ? demandais-je en Français.

-Oui merci, sourit-elle.

Elle me prit la main doucement, d'un geste réconfortant. Madame Weasley arriva peu après.

Je sortis à l'air frais du matin. Je m'étais déjà habillée, je n'eus donc aucun scrupule à courir. Droit devant moi vers les champs sans m'arrêter. L'air vivifiant me fouettait le visage. Cela faisait du bien.

Lorsque je m'arrêtai, je rendis compte qu'instinctivement j'étais allée à l'endroit exact ou il m'avait embrassé. Il n'y avait personne ou presque. Au début, je pensais rêver mais je me rendis bien vite compte que ce n'était pas le cas. Une louve se tenait devant moi. Un Patronus. Je ne les avais pas encore appris.

Elle attendait sûrement quelque chose de moi, quelque chose qu'apparemment je venais de lui donner puisqu'elle se mit à parler de sa voix douce.

-Tu n'aurais jamais dû dire cela l'autre nuit, comme tu l'as deviné, je ne sais comment je suis un Mangemort. Ne m'approche plus, je ne peux faire pareil car pour le moment ma mission est d'espionner. Cependant sache une chose, je me souviens de toi, Lynn.

Je rentrai pour découvrir Hermione en pleine crise de nerf, apparemment les résultats des buses allaient bientôt arriver. Alors que je remontais, je sentis le regard de madame Weasley dans mon dos.

Je fermai ma porte.


	10. Chapitre 9

_Lundi 31 Juillet 1995._

_

* * *

_

Je m'efforçai de ne pas regarder par la fenêtre, je savais qu'il était de retour.

A présent je me souvenais parfaitement de la louve. Lorsque je retournai en cours de métamorphose ce jour là, elle me demanda de passer après mon dernier cours. J'en étais maintenant au niveau de cinquième année.

Ce jour là madame McGonagall ne me fit pas allonger ni boire. Elle me demanda de penser très fort à la louve. De la laisser s'imprégner de moi et pour la première fois de m'imaginer en louve. Je n'y arrivai pas, elle me demanda d'essayer un peu tous les jours jusqu'à ce que ça donne quelque chose. Elle m'expliqua que certains sorciers mettaient des années avant de se souvenir aussi bien de leur animal dans le brouillard du rêve dans lequel il fallait se plonger. Et encore plusieurs années avant de réussir à s'en imprégner.

Lorsque je rentrai, madame Weasley m'expliqua que c'était l'anniversaire de Harry et que des invités allaient arriver dont Lupin. Il fallait que je prépare mes affaires.

Je ne mis pas longtemps à le faire. Je pus donc redescendre à temps pour aider un peu. Le dîner fut un peu morose avec les rapports de Bill, Lupin et de Mr Weasley sur les récentes disparitions. Nous partîmes tôt.

On transplana une fois sorti du champ d'action du Terrier et arrivèrent devant une petite maison éloignée des autres. Il me fit visiter et je pus laisser mes affaires dans ma chambre. Puis on alla dans le salon ou je pouvais enfin parler en sécurité.

-Monsieur Lupin, pourquoi avez-vous acceptez de prendre en charge une adolescente que vous ne connaissez pas ?

La question me brûlait les lèvres depuis quelques jours. Lui, éclata de rire.

-Déjà tu peux m'appeler Remus si tu veux, ensuite je dirais que tu me fais penser à un ancien ami et pour finir j'ai connu ton grand-père, très peu mais il était subjuguant.

-Remus je suis surveillée, déclarais-je avec ce qu'il me restait de calme.

Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre il sauta du fauteuil ou il était assis et regarda à chacune des fenêtres.

-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit à Molly ou Arthur ? chuchota-t-il en soulevant à moitié l'un des rideaux.

-Il n'est pas dangereux, il sait que je l'ai vu, c'est un Mangemort et un lycanthrope. Je sais quel était votre mission c'est pour cela que je vous l'ai dit.

Il sembla soudain comme... impressionné.

-Comment as-tu découvert toutes ces informations ? En tout cas, on est tranquille ce n'est pas Greyback.

-J'ai vu qu'il n'était pas là le jour de la pleine lune. Sinon il était tout le temps là. Mais ce n'est pas grave je voulais vous dire aussi je vais devenir un Animagus. Avec l'aide de McGonagall.

Il sembla surpris.

-Tu as réussi à la convaincre ?

-Oui. Je me suis dit que cela pourrait être utile. Bien entendu, je ne vais pas me déclarer et personne ne doit jamais le savoir.

Il attendit un peu avant de répondre mais je lus dans son esprit qu'il hésita entre me féliciter ou rester neutre, cela me fit sourire.

-D'accord. C'est tout ?

J'éclatai de rire mais répondit pour le soulager, le pauvre il ne s'attendait pas à ça quand il avait accepté.

-Oui. Bon maintenant je vais me coucher, j'ai cours demain et mes buses approchent.

Je me levai du siège ou j'étais assise prête à partir, lorsque dos à lui sa phrase – qu'il avait sûrement préparé dès que je lui avais dit qu'on me surveillait – retentit dans le silence.

-Attend avant il faut que tu me promettes de ne jamais l'approcher, qui qu'il soit. Je t'ai dit que tu ressemblais à un ancien ami. Je parlais de Sirius Black, une vraie tête brûlée, il faisait les quatre-cent coups. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de participer a une bagarre ou en l'occurrence une guerre. Il est mort en tête brûlée en voulant sauver quelqu'un. Je ne peux que dire que tu es du même acabit, on ne peut que dire cela quand on pense à la situation dans laquelle on t'a trouvée. Seule contre tout le monde. Tu ne savais même pas te servir de ta baguette, tu te souviens ?

Je restai dos à lui mais je voyais son visage comme s'il était en face de moi, au début il était très sérieux puis un demi-sourire avait éclairé son visage lorsqu'il avait parlé de Black et pour finir il était resté neutre.

-Je me souviens, affirmais-je.

Mes yeux commencèrent à s'embuer.

-Tu es une tête brûlée, Lynn. Alors promets-moi.

-Je te le promets.

J'allai me coucher la tête embuée de souvenirs.


	11. Chapitre 10

_Mardi 1 août 1995._

_

* * *

_

Je me levai tôt.

Il était déjà debout lui aussi. Je feignis la joie.

-Bonjour, j'espère que mes aveux d'hier soir ne t'ont pas empêché de dormir, rigolais-je.

Il semblait avoir récupéré de la pleine lune.

-Non ça va. De toute façon tous les membres de l'ordre sont aussi espionnés. Voldemort a sûrement su que quelqu'un de la famille Aronsohn avait refait surface, alors c'est normal. Tu seras bientôt en sécurité à Poudlard. Ne t'inquiète pas il n'y a aucune chance que Voldemort se rende compte que tu es la moldue qui a réussi à se servir de la magie.

Il m'adressa un sourire bienveillant que je lui rendis.

-Tu vas bientôt reprendre ta mission, non ?

-Oui, dès que tu seras à Poudlard. Tes cours avancent bien ?

-Ça va, je dois avoir arrêté le programme de cinquième le onze du mois et passer mes buses le vingt et un. Je recevrai mes notes la veille de la rentrée. J'espère pouvoir continuer dans toutes mes matières sauf l'Histoire de la magie, je n'aime pas trop. Surtout les soins aux créatures magiques. Hagrid m'a emmené dans la forêt et il m'a raconté en passant quelques unes des fois ou il vous y avait retrouvé avec les maraudeurs.

Il se mit à rire. Son rire était beau quoique il me semblait un peu rouillé. J'étais heureuse comme je ne l'avais pas été depuis longtemps, j'avais l'impression d'avoir retrouvée une famille.

-Il t'a parlé des maraudeurs. J'espère que tu ne vas pas les prendre en exemple. Enfin ça dépend en quoi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas très envie de passer des heures en retenues.

-En fait tu ne m'as pas dit, comment s'appelle ton chat ?

-Oh, je ne sais pas trop, je pensais peut être à Blacky, mais pour un chat cela fait pas un peu bizarre ?

-Non c'est parfait, rit-il.


	12. Chapitre 11

_Vendredi 11 août 1995._

_

* * *

_

Les jours sont passés et les cours sont terminés.

J'avais enfin fini tous les programmes jusqu'au niveau de cinquième année. J'arrivais à présent à produire un Patronus et à le faire parler. C'était un aigle royal.

Mes révisions commenceraient demain.

Je n'avais plus pensé à mon espionnage depuis mon arrivée chez Rémus.

Ginny m'avait proposé de venir chez elle, voler sur des balais et jouer au Quidditch ou du moins essayer. Je faillis me retrouver par terre deux fois. Rémus qui était venu aussi pour m'accompagner en ces temps sombres semblait trouver cela drôle malgré sa fatigue, il faut dire la plupart du temps j'étais perchée sur mon balai dans le mauvais sens. Il essayait tout de même de me donner des conseils plus ou moins utiles.

-Tu aurais dû mettre un casque ! cria-t-il en deux rires.

J'étais poursuiveur et il n'y avait pas de Cognard.

-Ah ah très drôle. Est-ce que cela signifie qu'il y a un volontaire pour me remplacer ?

Je vis à sa tête que finalement il n'était peut-être pas plus doué que moi.

On rentra tôt car contrairement à ce qu'il affichait, il était très fatigué et la pleine lune était le soir même.

Il me montra comment fermer la maison pour ne pas qu'il puisse entrer une fois transformé et partit vers une petite forêt pas très loin. Ça me brisait le cœur de ne pouvoir l'aider.

Je n'arrivais pas à m'imprégner de la louve. Elle ne voulait pas, elle attendait sûrement quelque chose, McGonagall pensait que c'était normal. Mais je trouvais cela dur, c'était la première fois que je n'arrivais pas quelque chose de magique.

Je retournai dans ma chambre sans manger et me jetai sous mes couvertures toute habillée. Je n'avais pas envie d'entendre le long hurlement de douleur qui me terrifiait lors de mes rêves en tant qu'Animagus.


	13. Chapitre 12

_Samedi 12 Août 1995._

_

* * *

_

Je m'éveillai alors qu'il faisait encore nuit, mais j'attendis.

Dès que le soleil fut levé, je rejetai ma couverture et courut en bas, j'ouvris toutes les serrures de la porte et sortit dehors dans le brouillard. Je ne mis pas longtemps à le trouver.

Il était déjà en route vers la maison. Nymphadora avait mis un de ses bras autour de ses épaules. Il était inconscient.

-Lynn ! Je l'ai trouvé dans la forêt, je me suis dit que c'était mieux d'aller le chercher avant toi. Il était dans un sale état.

Je l'aidai en prenant le second bras et nous le ramenâmes à la maison. On le posa sur son lit pour qu'il se repose et j'invitai Nymphadora à prendre un thé. Elle ne semblait pas dans son assiette.

-C'est gentil à toi d'être passée, je... J'ai... Je n'aime pas beaucoup voir les gens souffrir sans pouvoir rien faire.

Elle me prit la main doucement. Nous n'avions pas besoin de mots, elle savait ce que c'était.

Il descendit quelques temps après, fatigué mais en bonne santé et Tonks trouva une bonne excuse pour partir.

Elle le fuyait. Je ressentis alors ce que ressentais la louve. Elle avait besoin de lui mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne pouvait pas. Tout comme moi, parce que je ne pouvais aimer un des assassins de mes parents, jamais.

Je sentis mon corps changer, se modifier, je me retrouvai à quatre pattes, ma vue changea je voyais chaque petit détail à présent. Je regardai en haut et croisai le regard de Rémus, il était fier de moi. Je me regardai dans un miroir, j'avais le pelage gris, blanc et j'avais gardé mes yeux verts. Je me demandai intérieurement comment je pourrais inverser la transformation et tout d'un coup je me retrouvai sur mes deux jambes.

J'avais réussi.

-J'ai réussi ! criai-je

Rémus me félicita. Mais on dut écourter la fête car il était l'heure de commencer mes révisions.


	14. Chapitre 13

_Samedi 2 septembre 1995._

* * *

C'était la pagaille. Je n'avais toujours pas reçu les résultats de mes buses et mes affaires n'étaient pas prêtes pour le lendemain.

On était en train de manger, la veille au soir de la rentrée avec toujours la même discussion.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire ?

Rémus riait de ma nervosité.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien, une petite épreuve c'est tout et puis après tu seras dans une des maisons, moi j'étais à Gryffondor.

-Tu ne me réconfortes pas du tout, tu vas voir je vais me retrouver toute seule et je vais encore être la tête de turc de toute l'école.

-N'importe quoi ! Il n'y a pas de ça à Poudlard.

-Il y a de ça dans toutes les écoles !

C'est ce moment là, que choisit le hibou pour se pointer. Je tremblais en ouvrant ma lettre.

* * *

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

**BREVET UNIVERSEL**

**DE SORCELLERIE ELEMENTAIRE**

Le candidat est admis s'il obtient l'une des notes suivantes : Optimal(O) Effort exceptionnel(E) Acceptable (A)

Le candidat est recalé s'il obtient l'une des notes suivantes : Piètre (P) Désolant (D) Troll (T)

**Lynette Alice Aronsohn A OBTENU :**

Soins aux créatures magiques :

**E**

Astronomie :

**P**

Sortilèges :

**E**

Défense contre les forces du Mal :

**E**

Arithmancie :

**E**

Botanique :

**A**

Histoire de la magie :

**D**

Potions :

**O**

Métamorphoses :

**O**

* * *

Rémus qui avait lu par-dessus mon épaule me souriait. Je n'osais y croire j'avais eu sept buses.

-Ouah mais pourtant je n'ai pu réviser que pendant dix jours.

-Tu es très douée. Regarde! Tu as même eu un optimal en potions.

Ce soir là, je me couchai heureuse après avoir fait ma valise. Demain à la même heure je serais à Poudlard et qu'importe quelle maison serait la mienne, je savais que mon grand-père serait fier de moi.


	15. Chapitre 14

_Dimanche 3 septembre 1995._

* * *

Lorsqu'on arriva à la gare, le train allait partir moins de dix minutes plus tard, nous eûmes juste le temps de monter ma valise et mon chat et de revenir se dire au revoir.

Tonks était venue me dire au revoir et j'étais heureuse de savoir qu'au moins je pouvais être sûre que Rémus ne serait pas tout seul ce soir.

Ron et Hermione étaient préfets et devaient donc aller dans un wagon à part. Harry me proposa d'en chercher un avec lui. Il me présenta deux amis à lui. Luna et Neville.

Une fille de quatrième année vint demander à Harry s'il voulait venir dans son wagon et je fus heureuse de voir qu'il n'était pas du genre à abandonner ses amis. Pendant que Neville et Harry parlaient Quidditch et Luna lisait le chicaneur, je regardais le paysage d'Écosse. En quelques semaines je n'avais jamais autant voyagé. Une fois revenus, Ron et Hermione discutèrent d'un garçon prénommé Drago Malefoy.

Puis une jeune fille entra dans le wagon pour donner deux invitations à Neville et Harry et je me mis à discuter avec Hermione de Poudlard.

Lorsqu'on arriva, il faisait déjà nuit. Neville était revenu seul. Hagrid me fit traverser le lac avec les premières années. Bien sûr j'avais déjà vu Poudlard, mais la nuit il était magnifique. On arriva dans une sorte de grotte et McGonagall fit entrer les premières années. Elle me prévint également qu'elle m'appellerait une fois qu'ils seraient passés. Je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps mais j'avais quand même eu le temps d'avoir les mains moites et ma nervosité de la veille était revenue.

Je traversai la grande salle et j'aurais tout donné à ce moment précis pour être transparente. Toute la salle me regarda et je me mis à rougir en tripotant mes cheveux. J'arrivai enfin devant un tabouret ou était posée un vieux chapeau. McGonagall se tenait à côté, elle souleva le chapeau et me fit signe de m'asseoir. Avant qu'elle ne mette le chapeau sur ma tête, j'eus juste le temps d'entendre quelqu'un dire quelque chose comme : « Vous avez vu c'est elle ! ». Tout d'un coup une voix surgit dans ma tête.

-Intéressant, très intéressant. J'ai eu ton grand-père avant toi, un Gryffondor. Tu es intelligente, très intelligente. Tu as du courage, beaucoup de courage. Mais tu veux te venger. Ta vengeance te domine par moment. Tu es loyale et juste envers tes amis. Je me demande ou tu vas aller. Tu pourras convenir à chacune des maisons. C'est drôle, on dirait que tu as chacune des qualités que les fondateurs aimaient.

Un chapeau qui parle et qui me dit mes quatre vérités c'est frustrant.

-Tu sembles n'avoir aucune préférence mais je pense que Gryffondor serait mieux pour toi.

Il cria le nom de ma maison et McGonagall retira le chapeau, elle semblait ravie mais ce n'était pas du goût de Rogue apparemment qui faisait une tête d'enterrement ou peut-être était-ce sa tête habituelle.

Je me dépêchai vers ma table ou je fus accueillie chaleureusement. Ginny m'indiqua une place à ses côtés.

-Bienvenue parmi nous ! m'annonça-t-elle.

-Merci, il est bien amoché. Remarquais-je tandis que Harry entrait dans la salle.

-Oh tu es une de ses admiratrices ? me questionna t-elle soudain gênée ce qui me fit sourire.

-Si par admiratrice tu veux dire cruche qui veut lui faire boire un filtre d'amour alors non. Il a juste l'air... Sympa et pas imbu de lui même, ça ne court pas les rues les garçons, ris-je.

Elle pouffa, Ginny était très gentille et surtout très jolie remarquais-je en la regardant.

-Salut Harry! dis-je tandis que Hermione demandait ce qui lui était arrivé.

-Lynn, bienvenue à Gryffondor !

Il me souriait aimablement.

-Hum, sinon tu pourrais me rendre un service, chuchota-t-il pour que personne d'autre que moi n'entende.

-Ça dépend quoi, murmurai-je.

-Tu entends tout le monde ici, je veux dire t'arrive à lire dans tous les esprits?

J'acquiesçai après hésitation.

-Qu'est ce que tu lis dans celui de Malefoy?

Je sentais émaner de lui de la rage envers le Serpentard. J'entendais beaucoup de monde, si je me concentrais je pouvais isoler les voix pour qu'il n'en reste qu'une. Je me loupai la première fois et entendis la voix de Rogue : « Peut-être la potion D'Hernold Macadam pourrait diminuer le maléfice? Il faut également que je m'occupe du serment inviolable, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de tuer ce vieux fou. ». Dumbledore allait mourir ?Il faudrait que j'en parle plus tard avec Rogue. Malefoy se disait intérieurement : «Si je ne le tue pas je vais mourir, je dois le faire, je dois tuer Dumbledore ». Je ne comprenais rien mais avant que tout ne soit éclairci je n'avais pas l'intention d'en parler. J'inventai une histoire.

-Rien. Pourquoi tu voulais savoir ça ?

Il sembla hésiter à me le dire, on avait dû lui parler de mes différents avec les Mangemorts, mais il se résigna pensant que je le saurais de toute façon.

-Tout le monde pense que j'ai tort mais bon, le père de Malefoy est Mangemort et en prison et je pense que son fils l'a remplacé chez les Mangemorts

Je ne répondis pas.

On sortait de table quand je me souvins que j'avais quelque chose à dire à McGonagall. Je pris la direction du bureau du professeur tout en me sentant suivie. Le professeur me félicita pour ma transformation. Je sortis et me dirigeai vers les cachots, le professeur de Potions me devait une petite explication. J'étais à deux couloirs de son bureau lorsque j'entendis un toussotement, derrière moi se tenait Drago Malefoy.

-C'était toi qui me suivait ?

-Oui, tu n'as pas été très perspicace. Je voulais te proposer de t'aider, comment dire, à t'intégrer.

-Non merci, dis-je en tournant les talons. Mais sa voix me suivit.

-Tu sais ce que cela signifie de ne pas accepter mon offre.

-Je sais exactement ce que je fais et je sais également ce que signifie de refuser quelque chose à un Mangemort. J'en ai fait les frais ne t'inquiète pas.

-Alors tu es de ceux-là Aronsohn, dit-il en sortant légèrement sa baguette pour me menacer.

Malheureusement pour lui, le professeur Rogue arriva à cet instant.

-Malefoy, Aronsohn que faites-vous là ?

-Je cherchais votre bureau lorsque Malefoy a gentiment accepté de m'aider, mentis-je.

D'après ce qu'on disait, Rogue favorisait ses élèves, j'allais voir si c'était le cas. Qui croirait à mon histoire alors que Malefoy avait presque sorti sa baguette.

-Très bien Aronsohn dans mon bureau, Malefoy dans votre dortoir.

De toute évidence les rumeurs disaient vraies. Je suivis le professeur et gagnai son bureau, il me fit signe de m'asseoir après avoir fermé la porte.

-Alors j'espère que vous avez une bonne excuse pour venir dans mon bureau sinon c'est retenue.

-Oh je ne doute pas que mon excuse vous plaira, je veux vous parler du serment que vous avez fait et des quelques paroles que j'ai entendu au dîner.

-De quel serment parlez-vous ? demanda-t-il en feignant d'être insupporté par tant d'insolence.

-Pourquoi devez-vous tuer Dumbledore ?

Il sembla comprendre de quel serment je voulais parler tout à coup, il m'expliqua avec réticences comment il avait commencé son espionnage. Pourquoi il continuait et tout ce qu'il allait se passer cette année. Il me fit promettre de n'en parler à personne et surtout pas à Harry. Lorsqu'il eut fini, une idée me vint.

-Professeur, j'étais surveillée avant d'arriver à Poudlard, les membres de l'ordre ne sont pas au courant mais vous ?

-Non je n'ai rien entendu de tel, croyez moi Aronshon le seigneur des ténèbres se fiche éperdument de vous, affirma-t-il comme si je me faisais des idées.

-Je crois que je l'ai vu dans un de vos souvenirs.

-Vous voulez dire à une réunion de Mangemorts ?

J'acquiesçai.

-Vous dites que vous l'avez vu ?

-Oui attendez que je me souvienne, il me semble que le souvenir était dans une vielle maison.

-Une vielle maison dites-vous. Il réfléchit quelques instants. Venez. Lâcha-t-il à contrecœur.

Il me fit signe d'approcher d'un vieux bassin et remua le contenu, des images se créèrent de différentes réunions toutes plus sordides les unes que les autres quand je le vis.

-C'est lui, désignais-je.

-Vous êtes sûre ?

Je ne répondis pas, oui j'étais sûre mais pas pour une bonne raison.

-Stewart. Je ne l'ai rencontré que cette fois là. C'est une ombre. Personne ne lui parle jamais

Je m'abstins de tout commentaire et prit congé de lui.

Je partis et me dirigeai vers la tour des Gryffondor. Heureusement le professeur McGonagall avait pensée à me donner le mot de passe. La salle commune était presque vide. Je montai les marches et arrivai à mon dortoir. Les autres filles dormaient déjà. Mes affaires avaient été montées et Blacky m'attendait sur le lit. Je m'assis sur mon lit et le caressai. Je pris une veste dans ma valise et redescendis dans la salle commune. Je m'appliquai le sortilège de désillusion et je gagnai le parc.

Je ne mis pas longtemps à y accéder, je trouvai un coin tranquille sur une rive du lac. C'était un bel endroit pour voir sans être vu, le ciel étoilé était magnifique. J'entendis une branche craquer. La lisière de la forêt était quand même assez loin, ça ne pouvait être un animal. Je me métamorphosai et avançai doucement. Il y avait quelqu'un pas très loin. Mon flair l'avait repéré derrière un arbre. J'arrivai par derrière et effectuai la transformation inverse. Je savais qui c'était.

-Que fais-tu là ? demandais-je en essayant d'être la plus impassible possible.

-Je te surveille.

-Pour quelle raison ?

-A ton avis ? On me l'a demandé, et je préfère le faire plutôt qu'un autre.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je t'aime, Lynn.

-Les Mangemorts ne sont que des monstres incapables d'aimer.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de dire cela, pas après ce que tu m'as dit, tu te souviens la première fois que tu m'as vu.

-Je n'ai rien dit du tout ! Criais-je.

Il s'approcha de moi. Je reculais et me trouva adossée contre un arbre.

-Ton cœur m'a dit : « ne m'abandonne pas ! »

Je me souvenais l'avoir pensée, je me sentais tellement seule cette fois là. Cela n'avait pas vraiment changée.

-Mais tu m'as abandonnée! Quand je me suis fais attaquée par les mangemorts tu n'étais pas là. Ou alors tu étais sûrement caché sous un masque comme tous les autres.

-Ne crois pas cela, j'étais là, je voulais te protéger mais les membres de l'ordre du phénix sont arrivés. Je ne pouvais alors plus rien faire.

Je ne pouvais le croire et même si je le pouvais. Mes parents étaient morts, ma meilleure amie, tous les gens que j'aimais, je n'avais plus personne. C'était un Mangemort, rien que par ce simple fait il m'avait trahie. Je me sentais mal. Je commençais à avoir du mal à respirer, je n'arrivais pas à me calmer. Il fallait que je me calme. Mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je gardai mes dernières forces pour parler avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

-Je ne te crois pas, oublie moi, murmurais-je.

La dernière chose dont je me souvienne, c'est ses lèvres sur les miennes.


	16. Chapitre 15

_Lundi 4 septembre 1995._

* * *

Je me réveillai dans une pièce toute blanche. Je voyais flou mais il me semblait qu'il y avait quelqu'un à mes côtés. Une ou plusieurs personnes étaient présentes. Ma vue commença à s'éclaircir et la voix du directeur résonna dans ma tête.

-Mademoiselle Aronsohn, on vous a trouvé dans le hall. Pouvez vous nous dire ce qui s'est passé ?

-Je crois que j'ai fait de l'hyperventilation. Je...

Pourquoi fallait-il que j'en parle ? C'était toujours aussi embarrassant que la première fois.

-Cela m'était déjà arrivé. Ce n'est rien c'est du stress.

Ma vue redevint normale et je constatai que Nymphadora et madame McGonagall étaient également présentes.

-Quel heure est il ? Tonks, que fais-tu là ? demandais-je paniquée.

-C'est moi qui t'ai trouvée. Calme-toi. Il fait encore nuit. Ça va mieux ?

-Oui oui.

-Peut on savoir ce que vous faisiez au milieu du hall Mlle Aronsohn? Me demanda le professeur McGonagall.

-Je... J'étais sortie chercher mon chat, je ne le trouvais plus.

-Au milieu de la nuit?

-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Est-ce que je peux partir maintenant?

Madame Pomfresh semblait trouver cette idée mauvaise mais j'eus quand même l'autorisation de sortir. Je retournai dans mon dortoir et m'endormis vite.

Je me réveillai avec une vague impression d'étouffement. J'allais garder des séquelles de ma crise pendant quelques jours. Quelle poisse ! Toutes les autres filles étaient déjà parties manger. Je pris mon temps pour m'habiller. Ma soirée d'hier soir me restait en travers de la gorge.

Lorsque j'arrivai à la grande salle, des têtes se tournaient. J'en avais assez. Je m'assis non loin de Ginny. J'essayai d'ignorer les têtes mais je sentais ma nervosité monter et je commençais à avoir du mal à respirer. Je n'entendais plus les pensées des autres élèves. Ginny s'approcha de moi. Je devais être pâle car elle me demanda si tout allait bien.

-Ginny pourquoi ils me regardent tous, je t'en prie dis leur d'arrêter, soufflais-je.

-Je suis désolée, ça va aller ?

Je ne finis pas mon assiette et me précipitai dans les premières toilettes que je trouvai. Je m'enfermai dedans et m'assis par terre essayant de me calmer. Il fallait que je m'y fasse, ils allaient me regarder jusqu'à s'en lasser. Il fallait que je surmonte le regard des gens comme je le faisais déjà dans mon ancien lycée. Je sortis et regagnai la salle commune.

Hermione m'accosta pour me donner mon emploi du temps. Je commençais avec la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Je montai au dortoir me calmer avant mon premier cours, Blacky parvint à me calmer avec ses ronronnements apaisants. Je m'endormis sans y faire attention et me réveillai juste à temps, mon cours commençait dans cinq minutes. J'arrivai juste à temps tandis que Rogue allait fermer la porte. Je dus me mettre à la dernière table tout au fond, ce qui m'arrangeait très bien. Il commença à parler des forces du mal et j'essayai d'écouter au moins d'une oreille mais la scène d'hier soir se répétait dans ma tête sans cesse, ses mots me frappaient mon cœur avec force. Je faillis même ne pas entendre le professeur lorsqu'il me demanda ce qu'était les Inferi.

-Aronsohn, que pouvez-vous nous dire des Inferi ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

Il avait vu que je n'écoutais pas.

-Ce sont des cadavres ranimés grâce à de puissants sortilèges d'un grand sorcier, répondis-je après un instant de réflexion.

Il ne fit pas de commentaires et donna les instructions pour le cours. Je fis équipe avec une autre fille de Gryffondor. Je parvins pratiquement à chaque fois à effectuer sans prononcer la formule le sortilège de bouclier. Ce devait être dû à ma faculté de Legilimens et d'Occlumens. A la fin du cours, je fis semblant de ranger mes affaires très lentement le temps que tous sortent pour éviter l'agitation et les regards derrière mon dos.

Je profitai de la récréation pour rejoindre la salle commune et changer de livre. L'Arithmancie se passa plutôt bien, j'étais assise à côté d'Hermione et celle-ci m'aidait un peu. J'allai ensuite déjeuner ou je retrouvai Ginny et elle me proposa d'aller faire un tour dans le parc avant nos prochains cours respectifs. Elle me parla un peu de son copain du moment : Dean, et de son amie Luna de Serdaigle.

Le parc était aussi apaisant le jour que la nuit, mais je me sentais observée et grâce au reflet du lac, j'en eus la confirmation. Bien sûr je ne voyais que ses deux yeux et quelqu'un qui ne les avait jamais vus aurait pensé que c'était un reflet du soleil. Nous ne vîmes pas le temps passer et je dus courir pour ne pas arriver trop en retard en Potions, heureusement Harry et Ron venaient également d'arriver. Je pus donc m'asseoir discrètement – malgré le peu d'élève – sans me faire remarquer. Slughorn, présenta diverses potions, la dernière serait la récompense à celui qui aurait le mieux réussi sa potion. Félix Felicis, de la chance liquide. Il fallait que je l'aie, un peu de chance ne serait pas de refus. La potion du jour, la goutte du mort vivant.

A la fin de ma préparation, elle avait une couleur rose fuchsia, alors que d'après le manuel il fallait qu'elle soit rose pâle, la potion d'Hermione était violette et celle d'Harry était parfaite. Le professeur désigna Harry vainqueur et les élèves commencèrent à ramasser leurs affaires et partir. Comme pour le précédent cours, je traînai pour ne pas subir les regards mais hélas le professeur commença à venir vers moi.

-Aronsohn, bien sûr j'ai connu votre grand-père. Comment va-t-il, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis au moins seize ans, demanda-t-il en me regardant tel un magnifique objet de collection.

-Je ne sais pas à vrai dire je ne l'ai jamais rencontré bien que ce soit de lui que je tienne mes pouvoirs magiques.

-Oh bien sûr personne ne l'a jamais vu depuis des années mais je pensais... Que font vos parents ? demanda t-il avec peu moins d'animation.

-Euh hum, malheureusement, ils ne sont plus ici, je veux dire ils nous ont quittés. Excusez-moi mais il faut que j'y aille, répondis-je gênée.

-Bien sûr, bien sûr allez-y.

J'étais heureuse d'enfin quitter les cachots et surtout de ne pas avoir plu à ce professeur qui aimait collectionner les élèves. Mais je le fus moins lorsque j'arrivai à la grande salle pour dîner. Je me dépêchai de m'asseoir à côté d'Hermione.

-Tu as une mine affreuse, m'annonça-t-elle.

-J'ai discuté avec le professeur Slughorn. Il voulait savoir si j'étais en contact avec mon grand-père et si j'avais des dons extraordinaires comme lui, racontai-je amèrement.

Harry qui était en face d'Hermione me répondit.

-Au moins tu n'auras pas à supporter les réunions du club de slug, enfin au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne que tu es une Legilimens et une Occlumens hors pair et une ancienne moldue, si on peut appeler ça comme ça, chuchota-t-il.

Il me lança un long regard plein de sous-entendus et le dîner fini, je me dépêchai de regagner la salle commune.

Je m'installai par terre, fixant les flammes et je commençai mes devoirs. Vers deux heures, la salle commune était vide mais il me restait le devoir de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, heureusement qu'on avait une pause avant le prochain cours demain. Je me relevai et scrutai le parc de Poudlard par la fenêtre. Je savais qu'il était là. J'avais une certaine peur. Peur de le revoir, peur de refaire une crise, peur de succomber. J'allai chercher une cape, me désillusionnai et partis dans les méandres du château. J'arrivai très vite à l'endroit près du lac que j'avais déjà choisi l'autre nuit. Je pris une décision, j'allais arrêter de paniquer devant leurs regards, bientôt ils se lasseraient, et peut-être mes crises cesseraient. Il le fallait, dans quelques mois je serais majeure et alors ce jour là, je pourrais agir.

Je me transformai et allai courir dans la forêt parmi les autres animaux. Je m'arrêtai cependant en plein milieu de la forêt, je sortis un bout de parchemin et une plume. Des mots me vinrent et je me mis à écrire.

_A Voldemort_

_Arrêter de perdre votre temps à m'espionner, votre Mangemort a été découvert. Si vous voulez me voir, vous n'avez qu'à venir, je ne fuirais pas devant vous._

J'étais dingue et je le savais mais je savais aussi qui pourrait faire le messager. Ma transformation faite je me mis à courir, courir aussi vite que le pouvais, lorsque j'arrivai à l'endroit ou il était je ne m'arrêtai pas, lâchant juste le bout de parchemin à ses pieds. Ceci fait, je pus rentrer tranquillement au château. Cette nuit-là, je ne fis pas de cauchemars, et m'endormis aussitôt que ma tête toucha l'oreiller.


	17. Chapitre 16

_Mardi 5 septembre 1995._

_

* * *

_

Lorsque je m'éveillai, j'avais un creux à l'estomac. Mon cœur regrettait ce que j'avais fait. Je descendis après m'être habillée. La salle commune était vide, ma montre indiquait cinq heures et quelques du matin. Je m'assis quelques minutes par terre en tailleur en face de la cheminée, regardant les flammes sans réussir à me convaincre que je ne l'aimais pas je ne fis que renforcer mon sentiment de manque.

Je me levai quelques heures plus tard, le postérieur endolori lorsque j'entendis des pas approcher. J'allai prendre mon petit déjeuner. Neville vint se joindre à moi peu après. Il était très gentil, juste un peu gaffeur. Bientôt cependant, il fut pour moi l'heure d'aller à mon premier cours de soins aux créatures magiques.

Malheureusement en chemin je croisai Malefoy, qui semblait ne pas avoir apprécié notre petite entrevue de l'autre jour.

-Alors Aronsohn, tu vas en cours enfin si on peut qualifier ce que donne ce gros balourd de cours, tu sais que tu seras seule. Fait attention à toi, il est dangereux.

-Il me semble déjà t'avoir dit que je me dispenserais de tes conseils Malefoy, et si tu fais allusion à la blessure que tu t'es faites, on m'a rapportée que c'était juste parce que tu étais un idiot, tu n'avais qu'une égratignure Tu n'es qu'un lâche. Un lâche et une mauviette. Affirmais-je.

Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur moi, j'avais déjà sortit la mienne.

-Tu vas voir ce que signifie de m'humilier.

Les autres élèves nous regardaient tous, je vis Ginny et son ami Dean à ma droite, elle semblait vouloir intervenir une voix retentit alors.

-Malefoy et Aronsohn, encore vous ! Rangez vos baguettes tout de suite ! Cinq points de moins pour Serpentard et Aronsohn retenue ce soir à dix-huit heures dans mon bureau. Énonça-t-il. Tandis que nous rangions nos baguettes.

Je me fichais complètement de sa retenue, je partis en direction du parc mais j'eus le temps de comprendre :

-Et j'en rajoute une pour votre impertinence.

Hagrid n'était pas encore sorti de sa maison, je me savais la seule à continuer cette matière pour les Aspics. Je frappai à la porte, une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Je percevais ses pensées, il ruminait parce qu'il me savait seule élève, je le comprenais.

-Hagrid ouvrez, c'est moi. Commençais-je doucement. Enfin Hagrid ouvrez ! Je viens de me prendre deux retenues par Rogue pour ne pas arriver en retard ! Continuais-je plus brusquement. Hagrid ! Vous me devez un cours ! Je vais défoncer la porte !

Il ouvrit alors immédiatement la porte. En grognant il m'invita à entrer, il ressassa un truc du genre : « Pire que les autres, insolente en plus »

-Alors, on le fait ce cours ou vous préférer me contez les bêtises de Rémus.

-J'annule le cours. Tu peux rentrer.

-Ah non, Hagrid, ce n'est pas si gra... Bon enfin si mais bon, vous ne préférez pas rire avec moi plutôt que ressasser ? Je vous comprends et je partage vos pensées mais il faut vous ressaisir.

-Je sais bien mais Aragog est mon plus vieil ami. Et il va... Et il va mourir.

J'essayai de faire la connexion, j'avais déjà entendu ce nom, je savais que c'était une araignée mais... Ah je me rappelai.

-Il faut vous dire qu'il a eu une belle vie.

Il sembla convaincu et me prépara une tasse de thé tout en me racontant qui était mon grand-père.

-Comme tu le sais c'était un grand ami de Dumbledore, il était le directeur de la justice magique à l'époque, c'est lui qui a aidé Dumbledore à m'innocenter quand... Enfin bref, c'est une des seules fois ou je l'ai rencontré, mais en fait s'il est célèbre c'est parce qu'il a inventé la potion de Vérité et le Polynectar, c'est sans doute grâce à cela qu'il a pu disparaître d'ailleurs. C'était un grand sorcier et lorsqu'il a vu que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom prenait du pouvoir, il a essayé de l'en empêcher en aidant Dumbledore a créer l'ordre du phénix mais je crois que lorsque Tu-Sais-Qui a essayé de l'avoir de son côté, il a disparu. Sûrement pour essayer de te protéger toi et ta famille.

J'étais estomaquée, je n'en revenais pas que mon grand-père ai pu faire partie de l'ordre ni qu'il ai inventé des potions aussi célèbres.

Je partis bientôt de chez Hagrid, mon prochain cours allait commencer. J'étais toute retournée en prenant le chemin inverse si bien que je ne remarquai pas tout de suite que le Mangemort me suivait de plus près que d'habitude et s'il voulait me kidnapper pour me tuer ? Je commençai à courir et j'eus la pensée un instant de me transformer mais je ne voulais pas révéler tous mes secrets aux Mangemorts, s'ils étaient plusieurs. Cependant il se fit plus rapide et me rattrapa, il était à présent derrière moi, je pensai à crier mais sitôt que l'idée me vint il m'avait emprisonné dans ses bras et mis la main sur la bouche.

-Ne crie pas. Calme-toi sinon tu vas encore t'évanouir et laisser le grand-méchant loup faire ce qu'il veut de toi.

Ce n'était pas faux mais je n'y arrivais pas, j'étais toute retournée de ma conversation avec mon professeur et encore plus à cause du fait qu'il se trouvait si près de moi. Il m'emmena vers la forêt, assez loin pour qu'on en m'entende pas au cas ou je voudrais encore crier. Il me lâcha et fit quelques pas pour mettre de la distance entre nous, je pensai à m'enfuir, cette fois-ci j'utiliserais mon Animagus tant pis pour le secret de toute évidence il était seul mais mes jambes refusait obstinément.

-J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas si j'ai dû t'immobiliser, dit-il sombrement.

-Que me veux tu si tu es venu sur son ordre me chercher alors emmène-moi à lui, j'attends.

-Même si l'on me l'avait demandé, je ne t'aurais jamais amené à lui, tu ne comprends donc pas à quel point je tiens à toi.

Une part de moi se sentait heureuse, elle avait presque envie de lui crier qu'elle l'aimait mais l'autre préoccupée par sa vengeance, à cet instant précis l'aurait tué de sang-froid.

-Je t'ai amenée ici avec moi pour te rendre cela, il sortit quelque chose de sa cape, le seigneur des ténèbres ne l'aura jamais. Sinon il te tuerait. Je voulais juste te le dire. Tu peux partir maintenant.

Il brûla le bout de parchemin et se mit dos à moi, lui aussi ne supportait de me voir. Je sentis le maléfice s'estomper mais maintenant c'était moi, moi entièrement qui ne voulait pas partir. J'avais chassé de mon esprit ma vengeance et j'avais envie de le prendre dans mes bras de le sentir là, près de moi. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Mes jambes avancèrent toutes seules et il se retourna pensant sûrement que je partais. Mes larmes coulèrent et il s'avança vers moi. Je me tins tout contre lui, calmant mes larmes peu à peu.

-Je t'aime, murmurais-je, depuis que je t'ai rencontré. Ne m'abandonne pas, j'ai besoin de toi. Il ne me reste que toi. Sinon aujourd'hui j'ai tout à reconstruire.

Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent mais bientôt j'interrompis le baiser pour fuir.

Je courus ce qui me sembla des heures, mes jambes s'effondrèrent dès que je fus sortie la forêt, il ne m'avait pas suivie. Je me relevai péniblement après de longues minutes et me remis à courir en direction du château, j'arrivai au cours de potions alors que la moitié de celui-ci était déjà passé. Le professeur ne dit pas un mot devant mes yeux encore rouges et il m'indiqua ma place. Je réussis tout de même de justesse à finir ma potion, elle était même bien réussie.

-Miss Aronsohn, mais dites moi votre potion est presque parfaite ! Vous êtes aussi douée que l'était votre grand-père !

Mes joues rosirent et je ne pus dire un mot. Ma potion était aussi bien réussie que celle de Harry et d'Hermione.

A la fin du cours, personne ne posa de question sur mon retard mais je sentais le regard du trio dans mon dos. Le reste de la journée se passa plutôt bien malgré ma retenue à récurer les toilettes de mimi geignarde.


	18. Chapitre 17

_Samedi 9 Septembre 1995._

_

* * *

_

Comme hier je me réveillai avec des courbatures sur tout le corps. Il est vrai c'était un peu suicidaire d'essayer de faire tous ses devoirs de la semaine le même jour mais je n'avais pas envie de dormir.

Je sortis avec regret de mon lit et allai directement prendre mon petit déjeuner. Il n'y avait personne à part deux élèves de Serdaigle, un de Serpentard et les professeurs. Je mangeai en silence jusqu'à l'arrivée des autres élèves. Je m'éternisai un peu, attendant l'arrivée du journal. Le trio vint se joindre à moi peu avant l'arrivée du courrier. La gazette arriva avec son lot de disparitions inexpliquées et de meurtres. Je fermai le journal et me retrouvai face à une chouette hulotte.

Qui pouvait bien m'envoyer du courrier, Rémus étant en mission et Tonks était déjà dans le château. Je pris la lettre que la chouette m'avait apportée pour regarder le nom du destinataire, c'était moi. Je l'ouvris. Elle était codée mais je parvins à la décoder sans problème :

* * *

_Lynn,_

_J'ai réussi à échapper à ma mission quelques heures. Et quelle n'est pas ma surprise quand je me suis rendu compte qu'une lettre de Poudlard m'attendait pour m'informer que tu avais eu deux heures de retenues par le professeur Rogue. Au début, je me suis dit qu'après tout il en donnait à tour de bras mais quand j'ai lu en motif : s'est battu avec Drago Malefoy. Même si comme certains pourraient penser d'après ce qu'Arthur m'a raconté, Malefoy n'est pas un Mangemort, son père en est un alors fais attention. Ne te fais pas remarquer d'avantage. Et j'espère que tes deux retenues (même si la deuxième n'était pas méritée) t'auront servi de leçon._

_Rémus_.

* * *

Heureuse de savoir qu'on me soutient. Harry me regarda étonné. Je lui expliquais en quelques mots le hibou.

On était samedi. Entre mes retenues et mes devoirs, je ne l'avais pas vu depuis mardi, c'était peut-être mieux ainsi après tout. Aujourd'hui j'irais voir Dumbledore, il fallait que je lui parle, mais ce soir plutôt, la journée il devait être assez occupé. Mais d'abord il fallait répondre à cette charmante lettre.

* * *

_Mon cher Rémus._

_Je suis heureuse de savoir que tu es toujours en vie, et que tu te soucies de moi. Mes retenues toutes deux injustifiées, je te le fais remarquer, ne m'ont pas vraiment servi de leçon, mais m'ont appris l'art de récurer les toilettes. Cependant, tu as totalement raison, j'aurais dû affirmer que Hagrid était un gros balourd. Franchement, quelle honte, je ne me suis même pas rendue compte de la sottise que je faisais. J'espère que tu prendras cette lettre avec humour sinon gare à moi._

_Lynn._

_Ps : Bonne chance pour ta pleine lune, je sais que nous serons deux à penser à toi._

_

* * *

_

J'empruntai un hibou du collège à la volière puis me dirigeai vers la bibliothèque. Ah les livres et moi, c'est une grande histoire d'amour. Les trois autres vinrent se joindre à moi suivis de pratiquement tous ceux de notre année qui n'avaient pas fait leurs devoirs.

L'après midi, je m'autorisai une pause pour aller gambader dans le parc de Poudlard. Aux abords de la forêt, Luna, une jeune fille blonde de Serdaigle semblait nourrir quelque chose que je ne voyais pas. Je m'approchai, elle sembla deviner que j'étais là.

-Bonjour Lynn Aronsohn, murmura t-elle de son ton rêveur.

-Salut Luna. Tu fais quoi en fait ? demandais-je hésitante tandis que Luna avait dans sa main une pomme qu'elle levait comme pour donner à manger à un cheval.

Je voyais d'ailleurs avec stupeur la pomme s'envoler dans les airs et disparaître morceau par morceau.

-Je donne à manger aux Sombrals. Tu ne les vois pas ?

Les Sombrals, Hagrid m'en avait parlé, il m'avait dit qu'un troupeau était à Poudlard mais je n'aurais pas pensé en rencontrer, enfin même si je ne les voyais pas. Et dire que si j'avais descendu les escaliers cette nuit là, je les aurais vus. Je serais aussi sûrement morte.

-Non en effet.

Une question me brûlait les lèvres mais j'avais peur de la blesser.

-Les gens ne les aiment pas en général, ils en ont peur, parce qu'ils sont un peu différent. Dit-elle lentement.

-Je sais qu'ils sont inoffensifs et en règle générale, je préfère les gens différents. Ils sont plus intéressants, ris-je.

Je m'assis sur un tronc d'arbre non loin et Luna vint me rejoindre.

-Moi, je te trouve gentille et puis tu es amie avec Ginny et elle est mon amie.

-Luna, tu crois qu'un jour, on oublie les cris, le sang, et la peur ?

-Oui je le crois, Ginny m'a raconté ce qui t'est arrivé. Tu es quelqu'un de bien. Et un jour tu regarderas les étoiles et tu pourras dire à tes parents que tu es fière de toi.

C'était drôle, je ne supportais pas qu'on parle de ma famille et pourtant quand Luna en parlait, on avait presque envie de continuer.

-Merci.

Elle me prit la main et toutes deux nous rentrâmes ensemble au château main dans la main.

Le soir venu, après le dîner je me rendis au bureau du directeur. Apparemment, il s'attendait à me voir ce soir car la gargouille me laissa passer. J'entrai après y avoir été invitée et m'assis dans un des fauteuils en face du bureau directorial. Il me regardait sans rien dire. Enfin après m'avoir proposé un bonbon au citron.

-Je veux faire partie de l'ordre du phœnix.

-Non.

-Je sais que vous avez besoin de moi. Et moi j'ai besoin de... j'ai besoin de certaines informations concernant certains Mangemorts.

-Non.

-Si votre plan échoue, il vous faudra un plan B ! Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas aider ?

-Quand tu seras majeure.

Je ne dis pas un mot, me contentant de me lever pour quitter la pièce.

-En fait Lynn, j'ai informé le professeur Slughorn, puisqu'il était le seul qui l'ignorait, de tes dons de Legilimancie. Bonne chance.

Je ne me retournai pas, bien que je m'étais arrêtée pour l'écouter et continuai ma route vers la porte, je l'ouvris pour me retrouver face à Harry prêt à me "toquer" dessus.

Je fis face au directeur. Celui-ci souriait de son sourire bienveillant et je pouvais voir une lueur de malice à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune.

La lune n'allait pas tarder à apparaître parmi les nuages, me laissant plus que jamais angoissée pour deux personnes que j'aimais. Je me dépêchai de rejoindre mon dortoir, et de me glisser sous mes couvertures, je n'entendais pas ses hurlements mais je les ressentais au plus profond de moi, je ne m'endormais pas. Son regard sur moi me hantait. Je vis avec espoir le soleil se lever, c'était enfin fini pour ce mois-ci.


	19. Chapitre 18

_Jeudi 12 Octobre 1995._

_

* * *

_

J'étais à la bibliothèque, étudiant mon prochain devoir de Potions sur l'élixir d'euphorie. Les livres m'entouraient de toutes parts.

«Monsieur X a inventé l'élixir d'euphorie pour sa femme qu'il trouvait trop sérieuse...»

Je chiffonnais le parchemin et l'envoyai rejoindre les autres brouillons.

-Je peux m'asseoir ? demanda une voix.

Je relevai la tête en souriant, relâchant ma plume, pour étirer ma main endolorie et je lui désignai la chaise qui me faisait face. Je regardai la table, elle était couverte de brouillons et de livres.

-Désolée Hermione. Je finissais mon devoir pour le professeur Slughorn, expliquais-je en rougissant.

Elle s'assit sur la chaise et jeta un coup d'œil à mes brouillons. Question d'habitude sans doute.

-L'idée est bonne, tu veux que je t'aide ? me proposa-t-elle.

Je regardai autour de moi, j'étais entourée de bout de parchemins chiffonnés.

-Merci beaucoup.

Elle m'expliqua ce que je n'avais pas compris et m'aida à l'exprimer. Une heure et demie pus tard, c'était dans la boîte. On retourna à la salle commune en marchant et discutant des livres moldus que nous avions lus.

Je remontai déposer mon devoir et lorsque je redescendis, Hermione était occupée à "corriger" les devoirs de Ron et Harry. Elle sourit.

-Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi cela ne me dérangeait pas de juste te donner un coup de pouce. A côté re-rédiger leurs devoirs c'est plus… disons complexe.


	20. Chapitre 19

_Lundi 11 Décembre 1995._

* * *

C'est drôle de voir comme on attache beaucoup d'importance à quelque chose qu'on n'a pas.

Il y a quelques mois encore, je me demandais si je le reverrais un jour et j'espérais tout les onze du mois. Aujourd'hui, cette date est celle de notre rencontre et ce que je me demande à l'heure d'aujourd'hui c'est si un jour, j'aurais le droit d'être heureuse avec cet homme que j'aimais plus, bien plus que moi-même.

Le parc sous la neige était merveilleux, on aurait dit qu'il était... Magique. Il fallait vraiment que je change mes expressions maintenant que tout était magique autour de moi.

* * *

_Vendredi 22 Décembre 1995._

* * *

Les cours passaient et, heureusement pour moi, les regards ne me suivaient plus.

Malheureusement Slughorn, lui, semblait toujours me trouver bonne à collectionner et c'est ainsi que pratiquement tous les samedis j'avais droit à une réunion du club de Slug. Ou alors comme aujourd'hui une petite fête pour débuter les vacances.

Avec tout cela, je ne l'avais pas revu, ce qui était peut-être mieux même si chaque fois que je me rendais dans le parc, je le sentais quelque part, caché à la lisière de la forêt interdite.

Rémus n'avait toujours pas répondu à ma lettre, mais à mon avis c'était plutôt parce qu'il savait que la sienne n'avait eu d'effet que de mettre en marche mon sens de l'humour plus que douteux, je l'admets.

Parfois je voyais Tonks par-ci par-là pendant qu'elle faisait ses rondes.

Le dernier jour de cours se passa bien. Les professeurs étaient moins exigeant à la veille des vacances de Noel. Malheureusement la journée passa vite et il fut presque déjà l'heure de se rendre à la petite fête de Slughorn.

J'avais prévu d'y aller seule mais j'avais tout de même fait un effort, j'avais trouvé une robe noire chez Madame Guipure qui me descendait jusqu'aux genoux. Elle avait une coupe droite. Le haut était fait de deux bretelles qui devaient s'accrocher dans le cou. J'avais déniché également des talons aiguilles noirs simples. Lorsque je me regardai dans la glace j'avais presque envie de me changer pour mettre un jeans et des baskets. Mais je fis néanmoins un effort et me rendit comme prévu à huit heures dans le bureau de Slughorn qui avait été magiquement agrandi.

Le maître des potions m'accosta et me présenta à quelques personnalités en disant : « Vous connaissiez Aronsohn bien entendu... »

Je réussis tout de même à me trouver un coin tranquille à une table ou passer la fête. Je vis passer Harry, Luna, Ginny, Dean, Neville, et Hermione, qui semblait fuir Mclaggen. De temps en temps je me servais une bière au beurre.

Heureusement la fête se termina et je pus rentrer au dortoir accompagnée d'Hermione, qui visiblement avait passée une très mauvaise soirée elle aussi. J'avais déjà préparé ma valise pour le lendemain, je me coucha donc tout de suite.


	21. Chapitre 20

_Samedi 23 Décembre 1995_

_

* * *

_

Le voyage en Poudlard Express se passa bien, j'avais surtout hâte de rentrer.

A la gare, Rémus, Molly, Fleur, Bill et les parents d'Hermione nous attendaient. Je fus heureuse de voir que mon tuteur était toujours en un seul morceau.

Molly me prit dans ses bras à me briser les côtes.

-Si tu savais, on s'est inquiétés pour toi, me dit Madame Weasley mon visage entre ses mains avant de passer à ses enfants et Harry.

-Ce n'était pas la peine vraiment, je m'en suis sortie.

-Oui on a vu cela, remarqua Rémus.

On remercia les Weasley et Fleur puis nous rentrâmes chez nous. J'étais contente de me débarrasser enfin de ma lourde valise.

Cependant une fois rentrés, Rémus ne semblait avoir abandonné l'idée de me faire un sermon.

Il s'assit à la table de la cuisine et je sortis deux bières au beurre, je lui en tendis une et je m'assis.

Je savais qu'il avait attendu depuis quatre mois pour me parler de mes crises de panique et de mes deux retenues.

-Alors ? demanda-t-il simplement.

-Je n'ai rien à dire moi. Mais toi ? Et ta mission, alors ? En fait je ne savais pas que Tonks devait surveiller Poudlard.

-Ne change pas de sujet s'il te plaît, Lynn !

Ses yeux avaient foncé lorsque j'avais abordé le sujet Tonks.

-A la limite, tes retenues je m'en fiche. Mais au lieu de répondre ironiquement à ma lettre, tu aurais dû me parler de tes crises d'angoisses et du fait que tu ne te sentais pas à l'aise à l'école ! Je savais que ce serait difficile pour toi, mais tu aurais dû m'en parler ! Je suis là pour ça !

-Je n'ai jamais dit que ça n'allait pas à Poudlard. C'était juste le début, tout le monde me regardait comme une bête curieuse. Je n'avais jamais pensé en arrivant dans le monde magique que mon nom ré-enclencherait mes crises, si tu veux savoir. Pendant des semaines et des semaines mes camarades m'ont regardé comme si j'arrivais de Saturne. Et en ce qui concerne mes retenues, il aurait peut-être fallu dire à ce fils de Mangemort qu'après tout, son aide n'était pas de refus et l'aider à martyriser les nés moldus, craquais-je.

Je retenais mes larmes. Ne jamais pleurer, ce serait admettre ta défaite ma vielle, me récitais-je, dans ma tête. Il était livide et c'était évident qu'il s'en voulait. Il ne dit rien, de toute façon il s'inquiétait juste pour moi. J'essayai de reprendre la conversation.

-Et toi, ta mission ? demandais-je calmée.

-Ça a été.

Il ne m'expliqua pas, ca avait dû être dur. J'allai me coucher, c'était bientôt Noël il ne fallait pas être trop durs entre nous. C'était à présent ma seule famille.


	22. Chapitre 21

**Note de l'auteur:**** Désolée encore une fois pour le retard. Je pense que ce ne sera plus qu'un chapitre par semaine ou peut être deux. Je mettrai quelque temps à régulariser ce point car avec la rentrée j'ai reçu plein de devoirs ! =D Merci à **_**BobMarley07Be**_** qui est devenu mon correcteur et mon revieweur le plus régulier =)

* * *

**

_Dimanche 24 Décembre 1995

* * *

_

Je sentais son souffle au dessus de moi, il me caressait la joue. Je ne diasis rien,et je gardais une respiration régulière comme si je dormais. Comment était-il entré ? Comme toutes les autres maisons de l'ordre, la maison de Rémus était protégée par des sortilèges.

Mais pourquoi je me posais toutes ces questions, alors qu'il avait réussi à Poudlard et que je n'avais rien dit.

Il s'en alla, laissant ma fenêtre ouverte. Dès que je ne le sentis plus dans ma chambre, je me levai, les rideaux blancs bougeaient au rythme du vent et je fermai la fenêtre.

La dernière fois que j'y étais venue, je ne l'avais pas totalement détaillée. Je devais être trop occupée à réviser. Elle avait les murs blancs. Un lit, simple, à baldaquin, une commode blanche et un bureau avec une chaise. Aujourd'hui étaient posés différents livres ou cahiers sur le bureau et ma valise dans un coin.

Je descendis après m'être habillée et on déjeuna gaiement. Pas de remarque entre nous, les disputes étaient oubliées. On finit de déjeuner et Rémus me proposa d'aller sur le Chemin de Traverse pour les courses de Noël. Il me laissa, après un long moment d'hésitation, dans un des magasins, le temps pour lui d'aller chez l'apothicaire.

Ca m'arrangeait bien en fait, car ainsi je pourrais trouver ce que je voulais lui offrir. Nous partîmes cependant tôt.

En arrivant je montai directement dans ma chambre pour déposer son cadeau et me changer pour le réveillon. J'avais mis un pantalon noir à coupe droite, qui recouvrait mes bottes et un chemisier. Je descendis dans le salon, revêtit ma veste en cuir et une écharpe. Nous transplanâmes à quelques minutes du Terrier.

-Rémus, est-ce que ça te dérangerait si je te considérais comme mon père, soufflai-je, ayant peur de la réponse.

-Non, cela ne me dérange pas ! De toute façon, je te considère comme ma fille, me répondit-il doucement.

Des larmes d'émotions humidifièrent mes joues tandis qu'il ornait mon front d'un baiser. Il me prit la main et nous marchâmes en silence.

Lorsqu'on arriva au Terrier, Molly me prit dans ses bras à me casser les os. Je saluai les Weasley et nous nous mîmes a table. A la fin du repas, Madame Weasley alluma la radio et je me mis à parler avec Ginny. Cependant, d'une oreille, j'écoutais la discussion entre Harry et Arthur.

Harry pensait que Draco Malefoy était un mangemort, il avait apparemment entendu une conversation entre le jeune Serpentard et le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Rémus venait de prendre part à la conversation et Ginny ne me parlait plus, elle aussi écoutait.

-Ce n'est pas notre affaire de le savoir, intervint inopinément Rémus. C'est l'affaire de Dumbledore. Dumbledore a confiance en Severus et cela devrait nous suffire à tous.

Harry essaya de répliquer mais Rémus le coupa. La conversation durait, le jeune Gryffondor parlait maintenant de l'année ou Rémus fut son professeur et l'incident que commis Severus. Tous les deux ne voulaient pas lâcher leur point de vue quand je fus prise à partie.

-Lynn, tu étais à la fête de Slugorn, tu ne l'as pas entendu ? Ils ne sont pas partis loin.

Ils me regardèrent, attendirent que je donne une réponse. Que pouvais-je répondre? Oui Malefoy est un mangemort, non Rogue n'est pas un traître.

-Euh, tu sais c'était une mauvaise soirée pour moi, j'y suis allée seule, Slugorn m'a présenté plein de gens, après je me suis assise dans un coin et j'y ai plus bougé, je ne crois pas avoir entendu quoi que ce soit ce soir là, a part peut-être moi-même me maudissant d'être une Aronsohn.

Ils ne dirent rien, j'acceptai le lait de poule que me proposa Arthur et entrepris de discuter avec Fleur. La soirée se finit et nous partîmes, il ne me questionna pas et je pense, c'était mieux ainsi. Je n'aurais pas à lui mentir.

Alors que nous venions de transplaner, j'entendis un pop sonore signe d'un autre transplanage pas très loin de la maison devant laquelle nous nous tenions. Lui aussi semblait l'avoir entendu car il sortit sa baguette. La peur était inscrite sur son visage. Je savais qui c'était, je savais qu'il n'hésiterait pas à tuer mon père.

-Rémus, murmurais-je.

-Sors ta baguette et reste derrière moi, m'ordonna-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas la peine, il ne fait que nous surveiller. Je te l'ai déjà dit.

-A Poudlard aussi ? Questionna-t-il. Je lui répondis par un hochement de tête affirmatif.

Il s'élança vers l'origine du bruit, je le suivis en lui criant de revenir. S'il ne m'avait jamais touché, qu'est-ce que ce mangemort ferait à l'être que je considérais comme mon père.

-Rémus, reviens ! Il va te tuer ! criais-je.

Il s'arrêta et se retourna, scrutant les alentours avant de revenir vers moi. Il me prit la main et nous courûmes jusqu'à la maison.

-Tu sais des choses, affirma-t-il. Tu sais des choses à propos de ce Mangemort, sinon tu n'aurais pas crié cela, tu avais peur et tu as toujours peur cela se voit. Tu sais que je me bats contre les Mangemorts, tu l'as déjà fait toi-même. Et alors tu n'avais pas peur, aujourd'hui tu as eu peur.

-Ce n'est pas vrai, j'ai toujours eu peur des Mangemorts, mais cette fois-ci c'était différent, tu es ma seule famille. S'il a réussi à s'introduire à Poudlard, il est capable de tous nous tuer.

Il me regarda, essayant de trier ma peur et mes mensonges.

-Lynn, dis-moi ce que tu sais, me pria-t-il.

-C'est vrai, je me suis renseignée. En fait si je sais des choses sur celui qui nous surveille, c'est grâce à un coup de chance. Lorsque je pratiquais l'oclumancie avec Rogue, j'ai vu des choses, des réunions de mangemorts entre autres et j'ai réussi à identifier celui qui nous surveille. Rogue m'a renseigné sur lui. Il ne l'a rencontré qu'une fois, Voldemort l'utilise pour espionner, uniquement pour cela. Il se nomme Stewart et d'après Rogue c'est une ombre, personne ne le voit jamais.

Il réfléchit.

-Mais toi tu l'as vu, murmura-t-il tandis que je montais me coucher sans rien dire.

Je savais qu'il allait le répéter à Dumbledore mais je crois qu'au plus profond de moi, j'étais comme soulagée malgré une pointe de nostalgie.


	23. Chapitre 22

**Note de l'auteur: Les jours de post seront à présent le Mercredi et le Samedi. Merci à _BobMarley07Be_ pour son aide précieuse.**

* * *

_Lundi 25 Décembre 1995_

_

* * *

_

Nous étions de nouveau invités chez les Weasley, le midi.

A un moment, la conversation commença à dériver sur Tonks après une remarque de Fleur. J'observais Rémus dans sa tentative de rester neutre qui je pense bluffait tout le monde, sauf moi vu que je lisais toutes ses pensées à cet instant précis.

-Tu lui as parlé ces derniers temps, Rémus ? demanda Molly.

-Oh non je n'ai pas vu grand monde, répondit Lupin. Mais Tonks va dans sa propre famille, non ?

Molly continua sur sa lancée, jusqu'à ce que Harry la coupe dans son monologue avec une question surprenante.

-Le patronus de Tonks a changé de forme, lui dit-il. C'est en tout cas ce que prétend Rogue. Je ne savais pas que ça pouvait se produire. Pourquoi un Patronus changerait-il ?

-Parfois... un grand choc... un bouleversement émotionnel, expliqua-t-elle lentement.

Harry décrivit le nouveau patronus de Tonks. Au fur et à mesure je voyais Rémus blêmir quand soudain Molly cria le nom de son mari et les Weasley regardèrent par la fenêtre.

Je compris grâce aux pensées des autres qui étaient les nouveaux venus : Percy Weasley et le Ministre. La porte arrière s'ouvrit sur un rouquin. Pas de doute sur le fait que c'était un Weasley ! Il y eut un moment de silence douloureux avant que Molly prenne son fils dans ses bras. Rufus Scrimegour était resté sur le seuil, il s'excusa du dérangement. Percy ne semblait vouloir saluer personne d'autre. Les jumeaux et leur père avaient un visage impassible mais je sentais que ce n'était qu'un masque. Madame Weasley proposa à Scrimegour de s'asseoir mais il déclina l'invitation et demanda à Harry de l'accompagner dans le jardin pour ne pas gêner les retrouvailles. Je laissai Molly avec son fils et me dirigeai vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin.

J'observai le ministre et essayai d'entendre chacune de ses pensées. Rémus se plaça à côté de moi, attendant que je lui dise ce que j'entendais.

-Il veut proposer à Harry de devenir en quelque sorte la mascotte du Ministère, enfin c'est ce qu'il a prévu de faire. Je ne sais pas s'il va le faire, il veut aussi savoir ce que fabrique Dumbledore lorsqu'il n'est pas à l'école. Ah et aussi la connerie du jour, il veut lui fournir une tribu d'Aurors pour le protéger, murmurais-je pour que Percy n'entende pas. Harry n'a pas l'intention de devenir mascotte et encore moins de trahir Dumbledore, le rassurais-je.

-Merci Lynn, me remercia-t-il tandis qu'on se retournait sur les Weasley.

Ginny, Fred et Georges empoignèrent chacun une louche de purée maison et l'envoyèrent sur leur ainé. Celui-ci s'enfuit plein de purée dans les lunettes. Joyeux Noël !


	24. Chapitre 23

_Dimanche 7 Janvier 1996_

_

* * *

_

Les vacances passèrent et c'était déjà l'heure pour moi de partir...

Il y avait peu de monde en ce dimanche matin de fin de vacances, il fallait le dire, peu d'élèves étaient partis en vacance cette année. Rémus semblait soucieux de me voir repartir, il faut dire qu'avec ce que je lui avais dit sur mon arrivée à Poudlard, c'était normal.

Tonks était également venue puisqu'elle nous accompagnait dans le train jusqu'à Pré-Au-Lard.

J'avais mijoté quelque chose à son égard et j'espérais que mon lycanthrope de presque père ne s'en douterait pas.

Je montai dans le train et trouvai un compartiment libre avec Neville, Ginny et Harry. Blacky sur mes genoux, je réfléchissais. Ce que j'allais faire serait peut-être une grosse erreur. J'étais décidée, je me levai après avoir mis le chat à côté de moi et expliquai aux autres que je devais m'absenter.

Je marchai dans le couloir désert à la recherche de son wagon et lorsque je l'eus trouvé, j'entendis des paroles à peine chuchotées qui provenaient de l'intérieur, j'arrivai cependant à comprendre.

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles Nymphadora. Lorsqu'on parle de Rémus, cette petite est diabolique, c'est peut-être une Mangemort, disait la voix de Maugrey Fol œil.

-Ne m'appelle pas Nymphadora ! claqua Tonks. C'est n'importe quoi, je l'ai vue. Lynn n'a juste pas eu de chance et puis c'est Lynn Aronsohn, Maugrey, Aronsohn !

-Peut-être qu'elle a fait exprès de prendre ce nom-là, disait une autre voix.

-Ah oui et la baguette alors ?

-Elle a... commença l'autre voix mais il fut coupé par Fol œil.

-Chut ! Attendez! Ordonna t-il.

Je savais qu'il avait deviné. Je tournai les talons tandis qu'il ouvrait la porte.

-Aronsohn ! remarqua t-il,

J'entendis des pas arriver vers moi et une voix féminine m'appeler mais je continuai à marcher et regagnai mon compartiment, les yeux rouges et les joues humides. Je m'assis au fond, pris Blacky dans mes bras et décidai de fixer, sans le voir vraiment, le paysage. Je savais qu'ils se regardaient essayant de comprendre, mais je ne les aidai pas.

Lorsque le train s'arrêta je pris ma valise d'une main et le panier du chat de l'autre. Celui-ci me suivait. Je déposai ma valise où il le fallait et continuai mon chemin à pied en direction du château, au lieu de prendre une calèche.

Il pleuvait! J'arrivai trempée de la tête au pieds. Je passai directement au dortoir, au lieu d'aller manger et me couchai après avoir pris une douche.


	25. Chapitre 24

_Lundi 8 Janvier 1996_

_

* * *

_

Je me réveillai avec un mal de tête persistant, ma journée d'hier me revint comme une bombe. J'allai à la grand salle bien qu'il fut tôt. Au moins j'y serais seule. Je ne m'y éternisai pas préférant aller dans le parc sur la rive du lac. Je réfléchissais tout en essayant de ne pas regarder la forêt interdite et ses occupants juste en face de moi.

L'eau avait le don de m'apaiser, j'aurais aimé être une petite sirène et nager dans l'eau sans se soucier d'autre chose. Des pas se firent entendre puis une main se posa sur mon épaule. Je ne savais pas qui c'était, aujourd'hui encore cela n'allait pas très fort. Je me retournai pour découvrir que la main appartenait au survivant. Il s'assit à côté de moi et commença à jeter des pierres dans le lac.

-Pourquoi tu t'isoles ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment, je suppose que les gens me blessent plus que je le pense moi-même. J'ai besoin d'être seule parce que je le suis au fond de mon cœur. Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens comme cela ?

-C'est toujours celui qui est resté qui s'en veut le plus.

-Rémus m'a parlé de Black.

-Oh, il va bien ? Je veux dire que, qu'il a perdu son meilleur ami. Moi j'ai perdu mon parrain et lui son meilleur ami.

-Il va aussi bien que moi. Parfois quand je fais des bêtises, il me raconte celles de Patmol.

-Ginny m'a parlé de Chloé.

-Je ne sais même pas si elle est vivante ou morte ni si je la reverrai un jour, affirmais-je. Et toi pourquoi t'es-tu isolé ?

-Je ne m'isole pas, je me suis porté volontaire pour venir te parler, les autres sont derrière, dit-il en me faisant me retourner pour découvrir Ginny, Ron et Hermione.

Je me levai et les rejoignit bientôt suivie par l'élu.

Lorsqu'on arriva au premier cours de la matinée avec Rogue, celui-ci semblait plus qu'énervé et tous les élèves, à part peut-être moi qui m'en fichais totalement, redoutaient d'être sa cible. Il nous fit entrer dans la classe et sortir nos livres de nos sacs. Sa voix d'outre-tombe semblait glaciale encore plus qu'un iceberg.

-Aronsohn, patronus ! Démonstration ! Ordonna-t-il.

Je donnai un petit coup de baguette sans prononcer le formule et mon aigle royal apparut, fit un tour de la classe en volant et vint se poser sur mon épaule. Rogue n'eut rien à redire mais semblait chercher quelque chose pour me punir qu'il trouva.

-Aronsohn j'avais dit...

Mais il fut coupé par un coup contre la porte.

-...démonstration donc pas de sortilèges informulés. Entrez ! Et dix points de moins pour Gryffondor. Tiens ! Fit-il lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Nymphadora.

Celle-ci ignora sa remarque.

-J'aurais besoin de Miss Aronsohn.

Elle me regarda, je la regarda puis le professeur et me levai sans attendre la permission de celui-ci qui annonça tout de suite après que j'avais une retenue pour m'être levée sans permission. Je refermai la porte.

-Tu veux que j'aille lui parler, il va t'enlever cette retenue, proposa-t-elle.

-De toute façon, j'aurais quand même eu droit à une retenue et un savon made in Rémus que tu sois intervenue ou non. Rogue m'en aurais donné une, remarquais-je alors que nous marchions pour nous rendre dans le parc.

Je m'arrêtai devant le lac.

-Alors pourquoi avais-tu besoin de moi ? demandais-je.

-Je voulais te dire que ce que tu as entendu dans le train... commença- t-elle.

-Ce n'est vraiment pas la peine. Je sais que toi tu ne le penses pas et c'est tout ce qui m'importe.

Tu ressembles à ma mère.

-Tu as entendu pour Rémus, remarqua-t-elle.

-Oui c'est vrai depuis la seconde fois que je t'ai vue mais si je te le dis c'est que je le pense. Vu que personne ne sait ce que je pense, je le dis.

Elle ne rajouta rien et je me rendis seule à mon cours de potions. Aujourd'hui le professeur nous fit faire la potion de vérité. Je l'avais à la fin du cours et bizarrement elle était parfaite. Un élève frappa à la porte et me demanda de le suivre dans le bureau du directeur.

Le directeur avait convié à cette réunion surprise mon père et Maugrey l'Auror. Je m'assis après qu'on me l'ait demandé et attendis ma sentence. Le professeur allait commencer à parler lorsque quelqu'un frappa et entra.

-Quelle belle petite réunion, tenez Lupin j'avais l'intention d'envoyer cela par hibou mais puisque vous êtes là, ah et Aronsohn vous avez rendez-vous à la salle des trophées ce soir huit heures, remarqua-t-il narquoisement en donnant un parchemin à mon père.

Je ne dis pas un mot, attendant qu'il s'en aille. Une fois que ce fut fait, mon père ouvrit la lettre.

-Il a marqué comme motif insolence.

-Franchement je préfère cela à 'a utilisé un sortilège informulé alors qu'elle devait faire une démonstration en classe.

Il ne dit rien à son tour et Dumbledore commença à expliquer que bientôt j'aurais dix-sept ans et tout ce que cela impliquait. En fait, je ne m'attendais pas à cela, le directeur devait cacher quelque chose, qu'est-ce que Maugrey faisait là ? Nous partîmes du bureau quelques temps après et je raccompagnai Rémus jusqu'au portail où comme par hasard Nymphadora patrouillait. Il y eut un long silence.

-Avant que tu n'arrives, Maugrey nous a raconté ce que tu as entendu dans le train. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire je ne le crois pas. Je ne crois pas que tu sois une Mangemort. Tu es comme Sirius, tout le monde se méfie de toi par ta famille, par ce que tu es, mais il n'en est rien. En fait, je sais que tu l'as pris, me précisa-t-il, le regard perçant.

-Il faut bien que je t'aide un peu, tu n'aurais jamais osé et cela aurait été très dommage.

Il partit. Nymphadora était seule à quelques mètres de là ou je me trouvais. Je m'approchai d'elle et lui tendis un paquet que je venais de sortir de sous ma cape.

-C'est cela que je voulais te donner dans le train, lui dis-je. Ce n'est pas de ma part.

Elle rougit et je remontai l'allée qui me conduisait au château, lorsque je le vis à travers les arbres. Baguette à la main pas très loin de là ou j'étais quelques instants auparavant. Je me dirigeai vers lui baguette tendue, il ne bougea pas. J'avançai jusqu'à être cachée moi aussi par les arbres, ma baguette pointée son cou commençait à la marquer.

-Tu ne me feras pas de mal Lynn, tu en as incapable, me susurra-t-il dans l'oreille de sa voix si douce.

-Ne t'en prends jamais plus à mon père ! Ni à Nymphadora ! murmurais-je menaçante.

-Alors reste avec moi, je ne t'abandonnerai pas.

Il me désarçonnait, je ne savais que lui répondre.

-Je ne veux tuer personne, toi viens avec moi, je ne veux pas te quitter ! Viens ici à Poudlard.

-Je suis plus vieux que toi, j'ai déjà fini mes études. Je ne peux ni ne veux quitter les Mangemorts.

-Alors c'est fini, nous ne nous reverrons plus, aucun de nous deux n'est prêt à tout sacrifier. Ne me suis plus et je ne te chercherai plus.


	26. Chapitre 25

_Vendredi 9 Février 1996_

_

* * *

_

Je venais de sortir d'une heure de métamorphose. Neville et moi, on discutait en se dirigeant vers les serres de Botanique. Je me sentais tellement bien pour une fois, à ma place. On continua ainsi durant tout le trajet, échangeant des titres de romans, manuels ou grimoires, tel deux vieux copains.

-Eh Lynn, ca te dit d'aller à Pré-au-Lard, la semaine prochaine ? Y'aura aussi Luna et peut-être Ginny.

Je lui souris.

-Oui bien sûr, tu me montreras Honeydukes. Je te dois encore deux Chocogrenouilles.

Il rit.

-Franchement, je sais ce que je vais t'acheter pour ton anniversaire, un abonnement éternel de Chocogrenouilles. Je suis sûr qu'il me feront un prix, rit-il.

Je ris à mon tour et on continua ainsi jusqu'à atteindre notre cours. C'était ça, ma vie à présent et j'adorais ce monde avec mes amis.

* * *

_Mercredi 31 Juillet 1996

* * *

_

Je ne l'ai jamais revu depuis ce jour de janvier et pourtant il ne se passait pas un jour sans que je pense à lui.

Ginny et Harry sont enfin sortis ensemble. J'ai fait la connaissance de Charlie Weasley. C'est quelqu'un de très gentil malgré son attirance visible pour moi. Et Maugrey Fol-œil est mort. On avait fini par s'entendre.

Rémus m'appela du salon. Je descendis et il m'apprit que nous passerions la soirée chez les Weasley pour l'anniversaire de Harry et qu'il m'emmenait sur le Chemin de Traverse pour m'acheter un cadeau pour mon anniversaire (en retard).

-Tu n'es pas obligée, tu m'as déjà offert Blacky l'année dernière alors qu'on ne se connaissait même pas.

-Oui mais on a un anniversaire par an pas tous les deux ans, qu'est-ce que tu veux cette année ? demanda-t-il en revêtant sa cape et en ouvrant la porte.

-C'est toi mon cadeau, un papa tout neuf, rigolais-je.

On arriva au Terrier euphorique et de bonne humeur. On souhaita tous un bon anniversaire à Harry et on commença à déguster les bons plats de madame Weasley. Certains me souhaitèrent également mon anniversaire et j'étais donc un peu gênée vis-à-vis de Harry mais celui-ci semblait trouver cela avantageux pour lui.

Tonks et Rémus essayaient de ne pas se regarder et j'essayai de leur faire faire le contraire. Peu avant le dessert, monsieur Weasley n'était pas encore arrivé, son Patronus apparut pour nous informer que le ministre arrivait avec lui.

-Je crois que je vais y aller, remarqua mon père en se levant.

-Je vais chercher mes affaires, répondis-je mais il mit une main sur mon bras en hochant la tête négativement, je me rassis et il disparut dans l'obscurité.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Rufus Scrimgeour apparut aux cotés de monsieur Weasley. Tonks a côté de moi me prit la main d'un geste rassurant. Le ministre s'excusa de déranger la fête.

-Je suis désolé mais il faudrait que je parle à Messieurs Potter et Weasley ainsi qu'à miss Granger.

Il sembla alors me remarquer et rajouta.

-Et miss Aronsohn je commencerai avec vous si vous le voulez bien.

Madame Weasley nous conduisit tous deux au salon puis nous laissa-en tête à tête.

-Miss Aronsohn, j'ai bien connu votre grand-père et...

-Venez en au fait, le coupais-je.

-Vous êtes bien sous la tutelle de monsieur Rémus John Lupin ?

-Plus maintenant, j'ai eu dix-sept il y a quelques jours, mais j'habite toujours avec lui, répondis-je froidement.

-A vrai dire, il est convoqué à une audience en tant que loup-garou.

-Mon père n'est pas dangereux si c'est ce que vous sous-entendez ! Attendez-vous à ce que je vienne témoigner. Mais Je suppose que ce n'est pas tout.

-Non en fait, je veux savoir ou est votre grand-père.

-Je ne le sais absolument pas et même si je le savais je ne vous le dirais pas. Vous croyez que vous pouvez décider du sort des gens comme ça ? Alors mon père est un dangereux, Thomas Aronsohn un déserteur, Harry est une mascotte et moi je suis quoi d'après vous une Mangemort ? criais-je en me levant de mon siège.

-Peut-être… sait-on jamais, de toute façon vous êtes également convoquée au ministère alors nous verrons bien.

Il se leva également tandis que madame Weasley et Tonks arrivait alertées par le bruit.

-Ça va Lynn ? demanda Tonks en lançant un regard noir au ministre.

-Je vais rentrer chez moi, désolée Harry, dis-je au passage tandis que je quittais le terrier.

Tonks me suivit et me proposa de me raccompagner en transplanant. Je lui proposai de rentrer quelques instants une fois arrivée mais elle déclina mon invitation et je me dirigeai vers la lumière qui provenait de la cuisine. Rémus y buvait un whisky pur feu.

-Je t'avais dit de rester.

-Le ministre ne semble pas me porter dans son cœur, moi aussi, nous sommes tous deux convoqués à comparaître, avouais-je en prenant moi aussi un verre de Whisky qu'il me prit aussitôt des mains et me donna à la place une bière au beurre.

Il me sourit néanmoins et je lui expliquai ma discussion avec le ministre.


	27. Chapitre 26

_Jeudi 1 Août 1996_

_

* * *

_

Je me lève, j'ai un mal de crâne pas possible. Je sais pourquoi au final Rémus m'a laissée boire, lui étant complètement ivre.

Ah, il est neuf heures, il faut que je me prépare Charlie va venir me chercher. Je descends dans la cuisine, Rémus m'a laissé un mot, il est déjà parti. Je m'habille normalement, je devrais me changer tout à l'heure. Je prends un cachet, cela va déjà mieux mais est temps pour moi de partir, j'entends quelqu'un marcher vers la maison, j'ouvre la porte pour me retrouver face à Charlie.

-Bonjour, désolée je suis en retard, m'excusais-je

-Non ce n'est pas grave, de toute façon on va vite arriver j'ai pris ma moto, dit-il en me désignant une superbe Harley Davidson noire.

-Ouah magnifique ! Elle est à toi ? J'adore, je rêve de m'en acheter une depuis des années.

-Tu veux la conduire, me proposa-t-il.

-Oui merci, un copain m'a appris à conduire la sienne.

Je mis ma tenue pour le mariage dans un sac à dos avec Blacky par-dessus, mis le casque que me tendait Charlie et prit le volant, c'était comme dans mes souvenirs sauf que j'allais plus vite. On s'arrêta finalement devant le Terrier, Molly nous attendait. J'enlevai le casque.

-Charlie tu l'as laissée conduire ! Lynn tu allais beaucoup trop vite ! cria-t-elle au point d'alerter mon père qui apparut en smoking à côté de Nymphadora.

-Je sais conduire, un copain en France m'avait appris et puis avant de me passer un savon papa, il faut que j'aille me changer, en fait le smoking te va très bien, dis-je en descendant de moto et en me dirigeant vers eux. Merci Charlie. Ajoutais-je alors qu'il se tenait à côté de moi.

J'allai me changer avec Ginny dans sa chambre, je ne pus redescendre que deux heures plus tard. J'avais des talons aiguilles rouges avec une robe blanche sans bretelles qui descendait jusqu'aux genoux.

On avait manigancée Molly et moi pour que Rémus se trouve assis à côté de Nymphadora, et pour que je me retrouve dans la rangée de l'autre côté de la piste pour la marche nuptiale. J'étais assise à côté de Charlie, ça avait sans doute aussi était manigancé.

La cérémonie se passa. Fleur était magnifique. Après pendant que les autres dansaient, je me mis à l'écart mais je rejoins bien vite une table, que venait de quitter Ron et Hermione, qu'occupait Harry, métamorphosé grâce au Polynectar, et un jeune homme que je ne connaissais pas.

-Barry, je peux m'asseoir ?

-Oui Lynn bien sûr je te présente Viktor Krum un invité de Fleur.

-Enchantée, je suis Lynn Lupin.

-Ravi de te rencontrer.

-Oui, tu joues au Quiditch non ?

-Oui.

Je savais que dans sa tête il hésitait à me demander de danser avec lui, mais il ne put hésiter plus longtemps car Charlie vint me le demander à sa place. Je regardai de temps à autre Ginny ou Harry, celle-ci dansait avec d'autres garçons et quant à lui il semblait dire à Krum que Ginny était prise avec un grand mec baraqué et très jaloux.

-Tu es très jolie, remarqua Charlie.

-Merci, répondis-je un peu gênée.

-Tout le monde se dit que tu es très sexy aujourd'hui.

-Je ne crois pas mais c'est très gentil, rectifiais-je tandis que la danse se terminait. Je reviens, je crois que je viens de voir Blacky traîner dans le coin… commençais-je mais il noya mes paroles en m'embrassant.

-Je suis désolée Charlie mais je dois y aller, dis-je en m'enfuyant presque vers le terrier.

Je montai les étages pour trouver mon chat dans la chambre de Ginny, sur son lit. Elle ronronna à mes caresses. Pourquoi ne voulais-je pas de lui ? Il était pourtant gentil, attentionné. Pourquoi n'arrivais-je pas à l'oublier, lui qui m'abandonne.

Je me levai en la prenant dans mes bras mais elle s'échappa et je dû lui courir après. Cette course me mena dans toute la maison puis dehors, j'essayai de ne pas paraître ridicule et je m'abstins de courir. Je zigzaguai entre les invités et la vit se cacher derrière un buisson loin de la piste de danse et de tous les invités.

-Blacky ! Blacky ! Viens là le chat. Allez petit pe...tit, appelais-je.

Alors que j'étais à présent derrière le buisson et ce que je vis me pétrifia, Blacky était dans les bras d'un homme en noir, celui-ci était assis en tailleur à même le sol. Léo. Il avait dû m'entendre appeler Blacky. Il ne semblait pas surpris contrairement à moi. Je m'avançai, en essayant de ne pas le toucher, pour ne pas dépasser de derrière le buisson.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demandais-je tremblante tandis qu'il s'approchait de moi et me prenait les poignets pour me faire avancer vers lui.

Mes bras et mes jambes ne répondait plus et mon corps et se laissait entraîner à se rapprocher de lui jusqu'à être collés l'un à l'autre à deux centimètres de distance entre nos lèvres.

-Je fais mon travail. Je ne crois pas que tu aies oubliée en quoi il consiste.

-Non en effet. Je ne pensais juste ne jamais te revoir.

-Tu croyais que j'allais te laisser dans les bras de ce rouquin.

-Charlie est un ami. Excuse-moi mais j'ai cru déceler une pointe de jalousie.

-Tu es très sexy aujourd'hui. Ils l'ont tous remarqué, affirma t-il en m'attirant vers lui un peu plus.

J'avais tourné la tête pour être à l'abri d'un baiser mais sa réponse me surpris et instinctivement je voulus le regarder dans les yeux. Il en profita et avant que j'aie pu amorcer le moindre mouvement de recul nos lèvres étaient collés et il était sur moi. Mon cœur s'emballait et je ne savais quoi faire. Finalement je répondis à son baiser avec passion. Ce serait le dernier. Cela ne devait pas recommencer.

-C'est fini maintenant lâche moi, demandais-je.

Il me releva par la main et me regarda pendant un moment. Ma robe était légèrement froissée et mes yeux étaient humides.

-On recommence du début encore une fois alors. On ne se connaît pas, on ne s'aime pas.

Je hochai affirmativement la tête et je partis sans un regard en arrière avec Blacky dans les bras. La fête se termina gaiement.

Puis tout d'un coup, le Patronus de Kingsley apparut. Les Mangemorts débarquaient. Certains commençaient à paniquer. Je posai Blacky par terre et lui ordonna se cacher dans un champ. Je sortis ma baguette prête à combattre et essaya de trouver mon père. Celui-ci me trouva avant avec pour ordre de rentrer à la maison et de l'y attendre mais je ne l'écoutai pas.

Lorsque les hommes en noirs arrivèrent je fus dans les premières à en toucher un. Je cherchai une femme brune aux cheveux longs. Elle n'était pas là, pas encore. Dumbledore et les membres restant de l'ordre combattaient avec courage lorsqu'elle arriva. Elle portait pour seul masque un sourire démentiel. Je me battais en duel avec elle, ignorant les mises en garde. Je savais à l'avance chacune de ses attaques.

-Endoloris ! Criai-t-elle alors que j'avais déjà esquivé à droite.

Elle finit par comprendre et réussi à m'envoyer un sortilège de douleur mais je bougeai pas, la seule douleur que je ressentais aujourd'hui c'était la force de ma haine envers cette femme. Je ne réussis cependant pas à résister au suivant. Le sortilège me taillada la joue gauche et mon bras droit, rendant impossible l'utilisation de ma baguette. J'envoyai un sortilège de désarmement sans baguette avant de transplaner devant notre maison et de m'écrouler.

Maintenant le combat terminé, je ressentais les effets des sortilèges, ma haine ne me donnait plus la force nécessaire. Je traînai dans le salon et essaya de soigner ma blessure sans grand succès, avec une seule main et la gauche je ne réussis qu'à me renverser du désinfectant sur ma plaie au bras ce qui eut pour effet de me faire encore plus mal. Je serrai les dents en enroulant mon bras dans un tissu propre. J'attendis Rémus jusqu'à un peu plus de minuit puis allai me coucher pour découvrir un détail inhabituel.


	28. Chapitre 27

_Vendredi 2 Août 1996_

_

* * *

_

Il se tenait devant moi. Il s'approcha et refit mon bandage improvisé avec plus de douceur. Il me caressa la joue et essuya le sang qui y coulait. Ma bouche était sèche et lorsqu'il me prit dans ses bras je ne pus rien dire.

-J'ai eu peur pour toi, Bellatrix aime jouer avec la nourriture, regarde comme tu m'es revenue.

J'essayai de parler, ma gorge me fit souffrir tandis que j'essayais d'articuler.

-Pourquoi reviens-tu à chaque fois ? Pourquoi nous fais-tu souffrir ?

-Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, et si pour que tu sois en vie il nous faut souffrir alors je choisis de souffrir. Je ne t'abandonnerais pas.

Je savais qu'une fois qu'il serait sûr que je ne risquais rien, il repartirait. Alors j'étais décidée à en profiter, quitte à mettre ma haine et ma fierté de côté.

Lorsque je m'éveillai plus tard, il était encore là, à côté de moi, dans mon lit. Je sentais sa peau contre la mienne. Nous avions été loin, trop loin. Beaucoup plus loin que tout ce que j'aurais pu prévoir. Je me levai en essayant de ne pas le réveiller et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain.

Je mis de l'eau à couler et sans attendre qu'elle chauffe, je me glissai dessous. J'essayais de m'enlever de la tête ce qui s'était passé la veille. Je sortis de la salle enveloppée d'une serviette blanche, la chambre était tel que je l'avais laissée avant le mariage, et pourtant j'étais sûre que nous avions cassé une lampe et laissé nos vêtements par terre.

En fait elle était identique à celle qu'elle était avant qu'il n'arrive, il avait effacé toutes ses traces et avait disparu dans la brume du matin. La seule chose qui témoignait de son passage était une feuille de papier laissée sur le lit, refait.

_On recommence du début._

_Je t'aime._

La fenêtre était entrouverte et les rideaux volaient au vent.

Je descendis à la cuisine avec l'espoir d'y trouver Rémus mais il n'en fut rien.

J'attendis.

Ma joue ne saignait plus mais une grosse cicatrice la barrait et mon bras était toujours bandé. M'arranger ne servirait à rien. Je n'avais pas fait ce qu'il me demandait.

Il apparût vers dix heures, au milieu de la cour accompagné de Tonks. Ils entrèrent et s'assirent dans le salon ou je les rejoignis.

-Ou est-ce que vous étiez passés ?

-On a participé au combat puis après on t'a cherché un peu partout, répondit mon père.

-Ah, moi aussi j'ai participé, commençais-je.

-Oui on avait remarqué. Qui ? me coupa-t-il.

-Bellatrix Lestrange, je me suis battue contre elle. Elle ne m'a atteint que deux fois avec un doloris et un autre dont j'ignore le nom mais je connais les effets, dis-je en désignant ma joue. Et après je suis rentrée ici. Je suis là depuis hier soir.

-Elle t'a lancé un sortilège de douleur et tu as réussi à continuer le combat ?

-J'étais animée par la haine et je ne l'ai pas senti, j'y serais peut-être encore si j'avais pu me servir de mon bras droit.

-Je ne t'avais pas dit de rentrer ici ?

-Je dois venger ceux qui sont morts. Quand je les ais vus arriver, je me suis souvenue d'une femme. Bellatrix.

Ce n'était plus la peine d'argumenter, tout le monde avait compris.

-Rémus, ils ont dû être prévenus que Harry serait là, sinon ils ne seraient pas venus aussi nombreux, remarqua Tonks.

-Tu penses à de l'espionnage ? Ou à un traître ? répondit-il.

-De l'espionnage. Précisa-t-elle. Tu es toujours surveillée.

-Non, je ne crois pas l'avoir vu depuis avant de le mariage.

-Allons voir dans tes affaires que tu portais hier, on a pu y placer quelque chose.

Il avait sans doute raison mais ce que je redoutais le plus était de savoir quand l'avait il placé. J'en retrouvai un dans ma robe de la veille. Il était placée dans la doublure, il aurait très bien pu la mettre directement pendant le mariage.

Lorsque nous retrouvâmes Rémus il nous expliqua que le patronus de Dumbledore venait d'apparaître : Ils avaient capturé un mangemort. Nous transplanâmes jusqu'à Poudlard, Hagrid nous ouvrit, le mangemort était dans la grande salle, attaché, ainsi que Dumbledore et d'autres. C'était lui mais son apparence avait changé, il avait sûrement eu recours à des sortilèges.

-Dumbledore nous savons qu'il nous espionnait et nous entendait au mariage, on à trouvé un micro moldu, il avait dû être protégé contre les ondes magiques.

Je ne le regardai pas. Je fixai inlassablement mes pieds.

-Ah bon, justement on avait besoin de toi Lynn. Pourrais-tu nous dire s'il ment ?

Je relevai la tête pour fixer les yeux bleus du directeur.

-Oui bien sûr.

Il se tourna alors vers lui et commença avec la première question.

-Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Léo Stewart.

Je hochai la tête.

-Pourquoi surveillais-tu Lynn Aronsohn ?

Je fermai les yeux ayant peur de la réponse.

-Parce qu'il le veut.

Je hochai la tête.

-Pourquoi le voulait-il ?

-Parce qu'il recherche son grand-père.

-As-tu trouvé quelque chose sur Thomas Aronsohn, susceptible de l'aider ?

-Oui.

-Est-ce que c'est toi qui as mis un micro moldu dans sa robe ?

-Oui, hier matin.

-Il dit vrai, mentis-je.

Il mentait. C'était cet après-midi, qu'il l'avait mis.

-As-tu eu le temps d'en informer ton maître ?

-Non.

Dumbledore fit signe à Kingsley que c'était terminé mais moi je n'en avais pas fini avec lui. Je m'avançai et le regardai en face, ignorant Rémus qui me disait de ne pas lui parler.

-Qu'est-ce que Voldemort sait de mes pouvoirs ?

-Rien absolument rien qui vienne de ma part mais Bellatrix l'en aura informé.

-Qu'as-tu appris sur mon grand-père au mariage.

-Pas grand-chose, il y avait juste quelqu'un qui pensait à un homme, Aronsohn.

-Qui ?

Tout le monde m'observait à présent et je sentais l'attention de Dumbledore augmenter à chaque instant.

-Viktor Krum.

-Est- ce que l'appareil placé sur moi vous a aidé pour l'attaque hier soir ?

Je tentais vainement de garder mon sang froid alors lorsqu'il se mit à rire doucement je dus me contrôler pour ne pas le gifler.

-Non je n'étais même pas au courant.

Mon cœur sembla s'alléger soudain, mais il me restait une question, celle en qui je plaçais le plus d'espoir.

-Le mercredi vingt-huit juin 1995 dans les alentours d'une heure du matin, des villes de France ont été attaquées. Avez-vous laissé des survivants ? Ou les avez-vous tous brûlé vifs, m'emportais-je ?

Il ne répondit pas, mais il ne souriait plus, à présent. Il me regardait dans les yeux et semble-t-il ma haine lui faisait peur. Il n'était pas le seul derrière moi, seul Dumbledore ne semblait pas frissonné par de telles paroles prononcées avec autant de haine et de rage.

-C'était Bellatrix à la tête des opérations.

Personne ne dit plus rien, les membres de l'ordre commencèrent à s'en aller. Dumbledore avait rejoint son bureau, laissant le mangemort là, ligoté en attendant un membre du ministère.

-Cette fois c'est fini, ne me parle plus jamais, lui soufflais-je avant de partir sans un regard en arrière pour ses derniers mots : « _Je sais, on recommence du début_ ».


	29. Chapitre 28

_Vendredi 30 Août 1996_

_

* * *

_

Ce n'était pas possible. Je l'aurais senti, je ne sais pas mais je m'en serais rendue compte. La rentrée était demain en plus. Et à qui pourrais-je parler ? Certainement pas à mon père. J'aurais trop peur de le décevoir. Nymphadora ? Je... Je suis perdue. Je ne sais même plus si je l'aime.

J'étais dans ma chambre, j'en sortis. Mon père était en train de lire la gazette dans la cuisine.

-Je vais voir Ginny, elle n'a pas trop le moral.

-Tu veux que je t'emmène ?

-Inutile je vais me contenter de transplaner.

Je sortis devant la maison, mon sac dans la main. Je transplanai et contrairement à ce que pensait mon père j'atterris non pas devant le Terrier mais devant un magasin miteux, je parlai au mannequin et traversai la vitrine.

Je n'étais jamais allé à Sainte-Mangouste mais on me l'avait décrit. Je me retrouvai dans un grand hall, plein de sorciers et sorcières. A la réception, la queue était presque inexistante, j'y pris place et bientôt ce fut à mon tour. La réceptionniste était une jeune blonde qui semblait n'avoir jamais passé une minute de sa vie sans un chewing-gum à la bouche.

-Oui ?

-Euh, je cherche l'étage gynécologie. Hésitais-je tandis qu'elle me détailla de haut en bas.

-Deuxième étage. Répondit-elle.

Je partis vers les ascenseurs après l'avoir remerciée. Au deuxième étage on me dirigea vers une salle d'attente ou on me fit remplir une fiche d'informations avec pleins de questions embarrassantes à gagner si on cochait la case : Je crois que je suis enceinte. Si un jour on m'avait dit que j'aurais peut-être un bébé à dix-sept ans je crois que je ne l'aurais pas cru. Moi qui m'étais toujours juré de ne pas en avoir, de peur d'être une aussi mauvaise mère que la mienne.

Ce fut soudain à mon tour, une femme d'une trentaine d'année commença par regarder ma fiche, la seule question auquel je n'avais pas répondu était le nom du possible père. Qu'elle me prenne pour une gourgandine je m'en fichais mais jamais personne ne saurait avec qui j'avais peut-être conçu un bébé. Elle m'ausculta.

-Vous êtes bel et bien enceinte, d'environ quatre semaines.

Je me vis hocher la tête.

-Si vous souhaitez interrompre votre grossesse, vous avez encore environ sept semaines pour réfléchir.

Elle avait bien vu que j'étais très jeune et que ce n'était pas prévu. Je repris l'ascenseur refis le chemin inverse. Lorsque je fus de retour devant la vitrine, je pus constater que j'étais blanche comme un linge. Je marchai pendant quelques temps en silence avant de m'arrêter dans un café d'où on pouvait apercevoir un square. Des enfants profitaient de leurs derniers jours de vacances. Je commandai un café et des croissants, j'avais déjà mangé mais la faim me taraudait, et pris une table près des fenêtres.

J'observai les enfants qui jouaient. Si jamais dans une folle envie je le gardais, je savais que je serais une mauvaise mère. Je n'ai même pas de famille à lui offrir. J'ai un tuteur et non un père même si je le considère comme tel, j'ai peut-être un grand-père encore en vie, j'aurais peut-être une belle-mère/tutrice dans un avenir proche et je n'ai pas de fiancé, juste un amant si on peut dire.

Un des ces hommes en noir que si je gardai ce bébé, je lui enseignerais qu'il faut les haïr. Mais si jamais il avait ses yeux. Non je ne peux garder un bébé pour l'élever juste pour qu'il ait les plus magnifiques yeux de la terre. Il fallait que je sorte, la vue des enfants me perturbait. Je déposai de l'argent moldu sur la table et partis me trouver une rue déserte pour transplaner. J'atterris cette fois-ci devant le Terrier. Je chassai les idées noires de ma tête et frappai à la porte de la cuisine. Je me présentai et donnai le mot de passe à la porte avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre sur Molly. Elle me prit dans ses bras en déclarant à quel point j'étais pâle.

-J'espère que tu ne couves pas quelque chose.

-Oh je crois que si mais ne vous inquiétez pas ce n'est pas contagieux.

-Remet toi bien alors. Ginny est dans sa chambre.

-Ah merci. Je montai les étages et frappai à la porte de la cadette des Weasley. Je peux entrer ?

La porte s'ouvrit sur une tornade rousse.

-Lynn ! Je suis contente de te voir ! Entre vas-y.

J'entrai et m'assis sur le lit à côté d'elle.

-Tu es pâle. Ca va ?

-Oui, oui, ça va. Juste un petit rhume. Et toi ?

-Oh ça va aller.

Nous continuâmes à discuter de tout et rien jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione rentre dans la chambre.

-Oh bonjour Lynn ! Ça va ? Tu es toute pâle. On va bientôt manger Gin.

-Oui, oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, bon je vais rentrer.

-Tu ne veux pas rester manger ?

-Non c'est bon merci, je suis un peu fatiguée, au revoir.

Je quittai la maison des rouquins peu après et transplanai un peu plus loin. Rémus n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Je ne pouvais lui dire en fait je ne pouvais le dire à personne. En tout cas pas tant que je ne savais pas si je voulais le garder.


	30. Chapitre 29

_Samedi 31 Août 1996

* * *

_

Le train allait partir dans un peu moins de dix minutes, Rémus m'avait accompagné et nous attendions les Weasley. Je regardai sans la voir la locomotive rouge. Je retournais à Poudlard sans avoir rien dit à personne. Je n'avais même pas encore décidé si je le gardais. Il me restait environ sept semaines et je n'avais aucune idée de ma décision à venir et pourtant je n'en dormais plus de la nuit.

Finalement ils arrivèrent quelques minutes avant le départ du train, on monta nos valises et commençâmes à dire au revoir. Madame Weasley me serra dans ses bras à m'étouffer, je pris mon père dans mes bras puis dit au revoir aux jumeaux. Le reste des Weasley n'avait pas pu venir. Je me préparai à rentrer dans le train mais je me retournai pour serrer mon père à nouveau dans mes bras.

Des larmes coulèrent de mes yeux.

-Il faut que tu me pardonnes. Je t'en prie. Suppliais-je en chuchotant.

Je reparti vers le train en courant tandis qu'il démarrait et que mon père criait mon nom n'ayant pas compris ce que je voulais dire. Les personnes présentes dans le train me regardaient alors que j'essuyais mes yeux.

-Lynn tu viens on va chercher un compartiment ? me proposa Hermione.

-J'arrive, affirmais-je en les suivant.

On trouva un compartiment et je me mis du côté de la fenêtre Blacky sur les genoux. Ginny et Hermione échangeaient des regards pendant que les garçons jouaient aux échecs.

-Euh Lynn, tenta Ginny.

-Oui ? répondis-je.

Elle allait dire quelque chose lorsque Neville et Luna entrèrent et j'en profitai comme diversion pour pouvoir retourner dans mes sombres pensées. Nymphadora était à bord du train pour la sécurité mais comme pour tous les autres je ne pouvais lui en parler.

On arriva finalement à Poudlard avant que les deux filles aient le temps de reposer des questions. Je descendis et pris une calèche avec les autres. La répartition commença mais je n'écoutais pas, réfléchissant à mes sombres pensées. On regagna les dortoirs. Je restai près du feu, laissant mes larmes couler. Tout le monde était parti se coucher.

J'étais perdue complètement perdue dans mes pensées.

Je sortis avec l'espoir que l'air frais m'aiderait à réfléchir. Je pris une cape et sortit dans l'inconnu du château. Le parc était désert. Je m'installai sur la rive du lac comme j'en avais l'habitude avant les vacances.

Quelles raisons aurais-je à garder mon bébé ? Je ne savais pas. Je n'ai jamais aimé les enfants, j'avais toujours peur d'être trop brutale avec eux et puis il fallait que je tue Bellatrix Lestrange. Un enfant n'a pas besoin d'une mère meurtrière. Mais en même temps sans que je ne sache pourquoi, je voulais à tout prix garder ce petit être qui grandissait dans mon ventre. Je suis sûre que garçon ou fille il aurait la beauté de son père et peut-être ses yeux. Mais comment expliquerais-je le fait que je sois enceinte sans père à l'horizon et puis je doutais d'être une bonne mère.

Le vent commençait à me faire frissonner, je rentrai lorsque je l'aperçus une fois de plus, je me mis à courir vers les portes de chêne. Il ne me suivit pas et je regagnai mon dortoir. Je montai me coucher sans toutefois être fatiguée.

Je ne dormis pas encore cette nuit là.


	31. Chapitre 30

_Lundi 2 Septembre 1996_

* * *

Au petit déjeuner, je n'avais pas faim et je ne pus rien avaler. Le cours de Potions était le premier de la journée, j'arrivai dans les premières et me plaçai derrière. Personne ne se mit à côté de moi et quand la sonnerie retentit il ne restait que cette place de libre. Alors quand Malefoy arriva, en retard, il fut obligé de s'y asseoir. Slugorn commença à parler mais je n'écoutais pas.

-Alors Aronsohn comment va ton grand-père ? demanda t-il narquoisement, mais je l'ignorai.

Les chaudrons commencèrent à fumer et bientôt des vapeurs odorantes commencèrent à se répandre me donnant mal au cœur. Malefoy avait vu que je me sentais pas bien car à deux doigts d'avoir fini ma potion, il fit exprès de louper la sienne et une odeur d'œuf pourri s'en dégagea. Je fus alors prise de nausées et vomit sur ses chaussures. Slugorn arriva près de nous, demanda si tout allait bien et m'ordonna d'aller à l'infirmerie avant de débarrasser le vomi des chaussures du Serpentard.

Je sortis du cours mais ne me rendis pas à l'infirmerie, je savais ce qu'elle découvrirait. Je sortis dans le parc, des élèves de toutes années s'y baladaient. Je pris place sous un grand chêne, mon mal commença à se calmer.

Le prochain cours était celui de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et je savais que d'ici là, le fait que j'aie vomi sur les chaussures de Malefoy ne passerait pas inaperçu. Je me relevai et me dirigeai vers la salle de cours. J'étais encore une fois l'une des premières à arriver. Hermione se mit à côté de moi, me sauvant d'un deuxième cours en compagnie de Malefoy. Elle ne posa pas de questions.

-Bien cette année avec les Aspics en fin… racontait le professeur mais je n'écoutais plus.

La pratique s'avéra plus dure que prévue et Hermione réussit à m'envoyer un Expelliarmus et à m'envoyer m'écraser contre le mur quelques mètres plus loin. Je vis Malefoy et les autres ricaner avant qu'Hermione me rejoigne.

-Lynn! Ça va? Je suis désolée. Je t'ai fait mal ?

-T'inquiète! Je suis solide, désolée je me suis déconcentrée.

Elle m'aida à me relever et on continua à s'entraîner mais à présent je voyais Rogue qui me regardait du coin de l'œil, il est vrai que c'était pratiquement la première fois que je me faisais toucher par un sort.

-Bien le cours est terminé, dit-il quelques temps après. Vous me ferez trois rouleaux de parchemin sur le sortilège d'aujourd'hui. Aronsohn, attendez! appela-t-il.

Une fois que les élèves furent partis, je m'approchai du bureau.

-J'ai entendu parler de votre cours précédent.

Ça sentait la retenue à plein nez, bien que depuis quelques temps je ne lisais plus dans les esprits que si nécessaire.

-Et maintenant aujourd'hui vous vous faites avoir par Granger. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive, ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes.

-Ni dans les vôtres de vous soucier de la santé de vos élèves non Serpentard.

-Vous savez très bien que vous êtes un atout qu'on ne peut nier si vous intégrez l'ordre. Chuchota-t-il. Stewart vous surveilles toujours ?

J'eus un nœud à l'estomac à l'annonce de ce nom.

-C'est exact mais je me sens parfaitement bien. Vous devriez plutôt vous occupez de surveiller Malefoy plutôt que moi. Conseillais-je avant de partir de la salle.


	32. Chapitre 31

_Samedi 14 Septembre 1996_

_

* * *

_

Sans que j'y fasse attention, mes mains se portaient à mon ventre.

Le matin, je restais souvent dans mon lit, perdue dans mes pensées une main dessus. Rogue avait tendance à me surveiller, même si depuis la rentrée j'avais fait preuve d'un comportement tout à fait similaire à mes camarades. Les nausées s'étaient estompées.

Ce matin là, encore une fois je paressais dans mon lit lorsque j'entendis un gros "Boum", je me redressai en sursaut et écartai mes rideaux. Hermione avait fait tomber trois de ses grimoires et se répandait en excuses en les ramassant. Je m'accroupis à côté d'elle et posai une main rassurante sur son bras.

-Ce n'est pas grave, ne t'inquiète pas, la rassurais-je avec un sourire. Il n'est que...

Je m'arrêtai pour regarder mon réveil.

-Sept heures, ris-je.

Son rire se joignit au mien. Je me relevai et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain en emportant des vêtements propres.

Pour une fois, j'avais faim. Je me dirigeai vers la grande salle, une fois que je fus lavée et habillée. Contrairement à ce que je m'attendais, beaucoup d'élèves étaient là. J'avais oublié, le match de Quidditch. Je pris place à côté de Ginny et en face de Neville et Luna, qui s'était joints à nous. Je voyais Ron un peu plus loin complètement tétanisé. Je me servis avec un peu plus d'entrain que d'habitude. Ginny me regarda en souriant.

-Enfin tu te remets à manger! On a cru que tu étais sur le point de devenir anorexique, plaisanta-t-elle.

-Cela ne risque pas, ris-je tout bas.

On rejoignit un peu plus tard le stade ou on se sépara de Ginny. Neville, Luna, Hermione et moi. Alors que Harry venait d'attraper le vif et que tout le monde applaudissait. Moi y compris. Neville se pencha vers moi pour chuchoter.

-Ça fait du bien de te revoir sourire tu sais.

Je le regardai, Neville était mon ami, bien sûr, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il puisse faire autant attention à moi. Je lui souris et il me le rendit.

-Merci, dis-je en serrant sa main quelques instants dans la mienne. Merci beaucoup Neville.

* * *

_Vendredi 6 septembre 1996_

* * *

-J'arrive, je vous rejoins. Il faut juste que je passe aux toilettes avant, mentis-je.

Je quittai Ginny et Hermione précipitamment et me dirigeai vers les toilettes de Mimi Geingnarde. Je regardai de chaque côté du couloir, pour m'assurer qu'il était vide, avant d'y pénétrer.

Le sol était humide, quelques flaques près des lavabos.

-Mimi a encore frappée, murmurais-je.

Je me dirigeai vers la dernière cabine dans le fond à droite. Faisant fi de l'écriteau:''Hors service'', je poussai la porte.

Un chaudron bouillonnait sur la cuvette. Je remplis plusieurs fioles, en but une. Je me retournai pour tomber nez à nez avec... Mimi.

-Alors Aronsohn, que trafiques-tu dans les toilettes? Ah mais attend ça je le sais déjà.

-Mimi, soupirais-je. Je m'appelle Lupin et tu ne sais absolument rien.

-Bien sûr, la pauvre et malheureuse Mimi qui broie toujours du noir ne sait jamais rien.

Je soupirai intérieurement.

-Laisse tomber et laisse moi passer.

Elle dégagea le chemin. Je pus faire quelques pas avant d'entendre sa voix geignarde dans mon dos.

-Qui croirais que la pauvre petite Lupin puisse cacher un si gros secret. Tout le monde s'imagine que je suis invisible et que je ne vois rien.

-Crois moi Mimi, tu ne sais rien, déclarais-je avant de quitter les toilettes.


	33. Chapitre 32

_Mercredi 30 Octobre 1996_

_

* * *

_

Lorsque je m'étais éveillée ce matin-là, les rideaux de mon baldaquin fermés, ma main avait cherchée la bosse sur mon ventre pour la caresser. Comme pour me prouver à moi-même que c'était la bonne décision.

Je savais qu'il fallait que je donne ma réponse mais je n'étais pas sûre que celle que j'avais prise soit la bonne. Aujourd'hui, j'avais pris rendez-vous à Sainte mangouste pour leur donner ma décision. Même si de toute façon j'arrivais à cacher mes nausées bientôt je ne pourrais plus cacher mon ventre.

Je partis de Poudlard à l'heure du déjeuner. J'arrivai à Sainte-Mangouste et me dirigeai directement vers la salle d'attente. On m'appela juste après. J'avais pris ma décision, ne restait plus qu'a l'annoncer et à en subir les conséquences diverses et variées que cela engendrerait.

-Alors vous êtes venue, dit-elle en fermant la porte. Je ne savais pas quand vous alliez vous décider.

-Je ne savais pas très bien moi-même ce que je voulais faire jusqu'à il y a quelques temps. Je crois que je vais le garder.

Elle m'expliqua que je devrais me rendre à intervalle régulier à sainte-Mangouste pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Quelques temps plus tard, je sortis de l'hôpital, le cœur plus léger. Il ne me restait plus qu'a le dire à mon père, j'avais confiance en lui.

Je transplanai au bout du chemin qui conduisait à la maison. Je le voyais d'ici, il semblait lire une lettre, il la jeta et entreprit de s'habiller pour sortir. Je marchai lentement de manière à être à quelques mètres de lui lorsqu'il sortirait.

-Lynn ! Ouf tu es là, je viens de recevoir une lettre de Poudlard, ils te cherchaient, se réjouit-il.

-Papa, il faut que je te dise quelque chose d'important.

Il me regarda avant de demander.

-Ça a un rapport avec ce que tu as dit avant de partir?

-Oui, viens on va à l'intérieur.

On s'installa au salon.

-J'aurais tellement voulu que ce ne soit qu'un rêve mais après… Je ne sais pas Papa, c'est peut-être les hormones… Mais j'ai soudain trouvé cela magnifique. Tout d'un coup ma vengeance, les Mangemorts, tout cela n'avait plus aucune importance et… Je ne sais pas vraiment en fait ce qui m'a fait changé d'avis mais… Papa je suis enceinte. Et je veux le garder.

Au fil de mes mots le visage de mon père se figea jusqu'à être aussi pâle qu'était le mien il n'y a pas si longtemps. Mais j'avais confiance en lui, je savais qu'il me comprendrait. Il fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais fait avec moi, ça avait toujours été le contraire. Il se leva de sa chaise et moi assise sur la mienne j'attendis. Il me prit dans ses bras et je savais qu'en cet instant précis il était avec moi. Mes sanglots résonnèrent dans le salon sans que je puisse les retenir. Il n'avait rien dit, il n'avait pas crié, il était de mon côté.

-Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas je te jure.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je sais.

-Je vais devoir arrêter l'école.

-Je t'aiderai. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça.


	34. Chapitre 33

Mardi 5 Novembre 1996

_

* * *

_

_Gin,_

_Je suis partie, je ne pense pas revenir. Je suis désolée, j'aurais dû te prévenir avant._

_J'ai été contactée par tes frères, ils m'ont demandé de les aider. Ils vont ouvrir un nouveau magasin sur la douzième avenue près d'un square. C'est dommage, c'est un beau parc mais c'est triste et froid, il n'y a qu'une vielle dame. Elle crie dès qu'on approche. J'aurais aimé que le chien de mon père soit encore présent. Je te recontacterai, on est en plein travaux._

_Lynn._

J'espérais que Ginny comprendrais ma lettre mais pas le mensonge qui se cachait derrière. Pas encore du moins.

_

* * *

Samedi 16 Novembre 1996_

_

* * *

_

Je voulais en parler. J'avais fait mon choix et je me sentais bien. Je voulais lui en parler maintenant, j'étais prête. Le bébé qui grandissait dans mon ventre chaque jour un peu plus me remplissait d'une joie telle que je n'avais connue depuis longtemps. Parfois je sentais des coups dans mon ventre, alors je me mettais à sourire et je fixais alors inévitablement la fenêtre. Il n'était pas là. Comme s'il avait été au courant, je tombais à chaque fois sur le regard d'une personne de mon entourage et mon sourire s'agrandissait.

_Gin,_

_Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir donner de nouvelles avant. Je suis tellement désolée Gin. _

_Je suis en retard, cela n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Il fallait que je te prévienne même si nous savons toutes les deux que le courrier n'est jamais trop sûr à Poudlard, il y a trop de monde qui pourrait lire dans notre dos._

_Je n'arrive pas à regretter ma décision même si j'ai peur de vous perdre, tu ne me pardonneras jamais et tu auras raison. Tu es mon amie, j'aimerais tellement être avec toi à Poudlard en ce moment. Mais j'ai choisi, Ginny. _

_Lynn._

_

* * *

Samedi 23 Novembre 1996_

_

* * *

_

_Lynn,_

_Je ne t'en veux pas. Je comprends, j'aimerais être avec toi pour pouvoir t'aider. Les autres se demandent où tu es._

_Je m'inquiète pour toi. Est-ce que tout se passe bien? J'espère qu'on pourra se voir très vite. Prends soin de toi. J'ai toute confiance en toi, tu es une de mes meilleures amies. Ici c'est étrange, des élèves partent chaque jour. Bientôt le château se videra. J'aimerais pouvoir vous aider toi et mes frères. Pour que tu me montres ce Square. Peut-être y aura-t-il bientôt des enfants. Pour le chien, j'en suis désolée, je m'en souviens d'ailleurs, il était mignon et très attachant. _

_Gin._

J'avais hésité à ouvrir sa lettre, ne savant ce que j'allais y découvrir. Mais comme d'habitude Ginny était restée la même, gentille et compréhensive.


	35. Chapitre 34

_Vendredi 20 Décembre 1996_

* * *

Je savais à présent que ce serait une petite fille.

Seuls Ginny, les jumeaux, Charlie, Rémus, Tonks, Dumbledore, Molly, Arthur et Rogue étaient au courant de ma grossesse alors que Harry, Ron, Hermione et les autres membres de l'ordre pensaient que j'effectuais une mission. Pour les autres j'étais partie à la recherche de mon grand-père.

Je ne sortais de la maison que pour aller à l'hôpital ou chez les Weasley. Ils avaient tous appris à ne pas me demander qui était le père et à ne pas poser de questions. Les jumeaux me rendaient visite de temps en temps lorsque leur magasin le leur permettait. Ils me faisaient beaucoup rire et étaient très gentils avec moi.

A quelques jours de Noël et malheureusement de la pleine lune, j'aidais à décorer le sapin chez les Weasley avec les jumeaux tandis que madame Weasley allait chercher à la gare ses autres enfants.

-Eh Georges ! Lynn ! Regardez ce que j'ai fabriqué, pas mal non ? demanda-t-il alors qu'il tenait un gnome coloré de doré et ficelé tel un petit ange doré.

-Magnifique, affirmais-je en le lui prenant pour l'accrocher tout en haut du sapin.

On rigolait depuis quelques minutes à la vue du gnome grincheux quand la porte s'ouvrit et on entendit des voix s'exclamer qu'ils étaient contents d'être là. Tous les trois, on échangea un regard avant que Fred et Georges aillent au devant nouveaux arrivants. Ginny entra la première et me prit dans ses bras. Me cachant à moitié aux autres, mais bientôt elle me relâcha me découvrant à Harry, Ron et Hermione stupéfaits. Je ne m'étais pas préparée ne sachant pas ce qu'ils diraient ou feraient.

-Comment est-ce possible ? Lâcha Hermione. Je veux dire, nous l'aurions remarqué, tu n'es pas partie de Poudlard depuis très longtemps, reprit-elle.

Je souris mais ne répondis pas.

-Excuse moi, murmura-t-elle d'une voix de petite fille.

Elle me serra dans ses bras.

-Je suis désolée d'être partie comme ça.

Elle me regarda et ils me félicitèrent tous les trois sans poser de questions sûrement grâce aux regards des jumeaux et à leurs gestes pour leur faire comprendre, derrière moi. Rémus et moi avions étés invités à dîner et il en semblait très content, moins fatigué, Molly et moi remarquions ses petits regards en biais vers Tonks qui avait laissée tomber ses cheveux éclatants pour des tons plus sombres.

Nous repartîmes en même temps que celle-ci et je fis semblant d'avoir oublié quelque chose pour les laisser seuls. Quand je revins, ils avaient commencé à discuter, je me cachai dans la cabane à balais pour écouter un peu.

-Tu sais ce que je pense.

-Ah oui j'oubliais tu as quatre-vingt ans et tu vis dans la rue. Rémus ne te fiche pas de moi. Et même si c'était le cas je t'aimerais quand même, ironisais Tonks

-Arrête Nymphadora, il ne s'agit pas que de cela. Il y a aussi Lynn, c'est comme ma fille.

-Je ne crois pas qu'elle apprécierait de te servir d'excuse.

Les paroles de Rémus me firent l'effet d'une douche froide et je n'entendis pas la suite. Je repartis discrètement vers la maison et rentrai par poudre de cheminette.

Je n'allumai pas les lumières et montai directement me coucher. Ma couverture au-dessus de ma tête, je sanglotais dans la nuit noire.

Pourquoi faisais-je autant de mal autour de moi ? Mon père me considérait comme un obstacle à sa vie, ma fille me détestera sûrement quand elle saura qui est son père, quant à celui-ci je ne voulais plus jamais le revoir. Il trouvera sûrement une "sang-pur" et ne découvrira jamais qu'il a une petite fille. Oui j'avais gâché la vie d'au moins quatre personnes : La mienne, celle de mon père, celle de ma fille et celle de Tonks.


	36. Chapitre 35

_Mardi 24 Décembre 1996_

* * *

Je n'avais pas quitté ma chambre depuis le vendredi soir. Prétextant ne pas me sentir bien, je ruminais mes sombres pensées.

C'était aujourd'hui le jour de la pleine lune et en même temps le jour de Noël.

Je me préparai pour la soirée chez les Weasley. Je partis vers cinq heures souhaitant bonne chance à mon père. J'arrivai au Terrier en pleine effervescence, apparemment on fêtait une défaite de Voldemort.

Molly m'invita à m'asseoir.

-Alors racontez-moi, grâce à qui doit-on cette réussite ?

-En fait c'est grâce à un Mangemort. Apparemment il aurait donné de fausses informations à son maître, me répondit Bill.

De fausses informations, un Mangemort. Serait-il possible qu'il s'agisse de...

Les jumeaux racontaient des blagues, tout le monde essayait de faire oublier le dernier Noël. Au bout d'un moment les verres des jumeaux n'arrivèrent plus à se compter et on les envoya se coucher. Puis tout le monde alla se coucher quand les blagues se firent moins nombreuses. Molly me proposa de rester dormir vu l'heure tardive et me prêta la chambre de Charlie reparti en Roumanie par ma faute. Je ne dormis pas, les larmes coulant toutes seules.

* * *

_Mercredi 25 Décembre 1996_

* * *

Je me réveillai tôt pour ne croiser personne. Je déposai leurs cadeaux sous le sapin et un mot dans la cuisine pour les remercier de l'hospitalité puis j'empruntai la cheminée et arrivai chez moi.

J'appelai mon père et le retrouva dans le salon. Il était déjà à moitié soigné, il avait dû commencer seul. Alors que je commençais à l'aider à se soigner, je le trouvais un peu trop silencieux et je compris bientôt pourquoi lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

J'étais en train de bander son bras après l'avoir désinfectée mais en voyant qui était la nouvelle venue je lâchai son bras subitement, il étouffa une exclamation de douleur mais ne dit rien. Je me mis à rougir, Tonks se tenait devant la porte de la cuisine avec des boîtes de bandages dans les mains. Ses cheveux prirent des mèches rouges.

-Je crois que je vais vous laisser, fis-je remarquer. Joyeux Noël à tous les deux, leur souhaitais-je le sourire aux lèvres.

Je remontai dans ma chambre en refermant la porte derrière moi.

* * *

_Mardi 4 Février 1997_

* * *

J'étais dans cette chambre depuis trois heures, seule.

Ce n'était pas censé arriver si vite. Mon bébé n'avait passé que six mois dans mon ventre.

J'avais mal. Je ne voulais plus, je voulais que cela s'arrête. Je voulais qu'il soit avec moi. Il n'était pas là, en fait personne n'était là, Rémus était en mission quelque part au nord de l'écosse, Ginny et les autres étaient à l'école, les jumeaux à leur magasin et Tonks au ministère.

Je n'avais pas eu le temps d'avertir quelqu'un et j'étais là. Seule.

Quelques temps plus tard j'accouchai d'une petite fille nommée Lily (Chloé) Bell Aronsohn Lupin (Stewart).

Elle venait juste de naître et d'être lavée mais je savais déjà qu'elle serait blonde aux yeux magnifiques comme son père. Une infirmière la coucha tout près de moi et je m'endormis.

Je rêvais. Au début des loups apparurent, puis un aigle et une femme blonde au sourire machiavélique. J'étais dans une pièce toute blanche et un homme dont je ne voyais pas le visage venait vers moi, j'avais ma petite fille, elle semblait plus grande, dans mes bras, il me la prit et s'enfuit en courant, je criai mais personne ne répondait.

Lorsque je me réveillait, il y avait des gens dans la pièce. Une femme parlait.

-Chut il ne faut pas faire de bruit, Lynn dort. Quelqu'un a prévenu Rémus ? Demanda la voix que j'identifiais comme celle de Molly.

-Je lui ai envoyée un Patronus mais il ne pourra pas être là tout de suite, répondit Tonks.

J'avais la voix enrouée et du mal à parler. Je n'arrivais pas à ouvrir les yeux, la lumière était trop forte.

-Dora ? C'est toi ?

-Oui c'est moi, tu veux qu'on tire les rideaux.

Je l'entendis tirer une chaise à côté de mon lit et s'asseoir.

-Merci.

Molly les ferma et je découvris que les jumeaux et Fleur étaient présents.

-Bonjour, saluais-je.

Ils restèrent un peu, le temps de me rendre le sourire puis l'heure des visites prit fin. Nymphadora fut la dernière à partir, elle sentait ma solitude et ma tristesse. Peut-être parce que nos sentiments étaient les mêmes en cet instant. Je pris alors ma petite fille et me mit à chanter doucement une petite berceuse que ma maman chantait. Elle s'endormit vite.

-Aujourd'hui tu es tout ce que j'ai. Ma pauvre petite fille regarde quelle mère tu as.

Elle était magnifique, mes yeux ne pouvaient s'en détacher.


	37. Chapitre 36

_Vendredi 27 Mars 1997_

_

* * *

_

J'entendis Lily pleurer, je jetai un coup d'œil au réveil. Deux heures cinquante-quatre minutes du matin.

Une vraie lève-tôt!

Je marchai, encore à moitié endormie, jusqu'à son berceau. Je la pris dans mes bras pour la bercer.

-Chut… Chut…Mon petit ange, calme toi chérie.

Elle s'arrêta de pleurer et braqua ses yeux sur moi. Je lui souris en lui caressant la joue. Ma petite merveille avait faim.

* * *

_Samedi 28 Juin 1997

* * *

_

Depuis la naissance de Lily, je le voyais de temps en temps et à chaque fois deux sentiments se mêlaient. La peur qu'il reconnaisse en Lily ses traits même qu'il l'a voie ou l'approche. Et le manque! Il me manquait à en mourir et dans ces moments-là je prenais ma petite fille dans mes bras me forçant à l'oublier lui et l'envie qui me prenait de l'embrasser.

Je savais que c'était pour aujourd'hui, on avait prévenu l'ordre que Dumbledore allait partir cette nuit et qu'il fallait des renforts. C'est ainsi qu'à six heures, espérant qu'il ne serait pas encore parti je me rendis à Poudlard. Le mot de passe de la gargouille était une friandise. Lorsque je frappai et entrai, il ne fut pas surpris de me voir.

-Vous vous attendiez à me voir n'est-ce pas.

-Oui, je savais bien que tu devinerais que c'était pour aujourd'hui. Je suppose que tu voulais me dire quelque chose.

-Vous savez je vous admire. Vous allez vers l'inconnu.

-La mort ne me fait pas peur.

Je le regardai intensément, devinant et lisant ses pensées en même temps.

-Au début, je me demandais qui aurait pu partager avec vous votre don de Legilimancie et d'Occlumancie puis je me suis rappelé, ce Mangemort vous ne l'entendez pas n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est vrai, j'ignorais qu'on pouvait partager de la magie.

-Si on le peut lorsqu'on le désire du fond du cœur. Votre grand-père a dû le faire sur votre mère mais lorsque cela n'a pas marché, il s'est sans doute dit que la magie se communiquerait dans les gênes et c'est ce qui est arrivé. Après il a sans doute jeté un sort pour ralentir l'échéance mais cela n'est qu'hypothèses.

-Alors vous savez tout ? Au sujet du père de Lily.

-Non à vrai dire il y encore quelques zones d'ombres. Comment l'avez-vous rencontré ?

-En France quelques mois avant que vous ne veniez me chercher. Qui d'autre est au courant ?

-Rogue. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il aura l'occasion de le répéter à qui que ce soit et je suis sûr qu'il ne le fera pas de toute façon.

-Professeur, comment ne pouvez vous pas avoir peur de la mort. Cet inconnu, qui sait si ce n'est pas juste de vivre dans un monde parallèle sans se souvenir qu'on est mort.

-Lui aussi, avait peur de la mort, ton grand-père, c'est pour cela que je suis sûr qu'il ne s'est pas suicidé et qu'il est quelque part.

-J'irai le rechercher peut-être un jour.

-Si tu y vas, dis-lui la vérité sur ma mort. Je ne veux pas que mon vieil ami me croie mort naïf.

-Je vous le promets.

Il me sourit bienveillamment.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Sybille Trelawney.

Je partis vers le septième étage dans la salle sur demande en attendant le retour du directeur.

Quelques heures plus tard j'étais cachée dans la tour d'astronomie. Le professeur Dumbledore atterrit en balai, il y en avait un deuxième, celui de Harry, à côté de lui. On entendit des bruits de pas et Drago Malefoy apparut. Il désarma le directeur et ils commencèrent à parler de sa mission. Puis les Mangemorts, dont Bellatrix. Mon sang se mit à bouillir. Je mourais d'envie de la tuer sur-le-champ mais je ne pouvais pas. Je vis Rogue apparaître sur le seuil de la tour. De là ou il était, il pouvait me voir, il me fit un signe de tête puis partit exécuter sa mission. Il lança la formule et je savais que Harry, qui ignorait tout du plan, avait un million de fois plus mal que moi à voir Dumbledore mourir devant nos yeux et pourtant j'avais aussi mal que ce jour de juin ou j'avais tout perdu pour tout reconstruire.

Ils partirent et Harry se mit à leur poursuite je sortis alors de ma cachette et m'approchai du bord je vis alors le corps de Dumbledore. Une larme coula sur ma joue, puis une autre. Je le savais mort, le sort qu'il m'avait jeté ne marchait plus, je comprenais néanmoins toujours aussi bien l'Anglais après ces deux années à y vivre.

-Je suis désolée, j'aurais voulu vous aider. Je lui dirai, promis-je avant de partir à la poursuite de ma vengeance.

Je courus et trouvai Rogue et Harry en face à face. Celui-ci ne m'avait pas vu. Bellatrix était un peu plus loin. Je fis exprès de viser Harry en faisant semblant de viser Bellatrix. Il fut stupéfixé, je fis semblant de vouloir combattre Rogue et me précipitai en face de lui.

-Bonne chance. Souhaitais-je en chuchotant.

-Je suis au courant pour Stewart. Je ne dirais rien. Même pour Lily, promit-il en partant en courant tandis que je réveillais Harry en lui faisant croire que Rogue l'avait touché.

On retourna vers le château, les Mangemorts étaient partis. On s'arrêta au pied de la tour d'astronomie. Il se rapprocha, il y avait foule autour du corps. Je ne voulais pas voir ça. Je partis vers l'infirmerie. Bill était allongé, Tonks et Rémus se regardaient en coin, Fleur était assise près de son mari, Hermione, Ron, Neville et Luna étaient debout et semblait attendre quelque chose. Ils me regardèrent entrer.

-Tout le monde va bien ? demandais-je.

-Bill a été blessé, répondit mon père. Par Greyback!

Je ne dis rien je connaissais déjà deux personnes mordus par ce loup-garou.

-Et toi, où étais-tu ? interrogea-t-il.

-Euh, j'étais à la tête de sanglier quand j'ai vu les Mangemorts, je suis venue aider Harry. J'ai vu Rogue, mentis-je sur toute la ligne même si il aurait été tout à fait possible que cela se passe ainsi.

Il me regarda mais ne dit mot. Peu après Harry arriva, annonçant la mort de Dumbledore, ce qui souleva les réactions. Surtout chez mon père! Molly qui était très souvent maladroite quand Fleur était dans les parages, émis une hypothèse comme quoi le mariage pouvait encore être annulé. Ce qui eut le don d'énerver Fleur et de soulever les réactions de Tonks et bientôt Rémus dût se plier. Elle avait raison et il l'aimait. Plus tard dans la nuit, on découvrit le testament de Dumbledore, il léguait à Harry, Ron et Hermione un Déluminateur, un vif d'or et un livre pour enfants.


	38. Chapitre 37

_Jeudi 3 Juillet 1997

* * *

_

Il était six heures du matin.

Dans six heures, Nymphadora sera un peu comme ma belle-mère.

Je regardais par la fenêtre tout en sachant qu'il serait là. Je rejoignis la chambre de Lily, elle dormait comme un ange, je la pris dans mes bras et l'emmenai avec moi dans mon lit pour qu'elle dorme tout près de moi. Je m'endormis un peu moins seule. Je me réveillai une heure plus tard.

Mon père était déjà parti. Je commençai à me préparer. Deux heures plus tard j'étais à ses côtés tandis qu'il disait oui à la nouvelle madame Lupin. Les parents de Tonks étaient présents ainsi que Arthur et Kingsley. Les parents de Nymphadora étaient un peu réprobateurs face à ce mariage même s'ils ne le montraient pas du tout pour le bonheur de leur fille. Andromeda sembla bien m'aimer, en tout cas un peu plus qu'elle appréciait mon père. Le soir venu, ils partirent et je rentrai avec Lily.

Une fois revenue à la maison j'attendis qu'elle s'endorme pour brancher l'alarme magique que j'avais installé, avant de transplaner devant le chaudron Baveur. Je m'assis au bar et commandai comme d'habitude un whisky pur feu. Au bout du troisième verre, Tom le barman commençait à hésiter à me servir, il faut dire ce n'était pas la première fois que je venais et dépassais haut la main mon troisième verre.

-Sers-moi, s'il te plaît. J'en ai besoin.

-Lynn, ton père ne serait pas d'accord.

-Il ne le saura jamais si tu ne dis rien et puis je suis majeure.

Je crois que ce n'était vraiment pas ma chance car deux minutes plus tard, les jumeaux Weasley entrèrent et je ne croyais pas qu'ils étaient venus pour consommer. Heureusement je n'étais qu'à mon quatrième verre et je résistais très bien à l'alcool. Ils s'assirent tous les deux au bar de part et d'autre de moi.

-Fred, Georges pas encore rentrés ? demandai-je sachant très bien ce pour quoi ils étaient venus.

-Il fallait qu'on fasse une chose avant, me répondit Fred en faisant signe à Tom de ramasser mon verre et la bouteille.

-Je vois. Alors écoutez-moi tous les deux! Je suis majeure, vaccinée et tout à fait consciente de ce que je fais.

-Et tu es aussi recherchée par tu sais qui, chuchota Georges.

-Ah ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, ce n'est pas lui qui me fait le plus peur.

-Alors qui te fait peur ? demanda-t-il sans vraiment attendre de réponse.

Tant mieux il n'en aurait pas de toute façon.

-Allez de toute façon Lily se réveille généralement vers minuit et il est bientôt l'heure. Éludais-je en me levant. Je vous invite à prendre un café ?

-Non merci on va rentrer. A bientôt, Lynn, souhaitèrent-ils avant de partir.

Je transplanai avant un dernier regard vers la rue, ce qui me permit de le reconnaître une fois encore. Dans quatre jours c'était mon anniversaire. Et depuis quelques temps je le voyais tous les jours.

* * *

_Jeudi 14 Août 1997

* * *

_

Le ministre était mort, quelque semaines auparavant, emportant avec lui mon avis à comparaître.

Harry, Hermione et Ron étaient partis un beau matin, effectuer la mission que Dumbledore leur avait confié. Nymphadora était tombée enceinte. Ce qui aurait dû être une grande nouvelle.

La pleine lune approchait. J'étais en train d'habiller Lily mais elle gigotait sans arrêt. Elle me fila entre les doigts et courut a quatre pattes pour arriver devant la porte de la chambre de Rémus et Dora.

-Non, Lily! Reviens ma chérie. Papy est fatigué en ce moment ! Chuchotais-je mais à ce moment là des voix s'élevèrent.

-Tu n'imagines pas ce que je t'ai fait ! Je suis désolé, criait Rémus.

-Rémus tu n'as rien fait du tout, je ne vois pas du tout ce que tu dis, tu as déjà eu une fille. Il n'y a aucun problème.

-Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas pareil. Si jamais je lui avais transmis ma lycanthropie. J'adore Lynn et je l'ai toujours considérée comme ma fille car je savais qu'elle ne risquait rien. Mais la réalité est tout autre, elle ne l'est pas vraiment alors que notre enfant à naître aura nos gênes. Je te l'avais dit. Je suis trop dangereux. Et si jamais par chance il n'était pas comme moi alors il aurait sûrement honte de ce que je suis.

-Arrête ! Ne dis pas ça ! Tu es cruel autant pour moi, que pour elle, que pour notre enfant. Si elle t'a choisi comme père, c'est qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Ne crois pas qu'on ait fait le mauvais choix toutes les deux.

Je pris Lily dans mes bras et retournai dans ma chambre. Ce que j'avais entendu m'avait blessée même si je savais que cela arriverait. Après tout j'avais débarqué dans sa vie, je cachais des choses à tout le monde. Pourquoi me ferait-on confiance ? Tandis que j'étais assise sur mon lit, Lily s'amusait avec mes cheveux et la queue du chat en même temps. Heureusement que Blacky n'était pas méchante car bientôt Lily tenait dans sa main une touffe de poils. Pour ma part j'avais de la chance et encore mes cheveux. Je devais avoir fermé ma porte bruyamment sans m'en être rendue compte car Tonks entra après avoir frappé. Elle s'assit prudemment à mon côté.

-Tu as entendu ?

-Qui ne l'a pas entendu.

-La pleine lune, l'excusa-t-elle.

-Je sais mais je crois qu'il faudrait que je vous laisse un peu seuls tout les deux. Vous avez besoin de prendre vos marques et sans moi cela ira mieux.

-Non ! Pourquoi je ne veux pas que cela soit ma faute, protesta-t-elle.

-Non ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste je n'ai pas eu le temps de dire au revoir a mes parents, je crois que je n'ai pas réussi à réaliser tout ce qui m'est arrivé.

-Je comprends. Après tout tu as bien mérité des vacances.

-Oh que oui, cette petite bourrique me fait devenir chèvre et puis elle n'a encore jamais vu la mer, c'est un problème que je voudrais résoudre.

-Tu voudrais partir ?

-Demain ou après-demain. Je ne sais pas trop... Pour quelques temps, le temps que les tensions s'apaisent un peu.

-Le père de Lily, tu l'as connu en France n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui avant de savoir que j'étais une sorcière, je l'ai revu après. C'est un sorcier. Je l'ignorais. On ne sortait pas vraiment ensemble.

-Tu vas le retrouver pour lui apprendre qu'il a une fille ?

-Non il est sûrement avec quelqu'un d'autre, il ne vit plus en France à présent, répondis-je amèrement.

Elle ne dit rien.

* * *

_Mardi 19 Août 1997

* * *

_

Il était quatre heures du matin.

On était dans un taxi, Lily et moi. Elle dormait.

Nous étions partis lors de la pleine lune pour qu'il ne puisse me suivre. On y était presque maintenant. Nous avions pris l'avion pour faire le trajet Londres/Paris puis j'avais pris un taxi en direction d'une banlieue avoisinante.

La petite ville où j'avais grandi n'avait pas changé. Seules les rues à accès interdit témoignaient de la souffrance de ce jour de juin. Ils n'avaient pas pu reconstruire, pas encore, c'était trop... Carbonisé. Je suppose.

Je pris une chambre pour une nuit. Nous n'allions pas rester longtemps, juste le temps de revoir un peu le paysage. On laissa nos affaires dans la chambre puis je transplanai non loin d'où j'habitais. Lily dans mes bras.

On marcha et dépassa le panneau accès interdit. Toute la rue avait été dévastée. Les maisons étaient ouvertes, vides. Je rentrai dans la première. Je savais à qui elle avait appartenu. Des débris de verres, des tissus brûlés étaient éparpillés par terre. Des visages souriaient derrière leurs cadres brisés. Je m'approchai d'un en particulier. Nous avions quinze ans sur cette photo. Chloé souriait alors que je lui tendais son cadeau. Des larmes vinrent s'écraser sur la photo et je la glissai dans ma cape. Lily se recroquevilla contre moi. Après le salon je pénétrai dans ce qui avait été sa chambre. Les draps étaient déchirés, les oreillers avait perdu leurs plumes et celles-ci s'envolait à chaque coup de vent. Les affaires posées sur le bureau avaient été éparpillées. Je ramassai quelques photos pour les regarder, on souriait sur toutes sans imaginer qu'un jour… Nous, qui étions inséparables, allions devoir nous quitter brusquement J'essuyai des larmes.

-Tu vois Lily c'est la chambre de Chloé. Enfin ce qu'il en reste.

On sortit de la maison et je regardai les autres, elles avaient l'air d'être toutes dans le même état. Je me dirigeai vers une en particulier. Elle était telle que je m'en souvenais à part les fenêtres brisées et le lierre brûlé. Je rentrai. Les sols étaient noircis mais la maison était encore debout. Sortilège ?

Des flashs me revinrent. Moi courant pour prévenir mes parents. Moi recroquevillée alors que j'entendais les Mangemorts les tuer. Mes dernières images de mon petit frère. Je récupérai quelques photos dans le salon, leurs chambres. Dans la mienne il ne restait rien à part mon lit et mon bureau. Je finis par le grenier, je pris le carton de mon grand-père pour pouvoir trouver ou il pourrait être.

On rentra à l'hôtel. Il était midi et demi. On commanda un déjeuner. Lily s'occupait de me faire rire en martyrisant notre pauvre chat. Je crois que la petite fille qu'elle était avait compris combien j'étais mal. Je l'ai laissé dormir tranquillement et sortis en fermant la porte derrière moi. Je fis le tour de la ville à pied. Je reconnaissais certains visages, eux ne devait pas reconnaître le mien. Je sortis mon portable. Je n'y avais plus touché depuis que j'habitais en Angleterre. Je l'allumai, il marchait encore. J'avais achetée une carte prépayée par correspondance. Il y avait quelques messages pour savoir ou j'étais. Puis plus rien. Je savais qu'aux informations ils avaient annoncé aucun survivant. J'envoyai un message à chacune d'elle sans dire qui c'était. Aujourd'hui dans deux heures.

Deux heures plus tard, j'étais au rendez-vous, là où on avait l'habitude de se voir, dans un parc. Je vis la première arriver, puis la deuxième. Toutes deux se demandèrent si c'était l'une ou l'autre l'auteur du message puis attendirent. Une fois toutes cinq réunies, j'avançai vers elles.

Au début, elles parurent surprises. J'avais mis une veste et des lunettes noires. Certaines semblèrent émues d'autres ne pas y croire. J'enlevai mes lunettes. Je crois que j'avais grandi. Le cadeau de Bellatrix au visage se voyait bien malgré un peu de maquillage.

-C'est moi. Annonçais-je en Français. Lynn Bell.

-Comment est-ce possible ? Tu es censée être morte. Nous avons toute vu ta maison calcinée.

-Je… Hésitais-je. J'ai réussi à m'en sortir. J'ai… Il faudrait que je vous explique mais ce serait me souvenir.

-Chloé ? Demanda une. Est-ce qu'elle est ? Est-ce qu'elle est vivante ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondis-je les larmes aux yeux. Je ne sais pas, répétais-je.

Je leur racontai alors mon sauvetage par l'ordre, ma vie en Angleterre, tous sauf que j'avais eue une fille et que j'étais sorcière. Je leur parlai de celui qui m'obsédait autrefois. Du fait que je l'avais revu. Je ne dis rien cependant sur le fait qu'il soit mon ennemi. Je racontai que je l'avais revu qu'une fois et que je l'avais oublié.

Puis une fois terminé, je partis. En leur disant Adieu, je savais que je ne les reverrais plus jamais. Pour leur propre sécurité. Je remis mes lunettes et me dirigeai vers le cimetière de la ville. Il n'y avait personne, je cherchai leur tombe. Ils étaient tous ensembles, les larmes que je n'avais pas versées en face d'elles coulèrent ici. C'était comme un adieu à mon passé. Un dernier pèlerinage pour dire au revoir.

Je fis apparaître des fleurs et en déposai quelques-unes sur chacune des tombes. Il n'y en avait pas eu pour moi. Sans corps comment auraient-ils fait ? Je partis presque en courant. Il me fallait partir, je ne pouvais plus rester là sachant que je n'avais rien pu faire pour les sauver.

Lorsque je rentrai, je m'allongeai dans le lit à côté de Lily et de Blacky. Le regard dirigé vers le plafond, je m'endormis. Je fus réveillée par Lily à vingt-trois heures. On avait toutes beaucoup dormi, je lui préparai un biberon avant de la laisser sur le lit avec des jouets. Je commençai à ranger nos affaires, deux heures plus tard on était parties.

* * *

_Mercredi 20 Août 1997

* * *

_

On prit un train pour Saint-Malo. C'était réputée comme un lieu pour les touristes Anglais et Parisiens. J'étais l'un et l'autre.

Lorsqu'on arriva, il était trois heures et demi du matin. Je cherchai un hôtel près de la plage. Une fois trouvé, je pris une chambre pour deux semaines. L'après-midi, Lily et moi on allait à la plage. Je tenais Lily dans mes bras alors que nous étions assises sur le sable et elle s'amusait avec les petites vaguelettes. Elle m'arrosait en gazouillant. Une femme m'aborda alors que j'étais déjà bien trempée.

-Excusez-moi on se serait pas déjà vues quelque part ? me demanda-t-elle en Anglais.

On s'était déjà vues, je n'en doutais pas. Sur le quai du Poudlard Express.

-Non désolée. Je suis Française, répondis-je en essayant de retrouver mon accent pitoyable de mes jeunes années lorsque j'apprenais l'anglais à l'école.

Elle repartit et Lily commençait à avoir froid, alors on rentra. Je lui fis prendre son bain, au final j'aurais pu le prendre en même temps. J'attendis qu'elle soit endormie pour le prendre moi aussi, l'interphone posé sur l'évier. Je l'avais bien mérité, heureusement qu'on ne nous avaient pas suivies.

* * *

_Vendredi 5 Septembre 1997

* * *

_

C'était notre dernière journée, on partirait dans la nuit.

On se promenait sur la plage. Je l'aidai à marcher en lui tenant en l'air les deux mains et laissant un peu ses pieds toucher le sol, je l'empêchais de se baigner, il était quand même huit heures du soir. On avait passé de bonnes vacances.

Je repensais chaque seconde à mon amie, ma meilleure amie, celle qui me connaissait le mieux. J'aurais tellement aimé qu'elle puisse vivre et être avec nous. Ma cicatrice semblait commencer à cicatriser mais je savais qu'il me resterait une trace à tout jamais. Magie noire oblige.

On marchait au bord l'eau et je réfléchissais à notre avenir à toutes les deux. Un jour, elle me posera des questions, des questions à laquelle il faudra que je réponde. Sur son père probablement et sur moi. Que lui dire. Hier elle avait fêtée ses huit mois.

Je la pris dans mes bras.

-Pa… Pa… Gazouilla-t-elle. Papa. Répéta-t-elle.

Ses premiers mots, c'était magique. Et un peu triste également.

Je l'embrassai lui murmurant : « Ton papa est plus heureux sans moi mais je suis sûre que toi il t'aimera toujours.»

Elle avait tellement grandi. Ses yeux étaient devenus gris pur et ses cheveux avaient commencé à pousser, elles les avait jusqu'à la fin de son visage, blond tirant sur le blanc et un peu ondulés. On rentra faire une sieste et quelques heures après on était chez nous.


	39. Chapitre 38

_Samedi 6 Septembre 1997_

_

* * *

_

Alors que nous venions d'apparaître devant la maison, mon père en sortit baguette tendue en compagnie des jumeaux Weasley.

-Alors on ne me reconnaît plus Rémus, John Lupin, loup-garou que je considère comme mon père et marié à Dora ?

Ils rigolèrent avant que je les serre chacun à leur tour dans mes bras. On entra dans la maison. Lily commençait déjà à se faire chouchouter par Fred.

-Alors ces vacances ? demanda Georges.

-Oh c'était très bien, sans une once de magie. Ou es Dora ?

-Chez ses parents, répondis amèrement mon père. Mais bon ce n'est pas très grave. La France ?

-Cela m'avait manqué, c'est vrai,mais je pense que je n'y retournerai plus. On m'avait expliqué que la maison était à moi alors je suis allée été récupérer les derniers souvenirs que je souhaitais garder. Je vais la faire raser et vendre le terrain. C'est un bon quartier et d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, ils attendent l'autorisation des successeurs pour la rue.

-Tu as vu quelqu'un ? demanda Georges.

-Oui, j'ai revu ma vie d'avant, mes amies, elles vont toutes bien malgré la perte de l'une d'entre nous. J'ai même rallumé mon portable mais je vais le jeter. Je suis allée au cimetière. Je crois que je n'y retournerai pas de sitôt, si j'y retourne. Je n'y suis pas restée. Une journée puis on est allées en Bretagne. Le sable y est très doux même s'il n'y fait pas très beau, enfin ça a été. Lily s'est bien amusée. Et vous qu'est-ce qui s'est passée pendant mon absence ?

-Et bien, on peut encore vivre en haut du magasin mais j'ai bien peur que bientôt vivre seul sera une folie. Hum! Sinon Ginny est retournée à l'école. Rogue est le nouveau directeur. Énonça-t-il d'une voix morne qui ne lui était pas habituelle.

-Dora a annoncé à ses parents sa grossesse. Sa mère était en larmes, de joie ou de peine on peut se le demander, continua Rémus.

-Rémus ! le coupais-je. Ne dis pas cela, je suis sûre qu'elle en était ravie et si elle ne l'est pas maintenant ce sera plus tard.

Il ne dit rien mais n'était pas d'accord du tout. Même sans Occlumancie tout le monde l'avait deviné.

-Sinon, les Mangemorts, ils ont une nouvelle victime après Ollivander, raconta-t-il.

-Qui ? Quelqu'un qu'on connaît ?

-Toi. C'est après toi qu'ils en ont. Ton voyage en France est tombé à pic. Ils sont venus ici deux jours après ton départ. On n'était pas là, heureusement. J'étais sur le Chemin de Traverse et Dora était chez sa mère. La maison était en état. Juste ta chambre avait été fouillée. On a tout réparé mais, mais ils ont emportés une photo de toi et Lily. Ils n'ont pas touchés à sa chambre. Un avertissement.

-Moi mais pourquoi ? Ils s'intéressaient à mon grand-père quand je suis partie.

-Peut-être que Rogue leur a raconté que tu étais aussi douée que lui.

Ce n'était pas cela, s'il m'avait cherché c'était pour autre chose. Et puis je savais que je pouvais avoir confiance en Rogue.

-Vous savez s'ils l'ont trouvé ?

-En fait non. Mais Arthur, Elphias et moi on a cherché. Au Royaume-Uni, c'était impossible, alors on a cherché en Allemagne et hum… On l'a trouvé.

-Alors vous l'avez rencontré ?

-Non, on a pensés que c'était à toi d'aller le voir. Tiens c'est son adresse, dit-il en me tendant un bout de parchemin.

-Merci.

On monta à l'étage. Ma chambre était en ordre, mais cela sautait aux yeux qu'on l'avait fouillé. La photo que j'avais sur mon bureau avait disparu. Je posai mes affaires sur le lit et me retournai, ils n'avaient pas osés passer le seuil de la porte.

-De toute façon Ginny a la même, vu que c'est elle qui l'a prise, je lui demanderai si je peux en faire une copie, et puis j'ai acheté un appareil photo en France.

Ils me sourirent et on redescendit au salon. Lily s'endormit sur mes genoux, je la déposai sur le canapé et on continua à discuter gaiement. Dora arriva et se joignit à nous.

Quoi qu'il arrive, je ne laisserai personne toucher à ma famille.

* * *

_Jeudi 25 Décembre 1997

* * *

_

Le premier Noël de Lily. Elle gambadait à quatre pattes en pourchassant Blacky a travers les décorations.

Au moins ils étaient sur un pied d'égalité.

Le sapin avait déjà failli tomber deux fois. On avait fini par l'ensorceler lorsque le chat s'y était réfugié pour échapper à ma toute petite fille.

Elle gazouillait dans mes bras, une touffe de poils dans la main. Le chat s'était réfugié dans les bras de mon père, terrorisé. Ma mère était magnifique dans une robe noire de grossesse. Les Weasley étaient venus se joindre à nous dans la soirée. Les jumeaux prenaient à tour de rôle Lily dans leurs bras. La faisant rire de leurs inventions.

* * *

_Lundi 19 Janvier 1998

* * *

_

Je tenais Lily par les mains. Elle faisait quelques pas tandis que je les tenais en l'air, l'aidant à avancer tout doucement.

On approchait de la maison, on avait bien marché dans le jardin. Je la lâchai le temps d'aller ouvrir la porte. Lorsque je me retournai, elle marchait vers moi, les mains en avant, toute seule comme une grande.

Ses premiers pas. Ma petite fille grandissait. Des larmes de joie s'échappaient de mes yeux. C'était le meilleur moment que j'ai pu passer de toute ma vie.

* * *

_Jeudi 12 Mars 1998

* * *

_

Elle s'était endormie contre moi après que je lui ait lu : « La Belle Au Bois Dormant »

Dans pratiquement tous les autres contes de mon enfance, les sorcières étaient méchantes.

Dans celui-là, il y avait les deux comme dans notre monde. Les gentils d'un côté, les méchants de l'autre même si parfois, on a du mal à délimiter les frontières.

Comme pour Lily, un Mangemort avec un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, à jamais liés par la vie.

Je la regardai, tellement petite. Si fragile. Entre son père et moi tout avait été vu d'avance. Jamais nous n'aurions pu vivre ensemble. Moi, vivre avec un meurtrier alors que je défends les victimes. Mélange impossible. Mais pourtant, j'y avais cru, l'espace de quelques années. J'y avais cru comme une petite fille croit au prince charmant.

Et à présent, il fallait que je m'occupe de ma fille puisque c'était tout ce que la vie avait bien voulu me donner. Elle me suffisait. Je n'avais besoin que d'elle pour vivre. Jamais je ne l'abandonnerais. Jusqu'à la mort.

* * *

_Mercredi 6 Janvier 1999

* * *

_

Je ne pensais pas que le fait d'être poursuivie par les Mangemorts me changerait beaucoup. Je ne m'étais pas trompée. Un seul Mangemort n'avait jamais réussi à me suivre. Un seul me connaissait assez bien pour ça et je ne pense pas que ce serait lui qui me mènerait à ma perte.

Depuis qu'on avait dérobé cette photo, je m'étais demandé pourquoi ils n'avaient pas essayé de faire pression sur moi en se servant d'elle. C'est sûrement ce qui me ferait le plus mal. Je le sais à présent, celui qui l'a prise est aussi le seul qui a jamais réussi à m'approcher.

J'ai mis six mois à comprendre. Six mois à douter, est-ce qu'il voudra la voir ? Me la reprendre ? S'en servir contre moi ? Je n'en sais rien. Je me suis fait encore plus discrète. Même les jumeaux pensent encore que je ne bois plus et pourtant ma tête sur toutes les affiches n'a rien arrangé. Je porte une cape avec capuchon pour aller à tête de sanglier quand la solitude me ronge trop au point que j'ai le besoin d'oublier un peu qui je suis.

J'ai retrouvé mon grand-père.

**Flash Back**

J'étais devant une petite maison. J'avais laissé Lily à Ginny, qui était revenue de Poudlard avant la fin de l'année.

Il y avait de la lumière. Il était six heures. Je me dirigeai vers la porte, hésitai un moment puis toquai. Elle s'ouvrit à moitié mais je pus le reconnaître, ma mère lui ressemblait lorsqu'elle était encore là.

-Thomas Aronsohn n'est-ce pas ? demandais-je en Français.

-Qui le demande ? répondit-t-il menaçant en Allemand mais ses yeux me regardaient pour voir ou ils m'avaient déjà vu.

-Je m'appelle Lynn Bell. C'est moi qui vous demande. Je pensais bien que vous ne me reconnaîtriez pas. Ils m'avaient tous prévenus, annonçais-je en Français malgré qu'il réponde en Allemand. Je ne lui ressemble pas n'est-ce pas ?

-Entre! me proposa-t-il en parlant finalement Français.

Il me fit asseoir autour d'une table.

-Je ne pensais pas qu'elle me ferait rechercher. Je lui ai fait croire que je partais à la guerre.

-Ce n'est pas elle, c'est moi. Elle est morte. Il y a maintenant deux ans.

La nouvelle lui fut un choc. Il s'assit lui aussi. Il refusait d'y croire. Il regardait la table refusant de me regarder.

-Non c'est impossible, elle n'avait aucune maladie et elle était en sécurité en France.

-La France a été prise d'une représaille de Voldemort. Elle en est morte. La sécurité n'est pas une notion très fiable ces temps-ci. Je crois que vous connaissez ce nom. Voldemort.

Il me regarda alors en face.

-C'est exact, je connais ce nom.

Je montrai mon avant-bras.

-Je ne suis pas un Mangemort.

Il rit jaune.

-Comment aurais tu pu l'être, tu n'es pas une sorcière bien que d'après ce que je vois tu es au courant du monde magique.

-Je suis une sorcière. C'est grâce à cela que j'ai pu m'en sortir.

-Tu es une… Ça a marché ! J'avais essayée de… Quand j'ai découvert que ta mère serait sans doute Cracmol, j'ai…

Il ne put finir sa phrase.

-C'est en tout cas la théorie de Dumbledore. Les Mangemorts ont mis le feu à la rue ou je vivais. Les membres de l'ordre sont arrivés et ils m'ont trouvé essayant de me servir de ceci, racontais-je en désignant son ex-baguette.

-C'est la mienne.

-Oui. Je n'avais jamais eu la moindre magie en moi jusqu'au jour ou le danger le nécessitait.

-C'est un peu étrange de te voir aussi grande. La dernière fois que je t'ai vue, tu n'étais encore qu'une enfant. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

-J'ai vu ma famille mourir sous mes yeux, j'ai été alors recueilli par l'ordre puis adoptée par Rémus Lupin. J'ai été à Gringotts et j'ai vu votre lettre. J'ai intégré Poudlard. J'ai compris qui vous étiez. Et j'ai vu Dumbledore mourir avec tous nos espoirs.

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

-Alors n'ajoutez rien. On vous a cherché. Les Mangemorts aussi. J'ai une question qui me brûle les lèvres depuis très longtemps. Si vous m'avez laissez un mot, votre baguette et malgré vous votre célébrité. Pourquoi être parti ? Pourquoi ne pas être resté et combattre ?

-Si j'ai laissé ma baguette c'était pour ne pas qu'on me retrouve par une quelconque trace magique. Si je suis parti. C'était pour vous protéger. Je craignais que si je restais, Voldemort s'en prenne à notre famille. J'ai été ami avec Dumbledore, il a dû te le dire et Slughorn aimait m'inviter à ses petites soirées. Tom Jédusor comme il s'appelait à l'époque semblait vouloir me rattacher à sa cause. Alors lorsqu'il a commencé à devenir puissant et qu'il m'a demandé de me joindre à lui. Je me suis enfui. Ta mère était encore une jeune fille et j'ai préférée la laisser vivre sa vie. Elle s'était mariée et avait changé de nom. Elle n'aurait pas eu de problème si tout s'était passé normalement.

-En fait j'ai utilisé votre nom, avant de me faire adopter. A cause de la chasse aux nés moldus.

Je me levai.

-Je crois que je vais vous laisser. Si jamais un jour vous voulez venir me voir, j'habite en Angleterre près de Londres.

Je lui tendis un bout de parchemin.

-Dumbledore m'a demandé de vous dire les vraies raisons de sa mort. Il a été assassiné par Severus Rogue, mais c'était plutôt un suicide déguisé. Il avait reçu un sortilège de magie noire, il ne lui restait que très peu de temps.

Il acquiesça sans dire mot.

-Au revoir, dis-je en marchant vers la porte.

Une fois dehors je me retournai une dernière fois, il était sur le seuil.

-Je… Vous lui ressemblez beaucoup vous savez. Elle repose en France si vous voulez…

Je ne finis pas ma phrase et transplanai.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Nous n'avions pas eu de nouvelles de Harry, Ron et Hermione. Pourtant un matin, il y a quelques jours, je les ai vu ou plutôt entendu penser alors que je venais de transplaner devant le Terrier.

Ils allaient chez les Lovegood, sans savoir que Luna avait été faite prisonnière.

Dora avait accouché en avril dernier. Et j'avais eu un petit frère Ted. En l'honneur de son grand-père qui venait de fuir avec d'autres nés-moldus. Mon père avait arrêté de douter après la première pleine lune. Ted était mignon comme tout et avait hérité du don de notre mère.


	40. Chapitre 39

_Jeudi 4__ Févri__er 1999

* * *

_

Lily marchait bien maintenant.

Aujourd'hui c'était son anniversaire.

J'étais encore dans mon lit sous mes couvertures quand je sentis un poids sur moi. Je sortis ma tête pour voir une petite fille blonde sur mon lit. Je la pris dans mes bras.

-Ouah ! Quel petit monstre! Lily ma chérie tu sais quel jour on est aujourd'hui n'est-ce pas ?

On descendit toutes les deux. Dora donnait à manger à une tête multicolore. Rémus n'était pas encore levé. Celle-ci leva la tête à notre arrivée et sourit en prenant Lily.

-Deux ans déjà ! Ça fait tellement longtemps, annonçai-je.

C'est vrai cela faisait très longtemps. Très longtemps aussi que je n'avais pas vu son père. Il me manquait.

On partit chez les Weasley l'après midi, Molly nous avait invités pour fêter l'anniversaire de Lily. Les jumeaux s'amusaient à la faire rire avec leurs inventions. Ginny semblait un peu morose mais ne disait rien en ce sens. Lily avait reçu ses cadeaux et j'en remerciais tout le monde. Nous allions partir, il était cinq heures et il allait faire nuit. Je prévoyais déjà ma nouvelle virée à la tête de sanglier. Personne n'y voyait rien et pourtant cela durait depuis longtemps maintenant. J'avais toujours su quelles étaient mes limites.

On partit après avoir dit au revoir à tout le monde et on arriva devant la maison. Il y avait quelqu'un qui nous attendait ou plutôt m'attendait. Rémus et Dora sortirent leurs baguettes mais je leur fis signe que ce n'était pas la peine.

-Papa tu peux rentrer avec Lily s'il te plaît. Bonne nuit.

Personne n'ajouta rien. Ils partirent tous les quatre vers la maison. J'avançai vers lui. Il était dans l'ombre de la maison mais je l'avais reconnu. Il avait maigri et un peu grandi.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ? demandais-je.

-On a changé. On est plus les adolescents d'autrefois. Alors je crois que c'est à toi de me dire ce que je suis censé vouloir n'est-ce pas ? Je crois qu'il y a des choses que je dois savoir.

-C'est vrai. Lesquelles veux-tu savoir? Avec toi, je ne sais jamais à quoi m'attendre. J'ai revu mon grand-père. Ton maître veut ma peau. Et je suis tombée enceinte. De toi! Pour laquelle de ces trois choses es tu revenu ?

-Je ne suis pas venu en tant qu'ennemi, je ne l'ai d'ailleurs jamais été avec toi…

-Si! Bien sûr que si! Le jour ou tu m'as bien fait comprendre que tu n'hésiterais pas à tuer ma famille, le coupai-je. Je m'en souviens très bien!

-Je ne suis pas venu pour des informations si tu veux tout savoir.

-Alors tu es revenu pour elle.

-Je suis revenu pour vous deux.

-Je ne veux pas que tu l'approches.

-Tu n'as pas le droit Lynn. Tu sais très bien que si je l'avais voulu, j'aurais avoué aux autres Mangemorts ton plus gros point faible.

-Et bien, vas-y! Fais le! Je n'ai pas peur, affirmais-je, menaçante. Mais je ne te laisserai pas lui faire du mal comme tu m'en as fait à moi.

-Lynn…

-Tu t'es servi de moi ! A cause de toi, j'ai menti à ma famille. J'étais seule. Seule face à mes mensonges. Je ne voulais pas la garder. A cause de toi. Tu n'as jamais été là pour moi. J'ai cru tant de choses. Je t'ai cru. Mais c'est fini. Tu ne sais même pas comment j'ai accouché ? Seule parce qu'encore une fois, tu n'étais pas là. Et j'ai mis au monde ma fille en pleurant tellement j'avais mal et que je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je l'ai élevée seule après et tu sais ce qu'a été son premier mot ? PAPA ! Qu'est-ce que je pouvais dire ? Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à ma fille quand elle posera des questions sur son père ? Aujourd'hui je te déteste ! Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai été aussi cruche ! Alors non, je te laisserais pas t'approcher d'elle, criai-je.

-Si je n'étais pas là, c'est ta faute ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

-Pourquoi ? Peut-être parce que tu es un Mangemort. Peut-être parce que vous avez tué tous les gens que j'aimais. Peut-être parce que tu ne fais que ça. Tuer tout le monde autour de toi, répondis-je en essayant de regagner un minimum de calme.

Je partis et m'apprêtai à ouvrir la porte lorsque je sentis deux bras attraper les miens. Pour m'en empêcher.

-Ne fais pas ça. Je veux la connaître.

-Tu sais ce que je ne dirais jamais à ma fille à ton sujet ? Ça se résume en trois mots ? Mangemort. Assassin. Menteur.

Il leva les mains et recula jusqu'à franchir la limite de transplanage avant de disparaître. J'ouvris la porte. Je me laissai glisser le long de la porte. Seul dans la cuisine, était assis mon père autour de la table. Il m'attendait.

-Je ne te dirai rien. Mais je comprends mieux maintenant. Lily s'est endormie presque aussitôt.

Je ne pus laisser échapper un sourire à l'entente de mon ange.

-Tu as tout entendu ?

-Seulement a partir du moment où tu étais devant la porte.

-Je l'ai rencontré en France, avant d'arriver ici. Après je ne l'ai jamais revu jusqu'au jour ou j'ai remarqué qu'on me surveillait.

-Ton bandage après le mariage impossible à faire toute seule ?

-Oui. Ça a été la dernière fois, après je l'ai revu mais on ne s'est jamais approché. C'est lui qui a pris la photo dans ma chambre. Les autres Mangemorts ignorent tout de Lily.

Il monta se coucher me laissant seule face à mes songes. Je pris une cape à capuchon et transplanai à la cave de la tête du sanglier. Alberforth était habitué à me voir apparaître et ne posa pas de questions. Je gardai mon capuchon, la salle était remplie de Mangemorts. Je continuais à venir ici parce que cela me servait de lien avec Rogue. Je commandai une bouteille de Whisky et restai au comptoir.

-Fais gaffe, je les ai entendus dire qu'un autre allait arriver, un très bon Legilimens, me souffla-t-il.

Et dire que je pensais que je serais tranquille. Quelques minutes plus tard il arriva. Il salua ses collègues et commanda un Whisky au comptoir.

-Je ne pensais pas te trouver ici. Dans un repaire de Mangemorts. Seule. Je vois que tu n'es pas à ton premier verre en plus.

J'en étais à mon troisième et j'enchaînai mon quatrième.

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Tu n'as qu'à leur dire que je suis là.

-Ou est notre fille ? demanda-t-il évinçant ma réponse amère.

Je ne répondis pas.

-Tu viens souvent ?

-A chaque fois que j'en ai besoin.

-Elle n'a pas besoin de ça.

-Elle n'avait pas besoin non plus d'une mère aussi nulle ni d'un père Mangemort, répondis-je.

Je déposai des pièces et partit en emportant la bouteille. Une fois sortie, je découvris qu'il m'avait suivi. Il me retint par le bras après quelques pas dans le village.

-Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? demanda-t-il.

-Pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas ?

-Je vais quitter les Mangemorts, avoua-t-il.

Je n'y croyais pas, il m'avait toujours menti. Pourquoi aujourd'hui serait une exception?

Je transplanai avant qu'il ait le temps de m'en empêcher. J'arrivai sur une plage déserte. Je ne sais où, je regardai les vagues en pleurant. Je jetai la bouteille encore à moitié pleine dans une poubelle. Personne ne devrait boire, moi y compris.


	41. Chapitre 40

**Note de l'auteur: ****Merci à ''****yannicksan'' pour sa mise en alerte et toujours à ''BobMarleyBe'' pour ses corrections et ses conseils.

* * *

**

_Vendredi 5 Février 1999

* * *

_

Je me réveillai avec un mal de tête pas possible. J'avais des glaçons sur la tête mais je n'arrivais pas à ouvrir les yeux, la lumière étant trop forte. Cette fois on m'avait découvert.

-Qui est là ? demandai-je, la voix cassée.

-A ton avis ? répondit mon père.

Je me mis en position assise, et enlevai les glaçons, la lumière semblait moins forte à mes yeux et je les ouvris. J'avais dormi tout habillée et je sentais le fauve et l'alcool.

-Ça va mieux merci, répondis-je en lui rendant les glaçons. Je suis pitoyable.

-Pour ton pauvre père qui a déjà été en plus mauvaise position, ça va. Moi qui pensais que c'était fini, mais bon. Lily est entrée dans ta chambre tout à l'heure, puis elle est venue me dire : « Papy, maman malade ».

Je ne répondis rien, j'avais trop honte. Mais je lui devais quand même une explication alors je me forçai.

-Je suis allée à la tête de sanglier. Le père de Lily est arrivé et on a recommencés à se disputer et là ce con m'avait rattrapé et il m'a dit. Il a osé me dire qu'il allait les quitter. Il a osé dire qu'il allait quitter les Mangemorts pour nous.

Je tapai du point sur mon lit.

-Je ne le crois pas, tout le monde sait qu'on ne quitte pas les Mangemorts ou alors les pieds devant, alors j'ai transplané sur une plage, j'ai jeté la bouteille de whisky que j'avais prise et j'ai pleuré.

-Et je suppose que tu ne le crois toujours pas.

Je le regardais comme si c'était la première fois que je le voyais.

-Papa ?

Il ne dit rien de plus et sortit en me laissant les glaçons. Je les remis sur ma tête et m'allongeai. J'avais mal à la tête et réfléchir était assez difficile. Je me levai deux minutes plus tard pour aller prendre ma douche. Je me rappelai très bien cette douche que j'avais prise après le mariage. Lorsque j'en étais sortie, il n'était plus là. J'avais bien trop pleuré depuis. Je l'avais bien trop pleuré lui, surtout, je m'habillai et sortis.

Lily m'avait attendu pour déjeuner. Je la pris dans mes bras et elle me fit un gros câlin. J'avais déjà remarqué que c'était une enfant sage. Les premiers mots que je lui avais dit étaient encore vrais. Quelle mère j'étais!

Ginny m'envoya un hibou pour me proposer de venir au Terrier. Là bas, on regardait Lily s'amuser, assise, dans l'herbe.

-Moi je crois que tu l'aimes encore, avoua-t-elle.

Rémus avait dû lui expliquer.

-Je ne crois pas, tu sais je crois qu'à cause de lui, je n'ai jamais pu regarder ma fille. Ce matin, je me suis rendue compte qu'elle était peut-être un peu trop calme et je crois que c'est de ma faute. Elle m'a trop vu souffrir pour pouvoir être turbulente comme les autres.

-Je ne pense pas, tu as toujours tout fait pour l'écarter de tes problèmes. Elle te ressemble c'est tout!

-Elle ne me ressemble pas du tout, regarde-la. Elle est la réplique miniature en fille de son père. Cela ne m'étonne d'ailleurs pas qu'il l'ait reconnue.

-C'est vrai qu'elle ne te ressemble pas beaucoup physiquement, mais pas de doute c'est bien ta fille, tu as toujours été très zen toi aussi. A part quand on parle de lui ou des Mangemorts. Tu n'en veux à personne. Même pas à lui. Tu en es incapable, la seule personne que tu hais vraiment c'est Tu-Sais-Qui. Je crois que c'est parce que vous avez cette faculté toutes les deux de voir au plus profond des gens et je ne parle pas de Legilimancie.

Je ne répondis rien. Il est vrai que je ne détestais personne du fond du cœur, à part peut-être les Mangemorts. Lui, je ne savais pourquoi je ne pouvais le considérer comme les autres.

-Je pense qu'il va vraiment les trahir et que tu devrais t'en inquiéter.

En fait si je ne m'en inquiétais pas vraiment c'était parce que j'avais confiance en un homme, Severus Rogue. Je savais qu'il m'informerait si jamais Stewart voulait les quitter. Cet homme était beaucoup plus généreux qu'il ne laissait paraître.

-Ginny, tu es aveuglée par ton chagrin ce que je peux comprendre mais je t'en prie arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi.

-Tu as l'amour d'un homme même si c'est un Mangemort, ne le laisse pas partir. D'ailleurs je pense que si tu as réussi à faire connaître ce sentiment à un Mangemort, tu es quelqu'un de bien.

-Ginny cet homme a peut-être tué des personnes vivantes comme toi et moi.

-Non, j'ai vérifié.

Je ne répondis pas, je ne savais pas comment elle avait fait, mais je ne doutais pas qu'elle avait raison. Je rentrai quelques heures plus tard. La maison était vide mais Remus m'avait laissé un mot. Ted était chez sa grand-mère et Dora et lui était partis en mission. Je préparai le biberon de Lily lorsqu'il apparut dans la cheminée. Severus Rogue.

-Lupin, Stewart veut nous quitter.

-Quoi? Mais il est fou. Rogue rendez-vous à Poudlard dans dix minutes.

Ce n'était pas possible, il n'était pas aussi malade pour faire une chose pareille.

Il partit, je pris Lily dans mes bras, laissant son biberon sur la table, je pris de la poudre de cheminette et disparut dans une fumée verdâtre. Andromeda était dans le salon ou j'atterris. Elle semblait surprise de me voir, bien que je ne pleure pas je devais ne pas avoir l'air très bien.

-Je suis désolée d'apparaître comme ça mais…

-Ce n'est pas grave, Ted est dans ma chambre, quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Est-ce que je peux vous laisser Lily. Je dois partir. Je suis désolée.

-Oui bien sûr, mais est-ce que ça va ?

-Pas vraiment. Tenez!

Je lui tendis Lily mais elle s'accrochait à moi.

-Écoute ma chérie, maman doit partir, je reviens bientôt. Sois sage avec la mamie de Ted d'accord ?

Elle consentit à me lâcher. Andromeda semblait triste pour moi, bien qu'elle ressemble à sa sœur, c'était une femme qu'on aurait aimé avoir pour grand-mère.

-Je veillerai sur elle.

-Merci.

J'embrassai Lily et partit en courant dehors pour transplaner. J'apparus à Pré-Au-Lard, la rue était déserte, je courus vers Poudlard, ma cape volait au vent derrière moi. Rogue m'attendait devant le portail de fer forgé. J'essayai de paraître la plus calme possible. Il me tendit une lettre en français à mon intention.

_Lynn,_

_Je suis désolé, c'est ce que tu pourras dire à notre petite fille. Je vais lui avouer que je suis un traître. Et le monde entier me prendra comme tel. Toi. Elle. Les Mangemorts. Et la résistance, ta famille._

_Adieu, Je t'aime. Pardonne-moi je t'en prie pour tout ce que je t'ai fait._

_Léo._

Je réfléchissais aussi vite que je pouvais. Quel idiot !

-Vous allez faire croire que vous avez réussi à m'attraper. Expliquais-je.

-D'accord, dit-il simplement.

-Vous êtes prêt ? demandais-je hésitante.

Il hocha la tête pour seule réponse. Je lui tendis ma baguette. Il m'attrapa un bras et on transplana.

On apparut devant un manoir sans porte qui surplombait un cimetière. Il chuchota devant un mur et celui-ci s'ouvrit. On entra et le mur se referma. On était au début d'un long couloir mais on entendait des voix qui s'élevaient d'une porte sur notre droite après quelques mètres. Il l'ouvrit et me força à entrer, me tenant toujours le bras comme si j'avais voulu m'échapper.

Des hommes et deux femmes étaient rassemblés en cercle autour d'un être qu'on ne pouvait plus considérer comme humain tellement ses traits ressemblaient à un serpent. Les voix s'arrêtèrent et le maître fit signe à Rogue de m'amener à lui. Severus s'agenouilla devant Voldemort tandis que je restais debout le regardant avec dégoût. Je n'essayai pas de savoir ou Léo était, je savais qu'il était ici et cela me suffisait.

-Ça suffira. Alors regardez donc qui nous voilà. Aronsohn. Agenouille-toi, ordonna-t-il.

Mais je n'en fis rien. Il essaya l'Impero mais cela n'eut aucun effet sur moi. Il rit d'un rire sans joie.

-Ce n'est pas grave, tu apprendras à me respecter. Dis-moi où est donc ton cher grand-père.

-Pas ici en tout cas, répondis-je avec ironie.

Cela ne lui plut pas du tout. Il m'envoya un sortilège de douleur, je ne le sentis pas passer.

-Très bien, emmenez-là avec les autres, ordonna-t-il. Queudver, vas-y ! ajouta t-il avec ironie.

Il me répugnait, il savait très bien qui était mon père. Queudver me prit par le bras et n'hésita pas à serrer. On traversa le couloir.

-Mon père avait raison, tu es un lâche mais pas un tueur. Je lis en toi Peter.

-Tais-toi ! Tu n'es pas en position de force. Rémus avait tort et Sirius aussi, regarde où il est maintenant.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre, alors qu'il tendait la main pour ouvrir une porte, sûrement celle d'un cachot, un de ses collègues arriva pour le prévenir que leur maître avait changé d'avis.

Lorsqu'on revint, les sièges ou étaient assis les fidèles avaient disparus. Seul celui de Voldemort y était encore et Rogue était reparti. Je compris qu'il allait me torturer.

-Ça ne marchera pas, affirmais-je calmement.

Ils rirent. On verra bien qui rira le dernier.

-C'est ce que nous verrons. Endoloris !

Je ne me tordis pas de douleur ça lui aurait fait bien trop plaisir. Cependant, cette fois je le sentis bien passer. Il continua ainsi pendant ce qui me parut des heures, enchaînant les sortilèges de douleur et d'autres qui m'étaient inconnus. J'étais à terre et je saignais d'une jambe mais je ne tenais bon sans rien montrer de ma douleur.

-Je ne vous dirais rien ! criais-je avec le peu de force qui me restait.

Il rit, ce qui me fit presque peur, et tenta de pénétrer mon esprit, mes défenses étaient trop faibles pour que je puisse l'en empêcher mais j'essayai de le tromper en pensant très fort au nord de l'écosse.

-Trop tard, tu m'as déjà tout dit. La réunion est terminée. Bellatrix tu peux t'amuser avec elle. Ne me dérangez que si vous trouvez Potter, ordonna-t-il avant de partir.

Des Mangemorts partirent, à la fin il ne restait plus que lui, moi, Bellatrix et un autre. Elle s'en donnait à cœur joie mais ces sortilèges ne me faisait rien comparés à ceux de son maître. A vrai dire je m'en fichais du moment que j'avais réussi à faire échouer son plan à lui.

-Tu… es… nulle, parvins-je à articuler.

-Je pense que c'est bon Bellatrix, on a qu'à la mettre avec les autres, proposa-t-il.

-Stewart, si tu ne veux pas assister au spectacle, tu n'es pas obligé de rester, répondit-elle froidement.

Je me relevai péniblement et il me prit un bras brusquement.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu es le chouchou du maître qu'il faut te croire tout permis Bella…

Mais on n'entendit pas la fin de sa phrase car la porte venait d'être réduite à néant et les membres de ce qui restait de l'ordre apparurent. Je ne sentais plus mes jambes et je saignais abondamment au niveau de l'abdomen. Bellatrix commençai à attaquer et il profita de ce brouhaha pour m'aider à m'échapper un peu plus loin. Il me posa à terre derrière une table, à l'abri des sortilèges et resta avec moi tandis que je sentais que j'allais m'endormir.

-Pars idiot, je croyais que tu voulais les quitter. Va à cette adresse et planque-toi, ordonnais-je faiblement en glissant un bout de parchemin dans sa cape. Je vais y passer en restant là mais toi vas t'en. Quand tout sera fini, tu t'en occuperas. Promets-moi, s'il te plaît? Promet que tu prendras soin de ma petite fille. Tu es tout ce qui lui reste à présent.

-Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi ! Tu ne vas pas mourir ! Ta famille est venue alors qu'il auraient pu tous y passer. Accroche-toi ! Merde Lynn fais le pour moi ! Tu n'as pas le droit de nous laisser tomber !

Le sang continua de couler ma jambe et ma cape étaient imbibée de celui qui sortait de mon abdomen. Je me sentais m'endormir, je ne me rendais plus compte de la douleur ni même des cris. Il fallait que je lui dise avant qu'il soit trop tard.

-Je veux que tu t'occupes d'elle parce que, parce que je…

Mais je fus coupée par des pops sonores. Les Mangemorts étaient partis. Quelques secondes plus tard, je me sentis soulevée alors que mes yeux se fermaient. Quelqu'un transplana avec moi. Je me forçai à ouvrir les yeux, je dus m'y reprendre à trois fois. Mes paupières étaient trop lourdes mais je pus me rendre compte que j'étais devant la maison.

On me déposa à terre et mes jambes me firent souffrir mais je les obligeai à tenir debout. Elles tremblaient. C'était Léo qui venait de me poser. Mon père, Dora, Bill et Arthur étaient avec lui. Je vis des silhouettes sortir de la maison. Ma douleur était revenue. Je me retins de crier en me mordant les lèvres.

-Papa, je vais faire comme si je n'avais pas mal pour Lily. Ne fais rien pour m'aider s'il te plaît.

-Lynn tu es à la limite de l'évanouissement, me rappela Dora.

Je ne répondis pas. Je parvins à identifier les silhouettes, c'étaient Fleur, Lily, Ginny et Andromeda. Je serrai les dents et m'agenouillai pour accueillir Lily dans mes bras et je la portai jusqu'à la maison. Ils me suivirent en s'échangeant des regards. Je déposai Lily dans le salon et me mit à sa hauteur.

-Tu vois je suis revenue, la rassurais-je en lui faisant un câlin.

Elle me lâcha et je montai dans ma chambre en fermant la porte derrière moi, je marchai jusqu'à mon lit et découvrit ma jambe, je pris dans un tiroir de mon bureau des bandages et du désinfectant.

La plaie était sanglante, on aurait dit que je venais de me couper la jambe entière. Je m'assis sur mon lit et en versai, retenant un cri de douleur, j'épongeai avec du coton le liquide et fis un bandage bien serré avant de ne plus pouvoir le faire. J'allais passer à mon ventre lorsqu'il entra. J'avais ôté ma cape, relevé mon pantalon et enlevé mon t-shirt. Je ne rougis pas, entre nous ce n'était plus la peine.

Il referma la porte et m'aida. Mon abdomen soigné, un silence tendu s'installa entre nous. Il s'éloigna un peu, je pris des vêtements propres et me rhabillai.

-Alors ils ont gobé que tu n'étais pas un Mangemort ? demandais-je ironiquement.

-Non, grâce à toi je crois qu'ils n'avaient aucun doute. A vrai dire, ils ont jugé que je n'étais pas un ennemi.

Il s'arrêta un instant.

-Ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure…

-Je le pensais, avouais-je. Et je le pense toujours. S'il m'arrivait quelque chose je veux que tu t'en occupes.

-Alors je te le promets. Lynn tout à l'heure tu m'as donné une adresse…

-Pour ça aussi c'est toujours valable, tu peux y aller, c'est quelqu'un de confiance.

-Non, je voulais savoir qui c'était cette personne de confiance. Je ne veux ni ne peux plus te quitter.

-Si tu n'avais pas existé c'est à cette personne que j'aurais confié Lily, je sais que mon père n'y arriverait pas. Il n'arriverait pas à voir Lily tous les jours alors que je ne suis plus là et c'est pareil pour moi si je devais m'occuper de Ted. C'est mon grand-père. Il vit en Allemagne. Même si on ne se connaît pas beaucoup je sais qu'on peut compter sur lui.

-Tu as réussi à faire croire au seigneur des ténèbres qu'il vivait en Écosse.

-Oui. Pourquoi as-tu dit qu'il fallait que je m'accroche pour toi ?

Il rit.

-Depuis le temps, je pensais que c'était évident. Je t'ai toujours aimé et c'est encore le cas. Tu es la seule qui m'ait jamais plu.

Je me relevai et avançai vers lui. Il semblait ne pas comprendre jusqu'à ce que j'avance mes lèvres vers les siennes. Je m'accrochai à son cou, pour ne pas tomber. Il répondit à mon baiser et posa ses mains sur mes hanches. Le baiser se faisait plus intense, j'en oubliais presque de respirer lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. J'enlevai mes mains, gênée et sortis en fermant la porte. C'était Ginny.

-Euh Lily te réclame, me prévint-elle gênée.

-Merci, répondis-je, je redescends.

Lily s'était endormie sur le canapé.

-Te réclamait, rectifia-t-elle.

Je lui souris.

Elle semblait un peu plus triste chaque jour de plus de cette maudite guerre. Bill, Fleur, Rémus, Dora, Ted, Molly, Arthur et Andromeda étaient assis autour de la table.

-Je… Merci, dis-je simplement.

Je m'assis à côté d'Andromeda et Dora, Ted sur ses genoux.

-On sait déjà, pourquoi tu étais là bas, me prévint Fleur. Bill a trouvé ça.

Elle me tendit la lettre de Léo. Il n'y a que moi qui l'ai lue, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Je suis désolée de vous avoir conduit là-bas.

-Nous n'avons rien eu, contrairement à toi.

-Ce n'est pas grand-chose, c'est juste Voldemort qui s'est amusé avec moi avant de passer la main à Bellatrix.

Ils tremblèrent à l'entente du nom de Voldemort et Andromeda blanchit et baissa la tête à l'écoute de celui de sa sœur. Je posai ma main sur la sienne.

-Ils croient qu'il est en Écosse. Voldemort y est parti, rigolai-je.

Dora me regarda, hésitant à poser une question.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire pour Lily ?

Je ne savais pas. Que comptait-il faire lui ? Et moi ? Je baissai la tête réfléchissant.

-Il n'a qu'à rester ici. De toute façon ce n'est plus un Mangemort, trancha mon père.

Je relevai la tête. Il souriait.

-N'est-ce pas ?

-Je... Oui.

Vivre ensemble, après avoir passé tant de temps à s'aimer dans l'ombre était-ce possible ? Après l'avoir également tant haï ?

Je pris mon frère dans mes bras et m'amusai à faire apparaître des volutes de fumée de ma baguette. Les Weasley repartirent et je remontai dans ma chambre, hésitant devant la porte avant de la pousser. Il était encore là, assis sur mon lit, la tête entre ses mains. Il me regarda.

-Je pensais que tu serais peut-être parti, avouais-je.

-Non, je ne serais pas parti. Je ne veux plus te quitter, avoua-t-il à son tour en se levant.

-Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles plus, mais si tu veux, elle, elle est là. Je veux dire nous sommes là.

-Tu rigoles? Bien sûr que je veux toujours.

Il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa.


	42. Chapitre 41

_Samedi 6 Février 1999

* * *

_

Je me réveillai sans migraine pour une fois mais avec une douleur atroce. Je me retins de crier, j'ouvris les yeux pour voir les siens clos. Je clignai des yeux comme pour me forcer à me réveiller.

Pourtant il était toujours là, en face de moi, dormant comme un ange. Je restais là, à le contempler lorsqu'il se réveilla. Il ouvrit les yeux, les plongeant dans les miens comme au premier jour. Il caressa mes cheveux.

-Tu es un rêve, divagua-t-il.

-Un rêve est irréel, inapprochable. Pourquoi serais-je un rêve alors que je suis tout près de toi ?

-Parce que tu es si proche et pourtant si loin. Tu es tellement belle que forcément irréelle et un rêve est quelque chose qui ne s'oublie pas, quelque chose de merveilleux. C'est la première chose que j'ai vu chez toi. Je savais que tu serais inapprochable. J'ai lu en toi, j'ai vu en toi ce don de voir au plus profond des gens.

-Tu m'as donné la Legilimancie n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, je voulais que tu continues à regarder les gens du même œil. Je voulais te faire devenir comme moi, j'avais vu la magie en toi et je me suis dit à ce moment là que je ne pouvais te laisser te perdre dans ce puits que tu considérais comme ta vie. Après cela, je n'ai jamais pu lire dans tes pensées.

Ainsi donc toutes mes théories s'avéraient juste. Je me rapprochai un peu plus de lui.

-Lily, elle va bientôt se réveiller et me chercher, remarquai-je en me levant.

Je me défilais, je le savais mais la discussion devenait plus sérieuse que je ne l'aurais souhaité.

-Attends, il faut que je te demande quelque chose à mon tour, me retint-il.

-Je sais déjà ce que tu vas me demander mais je n'ai pas envie d'y répondre aujourd'hui. On se devine, mais on ne se connaît pas, soufflai-je.

-Tu connais tout de ma vie, elle a commencé le jour ou tu m'as regardé.

-Je vais prendre ma douche.

Il ne me retint pas et j'entrai dans la salle de bain en fermant derrière moi. Je me rappelai parfaitement de ma douche après le mariage de Bill et Fleur. Lorsque j'avais poussé ma porte il n'était plus là.

Pourquoi aujourd'hui, serait-ce différent ? Parce qu'il n'était pas parti hier. En fait la question qu'il fallait que je me pose c'est : Pourquoi n'y croirais-je pas ? Je m'étais habillée et je me séchais les cheveux lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Je l'avais déverrouillée après m'être habillée.

-Maman ?

-Ah c'est toi ma chérie, m'exclamais-je en me dirigeant vers elle pour la prendre dans mes bras. Dis-moi qui t'as habillée ?

-Mamie, répondit-elle de sa petite voix.

Je pouffai, « mamie ». La pauvre Dora.

-Lily jolie, il faut que je te présente quelqu'un pour qui tu comptes beaucoup. Ma Lily comme tu lui ressembles, comme tu es jolie, dis-je avec amertume alors qu'elle jouait avec mes cheveux.

Je remarquai alors que Lily avait laissée la porte ouverte et qu'il nous écoutait.

-Maman, veux papa, devina-t-elle.

Je la reposai par terre et releva la tête en direction de la porte, il n'était plus là.

-Allez viens. Ris-je en lui prenant la main.

Je les regardai, appuyée contre la porte du salon, Lily était dans les bras de son père, ravie, lui-même l'était également. J'avais réussi. Je sentis une main essuyer mes larmes. Je me tournai vers mon père, ne voyant plus alors ma fille et mon petit-ami.

-Comme tu grandis vite ma fille! Il y a quelques temps encore je suis sûr de t'avoir eu dans mes bras sur le quai du Poudlard Express parce que tu étais trop stressée pour y aller.

-Je me souviens, rigolais-je. J'ai fait une crise d'angoisse le premier soir et Dora m'a trouvé étendue dans le hall.

-Je suppose que tu n'y étais pas arrivée toute seule.

-Pas vraiment non.

-Tu n'es pas comme les autres jeunes de ton âge.

-C'est vrai, je ne suis pas en mission pour détruire Voldemort, mais ça viendra. Lorsque je saurai qu'ils sont parfaitement en sécurité, achevais-je en désignant Léo et Lily en train de s'amuser avec Blacky.

-Je ne pensais pas à cela, tu sais que Neville est toujours coincé à Poudlard ?

-Quoi mais il n'a pas fini sa scolarité ?

-Si bien sûr mais, il est coincé dans l'école, les Mangemorts ont voulu se débarrasser de lui, on ne sait pas ou il est.

-Sa grand-mère est toujours chez elle ?

-Oui, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda t-il, je venais de prendre ma cape à capuchon.

-Je vais la voir, je n'ai pu aider personne depuis très longtemps, je veux l'aider, il a été mon ami.

Je prévins Lily que je partais pour pas longtemps et je sortis dans le brouillard matinal. Je revêtis ma cape et mis le capuchon avant de transplaner. La maison de madame Londubat était à l'effigie de sa propriétaire, du moins d'après ce qu'on m'avait dit d'elle, droite, grande, sûrement à deux ou trois étages. J'avançai vers cette maison, j'espérais qu'elle avait eu des nouvelles de Neville. Je frappai et attendis, espérant que les Mangemorts n'aient pas eu raison d'elle. Une voix s'éleva de l'autre côté de la porte.

-Qui est là ? demanda la voix de la vielle femme.

-Je m'appelle Lynn Lupin. Je voulais savoir si vous aviez des nouvelles de Neville, annonçai-je à la porte. On était ensemble à l'école.

La porte s'entrouvrit comme pour vérifier la personne puis elle ouvrit en grand et me fit entrer. Elle me proposa un siège et du thé puis s'assit en face de moi. Je préférais regarder mes mains qui tenaient la tasse de thé qu'elle m'avait proposée.

-Andromeda m'a parlée de vous, lorsque la guerre n'était pas comme telle et qu'on pouvait encore sortir de chez soi, elle m'a dit que vous aviez été adoptée par son gendre, c'est ça ?

-Oui, j'ai perdu mes parents il y a maintenant presque quatre ans.

-Neville m'a parlé de vous et de votre grand-père. Je suppose que c'est à vous que l'on doit son apparition dans le sud du pays.

-J'ignorais qu'il était de retour, je ne l'ai vu que pendant quelques instants, affirmais-je d'une voix neutre.

-Pourtant on dit que vous n'avez pas fini votre scolarité, vous avez mis sept mois à le chercher pour quelques instants ? demanda-t-elle sceptique.

-Je ne l'ai pas vraiment cherché, c'était une couverture pour les Mangemorts, maintenant qu'ils sont infiltrés partout. En vérité, j'ai eu une… Une fille, mon père m'a appris qu'il avait retrouvé Thomas Aronsohn avec quelques membres de l'ordre fiables, racontais-je.

Elle semblait surprise mais sans plus. Comme si plus rien ne pouvait plus l'étonner!

-Je me doutais bien que vous étiez différente des autres. D'après ce que m'avait raconté Neville à votre sujet. Je suis sûre que dès que vous le pourrez ou même maintenant vous essayerez à tout prix d'anéantir les Mangemorts.

-C'est vrai, dès que je les saurais tous en sécurité, Bellatrix Lestrange aura une nouvelle amie, ajoutai-je ironique. On m'a dit que vous aussi vous aviez une dent contre elle.

-Mon fils, un Auror, lui et sa femme ont été torturés par cette femme. Elle aime jouer avec les gens.

-Lorsque je me réveille chaque matin, j'entends ce rire à vous glacer le sang. Je vous aiderai en me débarrassant d'elle.

-Je n'ai plus de nouvelles de Neville depuis un an et demi, je sais juste qu'il est encore en vie et toujours à Poudlard. Apparemment il a de quoi se nourrir.

-Les Mangemorts ont déjà essayé de vous intimider ?

-Je ne vais pas vous trahir, je suis moi-même recherchée par les Mangemorts. Vous avez dû vous demander pourquoi je n'étais pas plus suspicieuse, en fait j'ai lancé un sort sur ma maison, quiconque posséderait la marque des ténèbres ne la verrait pas.

-Merci de votre hospitalité, je vais rentrer mais je vous promets que je retrouverai Neville.

-Ce n'est pas la peine, mon petit-fils est courageux, il s'en sortira comme son père.

-Au revoir et merci, madame.

Elle m'accompagna jusqu'à la porte et je sortis. Le soleil s'était levé un peu plus et il devait être dans les environs de midi.

Lorsque je rentrai à la maison, Lily jouait avec sa poupée dans le salon, mon père, Léo et Dora étaient assis autour de la table de la cuisine. Je les rejoignis.

-Tu as vu madame Londubat ? demanda Dora.

-Oui, Neville est en sécurité, on ne sait pas ou mais apparemment il arrive à se nourrir, répondis-je.

Tout d'un coup un grand boum retentit. Nous nous regardâmes avant que je me précipite vers la source du bruit. Lily était tombée dans les escaliers. Je la relevai sur ses deux pieds.

-Lily Chloé Lupin, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de vouloir monter les escaliers toute seule ! criai-je énervée tandis qu'elle se mettait à pleurer, ma colère s'effaça très vite.

-Allez arrête de pleurer ou est-ce que tu as mal ? demandai-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

Je l'emmenai dans la salle de bain et la soignai, elle s'était égratignée les genoux et le menton mais rien de grave. Elle repartit avec de beaux pansements et je restai quelques instants assise par terre dos à la baignoire. Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues, c'est à ce moment là que je compris que s'il arrivait quelque chose à Lily je ne m'en remettrais pas. J'avais tellement eu peur, c'était la première fois qu'il lui arrivait quelque chose, du moins devant moi.

-Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle, déclara une voix derrière moi.

-Je sais, j'ai été bête de m'énerver parce qu'elle était tombée, c'est de son âge. Tu ne m'avais jamais vu ainsi n'est-ce pas ? La dernière fois que je me suis emportée à ce point c'était à cause de ma vengeance et cela avait toujours été ainsi. Je suis devenue maman et c'est sûrement la pire chose mais aussi la meilleure qui me soit arrivée. J'ai été moins amère, mais aussi moins combattive.

-Moi je te trouve parfaite ainsi, affirma-t-il, sans mentir ou en tout cas, je n'en décelais aucun à ce moment, en m'aidant à me relever et en essuyant mes larmes.

Je l'embrassai, les joues encore humides mais il me repoussa.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? demandais-je soudain inquiète, jamais au grand jamais il ne m'avait repoussé.

-Pourquoi as-tu appelée notre fille Lily Chloé ? demanda-t-il.

-Pourquoi cette que… ? commençais-je.

-Réponds à ma question s'il te plaît.

-J'ai toujours voulu appelée ma fille, si j'en avais une, Lily et Chloé est son deuxième prénom. Lily est une fleur.

-Je parlais de Chloé, pourquoi ?

Je commençais à trouver ça louche, pourquoi s'intéressait-t-il soudain au second prénom de notre fille, pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi me parles-tu de Chloé ? demandai-je en reculant. Tu sais très bien de qui je parle, vu que tu m'as surveillé avant que je ne découvre que j'étais une sorcière.

-Elle est toujours en vie, du moins lorsque je les ai trahi.

Je fus prise de cours j'étais anéantie, je ne savais si je devais être heureuse ou en colère. Je continuai de le regarder, avec des yeux de biches sûrement vu de l'extérieur puisque lorsque Dora arriva avec Lily, elle semblait vouloir dire quelque chose de drôle mais lorsqu'elle nous vit elle s'en abstint.

Ma main partit sans que je ne la voie, et je le giflai sûrement très fort mais il ne dit rien et je m'éloignai de lui et partit presque en courant. J'avais atteint le salon, mes cheveux volaient tant je courais à présent, il commença alors à réagir me rattrapa pour me saisir le poignet.

-Attend, il faut que je t'explique !

-M'expliquer quoi ? Tu es un monstre ! Je me suis retrouvée à deux doigts de la voir, il me conduisait au cachot, Pettigrow me lorgnait, tu ne m'as rien dit ! Lorsque je t'ai demandée s'il y avait eu des survivants tu m'as dit non ! Tu m'as laissé croire qu'elle était morte brûlée vive ! criais-je de toutes mes forces.

J'aurais pu continuer ainsi éternellement.

-Ça suffit ! cria une voix derrière nous, je me retournai pour apercevoir mon père fatigué. Ça suffit, nous avons tous fait des erreurs, ce n'est pas la peine d'y repenser. Lynn tu n'as même pas encore vingt ans, tu devrais arrêter de vouloir avoir tout le poids du monde sur ton dos.

Je le regardai surprise, sans vraiment le reconnaître. Alors c'est ce qu'ils pensaient tous que je voulais me faire bien voir en aidant les autres. Je repensai à ma discussion avec mes amies, que j'avais laissé derrière moi pour entrer dans ce monde, Chloé n'était pas morte. Je les regardais tour à tour tous les deux.

-Vous avez bien changé, répondis-je amèrement.

Lily apparut alors en courant et se précipita vers moi.

-Maman pas crier ! demanda-t-elle en levant ses yeux vers moi.

Je lui caressai doucement les cheveux.

-Maman crie parce qu'elle a retrouvé Tatie Chloé. Je vais chez les Weasley, tu restes avec papy, je reviens.

-Lynn... Tenta Léo.

Je l'ignorai et sortit pour transplaner, le Terrier avait perdu de sa joie de vivre depuis que quatre des Weasley étaient partis. Je frappai et Molly me demanda le mot de passe avant de me faire entrer.

-Comme tu es maigre et tu as l'air toute fatiguée, observa-t-elle.

Je lui souris.

-Je sais, est-ce que Ginny est là ? demandais-je.

-A l'étage, me répondit-elle.

Je commençai à monter les étages lorsque ma douleur revint, je l'avais presque oubliée, j'essayai de l'ignorer mais je dus m'asseoir un moment puis je me relevai et frappai à la porte de la cadette des Weasley. Elle m'ouvrit et je vis sur son visage qu'elle non plus n'allait pas très bien. Elle me fit entrer et je m'assis à ses côtés sur son lit.

-Ils n'envoient aucune nouvelles et on n'en a aucune depuis qu'ils sont partis et qu'on sait qu'ils ont libérés les nés-moldus au ministère, se lamenta-t-elle.

-Je sais, j'ai vu madame Londubat, elle n'a aucune nouvelles de Neville depuis un an et demi.

-Il doit être dans la salle sur demande, il m'avait dit que si les Mangemorts commençaient à vouloir se débarrasser de lui et que c'est là qu'il irait se cacher.

-Comment fera-t-il pour se nourrir, il n'y a rien là bas.

-Je ne sais pas. Tu n'as pas l'air très en forme toi non plus, pour quelqu'un qui vient de revoir son amant si on peut dire.

-Il m'a menti une fois de plus et mon père a pris son parti en disant son blabla comme quoi chacun avait le droit à l'erreur. Je l'ai giflé. Devant Lily!

-Cela ne te ressemble pas.

-Je sais. J'ai trop subi le mensonge, moi-même l'ayant pratiqué mais aujourd'hui je n'en peux plus. Chloé est vivante, il m'avait fait croire qu'il n'y avait que moi, qu'ils n'avaient pas fait de survivants.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je ne sais pas, elle ne doit plus être au même endroit et j'ignore ou elle pourrait se trouver. Il faudrait que je me fasse attraper une deuxième fois mais je crois ne plus avoir d'intérêt pour les Mangemorts maintenant. Je ne sais plus quoi faire ni qui croire.

-Pourtant tu as toujours réussi à voir à travers les gens, tu dois même savoir toutes les pensées de tout le monde et sûrement les dernières de Dumbledore.

-C'est vrai, je sais ce que tout le monde pense, je pourrais porter tous les mensonges de la terre sans me faire démasquer si je le voulais mais je n'y ai plus goût, je n'arrive plus à lire dans l'esprit des gens sans qu'il y ait une conséquence dans le mien.

-Tu sais ou ils sont allés alors? Je suis sûre que ça tu as cherché à le savoir.

-Je sais ou ils avaient l'intention d'aller, c'est d'ailleurs cela le problème, on sait ce que les gens ont fait ou ce qu'ils ont l'intention de faire jamais ce qu'ils sont en train de faire si je ne suis pas à proximité.

-Je sais que tu penses pareil que moi, si jamais tu devais penser à un plan il entrerait en ligne de compte n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui c'est vrai, il serait la clé de tout, il partage les pensées de Tu-Sais-Qui n'importe où il se trouve, avouais-je.

-Alors vas-y, je veillerai sur Lily, me rassura-t-elle.

-Ginny… Je te contacterai pour te prévenir dès que je l'aurais retrouvée, je te promets. Promis-je avant de partir, la laissant seule car c'était sûrement tout ce qu'elle voulait en cet instant.

Lorsque je refermai la porte, songeant que c'était peut-être la dernière fois que je lui parlais. Elle avait été mon amie pendant toutes ces années depuis que je savais qui j'étais en réalité. Je descendis et dis au revoir à Molly, celle-ci devait trouver bizarre que je le lui dise à la manière d'un adieu mais ne posa pas de questions.

Lorsque j'arrivai à la maison, il était dans le salon et semblait perturbé. Je m'installai à ses côtés sur le canapé et il passa un bras autour de mes épaules.

-Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, j'ai rejeté ma culpabilité sur toi.

-Nous n'avons même pas le temps de nous aimer avec cette fichue guerre et pourtant si tu savais comme je t'aime.

-C'est fini alors tu ne me caches plus rien ?

-Oui c'est fini, mais tu sais que tu y as été fort, je vais garder la marque pendant au moins des semaines, rit-il.

-Bien fait, répondis-je sur le même ton avant de l'embrasser. Ne me repousse plus jamais, demandais-je d'un ton presque suppliant.

Il me promit qu'il ne le ferait plus.

-Léo ?

-Oui, répondit-il.

-Je vais partir à la recherche de Harry. C'est la seule solution pour retrouver le repère de Tu-Sais-Qui (le nom était frappé d'un tabou depuis peu). Je sais que tu t'occuperas bien de Lily s'il m'arrive quelque chose.

-Il n'est pas question que tu partes. Pas maintenant alors qu'on est enfin réunis, protesta-t-il.

-Pendant presque quatre ans maintenant, j'ai vécu chaque jour en pensant que j'étais la seule survivante. J'ai connu le syndrome autant que ton absence c'est-à-dire, dépression, manque d'amour, incertitude sur sa place dans le monde, alcoolisme, je suis passée par presque tous les stades parce que je pensais être la seule. Je la connais, je sais qu'elle s'en veut sûrement autant que moi mais elle, elle a vécu ces quatre ans au fond d'un cachot avec sûrement torture, moi je vous avais tous, je veux la revoir, je veux qu'elle remarque que j'ai changée parce qu'elle n'était pas là, je veux qu'elle remarque qu'elle m'a manqué autant que ma propre famille, je veux qu'elle remarque à quel point je l'ai regretté. Je ne veux plus jamais croire qu'elle est morte. Ce n'est pas une sorcière, je ne sais même pas comment il se fait qu'elle ne soit pas morte mais même si je le dois à la pire Mangemort du monde alors je la remercie.

-En fait, il me semble que je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de t'expliquer. A vrai dire, lorsque cela s'est passé je ne regardais que ce qui t'arrivait mais après quand je suis rentré au QG ils étaient tous en cercle et lui, il semblait mécontent mais bizarrement contre aucun de ses Mangemorts. Bellatrix qui était à la tête des opérations n'avait apparemment subi aucun sortilège. Je regardai autour de moi et compris bien vite, ils avaient découvert une sorcière dans une rue de moldus, elle avait réussi à s'enfuir avec l'ordre et ils avaient alors décidé de faire prisonnière, une jeune fille du même âge environ. C'était ton amie, apparemment ils avaient déjà commencé à la torturer. Elle était couverte de suie et de sang et suppliait de la laisser partir. Malheureusement elle ne pouvait répondre aux questions puisque qu'elle ne parlait pas anglais. Lorsqu'il en eut marre, il la fit mettre au cachot, j'ai été lui parler, j'étais le seul à parler français et elle m'a expliqué ce qui lui était arrivé. J'ai vite deviné à qui je parlais, et un jour elle a deviné qui j'étais également. L'homme dont tu lui avais parlé. Je ne lui ai jamais parlé de toi, elle ne m'a jamais parlée de toi non plus. Elle pensait que tu étais morte. Puis je suis parti avec toi.

-Je crois que j'aurais tout fait pour toi parce que tu étais ma bouée, ma vie. Aujourd'hui je veux l'aider parce que j'ai toujours pu compter sur elle et que c'est ma plus vielle amie. Que tu le veuilles ou non, je partirai. Je ne pense pas que je mettrai longtemps à trouver Harry et les deux autres. J'ai toujours su que je serais une mère médiocre, une de celles qui ont toujours quelque chose à faire.

Je regardais droit devant moi, déterminée.

-Je viendrai avec toi, mais s'il te plaît attendons un peu. Je veux qu'on soit une famille même si ce n'est que pour quelque temps.

-D'accord, abdiquai-je.


	43. Chapitre 42

_Jeudi 18 Mars 1999_

* * *

-Maman ! Maman ! criait Lily en descendant les escaliers. Maman ! Chanson pour dormir !

J'étais sur le canapé, je la pris dans mes bras.

-Tu sais bien que je chante comme une casserole mon ange, m'excusais-je.

A ce moment là, son père arriva et elle sauta sur l'occasion. Nous montâmes dans sa chambre et elle s'assit sur son lit, Blacky sur ses genoux. Léo chanta une vielle berceuse.

Lily s'endormit assez vite et ne fut pas dérangée par la pluie mêlée de grêlons qui venait de s'abattre sur la maison après près de deux semaines de beau temps. Cela ne s'arrêta qu'une semaine plus tard.

Andromeda me confia plus tard avoir cru que des fantômes jouaient un orchestre de scie. Cela devint une habitude et le temps se fit pluvieux sur les environs de notre maison.

* * *

_Jeudi 15 Avril 1999_

* * *

On était parti depuis maintenant plus de trois semaines et on ne les avait toujours pas retrouvés.

Lily commençait à me manquer. Jamais je n'avais vraiment été séparée de ma petite fille. Je sentais que la situation ne lui plaisait pas non plus mais il ne disait rien, j'avais peur qu'il craque bientôt.

On avait emprunté une tente à Dora et on changeait chaque jour de forêt, essayant de me souvenir quelles étaient celles que le trio connaissait. On essayait d'explorer en les appelant mais rien, niet, nada.

Il était tard mais on ne savait quel heure, on écouta la radio créée par les jumeaux et leur ami Lee. Ce jour là, le mot de passe était Albus.

-Toutes nos excuses pour avoir été momentanément absents des ondes en raison des visites que nous ont rendues quelques charmants Mmangemorts. Nous avons maintenant trouvé un endroit sûr. Expliquait Lee. Et j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que deux de nos collaborateurs régulier se sont joints à nous. Bonsoir les amis !

Ils lui répondirent en ajoutant leur surnom. Lee était Rivière.

-Cependant avant d'écouter Royal et Romulus. Poursuivit-il. Nous allons consacrer quelques instants à vous parler des morts que Sorcellerie-Info et La Gazette du sorcier n'ont pas jugé suffisamment importantes pour les mentionner. C'est avec beaucoup de tristesse que nous informons nos auditeurs du meurtre de Dirk Cresswell et de Ted Tonks. Un gobelin du nom de Gornuk a également été tué. On pense que le né-moldu Dean Thomas et un deuxième gobelin, qui semblaient tous deux voyager avec Tonks, Cresswell et Gornuk aient pu s'échapper. Si Dean nous écoute ou si quelqu'un sait ou il se trouve, je signale que ses parents et sœurs attendent désespérément de ses nouvelles.

Il s'ensuivit le récit de la mort de moldus et de Bathilda Tournesac, une vielle historienne. Puis une minute fut consacrée au silence pour tous les morts à cause de cette fichue guerre.

-Merci, reprit Lee. Maintenant nous allons nous tourner vers Royal, un habitué de notre émission, qui va nous apporter les dernière informations sur les conséquences que le nouvel ordre de la sorcellerie a entraîné pour le monde des Moldus.

Kingsley sous le surnom de Royal rappela les mesures de sécurité à prendre pour sauver des voisins ou amis moldus. Puis fut le tour du dénommé Romulus que je connaissais très bien.

-Romulus, continuez vous d'affirmer comme chaque fois que vous avez participé à notre émission que Harry Potter est toujours vivant ? lui demanda Lee.

-Je l'affirme. Pour moi, il ne fait aucun doute que sa mort, si elle survenait serait annoncée aussi largement que possible par les Mangemorts car elle porterait un coup mortel au moral de ceux qui s'opposent au nouveau régime. Le survivant reste le symbole de tout ce pour quoi nous combattons, le triomphe du bien, le pouvoir de l'innocence, le besoin de résister.

-Et quel message voudriez-vous transmettre à Harry si vous étiez sûr qu'il nous écoute, Romulus ?

-Je voudrais lui assurer que nous sommes de tout cœur avec lui. Je lui conseillerais aussi de suivre son instinct qui est excellent et qui lui indique presque toujours la bonne voie. J'espère qu'il trouvera également la vérité qui le cherche.

On baissa le volume de la radio un instant pour que je puisse poser une question.

-Quelle vérité ? Je sais ce qu'il a pensé il n'y a pas si longtemps et il ne cherchait pas de vérité, remarquais-je.

-Je crois que c'est un message pour toi. C'est toi qui sais tout, c'est toi la vérité, répondit-il en souriant, et en remettant derrière mon oreille une mèche de cheveux.

Lorsqu'on remonta le son. L'émission était finie.

-J'espère que Harry écoutait dans ce cas, il faut vraiment qu'on le retrouve. Je ne veux pas que Voldemort ait le temps de faire du mal à Chloé.

Je vis alors son visage blanchir. Je mis instantanément mes mains à mes lèvres. Le tabou. Je commençais à ranger tandis qu'il rejetait tout les maléfices pour se protéger. Mais c'était trop tard, des pop sonores résonnèrent. Léo était encore dehors. Il me fit signe de me cacher mais l'instant d'après nous étions tout deux ligotés et j'avais en face de moi le répugnant Greyback et ses acolytes, ma baguette dans sa main.

-Lupin, tiens ! Bellatrix m'a parlé de toi, il paraît que tu as donné une fausse piste au maître et en plus tu t'amuses à prononcer son nom. Il sera content de te revoir, affirma-t-il puis il se tourna vers mon lycanthrope. Stewart, c'est toi, je ne t'aurais pas reconnu. Il paraît que tu es un traître. Voyons alors que c'est moi qui t'ai donné la force et le pouvoir du loup. Tu veux peut-être que je la morde à son tour.

-Tu ferais mieux de t'en abstenir, prévint-il menaçant.

On était dos à dos, mais je sentais le Mangemort revenir en lui. Malgré mes liens j'essayais de lui attraper la main. Je la caressais doucement avec mon index pour lui demander de ne rien faire. L'un des hommes nous agrippa et on transplana devant un manoir. Celui des Malefoy. On se retrouva dans le grand salon, ils nous séparèrent et elle me fit placer au milieu de la pièce. Encore une fois je me retrouvai face à Bellatrix alors que j'étais au sol. Greyback pour mon plus grand bonheur était enfin parti, d'autres avaient prononcés le tabou. Elle me jaugea avec son rictus déplaisant.

-Je savais bien que tu n'avais jamais approuvé nos idées Stewart mais de là à nous trahir pour cette petite peste. Clama t'elle.

-Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment de ta part Bella. En fait en passant ta sœur me fait dire que tu peux aller au diable. Elle lui enverra des roses. Lui répondis-je.

Je reçus une gifle au visage.

-Ce n'est pas ma sœur ce n'est que la honte de la famille, infâme sang-mêlée, répondit-elle menaçante.

Je fis alors tout les efforts du monde pour me lever et me retrouver à sa hauteur.

-Fais attention à tes paroles, prévins-je. Je vois qu'en plus toute la petite famille est là. La partie la moins intéressante bien sûr, ajoutais-je ironique juste pour l'énerver et passer mes nerfs sur elle.

Je savais qu'elle allait lever sa baguette, je lisais en elle mais la porte du manoir s'ouvrit à ce moment la sur Greyback qui tenait le trio ligoté avec Dean Thomas et un gobelin. Narcissa Malefoy ouvrait la marche. Je ne m'étais même pas aperçue qu'elle s'était éclipsée. Je ne le vis pas tout de suite mais ils avaient une épée, Bellatrix nous relégua au second plan pendant que Drago identifiait le trio. Bellatrix reconnut alors l'épée de Godric Gryffondor et elle hésita avant de choisir Hermione pour l'interrogatoire, Ron essaya de prendre sa place mais cela renforça le choix de la Mangemort.

-Nous avons un compte à régler avant Bellatrix, et je sais autant d'informations qu'elle, essayais-je en tentant d'avoir l'air énervée.

Elle prit un malin plaisir à me répondre.

-La petite Lupin s'est réveillée et veut qu'on s'occupe d'elle, comme c'est touchant. A la cave ! Ordonna-t-elle.

Deux secondes plus tard on était tous les six poussés pour rentrer dans la cave des Malefoy. Il faisait noir mais je sentais les pensées de trois autres personnes.

-Il n'y a pas que nous ici, chuchotais-je à Léo.

Ce fut la voix de Luna qui me répondit, elle nous aida à nous libérer à l'aide d'un clou. Ron actionna le Déluminateur qu'il avait reçu du directeur et de la lumière apparut. Luna était encore plus blanche que d'habitude et Ollivander que je n'avais jamais rencontré paraissait avoir été maltraité. Au fond, cloîtrée contre le mur, les jambes repliées contre son torse était assise une jeune fille. Chloé.

Ron criait le nom d'Hermione alors que Harry actionnait le miroir dont Rémus m'avait parlé. Je vis deux yeux bleus et comprit qu'ils appartenaient à Abelforth. Je fixais mon amie qui se contentait de fixer ses pieds. On entendait chacune des questions que posaient Bellatrix à Hermione et je ressentais sa douleur à chaque fois que je pénétrais son esprit.

J'entendis alors Malefoy senior demander au gobelin si l'épée était la vraie. Je prévins les autres que Drago allait arriver et Harry eut le temps de demander au gobelin de mentir. On s'adossa tous au mur et Ron enleva la lumière. Une fois le gobelin et Drago partis, il la ralluma. Léo me prit la main et je levai alors les yeux vers lui. Ses yeux magnifiques. Il me caressa la main comme je l'avais fait plus tôt pour le calmer. Chloé. Elle l'avait déjà vue.

-Va lui parler s'il te plaît. Elle te connaît, moi elle ne s'en souvient plus.

Nous étions dans un coin de la toute petite cave, il m'embrassa avant d'avancer vers celle que j'avais crue morte. Je les fixais, elle le reconnaissait, soudain il eut un pop sonore, je regardai dans cette direction et découvris Dobby. Je m'approchai de Harry qui discutait avec l'elfe.

-Dobby est-ce que tu peux transplaner d'ici avec des personnes ?

L'elfe répondit positivement. Le survivant lui demanda alors d'emmener Dean, Luna et Ollivander. Je m'agenouillai à la hauteur de l'elfe.

-Dobby est-ce que tu pourrais prendre une personne supplémentaire ? Cette jeune fille dans le coin, elle est là depuis près de quatre ans, est-ce que tu peux l'emmener ? demandais-je.

Il me répondit positivement, je me relevai et vit Harry me regarder sans oser demander si je la connaissais. Ron indiqua l'adresse de Bill et Fleur et Dobby transplana avec les quatre autres.

Malheureusement le bruit du transplanage se remarqua dans le salon. Harry prévoyait un plan, il voulait sauter sur Pettigrow et le neutraliser. Lorsqu'il arriva, les trois garçons le mirent en œuvre et tandis que la main offerte par le seigneur des ténèbres étranglait son serviteur, je ressentais ce qu'il ressentait, le manque d'air, la peur. Je m'agenouillai à terre, la tête dans les mains.

-Arrêtez-le ! suppliais-je sans élever la voix. Il manque d'air, aidez-le !

Léo se tenait agenouillé à mes côtés, une main dans mon dos, me tenant contre lui tandis que Queudver rendait son dernier souffle. Une fois libérée de ses pensées je pus me relever mais ils m'observaient tous trois sans dire un mot. Ron lui prit sa baguette et on remonta vers le salon, ou plutôt on attendait cachés derrière un mur adjacent.

Hermione était étendue aux pieds de mon ennemie jurée, elle ne bougeait plus. Lorsque le gobelin qui examinait l'épée affirma qu'elle était fausse, elle remonta sa manche et appuya sur la marque des ténèbres. Je regardai instantanément l'un des trois garçons. Il ne bougea pas.

Il remarqua mon regard et sourit. Je n'avais jamais osée regarder ayant trop peur de ce que je pourrais y découvrir.

Il releva sa manche et je pus m'apercevoir qu'elle n'y était pas. Je souris mais à ce moment là, une douleur fit irruption dans la tête de Harry et dans la mienne, il voyait Voldemort. Il ne fallait pas perdre de temps, il arrivait. Ron se précipita dans la salle, on le suivit, Bellatrix prit Hermione en otage mais à cet instant Dobby arriva et fit tomber le lustre sur Hermione et le gobelin, la Mangemort avait réussi à l'éviter de peu.

Des éclats de verre volèrent mais on fut épargnés, Ron se précipita aider Hermione tandis que Harry récupérait nos baguettes et nous les lançait. Il transplana avec Gripsec et Dobby et échappa de peu à un poignard. Les deux autres étaient partis, je lançai un sortilège de stupéfixion à Bellatrix avant de transplaner en compagnie de Léo. On arriva près d'un cottage, on voyait des personnes en sortir, on se retourna alors pour découvrir Dobby qui rendait son dernier souffle.

Je m'approchai derrière Harry et contemplai une dernière fois celui qui avait sauvée la vie à mon amie.

-Merci Dobby, chuchotais-je, essuyant les larmes qui me venaient.

Je sentis la main de Léo dans la mienne.

Quelques instants plus tard Bill, Fleur, Luna et Dean étaient autour de nous.

Harry semblait penser qu'il était de retour au pied de la tour d'astronomie. Sur ce point j'étais d'accord avec lui. Perdre un être cher rappelait chaque fois tous ceux que nous avions déjà perdus.

Bill apporta des pelles et j'en fis apparaître une et commençai à creuser avec les garçons sans un mot. J'aurais pu continuer à le faire toute la nuit. Ma tête était vide, je n'avais même pas la force d'entrer dans celle des autres. Tout à l'heure avait été la première fois que j'entrais dans l'esprit de quelqu'un en train de mourir. J'avais cru que c'était moi qui mourais et j'en avais eu peur, très peur.

Lorsqu'on mit l'elfe en terre, Luna prononça quelques mots, tout le monde était présent sauf Ollivander et le gobelin qui ne pouvaient plus se lever.

Elle n'avait sûrement pas voulu nous déranger mais elle était là, à quelques mètres de moi.

A la fin, Harry demanda à rester seul et ils rentrèrent, je restai un instant.

-Je sais à quoi tu penses, je sais ce que tout le monde pense et je crois que je sais ce que tu ressens. La jeune fille que nous avons sauvée, je la connais. Je tiens à te remercier toi et Dobby pour l'avoir sauvée.

Il ne répondit pas et je ne pris pas la peine d'entrer dans sa tête. Je marchai jusqu'au cottage. Ils étaient tous dans le living-room, Fleur vint à ma rencontre et me serra dans ses bras.

-Si tu savais comme tout le monde s'en est fait pour vous. Ton père et Nymphadora ont dû déménager chez sa mère, la maison était plus grande. Ils ont pris tes affaires et Lily, tu pourras les retrouver là bas, m'annonça-t-elle.

Je voyais Léo assis autour de la table avec les autres en train de discuter avec Bill.

-Merci. Est-ce que la jeune fille que nous avons ramenée t'a parlé ? demandais-je en chuchotant pour que personne n'entende.

-Non, elle n'a pas dit un mot, à part merci après que je l'aie aidée à s'allonger. Elle est dans la chambre tout au fond du couloir, à l'étage si tu veux, répondit-elle.

Je hochai la tête et montai les escaliers. J'ouvris la porte et la refermai doucement, elle avait été allongée sur le lit du fond, mais elle ne dormait pas, elle fixait le plafond avec comme de la mélancolie dans les yeux. Elle sembla tout de même déceler ma présence car elle tourna sa tête vers moi et je pus comprendre à ses yeux qu'elle ne me reconnaissait pas. J'avançai un peu vers elle.

-Je m'appelle Lupin, Lynn Lupin mais tu peux m'appeler Lynn, me présentai-je comme dans un comique raté.

-Lynn… souffla-t-elle en regardant à nouveau le plafond.

-Tu t'appelles Chloé n'est-ce pas ? Je… Je dois te… Peu importe, soufflais-je avant de lui jeter ce même sort qu'Albus m'avait lancé il y avait presque quatre ans maintenant.

Elle ne répondit pas. Je m'avançai vers elle et l'aidai à s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, elle me remercia et souleva son t-shirt. Son abdomen était couvert de cicatrices et certaines saignaient encore, quand à son dos, on aurait dit qu'elle était lycanthrope.

Je posai mon doigt sur l'une et suivi son tracé. Je me réveillai et pris conscience de ce que je faisais. Je fis apparaître du désinfectant et des bandages. A la fin, elle en fut presque totalement couverte au niveau des membres supérieurs.

Je remarquai alors que ses vêtements étaient abîmés, remarque après quatre ans… J'enlevai mon t-shirt, et le lui tendis.

-Désolée, il est peut-être un peu sale mais c'est le seul qui devrait être à ta taille, remarquais-je.

-Merci, répondit-elle en l'enfilant.

Il eut un silence bientôt rompu par un léger bruit contre la porte. J'étais en pantalon et sous-vêtements. Je savais qui c'était. Je lui priai d'entrer. Je ne rougis pas, ce n'était vraiment plus la peine entre nous.

-Je me suis dit que tu aurais besoin de cela, se justifia-t-il en me tendant un t-shirt à me mettre néanmoins sale. On va bientôt manger.

Je hochai la tête alors qu'il sortait, je me retournai, elle me regardait étrangement.

-Si tu veux, on peut t'amener à manger ici, a moins que tu veuilles que je t'aide à descendre ?

-Je vais me débrouiller, merci j'arrive, répondit-elle.

Je sortis et refermai la porte derrière moi. Les larmes perlèrent, Lily me manquait plus que je ne saurais le dire et lui l'avait compris car une seconde à peine après, j'étais dans une pièce que je ne connaissais pas, ma tête contre son torse, les joues humides. Il m'embrassa sur le front.

-Elle me manque tellement. Sanglotais-je.

-Je sais mon amour, je sais, elle me manque aussi.

Il me caressais le dos pour me réconfortait, je levais la tête vers lui pour l'embrasser fougueusement, pour oublier ma peine.

-Je t'aime mon ange. Murmura t'il.

On toqua à la porte sans l'ouvrir et je descendis après lui, tenant toujours sa main dans la mienne. De toute évidence, ils nous avaient attendu.

-Rémus et Tonks t'attendent et la famille est chez tante Muriel, me rapporta Bill en souriant. Ginny a eu la bonne idée de dire à Lily que ton anniversaire était en juillet, depuis elle s'est mis en tête de le préparer mais d'abord elle m'a dit qu'elle s'occuperait de celui de « oncle Ted ».

-Comment va Ginny ? demandais-je ravie d'avoir de ses nouvelles.

Je m'efforçai de ne pas trop regarder le brun en face de moi en posant ma question. Bill me répondit et me raconta ce qui c'était passé depuis notre départ.

Léo avait passé son bras autour de mes épaules à partir du moment où le rouquin avait annoncé que son frère cadet était de retour. Charlie m'avait manqué, il avait été un très bon ami. Il avait été là quand j'étais pas bien.

A la fin du repas, Fleur m'expliqua que le cottage était un peu petit et que du coup Hermione, Luna, Chloé et moi dormirons dans la chambre ou cette dernière s'était faite soigner. Quant aux garçons, ils étaient forcés de dormir sur le canapé, laissant monsieur Ollivander et Gripsec dans l'autre chambre d'ami.

Avant de monter, j'essayai de passer un message à celui que l'on appelait l'élu par Legilimancie puis je montai et lorsque la porte de notre chambre se referma sur nous je sus qu'il allait falloir que je passe à table.


	44. Chapitre 43

_Vendredi 16 Avril 1999_

* * *

Les filles m'avaient assailli de questions à propos de ce qui se passait dans le monde magique, comment allait nos proches,... A part elle, elle n'avait posée aucune question. J'attendais de voir si mon message était passé.

Je faisais face à la mer. Le cottage s'élevait sur une falaise qui lui faisait front. Elle était magnifique en cette nuit.

Bientôt des pensées attirèrent mon attention. Il était venu seul. Il se plaça à côté de moi, regardant comme moi la mer. Il était résigné mais savait exactement ce qui l'attendait. Il se doutait de ce que je voulais lui dire. Harry. Ginny et lui avaient le même visage empreint de tristesse.

-Tu es venu seul ? demandais-je sans vraiment être étonnée. Comme tous les autres, il voulait des réponses.

-J'avais besoin de te demander certaines choses mais d'abord que me voulais-tu ?

-Je crois qu'il faut que je te révèle certaines choses. Je suis au courant de ta mission, de l'arme de Tu-Sais-Qui, de tout.

-Je me doutais bien que tu étais le plan B. A toi, il ne pouvait rien cacher, il n'avait rien besoin de te dire, tu savais déjà tout.

-Je ne suis pas le plan B. Pendant un moment, j'ai voulu l'être mais pas pour te remplacer.

-Alors pour qui aurais-tu été le plan B ?

-Tu ne devines pas ? Pourtant tu lui en as voulu à Dumbledore de lui avoir fait confiance. Je parle bien de lui, j'avais tous les atouts, j'avais la Legilimancie, l'Occlumancie, l'alibi et même un contact en leur sein. Je parle de Rogue.

-J'avais deviné. Répondit-il avec sarcasme. Et rien ne serait arrivé. Il ne serait pas mort.

-Le seul tort que j'avais, c'était peut-être d'être nouvelle dans l'ordre mais c'était également un atout, Tu-Sais-Qui, ne savait encore rien de moi.

-Je veux que tu m'aides, demanda-t-il. Tu es au courant de tout, tu as lu…

-Non! le coupais-je sans la moindre hésitation comme Dumbledore l'avait fait avec moi il y avait maintenant très longtemps. Ce n'est pas pour cela que je suis là. Et de toute façon tu n'as besoin que de ses pensées à lui.

-Alors pour quoi es-tu là ?

-Il y a longtemps trois personnes m'ont demandé de veiller sur toi. Je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de citer de noms. Tu te doutes de la première. Tu manques à la deuxième encore plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Et pour la troisième tu es tout ce qui lui reste de son enfance et de ses amis. Dumbledore n'a jamais voulu cela. Tout ce qu'on raconte sur sa famille est mensonges. C'est tout ce que tu dois retenir. Il a fait de mauvais choix tout comme nous tous et comme on peut le constater il a fait en sorte que ça n'ait de répercutions que sur lui.

-Je suppose que je devrais me contenter de cela. Comment va ta fille ? La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, elle était si petite. Je suppose que c'était son père avec toi.

-La dernière fois que je l'ai vue également. Et à cet instant, je pense que les deux personnes qui nous manquent le plus sont ensembles, remarquais-je.

-Je crois que la personne qui lui a manquée le plus est en face d'elle, devina-t-il en faisant face à une troisième personne à quelques mètres de nous que je n'avais pas remarquée.

Elle nous observait. Je ne savais que faire tandis qu'il s'éloignait en direction de la maison. Elle s'approcha de moi. Chloé. Elle savait à présent.

-Tu as toujours aimé la mer. Ne pas te baigner mais la regarder, entendre le bruit régulier des vagues comme si c'était un cœur qui battait à l'unisson du nôtre. Tu as toujours été différente des autres, compréhensive, comme si tu lisais en eux. Tu ne blâmais jamais personne sans avoir de bonnes raisons toujours justifiées et réfléchies. J'ai pensé que tu étais morte et je t'ai pleuré en me disant que jamais plus je ne te verrais sourire et rire.

-Je croyais que tu ne m'avais pas reconnue, soufflais-je. J'ai moi aussi cru pendant un moment que tu étais morte.

On se regarda avant que je la prenne dans mes bras en lui soufflant : « Tu m'as manqué. » On s'écarta légèrement et elle me contempla.

-Tu as changé, je ne t'aurais pas reconnue si vous n'aviez pas l'air aussi soudés. Je crois que personne n'aurait pu te remplacer à ses yeux. Je l'ai vu dès la première fois ou je suis entrée dans ce cachot et que je l'aie vu, conta-t-elle.

-Je crois que tu as des choses à me raconter, remarquais-je.

-Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. Lorsque j'ai essayé de m'enfuir, après que ma maison ait pris feu, des Mangemorts m'ont attrapé. Je n'ai pas bien compris ce qu'ils disaient. Ils m'ont amené à un grand manoir, je ne sais comment ils s'y sont pris mais l'instant d'après on y était. Ils m'ont mené à leur chef, et il a commencé à me faire me tordre de douleur en ne bougeant que la main. Ils me posaient des questions mais je ne comprenais rien, ils m'ont alors traîné dans une cave. Je ne sais comment mais ils ont fini par comprendre que j'étais française, ils m'ont alors envoyé quelqu'un qui parlait notre langue. J'ai tout de suite su que c'était lui, l'homme dont tu m'avais tant parlé, celui qui t'avait séduite, rien qu'en croisant tes yeux. Il m'a apporté à manger et il m'a d'abord dit qu'il savait qui j'étais. Il n'a cependant jamais prononcé ton nom. Nous ne parlions pas de toi, moi je te pensais brûlée vive et lui j'ai su après que tu le rejetais. Il m'a posé des questions en me demandant si je connaissais une sorcière dans ma rue. Jamais ils n'ont réussi à faire le lien entre toi et cette sorcière française. D'autres se sont joint à ma captivité. D'abord monsieur Ollivander, puis Luna. Un jour, il est venu me voir en me disant que bientôt il serait sûrement mort. Il m'a révélé que tu étais vivante mais il n'a jamais dit que tu étais cette sorcière, c'était évident. Peu après, j'ai entendu des explosions à l'étage. Ils sont venus me chercher et on a changé d'endroit. Ensuite je me suis fait interroger sur lui, ils voulaient savoir tout ce qu'il avait pu me dire. J'ai réussi à ne rien leur dire en pensant à autre chose comme il m'avait conseillé de le faire. Tu sais la suite. Ne nous attardons pas là-dessus, tu as l'air d'avoir vécu plus intéressant que moi.

-On peut dire ça comme cela, je me suis fait adopter par un sorcier, il s'est marié.

-Et tu as eu une petite sœur et un petit frère, non ?

-Pas exactement non. Je crois qu'il faut commencer depuis le début. J'étais dans mon lit, cette nuit là, je venais de me réveiller, lorsque j'ai entendu des voix. Je ne les comprenais pas mais je me rendais compte à leurs gestes, leurs intentions. Ils ont commencé à mettre le feu à la haie qui était en face de chez moi. J'ai pensé que ce n'était que des pyromanes alors je suis allée prévenir ma mère. Étrangement maintenant, quand j'y repense, elle n'était pas surprise. Elle m'a ordonnée de retourner dans ma chambre et de m'y cacher avec mon frère. Ils n'ont pas survécu. Après j'ai récupéré, dans les affaires de mon grand-père, sa baguette et je suis descendue dans la rue après avoir demandé à mon frère de préparer des affaires et de se préparer à fuir. J'ai essayé de m'en servir, de ne pas regarder les maisons enflammées autour de moi. Je n'ai pas réussi à le sauver. Ils ont mis le feu à notre maison. Ensuite des membres de l'ordre du phœnix m'ont recueilli et je leur ai raconté ce qui m'était arrivé. Ils m'ont tout expliqué sur la magie et sur mon grand-père. J'ai intégré une école de magie à la rentrée suivante. J'ai pris des cours pendant tout le mois de juillet. Le premier jour alors que j'avais réussi à entrer dans l'esprit de mon professeur, je l'ai vu. Léo. C'est à partir de ce moment que j'ai su que c'était un Mangemort. Rémus Lupin m'a adoptée et je l'ai depuis toujours considéré comme mon père. Alors lorsqu'il s'est enfin résolu a être heureux j'ai eu une mère douce et aimante. Elle s'appelle Dora, elle m'a soutenu dans beaucoup de mes choix difficiles. Léo et moi, nous avons longtemps été séparés avant qu'il ne change de camp pour moi. Nous avons eu une fille ensemble. Elle s'appelle Lily, elle est restée avec mon père, racontais-je.

Elle semblait surprise mais avait un faible sourire.

-Lily? Je priais pour que où que tu sois, tu puisses être heureuse. Je voulais tant que ça marche.

Elle se tut et me tendit sa main en souriant malgré son visage inondé de larmes. On regagna ensemble le cottage et montâmes en essayant de ne réveiller personne. On s'allongea côte à côte en nous regardant. Au bout d'un moment, elle s'endormit et je restai éveillée, les yeux fermés sans même réussir à toucher du doigt le sommeil. Je sentis un peu plus tard dans la nuit une autre présence dans la chambre.

-C'est toi? soufflais-je. Je me levais et cherchais a tâtons un mur.

Pour toute réponse, je sentis ses lèvres sur ma bouche, ses mains dans les miennes. Il m'entraîna dans le couloir.

-Tu me manquais. Murmura t'il.

-Toi aussi tu me manquais. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

Il m'embrassa doucement puis fougueusement. J'avais le souffle rapide. Il s'arrêta, me sentant mal, je le repoussai légèrement. Même sans lire son esprit, je savais a quel point je venais de le blesser. Une voix dans ma tête me susurra : « Chacun son tour. », mais ce n'était pas ce que j'avais voulu. Je me repris, la fit taire et m'avançai vers lui.

Il recula et voulut descendre les premières marches de l'escalier rejoignant le salon mais je m'agrippai à lui, tout contre son dos, j'enlaçai sa taille de mes bras.

-Arrête de vouloir me quitter.

-Tu n'es que souffrance et larmes avec moi.

-Tu ne me fais jamais plus mal que lorsque tu me tournes le dos.

Cette fois, ce fut lui qui capitula, il se retourna et je me réfugiais dans ces bras. J'aurais voulu y passer ma vie. On resta ainsi tranquillement. On ne s'arrêta qu'en voyant le soleil se lever. On s'embrassa puis il me guida vers ma chambre. Je n'arrivais pas à me résoudre à lâcher sa main.

Quelques heures plus tard, après avoir remercié Fleur et Bill, et dit au revoir pour un bon moment au trio, les autres étant déjà partis chez la tante Muriel. Chloé, Léo et moi avions transplané sur une colline non loin de chez Andromeda. Nous marchions silencieusement en vérifiant systématiquement, Léo et moi, les alentours comme tout bon paranoïaque que nous étions.

On finit par apercevoir la maison, lorsqu'un cri retentit, attendant l'espace d'une seconde, assez pour me tourner vers lui, assez pour qu'il puisse apercevoir mon visage terrifié, je me mis à courir de toutes mes forces vers la maison.

Mon père en sortit et je me calmai lorsqu'il me prit dans ses bras. Les larmes vinrent tellement j'avais eu une peur bleue, me sentant idiote, je n'avais même pas lu ses pensées. Il me relâcha et je pus voir qu'il était en assez bonne forme malgré la pleine lune qui se rapprochait. Il serra la main à Léo, derrière moi et celui-ci me prit la main.

-Heureusement que vous êtes tous en pleine forme, Dora n'en pouvait plus de vous attendre, entrez.

Ils étaient tous là, Ted, Dora, Lily, Andromeda et même dans un coin Thomas, Thomas Aronsohn.

Regroupés autour de la grande table du salon. Lily sauta dans mes bras tandis que les autres s'asseyaient, Léo la prit à son tour et s'assit, la gardant sur ses genoux.

-Tu ne vérifies pas qui on est ? demandais-je.

-J'attends de pied ferme le jour ou ma sœur voudra envoyer des Mangemorts ici. Me déclara Andromeda en souriant. La vérité, c'est qu'on ne peut utiliser de Polynectar sur un loup-garou, rectifia-t-elle en le désignant.

Thomas releva la tête, un sourire en coin.

-Je l'ignorais, avouais-je mi-étonnée, mi-satisfaite.

-Pas moi, répondirent amèrement en cœur deux voix.

Dora me sourit et je pus lire sur ses lèvres : « pleine lune ». Je le lui rendis

-Alors dis moi, as-tu trouvé ce que tu cherchais ?

-La brunette, répondit mon grand-père.

Je le dévisageai. Comment se souvenait-il ? Je ne dit rien, Andromeda montra la maison à Chloé et Léo, Rémus et Dora étaient partis coucher Ted et Lily après leur avoir fait un gros câlin.

-Je ne me souvenais pas plus d'elle que de toi, j'ai regardé de vielles photos que ta mère m'envoyait. Je n'étais pas sûr de vouloir venir.

-On m'a dit que tu avais été aperçu au nord.

-J'ai juste fait un peu le ménage devant chez moi.

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais une maison là-bas.

-C'est là que ta mère est née.

Je ne savais que répondre, finalement toute ma vie n'avait été que mensonge. Je ne vis pas l'auteur de la voix entrer.

-Lynn? m'appela la voix tandis que je me retournais.

-Je vais y aller. Au revoir Lynn, annonça Thomas.

-Au revoir, chuchotai-je au moment ou il fermait la porte.

-Je suis désolée de te demander, c'est débile mais… commença-t-elle.

-Oui enfin non je veux dire... la coupai-je. Je vais te chercher des affaires et j'arrive.

Je lui souris et me rendit dans ma chambre, il n'était pas là, je pris des affaires et donnai son bisou à Lily avant d'aller dans la chambre de mon amie.

-Comme lorsque nous étions petites, ris-je.

Elle me rendit mon sourire et à peine dix minutes après que nous nous soyons couchées côté à côté, elle s'endormit. Je l'observais dans son sommeil, celui-ci était parfois perturbé par des petits cris de terreur.

Quant à moi, je n'arrivais pas à dormir une fois de plus. Je sortis de la chambre à pas de loup, et me dirigeai vers celle qu'on m'avait attribué à lui et moi. Il dormait, comme l'ange qu'il était, je m'avançai en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit et me glissai dans le lit. Tentant de ne pas le réveiller en posant ma tête sur son torse.

-Je suis réveillé, me chuchota-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

-Je t'aime.

Je me collai un peu plus contre lui et il referma ses bras sur moi. Je finis alors par me faire emporter par le sommeil.


	45. Chapitre 44

_Samedi 17 Avril 1999_

_

* * *

_

Je me réveillai en sueur, son rire enfantin encore stocké dans mes tympans. Bellatrix. J'avais la mauvaise impression qu'elle me hanterait toujours, même morte.

Il dormait encore, comme tout le monde. Je me levai doucement sans le réveiller et gagnai la cuisine. Elle était là.

-Tu as toujours cette vielle habitude de te lever plus tôt que le monde, rit-elle.

Elle qui avait traversé tant de chose que nul ne pouvait imaginer, souriait enfin. Ça faisait chaud au cœur.

-J'étais pourtant certaine que tu ne te levais pas avant minimum midi, répliquai-je sur le même ton.

Son sourire s'effaça.

-J'étais obligée de me lever à six heures à cause d'eux. Ah les Anglais ! Tenta-t-elle de finir légèrement. Alors, aujourd'hui que faisons-nous ?

Elle passait à autre chose, c'était un point positif. Je la vit étouffer un rire et l'instant d'après deux bras m'entouraient. Il me chuchota un « bonjour » auquel je répondis en resserrant son étreinte sur moi.

L'après-midi venu, Lily, Chloé, Léo et moi, nous rendîmes chez la tante Muriel. A peine avions-nous transplané qu'une tornade rousse se jetait dans mes bras. Ginny. C'était fou ce qu'elle ressemblait à sa mère sur certains points.

Elle nous fit entrer, les jumeaux et Charlie étaient dans le salon. Lily courut vers Fred qui tenait déjà une de ses fausses baguettes à offrir à mon ange. La petite dernière des Weasley nous proposa de nous asseoir. Chloé semblait gênée. Je me rappelai comme je l'étais également lors de mes premiers jours au Terrier.

-Gin, les jumeaux, Charlie, je vous présente Chloé, annonçai-je en dévisageant chacun de mes interlocuteurs.

Ginny semblait heureuse pour moi, malgré le sentiment de tristesse qui l'habitait et la consumait un peu plus chaque jour. Les jumeaux saluèrent mon amie amicalement. J'appréhendais la réaction du dernier, je ne l'avais revu depuis tellement longtemps, mais Charlie se montra chaleureux en bon ami qu'il avait toujours été envers moi.

-Bienvenue, je suis Charlie Weasley ! Se présenta-t-il avant de s'adresser à moi. Au fait Lynn, la moto est toujours là si tu veux, répondit-il avec enthousiasme.

Le même que lorsque je l'avais connue et je fus heureuse de ne pas découvrir une quelconque animosité.

Il fut décidé bien vite que la maison était trop fragile pour ma petite fille. Charlie et moi fûmes les derniers à nous lever. Je le retins par le bras.

-Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois.

-Oublions veux-tu. Ta fille est magnifique, répondit-il avec le sourire en passant un bras autour de mes épaules comme un grand-frère.

* * *

**Flash Back**

J'étais revenue de Poudlard depuis une semaine. A la maison tout était calme, Rémus était parti remplir une mission pour l'ordre. La maison me paraissait vide, trop vide. J'étais calée dans le canapé et je sursautai lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Je sortis ma baguette et m'approchai doucement de la porte.

-Qui est là ? criai-je.

-Charlie Weasley. Je vis en Roumanie, conduis une Harley Davidson et lors du mariage de mon frère aîné, je t'ai embrassé et par la même occasion me suis pris la plus grosse honte de toute ma vie, riait-il de l'autre côté du bois.

J'ouvris la porte et le fis entrer.

-Je vois, fut la seule parole qu'il put prononcer tout en fixant mon ventre.

J'entendais ce qu'il pensait et c'était… Disons que je ne voulais pas qu'il pense ça de moi.

-Attend s'il te plaît, ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, affirmais-je précipitamment en comprenant où il voulait en venir. Laisse-moi t'expliquer, suppliai-je.

Il hocha la tête et prit place en face de moi.

-Je ne suis pas celle que tu crois, et je suis désolée de t'avoir fait souffrir.

-Je ne t'ai jamais pris pour une fille facile ou autre, j'attends juste que tu m'expliques.

Je me prit la tête entre mes mains.

-Je suis désolée, si tu savais. Je l'ai rencontré avant de venir en Angleterre. Je ne savais pas que j'étais une sorcière. J'avais quinze ans. Après, lorsque je l'ai revu, il avait… disons… changé.

Il ne comprenait pas.

-Ou est le lien ? Il t'a fait quelque chose ?

-Charlie, j'ai découvert que c'était un Mangemort, le coupai-je. Il ne m'a rien fait à part m'aimer. C'est assez compliqué.

Il avait compris, c'était encore pire que ce à quoi je m'étais imaginé. Il se leva, il était déçu est en colère en même temps.

-Tu as découvert que c'était un Mangemort et tu as quand même couché avec lui ?

Je me levai aussi et le retins par le bras.

-S'il te plaît. Tu es mon ami non ? Comprends-moi.

Il se calma un peu.

-C'est vrai je suis ton ami. Mais merde Lynn ! Je suis ton ami et c'est uniquement pour ça que je ne dirai rien.

Il se libéra de mon emprise et ouvrit la porte. Il eut un moment d'hésitation et se retourna.

-Si tu as besoin de moi, tu sais que tu peux prendre la poudre de cheminette quand tu veux.

-Tu repars en Roumanie ? m'exclamai-je.

-Je crois que c'est mieux ainsi. Au revoir.

Et l'instant d'après j'entendais la porte claquer.

**Fin du Flash-Back

* * *

**

Ils s'amusaient tous dans le jardin. On aurait pu penser que la guerre était absente si seulement on ne voyait pas cette lueur dans les yeux de chacune des personnes présentes.

Lorsqu'on rentra chez nous, Lily s'était déjà endormie dans les bras de son père. Quant au mien, il n'était malheureusement toujours pas rentré. Chloé partit se coucher. Andromeda nous attendait ou du moins avait essayé. Elle s'était assoupie sur le canapé. Ted était dans son berceau, dormant comme un ange. Je le regardais dormir sans m'en lasser.

Je sentis deux mains m'enlacer la taille avec douceur. Je me retournai pour l'embrasser avant que nous quittions la chambre. Je portai ma grand-mère jusqu'à son lit.

Il m'attendait dans le salon, assis dans le canapé, le regard rêveur dirigé vers la cheminée.

* * *

_Dimanche 25 Avril 1999

* * *

_

J'étais allongée dans le canapé, Chloé dans celui d'en face, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent.

Fred et Georges, une personne dans deux corps. Identiques, sauf si l'on ne comptait pas une oreille en moins pour Georges.

Ils avaient apportés le matériel pour Potterveille. J'avais hâte d'entendre l'émission. Lily arriva à quatre pattes de la cuisine et se dirigea vers Fred qui la pris dans ses bras. Je me levai et marchai vers eux. Ma petite fille était passée sur le dos de Georges. Teddy-chou arriva par le même chemin et je le pris dans mes bras. Il s'amusait avec mes cheveux.

-Vous avez des nouvelles ? demandai-je, soucieuse de savoir ce que le monde autour de nous était devenu.

-Oh oui… commença Georges.

-…Et tu ne vas pas être déçue, enchaîna Fred.

Mon amie s'était levée et se tenait à présent à mes côtés.

-Alors ? demanda-t-elle.

Chloé avait hâte de rencontrer mes amis au complet. Les jumeaux se regardèrent, un air malicieux dans leurs yeux qui ne présageait rien de bon pour leur victime. Et elle était toute désignée.

Depuis quelques temps, Fred et Georges adoraient prendre ma meilleure amie pour cible de leur farce. Ils me regardèrent, attendant un signe d'assentiment. Ils ne furent pas déçus.

Georges reposa Lily et avant même que Chloé ait atteint la porte, en tentant de s'échapper, elle était déjà portée par les jumeaux qui l'entraînaient déjà vers le lac avoisinant.

Je ris et reposai Teddy. Les deux enfants repartirent par où ils étaient venus. Je m'adossai au chambranle de la porte. Je le sentis arriver à mes côtés.

-Ce que tu es vile, mon amour.

-Je sais, ris-je.

Au même moment, les cris de protestation qu'on entendait cessèrent avant un plouf. Après cela, on n'entendit plus que des rires de temps en temps ponctués par des éternuements.

* * *

_Mardi 4 Mai 1999

* * *

_

La pleine lune s'était mal passé. Comme toute pleine lune, mais en pire.

Il était à côté de moi, fatigué mais en bonne santé. La louve avait eu du mal à calmer deux lycanthropes en même temps, même avec la potion Tue-loup.

Le soleil se levait et les rayons éclairaient petit à petit notre chambre. Ma main se déplaçait doucement sur son visage, son torse couvert de fines cicatrices.

Il ouvrit les yeux doucement, aveuglé par la lumière. Tournant la tête dans ma direction, il sourit et je l'imitai à mon tour.

On était bien, juste comme ça, on oubliait la guerre, les morts, la vengeance, la douleur et la peur. Sa main remonta sur la mienne encore posée délicatement sur sa joue, il l'a prit et la pressa.

J'amenai nos mains entrelacées à moi, à mon cœur. Sur le moment, j'ai pensé que jamais plus, je ne pourrais vivre sans lui, son odeur, ses baisers, ses bras qui m'enlacent ou simplement ses lèvres qui formulent un « je t'aime ». On était juste bien. Ensemble.


	46. Chapitre 45

_Jeudi 3 Juin 1999_

* * *

Je pouvais sentir sa présence même en gardant les yeux clos, cependant l'envie de voir ses yeux me démangea et mes paupières se soulevèrent toutes seules.

Il n'était pas éveillé et je me rendis compte que sa tête reposait à deux centimètres de la mienne.

Comme lorsqu'il fait froid et qu'on n'a pas envie de sortir de son lit, je me trouvai dans l'incapacité de mettre de la distance entre nous. Pourtant je le fit.

Depuis peu le danger était tel qu'on ne pouvait plus sortir de chez nous. Le sortilège de Fidelitas marchait très bien mais on soupçonnait des espions dans le coin. J'étais donc restée en possession de la moto de Charlie. Tous les matins, je l'astiquais, vérifiais l'huile et ainsi de suite.

Rémus m'aidait parfois mais je le voyais regarder, nostalgique, celle du parrain de Harry.

Ce matin, je le faisais seule, peut-être en raison de l'heure très matinale. La bataille finale se rapprochait, je le savais, l'ambiance était un peu plus pesante chaque jour. Ça me rendait petit à petit un peu plus malade chaque jour, j'avais perdu trois kilos en un mois et je n'avais jamais faim ou alors lorsque j'essayais de me forcer tant bien que mal, je me mettais à avoir des nausées et je rendais tout, juste après.

Pourtant seule l'odeur de l'huile et du cambouis ne me touchait pas. Accroupie, je vérifiais l'huile du moteur de la Harley, lorsque je fis le lien entre tout mes maux. Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt? Sans y penser, je fis tomber la clé à molette que je tenais dans ma main. Le bruit se répercuta au contact du sol.

J'entendis des pas derrière moi et je me retournai vivement. C'était lui, je sentis un frisson me parcourir.

-Tu sais au moins qu'il est cinq heures du mat' ?

Je souris et je m'approchai de lui.

-Oui je sais, tu devrais aller te recoucher, je viens dès que j'ai fini, répondis-je en lui prenant la main et en la lui pressant.

-Tu devrais faire attention, je les sens. Objecta-t-il en caressant du doigt cette marque qui ne disparaîtrait jamais de mon visage.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de tourner la tête. Le souvenir de l'énième humiliation de cette femme me resterait éternellement. Je me détournai de lui et continuai mon travail sans émotion. Je frottais la carrosserie en essayant de vider mon esprit.

Finalement lorsque ses pas s'en allèrent je laissai échapper un sanglot, puis un autre, n'arrivant plus à les retenir. Mes jambes cédèrent et je me retrouvai assise sur le sol froid la tête entre les mains. Ne pouvais-je donc pas faire plus attention? Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

* * *

_Vendredi 16 Juillet 1999_

* * *

On était tous assis autour de la table. Sauf les enfants bien sûr. Personne n'avait envie de dormir. Les dernières nouvelles avaient été terribles. Mon père souffla de lassitude puis une idée sembla le motiver.

-Poker ! s'exclama-t-il.

On le dévisagea tous sans comprendre, puis Léo sembla comprendre. Nous sortant de notre incompréhension il se leva.

-Je vais chercher des cartes, se justifia-t-il.

L'information monta à mon cerveau, nous allions jouer au Poker. Papa, Maman, Chloé, Méda, Léo et Moi.

-Je ne sais pas jouer, m'excusais-je en me levant.

Bien sûr que je savais jouer, mais la dernière fois remontait à tellement longtemps. A une autre époque, sans guerre, avec mes amies moldues. J'entendis un petit chuchotement dans mon cou. Tel un souffle.

-Je ne te crois pas.

Je me rassis, il me regardait, un sourire moqueur affiché sur ses lèvres, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

-Très bien, murmurais-je. Alors c'est la guerre.

Chloé me regarda une expression railleuse sur le visage. La dernière fois que nous avions joué, ce qui remontait à très longtemps, j'avais gagné. Elle ne semblait pas avoir oublié.

Et nous avons joués. Partie après partie. Chacun un talent à exercer. Tous plus innocent les uns que les autres, nous bluffions. A ce moment-là de cette treizième partie, je préparais un full. Dora souriait malicieusement, une paire de deux sûrement. Méda semblait affligée, déterminée, la vérité était l'équivalent de regarder un des deux loups avec leurs sens sur-développés. L'un s'essayait à la neutralité, l'autre a cet instant m'affichait un sourire séducteur. Sûrement un carré d'As. Mais j'affichais un sourire moqueur, essayant de le convaincre que mon jeu était plus intéressant. Chloé affichait plus qu'un simple sourire, tout son être exprimait la joie. Une quinte flush.

On fit trois tours, augmentant les gains toujours plus encore. Chloé se coucha en première. Une paire de 10 ! Pendant une minute ou deux, cette nouvelle nous stupéfia. C'était le moment d'observer leurs visages. Mais après la treizième partie, malheureusement, nos visages n'affichaient que ce que nous voulions montrer. Trois tours après, Dora flancha. Un carré de Dames. On était encore quatre. Six tours plus tard, Méda s'éclipsa. Une couleur a valet. Je les observais, tous les deux, ils n'avaient pas cillé.

-Tout va bien Chérie ? Se moqua le blond.

-Parfaitement Blondinet, je triple, répliquais-je.

Rém' sourit, Léo devait hésiter. Mais il continua. Papa demanda a soulever une carte pour nous mettre en confiance. Un as. Ou pas. J'étais cuite, je n'avais pas l'ombre d'un as dans mon jeu. Et là, la partie se chamboula, Léo s'arrêta. Une paire de deux ! Il avait voulu nous bluffer avec une paire de deux !

Il ne restait que nous, le père et la fille. Mon père tripla la mise une nouvelle fois et je m'arrêtai. Il dévoila ses cartes. Une High Carte ! On le dévisagea tous avec stupeur et admiration. Il nous avait battu avec presque rien. Il rit en ramenant à lui son butin.

-Et dire que je n'avais pas joué depuis cinq ans !

On s'arrêta là et chacun regagna sa chambre. J'étais au seuil de la mienne lorsque je sentis alors des bras autour de ma taille et des baisers dans mon cou.

-Blondinet ? m'interrogea-t-il rieur.

Je me retournai pour l'entraîner dans notre chambre et fermai la porte au passage. Je l'embrassai et passai mes mains dans ses cheveux.

-Idiot ! Je gagnerai la prochaine fois, me moquai-je.

Les parties de Poker devinrent routine. On avait fini par connaître le style de jeu des autres et c'était d'autant plus stimulant que chacun essayait de surprendre ses adversaires.


	47. Chapitre 46

Mercredi 18 Août 1999

* * *

J'avais essayé de lui apprendre mais rien à faire, je ne m'étais jamais rendue compte que nous avions autant de choses à faire même maintenant que l'ordre avait été anéanti ou presque.

J'avais réussi à m'éclipser deux heures pour aller à Sainte-Mangouste. Là encore, cela n'avait pas été chose facile, les Mangemorts contrôlaient tous les bâtiments administratifs. Heureusement une fois introduit sous Polynectar à l'étage voulu, le médecin avait bien voulu me prendre en charge malgré l'illégalité dans laquelle je me trouvais.

J'étais enceinte de trois mois et demi à présent, mais j'étais d'après le médicomage bien trop maigre pour une femme dans ma situation. Depuis une semaine et quelques, je trouvais que ma mère me regardait bizarrement. Dans ces moments là, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire intérieurement.

On était tous à table lorsque cela se reproduisit, je donnais à manger à Lily et elle à mon frère, je la voyais qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de me regarder et je lui renvoyais alors un regard amusé. Je m'aperçus alors d'une chose que je n'avais pas encore remarquée, Andromeda s'était joint à sa fille et était elle aussi légèrement amusée.

Je n'allais plus pouvoir m'empêcher de rire bien longtemps lorsque le Lynx de Kinglsey apparut. Des Mangemorts avaient trouvé le repère de Potterveille. Rémus et Léo transplanèrent les premiers, je confiai Lily à Andromeda avec Ted et m'apprêtai à partir lorsque Dora me retint par le bras, je me retournai. Ma mère et ma grand-mère me regardaient l'air grave.

-Tu devrais rester ici avec les petits, je t'inventerai une excuse si tu veux.

-Non, Léo a trahi les Mangemorts, il est en danger, ils le tueront de sang-froid et aussi douloureusement qu'ils pourront, je dois y aller.

Elle me regarda tristement, embrassa sa mère puis transplana. Andromeda me serra dans ses bras et emmena Lily et Teddy ailleurs.

Je transplanai, la vielle cabane isolée qu'ils avaient trouvé prenait feu et des Mangemorts gisaient partout. Je la cherchais des yeux. Il se battait contre elle. L'autre nuit, alors qu'une fois encore il retraçait mes cicatrices avec son index, il m'avait promis de me venger au détriment de sa vie, je ne voulais pas que cela arrive. Je les rejoignis, elle se mit alors à afficher son sourire malsain presque maléfique. Je succédais des Stupefix à des Sectumsempra en passant par la magie noire, je n'aurais aucune pitié pour elle mais jamais je n'emploierais des impardonnables. D'un commun accord il était parti non-loin s'occuper d'un autre de ses anciens "collègues".

Elle me prenait au sérieux et je le savais alors lorsque je la vis rire sans joie, je ne compris pas d'abord pourquoi avant que Greyback ne me tombe dessus, sa bouche était à deux doigts de mon cou, lorsque il se prit un Stupefix, je poussai son lourd corps sur le côté et Charlie qui avait envoyé le sort m'aida à me relever. A peine étais-je debout que je vis un sort se précipiter sur nous. Bellatrix!

Je projetai mon meilleur ami un peu plus loin et ne réussis à l'éviter à mon tour. Je tombai et j'eus l'impression qu'on m'enfonçait des coups de couteaux dans le ventre. Ma vision se brouillait mais je la vis quand même se pencher sur moi en souriant.

-Je ne te tuerai pas aujourd'hui, je sais très bien que je fais plus mal en te gardant en vie, annonça-t-elle de sa voix enfantine en appuyant délibérément sur mon ventre avant de me laisser sur le sol couverte de mon propre sang.

NON !

Ce n'était pas possible, elle avait su avant lui. Comment étais-ce possible? Comment avais-je pu prendre le risque d'être blessée et de le perdre ? J'entendis des pops sonores et des bras réconfortants qui me soulevaient en me chuchotant des mots réconfortants que je ne comprenais pas. Je voyais trouble et mes yeux se fermèrent.

Je sombrais, me noyais dans mes pensées obscures. J'avais tué mon bébé. Cet être que j'aimais déjà autant que j'avais aimé ma petite Lily, Lily-jolie, parce que encore une fois je savais qu'il lui ressemblerait et que je l'aimerais autant que je l'aime. Je ne pourrais plus jamais me tenir contre lui sans penser au petit être que j'avais tué, j'ai condamné Lily à la solitude d'être fille unique.

Parce que je le sais, je l'ai tué et jamais plus il n'y aurait de petit être dans mon ventre, jamais plus je ne ressentirais la joie que j'ai ressenti lorsqu'on m'a annoncé que je créerais bientôt un autre être ressemblant à un ange, un autre être qui te ressemble. Je continue de sombrer sans avoir la moindre envie de revenir et je me rappelle alors la première fois ou je t'ai vue, la première fois ou j'ai su que j'aurais une preuve que tu m'as aimé.

J'entends à nouveau mais je n'ai pas envie, ce ne sont que cris et pleurs, non je n'ai pas envie. Je ne veux pas me réveiller parce que je sais que je ne pourrai jamais te regarder sans me souvenir de ce que j'ai fait, de ce que j'aurais dû faire. Et lorsque je croiserai ces beaux yeux gris, je ne pourrai que pleurer sur le triste sort que j'ai réservé à un enfant. Finalement pourquoi voulais-je me venger je n'ai à m'en prendre qu'à moi-même.

Je sens que mon corps sort de sa léthargie, la douleur m'assaille. J'ai tellement mal, j'entends des sons troubles. Où sommes nous ? Je n'en sais rien mais je sens ta main serrée la mienne. Soudain je ne la sens plus, tu m'as quitté. Je me souviens la dernière fois lorsque tu m'as quitté alors que j'ignorais encore que bientôt Lily remplirait ma vie de bonheur.

Bonheur, ce mot existe-t-il ? Peut-il encore exister alors que j'ai tué mon bébé ? La douleur m'empêche de réfléchir, je ne peux retenir un cri de douleur et une main serre la mienne. Ce n'est pas toi, c'est ma mère. « Maman je t'en prie aide-moi ! » Mais tu ne m'entends pas, je n'arrive pas à bouger, j'ai tellement mal qu'un deuxième cri s'échappe de mes lèvres.

Je réussis à ouvrir les yeux, le plafond est tout blanc. Ou suis-je ? Est-ce que je suis morte ? J'en doute, je sens la main rassurante de ma mère. Elle est avec moi. Que me fait-on ? J'ai encore plus mal puis plus rien. Je ferme les yeux, je sombre à nouveau.

Je me réveille, je crois que j'ai dormi mais j'avais si mal. Est-ce possible ? Je n'ai plus mal, je sens une main pressée la mienne, c'est mon père. Que m'est-il arrivé, je me souviens Bellatrix, mon bébé. Je crois que je l'ai tué et un plafond blanc. Ou suis-je ?

J'essaye d'ouvrir les yeux mais mes paupières sont tellement lourdes. Je finis par réussir, le plafond est encore tout blanc, j'essaye de bouger la tête sans succès, mes lèvres ne répondent pas, j'essaye de bouger les doigts, il me semble que j'ai réussi. Mon père se lève, il me semble, j'ai retrouvé l'ouïe. Je le vois, il s'est penchée sur moi, j'essaye de formuler une phrase même sans son. Il m'a compris.

-Nous sommes à Sainte-Mangouste, on a réussi à ne pas se faire remarquer par les Mangemorts, tu perdais trop de sang pour qu'on te soigne à la maison.

Il regarda dans une autre direction, sûrement vers la porte ou une des baies vitrées grâce auxquelles on pouvait voir à travers les chambres à Sainte-Mangouste.

-Il n'est pas au courant. Dora me l'a dit lorsqu'on t'a trouvé. Personne d'autre n'a été mis au courant.

J'essayais à plusieurs reprises avant d'y arriver à formuler des mots.

-Bellatrix… était… courant. Parvins-je à articuler. Elle… fait… savoir… moi.

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et des pas résonnèrent, mon père sortit de mon champs de vision et j'entendis la porte se refermer. C'était lui.

-Lorsque j'ai vu Bellatrix à tes cotés alors que tu étais couverte de sang, j'ai cru devenir fou. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Son visage inquiet ne lui était pas habituel mais je ne savais quoi dire. Je ne voulais pas lui dire que j'avais tué mon bébé avant d'avoir pu l'accepter. Accepter le fait que je me détestais d'avoir laissé passer ma vengeance avant mon bébé.

-Pas… souvenir… Maman… besoin… Dora.

Il m'embrassa et partit la chercher. Une fois qu'il fut parti, les larmes purent couler sans que je les retienne. Je l'entendis entrer et sentis sa main douce avant de la voir. Un sanglot m'échappa puis deux puis trois et je ne m'arrêtai plus. Je n'avais pas besoin de parler. Elle me prit dans ses bras et cette étreinte maternelle me réchauffa. Mes lèvres se desséchèrent au contact de mes larmes brûlantes et je repris ma voix habituelle.

-Elle le savait. Bellatrix, elle avait deviné, elle a appuyée dessus avec le sourire. Hoquetai-je.

J'avais envie de vomir en me rappelant la scène.

-Elle a tué mon bébé, murmurai-je dans le silence qui régnait.

Elle me frotta le dos.

-On va rentrer à la maison et tout ira bien. Je te le promets.

Les événements qui arrivèrent ensuite me paraissent lointains. Une fois que je fus seule, le médicomage m'annonça ce que j'avais deviné. L'entrevue avec Bellatrix avait tué mon bébé, j'avais fait une hémorragie interne, ils avaient du m'ouvrir pour enlever le bébé puis m'administrer une bonne dose de Dictame. Ils avaient tout essayé, en vain. Je pourrais sortir dans trois jour minimum et je devrais recouvrer la mobilité dans deux jours maximum.

C'en était fini de mes rêves. A cause d'elle. Et surtout à cause de moi.

Encore une fois j'avais tout gâché.


	48. Chapitre 47

_Jeudi 19 Août 1999_

Les informations m'avait assailli et je ne me souvins pas du moment ou le médicomage sortit, lorsque je repris conscience de la situation, j'étais en position assise dans mon lit et il devait être une heure du matin.

Il était resté avec moi et s'était endormi dans un fauteuil proche. Je ne pus m'empêcher de découvrir mon abdomen et de porter la main à mon ventre vide. Les larmes ne venaient même plus, le cœur lourd, j'observais la grosse cicatrice qui barrerait à jamais mon abdomen. Car même la plus puissante des potions a ses limites et rien ne peut effacer un sort de magie noire.

Je me levai, incapable de rester sans bouger. Je fus prise de vertiges, mais je ne pouvais rester assise, en me tenant au lit j'essayai un pas mais mes jambes ne me soutenaient pas. La douleur de mon ventre se remit à me faire souffrir, me tenant de toutes mes forces au lit, je tentais un deuxième pas.

Malgré la force de mes bras, je m'écroulai. Je me relevai et retentai. Chaque essai était vain mais je réessayais machinalement.

Lorsque l'aube pointa le bout de son nez j'étais toujours au pied de mon lit et mes tentatives m'avaient amenés à deux pas. Au troisième, je tombai en me prenant les pieds dans les couvertures. Je ne sais si ce fut le juron que je poussai ou le bruit de chute qui le réveilla mais alors que je me préparais à rentrer en contact avec le sol que j'avais déjà expérimenté durant des heures, ses bras me saisirent par la taille et me soutinrent.

-Tu devrais te reposer.

Je me laissai faire tandis qu'il me portait pour m'allonger sur mon lit. Il me prit la main.

-Je vais devoir partir, des Mangemorts pourraient arriver. Chloé va venir à ma place. Chuchota-t-il en me caressant la main.

Je le regardai franchir les quelques pas que je n'avais pas été capable de faire, en direction de la porte. Je me décidai alors au dernier moment, il avait déjà commencé à tourner la poignée.

-Léo. Murmurais-je.

Il se retourna surpris, les mots me manquaient, je ne pouvais me résoudre à lui avouer.

-Je t'aime.

Il sourit, cachant l'inquiétude qui était passée l'espace d'un instant sur son visage.

-Moi aussi.

La porte claqua et le son se répercuta en écho dans toute la pièce. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ? Je restais en position assise, hébétée, sans comprendre pourquoi et comment j'avais pu me retrouver ainsi.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, les seuls mots que j'ai alors pu formuler avant que les sanglots n'embrouillent ma voix furent ceux que je n'avais pu lui avouer à lui.

-J'ai tué mon bébé.

Les larmes ne coulaient plus. L'horreur de la chose avait commencé à m'envahir pour ne jamais me quitter.

_Samedi 13 Novembre 1999_

Quatre mois. Quatre mois passés à me sentir vide. Depuis l'incident, jamais plus nous n'avions été vraiment un couple. On n'était plus que deux inconnus qui dormaient dans le même lit sans se toucher.

Je n'y arrivais plus, je tremblais comme une feuille et chaque nuit je la revoyais pressant contre ce qui restait de mon bébé. Je me réveillais en sursaut en criant et lorsque je tournais la tête je le voyais lui, il était toujours prêt à me prendre dans ses bras mais c'était à chaque fois le moment que je choisissais pour aller prendre l'air.

J'étais endormie depuis à peine une demi-heure lorsque ça recommença, encore.

Encore je la voyais se pencher sur moi, affichant son sourire diabolique, et me murmurer ses paroles mesquines, diaboliques, dénuées de toute humanité. Je voyais ma vue se brouiller et je criais encore et encore ne voulant pas accepter la réalité.

Je me réveillai alors, je criais toujours, je transpirais comme si je venais de courir un marathon et il était à côté de moi. Je me levai sans qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit encore une fois. J'avançai mécaniquement vers la salle de bain et fermai la porte derrière moi.

A peine la porte refermée que je m'écroulai par terre. Les sanglots, les larmes, c'était fini. Je n'y arrivais plus. La liste de toutes les choses que je n'arrivais plus à faire était longue. Ils avaient tous vu que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais jamais ils n'étaient parvenus au fin fond du problème.

Je me levai, rentrai dans la douche toute habillée et m'assis. L'eau me tombait dessus. Quelqu'un m'aurait tout de suite trouvé aurait su que c'était un appel au secours. Ma vie était remplie d'appel au secours.

Je pris conscience qu'on frappait contre la porte ou plutôt tambourinait. J'éteignis le jet, pris des vêtements propres et sortis. C'était lui qui frappait contre la porte. Il avait l'air tellement désespéré de me voir ainsi. Mais il restait là, en fait il avait presque toujours été là. Mais le voir souffrir, le voir souffrir par ma faute m'était insupportable.

J'avais soudain très mal à la tête, mais je ne pouvais cesser de penser à lui et à ce que je lui infligeais. Le temps que je réfléchisse et me maudisse j'étais dans ses bras. Comme c'était reposant, sentir son corps contre moi, entendre son souffle, sentir son parfum.

Mais je n'arrivais pas à me laisser aller c'était plus fort que moi, l'image de Bellatrix restait fixé sur ma rétine. Elle ne me quittait plus, elle me rendait paranoïaque, presque agressive. Mais grâce à elle au moins je restais lucide. Je le regardai dans les yeux et approchai mon visage du sien.

-Tu lis dans mes pensées. Murmurais-je d'une voix morne, neutre presque inhumaine.

-Ne lis pas dans mes pensées! Repris-je en hurlant et en le repoussant de toute mes forces alors que mon seul désir était de l'embrasser jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle.

Il essaya de me prendre la main de me faire revenir vers lui mais c'était trop tard j'allais sombrer. Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache. Jamais. J'avais tuée notre bébé. Je ne voulais pas qu'il ait aussi mal que moi. Je ne voulais pas qu'il connaisse cette douleur qui me parcoure tout le corps constamment sans me laisser de répit.

Je quittai la chambre en courant, les couloirs, les escaliers je dégringolais tout. Je l'entendais crier derrière moi mais je ne m'arrêtai pas. Je ne pouvais pas, j'avais besoin de courir jusqu'à ce que mon corps n'en puisse plus, jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle.

J'arrivai à la hauteur de l'entrée, la porte s'ouvrit. Une fois que j'aurais dépassé le champ d'action du Fidelitas, les Mangemorts me tomberaient dessus mais je m'en fichait. Je courais toujours. Il ne restait plus que dix mètres avant la fin du champ. Cinq mètres. Deux mètres. Un mètre. J'étais sortie, je transplanai.

Je savais où aller, je savais quoi faire. Je tombai sur le sable, j'étais fatiguée ce serait facile. Je courus à la rencontre de l'océan, je courais jusqu'à ne plus avoir pied. Alors je nageai jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir ce qui arriva vite. Les vagues me passaient au-dessus et je ne faisais plus rien pour remonter à la surface. Je sombrais.

C'était fini.

C'était le noir complet. Je sentis soudain alors qu'on m'attrapais. Je m'en fichais. Je me fichais de tout désormais. On me ramena à la surface, les vagues nous passait au-dessus, mais la personne qui m'avait sauvé continuait d'avancer, bientôt on eut pied et je sentis qu'on m'aidait à avancer vers le sable sec.

J'ouvris les yeux. Chloé. Je tombai allongée sur le sable. Le ciel était orange, le soleil se levait. Elle devait être furieuse. Elle restait debout et me fixait.

-Tu peux me dire ce qui t'a pris ? Cria-t-elle.

-Je n'en peux plus. Haletais-je en reprenant mon souffle. Je n'arrive même plus à le regarder. Il souffre à cause de moi.

Elle marchait de long en large devant moi mais semblait fatiguée, elle s'assit à côté de moi tandis que je me redressais.

-Je suis fatiguée de me battre. Murmurais-je avant de me prendre une gifle.

-Tu as toujours été comme une grande sœur avec moi mais aujourd'hui c'est mon tour. Léo souffre parce qu'il t'aime. Je l'ai vu jour après jour alors que j'étais enfermée a chaque fois que tu le repoussais, ce que j'ignorais à l'époque, il en avait un peu plus marre chaque jour. Il a fait tellement d'efforts pour toi.

-Je sais je suis horrible. Murmurais-je. Horrible mais je suis brisée Chloé. Complètement brisée. J'ai vu toute ma famille mourir sous mes yeux, j'ai cru te perdre et maintenant mon bébé.

Elle me prit la main et me regarda dans les yeux.

-On est dans le même panier toi et moi depuis toujours mais toi tu as Lily. Tu as une famille, des amis. Tu n'as pas le droit de leur faire ça.

Je ne savais quoi dire et puis je me souvins de notre dernière visite chez les Weasley avant de ne plus pouvoir sortir. Je ne savais si c'était le bon moment mais d'une voix rauque je parvins à prononcer une phrase.

-Georges est amoureux de toi. Tu n'es pas seule.

Elle s'empourpra, elle ne me croyait pas. C'était chou. J'en venais presque à oublier mes idées noires.

-Lily a besoin de son père mais moi…

-Elle a besoin de vous deux. Me coupa-t-elle.

Les larmes coulèrent, elle avait le don de m'enlever le masque d'indifférence que je portais.

-Mais j'ai tué mon bébé. Sanglotai-je

Elle me prit dans ses bras avant d'ajouter:

-Bellatrix l'a tué.

On a dû s'endormir sur la plage car lorsque je me réveillai j'étais dans mon lit et il dormait à côté de moi.

-Désolée. Soufflais-je en me blottissant contre lui.

Dans son sommeil il rajusta son bras autour de mes épaules. J'étais prête à affronter mes cauchemars.

Enfin j'espérais.


	49. Chapitre 48

**Note de l'auteur: Je suis désolée mais je n'arrive pas à publier deux fois par semaine, ça fait trop à cause de mon emploi du temps chargé entre les cours, les livres que je dois lire, les fictions que je suis, l'écriture presque finie de ma fic'. Je n'ai pas le temps. Je ne publierais donc plus qu'une fois par semaine: le mercredi. Merci de votre compréhension.**

_

* * *

_

_Vendredi 14 Janvier 2000_

* * *

On pouvait presque prétendre être redevenus ce que nous étions.

Presque.

Cette guerre m'avait détruite mais j'essayais parce que je l'aimais. Je l'aimais tellement fort que parfois je me faisais peur. Que deviendrais-je si demain il me quittait? De n'importe quelle façon ?

Je le sentais près de moi, je n'osais pas bouger. J'attendis qu'il se lève en premier et referme la porte derrière lui avant d'esquisser un mouvement.

Je m'assis sur le bord de mon lit et me prit la tête dans les mains. J'entendis Lily rire dans la pièce d'à côté et je décidai d'aller la voir. Je m'arrêtai dans l'embrasure, elle était dans ses bras et il s'amusait à faire apparaître des volutes de fumées multicolores de sa baguette. Elle finit par remarquer ma présence.

-Maman ! Regarde ! Jolies couleurs ! Criai-t-elle euphorique en courant vers moi.

Je l'attrapai au vol et elle nicha sa tête dans le creux de mon cou.

-Allez viens, il faut allez manger maintenant, soufflais-je.

Elle acquiesça et c'est toujours en la portant qu'on descendit les marches. Rem' et Dora semblaient préoccupés.

J'échangeai un regard avec mon père.

Il y avait un problème avec l'ordre du phœnix.

Je posai Lily et elle alla jouer un peu plus loin avec Ted. Mon père s'approcha.

-Kingsley doit venir, apparemment il y a un problème mais je ne sais que cela. Chuchota-t-il.

J'acquiesçai, Léo avait glissé sa main dans la mienne. Le silence fut coupé par l'arrivée de Chloé. On n'eut pas d'autres nouvelles avant la fin d'après midi. Le Patronus en forme de Lynx apparut alors que j'étais assise sur le canapé, occupée à regarder le feu se consumer, sans vraiment le regarder.

-On a un problème Rémus, Hestia ne peut pas prendre sa garde ce soir et Elphias est toujours surveillé par les Mangemorts, il ne peut pas bouger de chez lui. Annonçait la voix grave de l'Auror.

Je ne sais alors ce qui m'a pris, peut-être était-ce la réminiscence du souvenir de la femme sur le quai cinq ans auparavant mais je pris la parole.

-Je n'ai qu'à y aller à sa place. Déclarais-je d'une voix morne. Aussitôt cinq paires d'yeux me fixèrent sans compter le Lynx. Après tout, j'entendrais les pensées de n'importe qui à un kilomètre à la ronde. Précisais-je.

En fait j'avais juste envie de sortir un peu. Peu m'importait que je devrais sûrement rester toute la nuit éveillée, de toute façon à chaque fois que le sommeil prenait possession de mon esprit, c'était une nouvelle part de ténèbres qui prenait place en moi.

-Merci, trancha Shacklebolt dans le silence. Je passe te prendre.

Je lâchai un ''OK'' et me levai. Je montai dans ma chambre . J'avais presque fini de me préparer lorsque je sentis ses bras chauds entourer ma taille et son souffle dans mon cou.

-Tu n'es pas obligée d'y aller, m'assura-t-il.

-Pourquoi n'irais-je pas ? Et puis qui irait à ma place ?

-Tu n'avais pas l'air très bien ces derniers temps, en fait depuis… Je pourrais y aller à ta place, ce n'est pas nécessairement toi qui dois y aller.

-Inutile, le coupai-je. Je me sens très bien et puis il faut bien sortir un peu. Sinon a quoi vais-je servir en attendant que cette foutue guerre cesse ?

Je me retournai pour l'embrasser.

-On se retrouve demain alors ? Concluant ainsi notre discussion.

Il acquiesça et je franchis quelques pas avant d'entendre à nouveau sa voix.

-Je ne te l'ai jamais dit.

-Dis quoi ? Demandai-je hésitante.

-Pourquoi je suis devenu un Mangemort. Je l'ai fait parce que ma sœur était malade, ma mère était morte lorsqu'on était gamin. Je n'ai jamais connu mon père. Je voulais la protéger. Lorsqu'un des parents a disparu, il est considéré comme moldu tant qu'on ne peut prouver le contraire. Ma mère était sang-mêlé. Si je n'avais pas intégré les Mangemorts, ma sœur aurait été placée dans la liste des indésirables.

Je déglutis péniblement.

-Ou est elle ?

-Elle est morte. Maladie magique. Deux mois avant que je ne te rencontre.

Je me retournai et le pris dans mes bras.

-Je ne vais pas mourir, je te le promet. Je t'aime trop pour me laisser mourir sans agir.

Il resserra son étreinte sur moi.

-Je t'aime.

-Je sais.

Je me délivrai et partis en emportant une cape. Mon père était resté sur le canapé, il lisait une histoire a Teddy et Lily sur chacun de ces genoux. Lorsque je fus devant la porte, il me lança.

-A demain ma petite fille.

-A demain papa.

Kingsley était devant la maison, j'attrapai un de ses bras et on transplana. Je fermai les yeux.

Lorsque je les rouvris on se tenait devant un petit cottage à la campagne, éloigné de tout. Entouré seulement d'une forêt. Je me tournai vers l'Auror en souriant.

-Ils ne sont pas encore devenu claustrophobe ?

Il me rendit mon sourire.

-Tu verras par toi-même. Ce sont les derniers parents encore vivants de Potter, son oncle, sa tante et son cousin. Ce sont des moldus.

Je repensai à la femme sur le quai et à son souvenir. On marcha jusqu'à la maison.

-J'ai vécu près de seize en me croyant moldue, il n'y aura aucun problème.

Il me sourit

-Ils sont un peu spécial, c'est la sœur de sa mère. Je vais leur parler avant peut-être.

Il ouvrit la porte et je le suivis en fermant derrière moi.

Hestia était dans le salon, elle surveillait les fenêtres. Elle poussa un soupir en nous voyant et sortit transplaner après qu'on ait échangé quelques mots. Kingsley monta à l'étage quelques minutes avant de redescendre avec un homme au cou presque inexistant qu'on aurait pu aisément comparer à un phoque grâce à sa merveilleuse moustache.

-Lynn Lupin. Me présentais-je en avançant ma main.

Il la serra brièvement. Sait-on jamais, je pourrais avoir la peste.

-Vernon Dursley.

Il me regarda étrangement. J'étais habillée en jeans-converses. Cela ne faisait pas très sorcière.

-Lynn est un très bon élément, elle entendrait n'importe qui penser à un kilomètre à la ronde. Intervint Kingsley.

Mr Dursley le regarda comme s'il était fou avant de répéter:

-Penser ?

-Penser oui, répétais-je à mon tour en souriant.

Il parut confus et bredouilla quelque chose dans sa barbe comme : ''manquait plus que ça'' ou quelque chose dans le genre.

Kingsley s'excusa mais il devait aller retrouver Fred et Georges pour Potterveille.

-Oh d'accord mais si jamais vous passez à la maison, je crois que les jumeaux pourraient avoir besoin de Chloé, elle est très inventive.

Il acquiesça et ferma la porte en partant. Le silence s'installa, pour couper ce moment de gêne, je m'approchai des fenêtres pour les examiner. Je fis apparaître une chaise et m'assis dessus sans bouger pendant des heures.

Tout le monde était couché dans la maison à présent, il était trois heures du matin lorsqu'elle se décida à venir.


	50. Chapitre 49

_Samedi 15 Janvier 2000_

_

* * *

_

Elle hésitait, je le sentais. J'entendais son souffle irrégulier par moment. Je finis par tourner la tête vers elle, sachant très bien qu'elle ne ferait jamais le premier pas.

-Madame Dursley. Je m'appelle Lynn Lupin. Annonçai-je en tendant la main comme si tout était normal.

Elle me serra la main et je fis apparaître une chaise à côté de la mienne.

-Lupin. Marmonna-t-elle.

-Vous avez déjà dû rencontrer mon père. Ils se connaissaient.

Je n'avais pas besoin d'être plus explicite, elle m'avait comprise.

-Le jour sur le quai de la gare, j'ai lu en vous. J'avais envie de vous revoir pour vous le dire. Pour vous dire que vous n'êtes pas seule. Je sais ce que vous avez fait. Votre sacrifice pour protéger son enfant à elle.

Je parlais lentement. Les mots me venaient au fur et à mesure, cette femme semblait souffrir de ne jamais avoir pu pleurer sa sœur.

-Vous avez fait semblant de la détester, de le détester pour qu'il n'ait aucun remords.

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de cette femme qu'on avait prise pour ce qu'elle n'était pas.

-Elle ne voulait plus partir, elle ne voulait pas me laisser. Mais c'est ce qu'il fallait. Elle avait son monde, j'avais le mien. Le jour ou j'ai croisé ses yeux, je me suis jurée de lui faire la même chose. Pour elle. Après j'ai tellement regretté, mais c'était ce qu'il fallait faire.

Je la regardais dans les yeux, elle avait cessé de pleurer.

-Il y a pas très longtemps, j'ai retrouvé ma sœur. Elle avait été torturée parce que j'étais sorcière. Jamais elle me l'a reproché et aujourd'hui elle vit avec moi entourée de sorciers, et je la vois sourire un peu plus chaque jour alors que j'en suis incapable. Nous avançons toutes les deux main dans la main.

Elle me sourit et se leva, elle fit quelques pas avant de se retourner.

-Comment va Harry ? demanda-t-elle en murmurant.

-Il avance pour que tout le monde puisse vivre heureux.

Elle reprit sa marche.

-Madame Dursley ? Appelai-je la faisant se retourner.

-Allez le voir quand tout sera fini, quand il aura vu les souvenirs de Severus.

Elle acquiesça, elle avait cependant tiqué sur le nom de son ennemi d'enfance. Malgré elle, elle avait dû lui confier sa sœur et il avait échoué pour elle mais il n'échouerait pas pour lui j'en étais certaine.

Je repris ma surveillance des fenêtres. L'aube arriva bientôt, je pensais à Lily qui se lèverait bientôt et aurait besoin qu'on lui prépare son petit déjeuner. Mais je ne savais encore dans combien de temps quelqu'un pourrait me remplacer.

Ils descendirent manger vers dix heures. Dudley avait maigri, il devait à présent être plus musclé qu'autre chose. Quand j'y pense, il avait mon âge. Harry ne parlait pas beaucoup de sa famille, mais j'avais pu intercepter leur dernière rencontre.

Les heures passèrent, on devait être dans le milieu de l'après-midi à présent. Je n'avais pas manger depuis hier.

Je n'avais pas faim. Je n'avais jamais faim depuis… Je préférais ne pas y penser.

De temps en temps, j'avais l'impression de voir quelque chose dehors mais ce n'était que les arbres qui balançaient leurs branches.

Lorsque tout d'un coup des pops sonores retentirent. Je me levai précipitamment. Seule Pétunia était au rez-de-chaussée, je lui criai de monter. Je fermai toutes les issues et m'adossai à la porte. On y frappa.

-Qui est là ? criai-je en essayant de me concentrer pour lire le ou les esprits des ou de l'arrivant.

C'était peine perdue.

-C'est moi. Rémus John Lupin, répondit la voix de mon père.

Une voix cela se déguise. Je réfléchissais à toute vitesse à une preuve qu'il pourrait me fournir.

-Quel est le plus grand secret que je t'ai jamais demandée de garder ?

-Tu m'as demandée de cacher la perte de ton enfant, souffla-t-il lentement.

Les mots arrivèrent à mon cerveau en même temps que mon cœur devint lourd et je déverrouillai la porte avant de l'ouvrir. C'était bien lui. Je le fis entrer, vérifiai les alentours et refermai derrière lui.

Il avait avancé seulement de quelques pas et fixait un point en face de la porte. Pétunia était restée dans les escaliers. Elle m'avait sans doute entendue.

Je baissai les yeux sur mon ventre vide, malgré les vêtements il me semblait voir la longue cicatrice qui le barrait.

Je repris contenance après un long silence.

-Je crois que vous vous connaissez, murmurai-je.

Ils acquiescèrent. Je me tournai vers mon père, il semblait soucieux.

-Papa, ça va ? murmurai-je.

Il tourna les yeux vers moi.

-Léo s'inquiète pour toi. Tu le sais ?

Je baissai les yeux.

-Je sais.

Il me sourit.

-C'est d'ailleurs grâce à cela que je peux fermer les yeux la nuit. Je sais que quoi qu'il arrive il restera quelqu'un pour te protéger. Tu veux que je te remplace ?

Je soupirai, c'était donc ça.

Léo lui avait demandé. Entre Loup-Garou bien sûr. Lycanthropes de malheur !

Un sourire m'éclaira.

-Non ça ira, tu ferais mieux d'y aller, maman va s'inquiéter.

Il soupira à son tour et sortit dans le froid de janvier.


	51. Chapitre 50

**Note de l'auteur: Merci à lilylys pour sa mise en favoris, j'espère que ma fiction te plaira.**

**

* * *

**

_Mardi 18 Janvier 2000

* * *

_

Je ne rentrai que trois jours plus tard aux alentours de six heures du matin.

Hestia avait été surveillée par le ministère et n'avait pas pu revenir mais Dedalus était arrivée à cinq heures, sa maison avait été brûlée par des Mangemorts pendant la nuit.

Pendant ces quatre jours je n'avais jamais dormi une seule seconde, j'avais trop peur d'entendre son rire alors qu'elle était pourtant loin de moi.

Lorsque je sortis de la maison, il ne pleuvait pas, le vent soufflait violemment. Je le savais glacial mais le froid ne m'atteignait pas.

Je transplanai devant notre maison. J'étais lasse, tellement lasse.

Ma petite fille m'avait manqué, ma petite Lily.

Je m'apprêtais à rentrer dans la maison lorsque j'entendis des bruits dans notre petite cabane où étaient entreposées les motos. Je marchai vers elle. Le bruit était de plus en plus fort. J'ouvris la porte lentement.

Il se releva pour regarder l'origine du bruit. Nos regards se croisèrent. Mon dieu qu'il m'avait manqué ! Il marcha puis courut vers moi. Ses bras si chauds autour de moi, son odeur, je ne pourrais plus m'en passer. Mes bras l'attirèrent encore plus contre moi. Il me repoussa légèrement pour m'embrasser.

-C'est vide sans toi ici. Murmura-t-il dans le creux de mon oreille.

J'aurais voulu rester dans ses bras éternellement.

-Je t'aime, répondis-je.

On se sépara et il m'entraîna vers la maison en me tenant la main. Lorsque Lily se réveilla quelques heures plus tard et qu'elle me vit, de ses petits yeux encore ensommeillés, elle se précipita vers moi et je l'étreignis si fort que j'eus peur de l'étouffer.

_Mercredi 19 Janvier 2000_

J'ouvrais les yeux.

J'étais dans un parc, je voyais un lac à quelques mètres et... La forêt interdite ? Étais-je à Poudlard ? Il n'y avait personne, la guerre était elle finie ?

J'entendis des pas derrière moi, c'était lui, il sortait des bois. Je souris et le rejoignis. Il tendit sa main et je la pris dans la mienne. Je regardai autour de nous, personne.

Lorsque mon regard retomba sur lui, il avait reculé de quelques pas et nos mains s'étaient séparées sans que je m'en rende compte. Il souriait. Léo…

Un éclair vert m'aveugla et lorsque je regardai de nouveau, il était au sol. Il ne bougeait plus.

Je hurlais son nom et c'est là que je la vis, elle s'avançait vers moi baguette levée. Elle sortait de la forêt elle aussi.

Je continuais de crier, mes genoux se dérobèrent et je rampai vers lui. Ma tête contre son torse. Je n'entendais plus rien. Mes cris devenaient sanglots. Elle s'avançait toujours vers moi.

-A ton tour, rit-elle.

Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. Je sentais qu'on me secouait, ma vue se brouilla de larmes.

-Lynn ! LYNN ! Réveille-toi !

C'était lui. Il essayait de me réveiller, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

Ses bras m'entourèrent.

-Tu... Tu... Je te voyais... par terre.

Je n'arrivais pas à finir ma phrase.

-Je suis là maintenant, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là, me murmurait-il a mon oreille, ses bras m'entourant.

_Dimanche 23 Janvier 2000_

J'étais assise dans le vieux fauteuil tout rapiécé en face de la cheminée.

Léo avait été épuisé par la dernière pleine lune malgré la potion tue-loup.

Tout le monde dormait sauf moi. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repenser à mon cauchemar qui revenait toutes les nuits.

Des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir, je me retournai. Mon père semblait dormir debout. Il s'assit dans le canapé à ma droite.

-Alors jeune fille pas encore couchée ? demanda-t-il entre deux bâillements.

Je souris puis me rappelant la raison de mon insomnie, mon sourire se fana.

-Pas encore... Pas encore... murmurais-je.

Un silence se fit. Pas un de ceux qui sont gênants et où tout le monde se demande quoi dire. Non il semblait compréhensif. Puis il me sourit.

-Et si je te racontais deux ou trois secrets de maraudeurs ?

J'avais l'impression d'être une petite fille dont le père racontait un conte de fée avant de se coucher.

J'acquiesçai tout sourire et cela me rappela le début. Un peu moins de cinq ans plus tôt lorsque nous n'étions que tous les deux. Le père et la fille. Avec un père plus rieur, plus jeune, plus lui. Grâce à l'amour de maman.


	52. Chapitre 51

**Note de l'auteur: Merci à supereveuse pour sa mise en favoris de ma fic'. J'espère ne pas te décevoir.**

**

* * *

**

_Dimanche 20 Février 2000_

_

* * *

_

On était le 20 et la pleine lune ne s'était pas bien passée, j'avais dû refaire de la potion tue-loup quelques jours plus-tôt car il n'y en restait pas suffisamment pour deux.

Je l'avais loupée. Je ne dormais plus assez et je manquais de vigilance.

Il m'avait répété pendant plus de deux heures que ce n'était pas ma faute mais je ne le croyais pas.

Lorsque j'étais sous ma forme Animagus et que je l'avais vue se tordre de douleur pendant qu'il se transformait, j'avais compris. Je m'en voulais tellement que toutes les phrases qu'il avait pu me dire ne suffisaient pas à me racheter à mes yeux.

* * *

**Flash Back: Quelques heures auparavant.

* * *

**

Je l'avais entendu hurler tellement fort que mon cœur ne l'avait pas supporté.

Ils avaient repris forme humaine depuis quelques temps maintenant, mais lui et mon père restaient endormis. Je les avais recouvert d'une couverture chacun. J'étais assise à même le sol et j'attendais.

Je vis en premier mon père se réveiller, les yeux encore ensommeillés, il ne manqua pourtant pas de voir mes yeux rouges. J'avais pleuré autant sous ma forme humaine qu'Animagus. J'essuyais les dernières larmes d'un geste rageur. Ce n'était pas à moi de pleurer.

Rémus se leva, m'embrassa sur le front et partit, nous laissant seuls.

Je ne sais combien de temps il lui fallut pour se réveiller, j'attendais. Je l'entendis gémir et je ne pus réprimer mes sanglots. Il leva la tête vers moi. Je voyais son front plissé de ne pas savoir ce qui me faisait pleurer, ses yeux gris songeur. Il se leva, laissant la couverture derrière lui, seulement vêtu de vêtements en haillons.

Il se mit à genoux devant moi et me força à lever la tête. Ce fut de trop pour moi, je ne pouvais le regarder en face. J'enfonçai ma tête dans son cou pour sentir son odeur encore lupine.

-Je suis désolée, sanglotai-je.

Il me força à m'écarter. Ma vue se brouillait sous les larmes. Il me les essuya du revers de la main.

-Je ne t'en veux pas, m'affirma-t-il. Lynn, regarde moi je t'en prie.

Je m'efforçai de le regarder.

-Tu t'es trompée, mais cela arrive à tout le monde. Regarde-moi je t'en prie.

C'était tellement dur de soutenir son regard. Comment pouvait-il ne serait-ce que songer à me pardonner ?

-Je t'en prie ne sois pas désolée, Lynn, regarde-moi. Je t'aime.

Il prit mon visage doucement entre ses deux mains.

-Tu m'entends ? Je t'aime ! Et ce n'est pas parce que tu t'es trompée dans une potion que cela changera. Sans toi je souffrais le martyr, mais tu restes à mes côtés et tu essayes de m'aider. C'est plus que tout ce que j'aurais pu espérer.

- Je suis tellement désolée, tu souffrais tellement. Je ne le supporterai plus, je ne veux pas que tu souffres par ma faute.

-Lynn, tu es pour moi un analgésique à n'importe quelle douleur, Tu-sais-qui pourrait me torturer sur place que cela n'y changerait rien. Je t'aime. C'est toi qui m'a aidé à sortir des ténèbres. Je ne pourrais vivre dans un monde ou tu n'es pas. Tu m'as donné une petite fille ! Tu m'as aimée alors que tu savais qui j'étais. Je suis un loup-garou mais pourtant avec toi j'ai l'impression que ce n'est rien. J'avais toujours cru que jamais personne ne m'aimerait. Tu m'as donné une famille alors que la mienne avait disparu.

Il m'embrassa et je me raccrochai à lui comme à une bouée.

* * *

**Fin du Flash Back

* * *

**

Je sortis du lit, ses bras autour de moi me hantaient.

Pour la première fois, je ne me sentais pas à ma place.

Je marchais doucement vers la salle de bain pour ne pas le réveiller et fermai derrière moi. Je me laissai tomber adossée contre le mur le plus éloigné de la porte, de peur qu'on m'entende, et j'évacuai toutes les larmes que mon cœur pouvait verser, tout l'amour que j'aurais porté à ce nouveau bébé se transformait en larmes.

Je n'entendis ni la porte s'ouvrir ni ses pas pressés. Je ne me rendis compte de sa présence que lorsque je sentis ses lèvres contre les miennes, une de ses mains dans mon dos l'autre dans mes cheveux tandis qu'on percutait le mur brusquement.

Il m'embrassa alors plus violemment tandis que je répondais à ses baisers, que le loup en lui rendaient plus brutaux. Mes mains cherchèrent sa nuque pour s'accrocher, lorsqu'il enleva la sienne de mon dos pour l'appuyer au mur. Ses lèvres descendirent sur ma joue, ma mâchoire puis mon cou. Je sentais l'odeur de ses cheveux mêlée à la mienne. Sa main gauche descendit de mes cheveux pour se placer dans mon dos, m'appuyant un peu plus contre lui. Ma main droite descendit dans son dos pour le rapprocher de moi.

On s'arrêta un instant, nos souffles étatiques, nos cœurs battants si vite qu'on aurait dit qu'ils faisaient une course. On n'était qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre, plus près que nous l'avions jamais été depuis des mois. Il me souleva avec ses deux bras et me plaça sur ses jambes en tailleur. Les miennes vinrent s'emmêler autour de sa taille. Il passa une main dans mes cheveux, plus délicatement il m'embrassa les lèvres puis le cou. J'enlevai son t-shirt, retraçai ses cicatrices avec mes mains. Il s'arrêta dans l'intention d'enlever le mien.

Mes mains se séparèrent de son torse nu pour s'accrocher à mon t-shirt. Il me regarda sans comprendre. Une unique larme coula sur ma joue. Il l'essuya avant de retracer, avec son pouce, ma cicatrice sur ma joue. Je laissai retomber mes bras le long de mon corps et regardai dans une autre direction tandis qu'il enlevait mon vêtement.

Je la savais là, barrant mon ventre. Partant de ma côte gauche pour arriver au niveau de mon appendice.

Il se pencha pour embrasser mon ventre maintenant vide. Je le laissai continuer toujours plus loin pour oublier à quel point j'étais brisée.

* * *

_Vendredi 17 Mars 2000

* * *

_

Je venais de me réveiller seule, dans mon lit après un cauchemar. Je me levai, m'habillai et sortis bien éveillée.

Je passai devant la chambre ouverte de Chloé, elle lisait sur son lit. Elle leva la tête de son livre et me sourit.

-Lily est en train de déjeuner, je les ais vu passer tous les deux.

-Tu viens manger avec moi ? demandai-je en tendant la main.

Elle acquiesça et prit ma main.

La cuisine était remplie de toutes les personnes de la maison. Lily semblait occupée avec un pot marron.

Hébétée, j'ouvris grand les yeux pour être sûre d'avoir bien vu. Après tout on était en Angleterre, ce n'était pas possible !

-C'est du Nutella ?

Ils se retournèrent alors vers moi, apparemment ils ne m'avaient pas vu.

Papa donna un coup de coude à Maman et celle-ci prit le pot imperceptiblement, tentant de le cacher à ma vue.

Je tapai du pied.

-J'ai vu ce que c'était pas la peine de le cacher !

Ils soufflèrent et Meda se retourna vers Léo, celui leva les mains en signe de paix.

-Je pensais qu'elle dormirait encore longtemps.

-Vous espériez faire un coup monté contre moi, bande de traîtres !

Chloé se mit à rire et c'est ainsi que je mangeai du Nutella pour la première fois depuis mon départ de France. Certaines habitudes ne changeront jamais.

Plus tard lorsque les jumeaux firent leur entrée, ils goûtèrent le chocolat avant de décréter qu'à partir de maintenant ils en mangeraient tous les jours !


	53. Chapitre 52

_Lundi 3 Avril 2000

* * *

_

Le silence régnait dans la maison, je descendais les escaliers me préparant à une quelconque attaque.

Déformation professionnelle aurait-on pu dire mais je n'avais jamais fait partie de l'Ordre ou du moins pas officiellement, et je n'avais pas de boulot.

La maison était trop calme. L'attaque vint, de là ou je ne m'y attendais pas. Léo surgit de nulle part et m'embrassa dans le cou.

-Sors avec moi, demanda-t-il quand je me tournai vers lui.

Je ris.

-J'avais pourtant pensé qu'on avait dépassé ce stade depuis longtemps.

Il rit à son tour. Pour se moquer gentiment vu ses yeux et sa moue terriblement sexy.

-Ce soir, je t'invite au restaurant.

Je me regardai de haut en bas. Je portais un vieux shorty, que j'avais gardé malgré les années, et une de ses chemises, ouverte sur un banal débardeur noir. Je l'observai ensuite un instant, il était en bas de jogging avec un simple t-shirt blanc, ce qui ne cachait en rien le fait qu'il était aussi bien foutu qu'un mannequin. Je formais un O avec ma bouche, sur le moment on aurait pu me surnommer Boris, et mes sourcils se fronçaient à cause de l'incompréhension.

On était quel jour déjà ? Ah oui le trois du mois d'Avril, il avait dû oublier le premier et prenait sa revanche.

-Tu veux qu'on sorte ? Tous les deux ? Tu veux dire comme un couple normal qui ne connaît pas la guerre ni le malheur.

Il arrêta de sourire et me tendit sa main, je la saisit et il m'entraîna dans la cuisine tout en continuant de parler.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'on a d'anormal par rapport aux autres couples et…

Moi je le voyais parfaitement.

-Ben d'abord, j'ai essayée de te tuer, non sans rire et aussi il y a le fait que…

Il soupira.

-Lynn tais-toi. Je disais donc, aimerais-tu attendre la fin de la guerre alors…

Je l'interrompis encore. Je sais, c'est mal élevé.

-Oui je préférais attendre, je coupai-je.

Et c'est là qu'il marqua le point, me brisant le cœur par la même occasion mais il avait raison.

-Et attendre de mourir ou d'être torturé à tel point qu'on ne reconnaisse plus notre fille.

Il avait gagné, ce qui était arrivé aux Londubat était abominable. D'ailleurs en y réfléchissant, il avait peut-être raison, cela faisait des mois que nous étions enfermés dans la maison, ne sortant qu'à de rares occasions.

On était arrivés à la cuisine et Grand-mère Meda avait entendu. Elle se tourna vers nous, négligeant ses fourneaux un instant.

-Il n'a pas tort, tu sais. Regarde mon pauvre Teddy !

-Grand-mère, c'est… c'est… c'est…

Et flûte je ne savais plus quoi dire.

-Elle a raison, intervint mon père en désignant Meda.

-Lèche-bottes ! murmurais-je pour moi-même.

Je crus comprendre par son sourire éblouissant qu'il avait entendu. Je pris place en face de lui en le foudroyant du regard. On était sensés se soutenir entre Lupin.

-Ça veut dire que tu acceptes, Brunette ? demanda Léo qui s'était assis à ma droite.

Je me tournai pour le regarder. J'allais dire ''non'' jusqu'au moment ou je croisai ses yeux. Je soupirai, me levai, emportant un croissant avec moi et le regardai fixement. Je portai à ma bouche un morceau, l'avalai (les bonnes manières !) et continuai à le fixer.

Je caressai avec ma main une de ses joues. Je continuais de le fixer inlassablement sans cligner des yeux de peur qu'il s'envole. Un toussotement retentit dans le silence matinal, je levai les yeux au ciel. My father, comme disaient ces anglais avec qui je vivais.

-D'accord, abdiquais-je avant de l'embrasser.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de poser ses mains sur mes hanches. J'étais déjà partie un sourire aux lèvres, je montai les escaliers pour atteindre les chambres et me dirigeai vers celles des enfants, croisant ma maman et mon petit frère au passage, je leur fis un bisou sur la joue.

-Mon dieu ! Qu'est-ce que ce Blondinet ne me forçait pas à faire ! Pensais-je.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Je m'inspectai dans le miroir, j'avais opté pour une robe bleue bustier avec des bretelles dans le cou.

Je me retournai pour essayer de m'inspecter le dos. Ce n'était pas très concluant. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Une voix s'éleva de l'autre côté de la porte.

-Lynn, tu es prête ?

Lui. J'attrapai des bottes noires en cuir, vestige d'une autre époque, et les enfilai précipitamment. Je sortis en prenant au passage ma veste et fermai la porte de ma chambre.

Il souriait, bien entendu. Il portait un jean accompagné d'un t-shirt simple avec une veste. La classe avec la simplicité. J'adorais.

-Je te déteste, marmonnais-je avant de l'embrasser.

-Très convainquant, rit-il.

On descendit les escaliers main dans la main, lui le premier. J'avais attaché mes cheveux en un chignon lâche. Chloé souriait quand on arriva au salon. Je câlinai ma fille et la serrai dans mes bras.

-Tu es superbe alors dépêche-toi. Me souffla-t-il à l'oreille avant d'embrasser notre fille.

Je reposai Lily par terre avant de souhaiter une bonne soirée à mes parents et ma grand-mère. Après des dizaines de recommandations à ma mère, nous partîmes enfin.

-J'ai cru qu'on ne partirait jamais, plaisanta-t-il une fois dehors.

Il m'attira à lui et nous transplanâmes. La petite rue où nous avions atterri était illuminée de partout. Je savais ou nous étions. La rue illuminée, la tour que je pouvais apercevoir de loin et que je n'avais pas vu depuis tellement longtemps. Je n'en était que trop sûre. C'était génial, c'était mon enfance.

-Ouah ! Tu m'as emmenée à Paris ! m'exclamais-je. C'est magnifique !

Il me sourit et m'entraîna vers un restaurant. Il me tint la porte et nous pénétrâmes dans un restaurant chic. Un serveur nous conduisit à une table.

Jamais je n'avais passée une telle soirée. La dernière fois que j'étais entrée dans un restaurant, j'avais quinze ans. Cela faisait du bien, parler, rire. Sans se soucier de rien. J'avais presque oubliée que je n'avais que 20 ans.

On sortit tard, son bras m'entourait les épaules.

-Tu veux faire quoi ? Danser, ciné ?

-Je ne savais pas que tu t'y connaissais de ce côté du monde, souris-je.

-Crois-moi tu ignores encore beaucoup de choses ma jolie, rit-il.

-Je veux bien un Ciné alors monsieur le connaisseur. Comme dans le temps !

On n'eut pas à marcher beaucoup pour arriver au cinéma le plus proche. A cette heure-là, il était quand même près de minuit, on avait le choix entre une comédie humoristique ou un mélo à sortir les mouchoirs.

-Tu préfères lequel ? demandais-je.

-Le premier et toi ?

-Ça me va.

La salle était pratiquement vide, on s'installa dans le fond. Le film commença. Il s'amusait à m'embêter en me déconcentrant avec des baisers. Dans le film, une fille doit choisir entre son père ou son copain. Tout les deux déjantés. On arrivait au moment ou le dit-copain demande la fille en mariage.

Je ne m'y attendais pas, il chuchota les deux mots à tel point que je crus avoir rêvé. Je me tournai vers lui. L'avait-il vraiment dit ? Ou était-ce juste pour faire le perroquet du film ? Mais il se répéta.

-Épouse moi.


	54. Chapitre 53

_Mardi 4 Avril 2000_

* * *

Je ne répondis pas, je ne pouvais lui répondre.

Le film se finit quelques minutes plus tard lorsque finalement les deux personnages finissent par s'entendre.

On sortit pour déboucher dans la rue. On marchait silencieusement, ma main dans la sienne.

-Tu n'as pas répondu, me rappela-t-il.

Je ne répondis pas, je gagnais du temps, passant ma main libre dans mes cheveux.

-Lynn? m'appela-t-il.

Je le regardai dans les yeux pour lui répondre.

-Je suis désolée.

-Pourquoi ? Tu as raison, ancien Mangemort, loup-garou, orphelin, énonça-t-il.

Il était amer, plus que je ne l'avais jamais connu.

-Ce n'est pas pour ça, me défendis-je avec humeur.

Comment pouvait-il dire toutes ces choses. Alors que c'était moi qui me sentait tellement vide depuis…

-Toutes les raisons que tu annonces, je m'en fiche. Mon père est un loup-garou et je l'aime. J'ai été orpheline. Tout ce que tu dis, je m'en fous. Je ne veux tout simplement pas me marier. Ce n'est pas une question de sentiments ou de statut social. Tu es le meilleur homme que j'ai jamais rencontré et si ce n'est pas avec toi, ce ne sera avec personne. Mais je ne veux pas.

Il me fixait sans ciller.

-Ne doute pas de moi, je t'en prie, suppliai-je.

Je pris son visage entre mes mains, priant pour qu'il ne me rejette pas. Je fermai les yeux. Je sentis son visage s'étirer. Il souriait.

-Tu n'es jamais comme les autres, hein ?

J'acquiesçai en souriant. Il m'embrassa et nous continuâmes à marcher.

On finit par transplaner pour rentrer, tout le monde dormait. Je fis escale dans la chambre des enfants pour vérifier que tout allait bien puis me dirigeai vers la mienne.

Il m'attendait, assis sur le lit fixant la fenêtre. Il ne s'était pas déshabillé. Je fermai la porte et il me regarda. Je m'assis au bout du lit. J'enlevai mes chaussures, puis mes bas. Je défis mon chignon et le rejoignis. Je posai la tête sur son torse.

-Je t'aime, murmurai-je.

-Je sais, répondit-il en caressant mes cheveux.

Je relevai la tête vers lui et sourit. Il m'avait embêtée dans le cinéma avec des chatouilles. Chacun son tour. Je m'assis et commençai à l'embrasser dans le cou, sur les joues. Partout sauf sur la bouche.

Il se mit à rire et instinctivement, on mit chacun un doigt devant notre bouche en chuchotant: ''chut !''. Puis on se mit à rire.

-Je crois que j'ai encore 15 ans, ris-je en le regardant.

-Tant mieux, je vais pouvoir te prouver que non, rit-il à son tour en approchant son visage du mien. Est-ce qu'à quinze ans tu faisais ca ?

Il m'embrassa fougueusement, une main dans le creux de mes reins pour me rapprocher de lui. On sépara nos lèvres de quelques millimètres. Je pouvais toujours sentir son souffle.

-Bien sûr que oui, tu n'étais pas le premier blondinet.

Je le faisais exprès. Il le savait. Je le savais. Mais on adorait notre jeu à ce moment précis.

-Et ça? murmura-t-il dans le creux de mon oreille.

Il passa une main sous ma robe pour caresser mon dos. Il m'embrassait en me poussant pour m'allonger sur le lit.

-Alors ?

-Déjà fait! mentis-je en prenant sa chemise à deux mains pour le rapprocher de moi.


	55. Chapitre 54: Bataille finale partie 1

Note de l'auteur:Merci à angieclark, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise.

* * *

_Lundi 1er Mai 2000

* * *

_

_C'était une soirée paisible, personne n'aurait pu prédire ce qui allait arriver. Surtout pas moi._

On jouait aux cartes, je gagnais. Il ne restait que Papa, Maman et moi en jeu.

Quand il apparut! Un Patronus… C'était devenu chose courante chez nous.

_Mais ce soir là, c'était différent._

Il nous prévint d'une bataille à Poudlard. Instinctivement, nous nous étions levées. Baguettes en mains, prêts à combattre.

-Il faut qu'on y aille Rémus, déclara ma mère.

Mon père se tourna vers elle.

_La seule femme qu'il eut jamais aimé. Celle pour qui il allait mourir._

-Dora, je crois que ce serait mieux, si tu restais ici.

-Rémus, il n'en est pas question ! Je m'inquiéterais trop, je ne veux pas rester en retrait.

Je consultai grand-mère et Léo d'un regard, d'un commun accord nous nous éclipsâmes. On marchait vers notre chambre, prendre quelques objets pouvant être nécessaires.

-Tu devrais rester aussi, dit-il.

J'avais marché plus vite que lui. Je n'entendis plus ses pas, il s'était arrêté. Je me tournai vers lui.

-Je vais me battre, affirmai-je.

Il n'ajouta rien. J'entrai avec précaution dans la chambre des enfants pour les embrasser peut-être pour la dernière fois.

On redescendit ensuite. Papa nous attendait. J'embrassai maman et grand-mère une dernière fois avant de sortir.

-Par où allons-nous entrer ? demanda mon père.

-Abelforth pourra nous aider. Allons-y!

Je tendis les mains, ils les saisirent pour transplaner. On atterrit devant un bâtiment qui m'était familier. La tête de sanglier. Je connaissais le chemin, j'ouvris la porte et montai les escaliers tout de suite sur notre droite. Je frappai à la porte au bout du couloir. Elle s'ouvrit sur le barman et dernier membre de la famille Dumbledore.

-C'est par ici. Nous orienta-t-il vers un mur.

Autrefois couvert par un cadre, le trou sombre semblait vouloir m'aspirer.

-Merci. Dis-je avant d'y pénétrer tête la première.

J'arrivai dans la Salle sur Demande, bientôt suivie par mon père et Léo. Celle-ci était pleine à craquer. Les Weasley, Neville, Dean, Lavande, Seamus, Hermione, Ron… Tous, ils étaient tous là.

Et ils m'avaient manqués. Je me précipitai vers Nev'. Mon meilleur ami, cela faisait tellement longtemps. Je le serrai dans mes bras.

-Toi aussi tu m'as manquée Lynnie, rit-il.

Je me détachai de lui.

-Idiot ! m'exclamai-je.

Il n'avait pas changé, mis à part ses multiples cicatrices et son sentiment de confiance en lui qui se dégageait enfin !

Je fis le tour de la salle du regard. J'avais l'impression d'avoir vécu séparée du monde pendant si longtemps. Harry arriva accompagné de Luna.

_La bataille allait bientôt commencer et nous allions tout faire pour que ce soit la dernière. _

Tout le monde se tourna vers Potter. La salle était bondée. Le survivant sembla s'en étonner.

-Harry qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

C'était mon père qui avait parlé, je pus discerner l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

Harry expliqua qu'il fallait se rendre dans la grande salle, Rogue venait de fuir, MacGonagall nous y attendait. Un rugissement sonore retentit. Tous se ruèrent vers la sortie.

Léo m'attrapa la main pour ne pas qu'on se perde tandis que la foule nous plaquait au mur. Il ne restait que dix personnes dans la salle sur demande: Mon père, Harry, Fred et Georges, Bill et Fleur, Mrs Weasley, Ginny, Léo et moi.

Molly semblait se disputer avec Ginny. On s'approcha. Apparemment la cadette voulait se battre, alors que sa mère était totalement contre. Les jumeaux étaient du côté de mon amie. Bill intervint pour essayer de la raisonner. Elle ne voulait pas rentrer, silencieusement Harry marqua son accord avec madame Weasley.

On entendit alors des bruits confus, suivis d'un coup sourd. Quelqu'un avait dû tomber à l'intérieur du tunnel. Une silhouette apparut après quelques secondes. Percy balbutia quelques mots avant que le silence ne reprenne ses droits. Fleur s'efforça d'éliminer les tensions, elle se tourna vers mon père.

-Au fait… Comment va le petit Teddy ?

Mon père sursauta, interloqué. On aurait pu penser se trouver dans un musée de cire. Pas un mot. Jusqu'à ce que mon père réagisse enfin.

-Je… Oui… Il… Il va très bien ! répondit-il d'une voix sonore. Tonks est avec lui… Chez sa mère.

Percy et les autres Weasley continuaient de s'observer, pétrifiés.

-Tenez, j'ai une photo ! s'écria Rem' en sortant de son blouson un cliché qu'il montra à Fleur et Harry.

Sur celui-ci, Ted avait les cheveux bleus et levait les poings.

-Oh oui, il était trop mignon ce jour-là, me souvins-je. Je crois bien que le bleu est sa couleur préférée.

-J'ai été un imbécile ! rugit Percy si fort que je sursautai.

Papa faillit lâcher la photo. Percy continua sa diatribe à son égard. Complétée de temps en temps par les jumeaux. Molly finit par fondre en larmes et prendre dans ses bras son fils. Georges fit une imitation de Percy avec un ton grandiloquent.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'escalier.

-Ginny ! Aboya Mrs Weasley.

Pendant que Percy se faisait pardonner, Ginny avait essayé de se glisser dans l'escalier. Rémus en bon diplomate proposa une situation de secours.

Je me tournai vers Léo. On s'écarta le temps de la discussion.

-Tu es prêt ? l'interrogeai-je.

-Prêt ou non, c'est le moment de montrer ce que valent les Serpys.

Je le regardai droit dans les yeux.

_Il me semblait qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi beau qu'à ce moment précis._

-Ne meurs pas je t'en supplie. C'est tout ce que je te demande, déclara-t-il.

-Je ferai de mon mieux, déclarais-je.


	56. Chapitre 55: Bataille finale partie 2

_Lundi 1 Mai 2000(Suite)_

_

* * *

_

On est descendu dans la grande salle, instinctivement j'ai levé la tête pour observer les étoiles.

Le professeur McGonagall est montée sur l'estrade, je revois encore Dumbledore se tenir à sa place. Elle commençait tout juste à parler quand une voix a retenti, plus forte que la sienne, jusqu'à la remplacer.

-Je sais que vous vous préparez a combattre.

La panique s'immisça parmi les élèves. Certains hurlaient, d'autres s'agrippaient à leurs voisins.

Je jetai un regard terrifié à mon père. Il s'approcha de moi et posa ses mains sur mes épaules.

-Tu as peur ? me demanda-t-il.

Je hochai négativement la tête.

-La peur est humaine, c'est un sentiment qui nous protège, je te l'ai enseigné, tu te souviens ?

-Oui, mais… J'ai peur de ce qui va arriver. C'est la fin, la dernière bataille.

Il acquiesça.

-Rentre t'occuper de ton fils Papa.

Il me serra dans ses bras.

-Je fais ça pour lui, pour nous, pour venger toutes les morts, les tortures. Pour qu'ils n'aient pas subi tout cela en vain. Il faut que je te protège toi, ta mère s'occupe de Ted. D'accord ?

J'acquiesçai à contre-cœur.

Minerva continua son discours une fois que tout redevint normal et que Voldy eut fini le sien. Les élèves mineurs ou ne souhaitant pas rester sont partis. Puis Kingsley prit la suite et commença à s'adresser aux personnes restantes. Papa fut désigné pour s'occuper d'un groupe dans le parc.

Je me suis tournée vers lui.

-Fais bien attention à toi, demanda-t-il.

Il me prit dans ses bras.

-Je ne veux pas que tu partes, dis-je.

-Moi non plus, Kingsley va m'attribuer une équipe. Je veux que tu restes à l'intérieur.

Je hochai la tête.

* * *

_Quand j'y repense, je souhaiterais qu'il me prenne à nouveau dans ses bras et qu'il ne me lâche jamais.

* * *

_

Il partit, je me tournai vers Léo.

-Tu devrais y aller, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie.

Il m'embrassa.

-Je te promets de revenir.

-Je t'attendrai.

Ils sont partis en première ligne. Je suis restée et je les ais vu partir avec regrets.

La notion du temps avait disparu. La bataille a commencé, les Mangemorts sont rentrés par tous les côtés. Parfois je voyais un élève, pas assez âgé. La guerre finirait par tous nous traumatiser.

Je lançais des sorts, essayant de toucher un Mangemort puis un autre.

* * *

_Je me rappelle avoir cru voir une boule rose en pensant que mes yeux me jouaient des tours.

* * *

_

De temps en temps des boules de Cristal volaient ou des Mangemorts arrivaient une mandragore aux basques et à chaque fois, je pensais l'espace d'une seconde à ce qui arriverait si je perdais l'un d'entre eux.

Une nouvelle vague de Mangemort réussit à pénétrer dans le château. Sûrement aidés de leurs géants fraîchement débarqués. Elle n'avait de bataille que le nom, je courais dans tous les sens, essayant de toucher le plus de Mangemorts possible.

Depuis le début de la bataille, je n'avais revu ni mon père, ni Léo, ni les jumeaux, et encore moins le trio. Je combattais au milieu de l'ordre et de l'A.D, souvent secondée par un Auror.

Des araignées firent leur entrée aux côtés des Mangemorts. Trop petites pour bien viser, trop grosses pour pouvoir parfaitement broyer tout ce qui leur tomberait sous la main. Malgré cela, la bataille continuait, il n'y avait pour l'instant aucune trace de Bellatrix, de Lucius Malefoy ou de Macnair. Dolohov était passé entre les mains de Dean dans le hall, juste au moment ou j'avais tourné la tête, manquant de me faire stupéfixer par mon inattention.

-Vous avez combattu vaillamment. Lord Voldemort sait reconnaître la bravoure.

Sa voix paraissait rêche comme s'il ne l'utilisait jamais. Mon sang se glaça à son écoute. Tellement de vies sacrifiées par la faute d'un seul homme.

-Mais vous avez subi de lourdes pertes. Si vous continuez de résister, vous allez tous mourir un par un. Je ne le souhaite pas. Chaque goutte versée d'un sang de sorcier est une perte et un gâchis. Lord Voldemort est miséricordieux. J'ordonne à mes forces de se retirer immédiatement. Vous avez une heure. Occupez-vous de vos morts avec dignité. Soignez vos blessés.

Je n'écoutai pas la suite. A la simple vue du retrait des Mangemorts, je m'étais remise en position

d'attaque.

-Vous ne vous en tirerez pas comme ça. Jurai-je à un Mangemort qui reculait.

J'allais lancer un Stupefix lorsqu'on me poussa sur le côté. Thomas Aronsohn se tenait devant moi.

-Laisse le s'en aller, ils auront sûrement besoin de toi à l'infirmerie.

Je le défiai du regard avant de marcher en direction d'un blessé. Je sortis une potion de ma cape pour lui administrer. L'infirmerie vint à moi, ou plus précisément les blessés. Il y en avait tellement. Au milieu de la salle, ils avaient commencé à entreposer les corps. Je préférais soigner plutôt que de voir ça.

Je m'occupai d'un jeune garçon. Beaucoup trop jeune. Je m'accroupis à son côté.

-Tiens bois ça, c'est une potion régénératrice, et je vais mettre du Dictame sur ton épaule. Ça va piquer, je suis désolée.

Il acquiesça courageusement. Jamais il ne se plaignit.

-Je vais mettre un bandage. Maintenant écoute-moi, je veux que tu rentres chez toi ou dans un lieu sûr au moins, tu ne devrais pas être là.

-Mais je veux me battre !

Les larmes venaient toutes seules. Je lui caressai la joue.

-Je m'appelle Lynn Lupin.

-Je sais qui vous êtes.

Je lui souris. Quel âge avait-il ? Treize ? Quatorze ans ?

-Fais attention à toi, d'accord ? Ton épaule doit être encore fragile et la potion régénère tes cellules sanguines alors essaye de t'économiser.

-Je vous le promet. Je m'appelle Pierre Rider.

Je chassai mes dernières larmes.

-C'est bien.

Je me relevai.

-Merci, me remercia-t-il.

-A bientôt Pierre. Prends soin de toi.

J'aperçus alors une silhouette familière. Léo venait d'entrer dans la salle, il semblait un peu sale mais pas blessé.

Je courus vers lui, évitant les personnes sur le passage. Il me vit.

-LYNN ! Cria-t-il. Oh mon dieu ! Tu n'as rien.

Je me jetai dans ses bras, il resserra son emprise sur moi. Je pouvais entendre son cœur battre, sa respiration saccadée, son souffle irrégulier.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-il dans mon oreille. Je ne te voyais pas, j'ai cru devenir fou.

Je relevai la tête pour l'embrasser. Il se détacha de moi et me prit la main.

-Viens, il faut que je te montre quelque chose.

Il m'entraîna vers le milieu de la salle, là ou étaient entreposés les morts. Je le regardai avancer sans comprendre jusqu'à ce que j'aperçoive Ginny. Elle pleurait en essayant de soutenir sa mère, Georges était penché sur le corps de sa moitié. Arthur semblait au désespoir, Charlie et Bill pleuraient silencieusement. Ce dernier serrant la main de Fleur autant qu'il le pouvait. Ron était dans les bras d'Hermione et Percy à genoux sanglotant à côté de Georges. Si le désespoir était un tableau, il représenterait cette famille d'habitude si unie et joyeuse totalement anéantie par le départ de l'un

d'entre eux.

-Oh mon Dieu ! Jurai-je en mettant une main devant ma bouche.

Trop choquée pour ajouter quelque chose, pour avancer ou pour quelque action. Léo me poussa précautionneusement dans le dos. Plus on se rapprochait du corps de Fred, plus je voyais les larmes de Ginny descendre de ses joues avec une lenteur infime, plus j'entendais les sanglots de Molly, Percy et Georges.

Georges.

J'aurais voulu pouvoir me boucher les oreilles pour ne pas entendre ses supplications qui me brisaient le cœur. Mes larmes coulèrent toutes seules. Je sentais Léo se tendre derrière moi, en proie à l'émotion. J'avançai encore mais je ne pus que stopper en voyant qui reposait aux côtés de Fred.

Leurs mains liées à tout jamais. Un air paisible sur le visage.

-NON ! Non ! Ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas possible, murmurais-je.

J'essayai de reculer mais Léo m'en empêcha. Je devenais hystérique.

-NON ! Pourquoi ? C'est impossible ! NON ! Non ce n'est pas possible !

-Lynn, il faut que tu avances. Que tu les regardes une dernière fois.

Sa voix était enrouée, les larmes coulaient sur nos visages.

J'avançai vers mon père. J'avançai vers ma mère.

Dépassant le corps de Fred, je crus sentir une pression sur mon bras mais je ne voyais rien, je n'entendais plus rien. Une fois devant eux, mes jambes cédèrent, je me retrouvai à genoux entre leurs deux corps.

-Non… Non… Non… Non, répétais-je inlassablement la voix étouffée par mes sanglots. Ils vont se réveiller. Ils vont se réveiller.

Léo s'était agenouillé à ma droite. Il mis ses bras autour de moi.

-Ils ne se réveilleront pas. Il faut que tu leur dises au revoir.

-Non ! Ils vont se réveiller. Ils vont se réveiller. Ils se sont endormis, ils vont se réveiller. Ils vont se réveiller.

Je secouais le corps de mon père mais il n'y eut aucune réaction.

-PAPA ! Papa ! Réveille-toi ! Suppliai-je. Papa…

-Ils n'ont pas souffert, ils ont subi le sortilège de la mort. Ils…

-Tais-toi ! Le coupai-je brusquement. Tais-toi je t'en prie, repris-je calmement.

Je m'allongeai sur leurs deux corps, la tête sur la poitrine de mon père, m'attendant à entendre battre son cœur.

-Vous ne pouvez pas partir. Pas maintenant. J'ai encore besoin de vous. Ted a besoin de ses parents, il est si petit. Je t'en prie Maman, ne sois pas là. Tu n'étais pas censée être là. Va t'en je t'en prie. Retourne auprès de ton fils. Maman ! Maman ! Sanglotai-je.

Mon corps était secouée par mes sanglots répétés.

Le silence résonna, parfois entrecoupé d'une énième supplication. Je ne pleurais plus. Je m'étais arrêtée de sangloter. Je ne parlais plus. Je m'accrochais au corps de ma mère, comme si elle allait m'encercler de ses bras, je regardais le ciel magique qu'un épais brouillard recouvrait.

Léo était resté auprès de moi.

Il s'était relevé, son corps réprimant sans succès ses derniers sanglots.

J'entendais, dans le silence, Molly pleurer son fils trop tôt parti.

Des pas avaient résonné avant de s'éloigner. Si j'avais fait un effort, j'aurais pu dire de qui il s'agissait mais je n'avais plus ni force ni volonté. Une pensée me vint à l'esprit. Severus. Severus Rogue avait dû succomber lui aussi, révélant la vérité ou l'emportant dans la tombe telle était la question. La vérité, il fallait que Harry l'apprenne d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Harry. Une voix résonna justement.

-Harry Potter est mort. Il a été tué alors qu'il prenait la fuite, essayant de se sauver pendant que vous donniez vos vies.

Donner sa vie, Voldemort et son discours continuait, je ne saisissais que quelques bribes.

Harry était mort. C'était la fin.


	57. Chapitre 56: Bataille finale partie 3

**Note de l'auteur: Désolée pour le retard mais j'avais pas mal de choses à faire. Je passais notamment un examen que j'ai réussie. J'espère avoir désormais plus de temps pour écrire. **

* * *

_Lundi 1 Mai 2000(suite)

* * *

_

Harry était mort.

C'était la fin.

Une image émergea de mon esprit. Ginny ! Ginny venait de perdre l'homme qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. L'homme pour qui elle aurait donné sa vie.

J'entendis des pas précipités. Tout le monde voulait vérifier les dires du seigneur des ténèbres avant de perdre tout espoir.

Le contact des corps froids contre le mien ne m'apaisait en rien. J'avais mal, tellement mal que j'avais l'impression qu'on avait scindé mon corps en deux. Je me relevais lentement. Léo était parti. Georges était resté, sa tête reposait sur la poitrine de son sosie. Je marchai quelques pas avant de tomber à genoux à ses côtés.

-On doit y aller. On doit se battre. Pour eux.

-A quoi bon maintenant ?

-On m'attend à la maison, je veux pouvoir leur dire que j'ai vengé leur fille, leur mère, leur père. Viens avec moi. Il faut que tu viennes, tu le regretterais. Viens avec moi s'il te plaît, je n'y arriverai pas seule.

Je lui tendis ma main. Il hésita avant de la prendre. On se releva ensemble laborieusement. Je lui tenais toujours la main pour avancer. Plus on s'approchait, plus on entendait leurs pas avancer dans l'herbe, conquérants, vainqueurs d'une guerre sanglante. Je lâchai la main de Georges et avançai dans la foule. Je rejoignis Ginny et lui pressai l'épaule.

Le corps de Harry reposait dans les bras de Hagrid, arrivant lentement vers nous. Minerva McGonagall cria un «Non!» déchirant. Ron, Hermione, puis vint le tour de Ginny. Son cri, les larmes dans ses yeux me brisaient le cœur. Le corps de Harry. Je ne pouvais en détacher mes yeux.

Tous les sacrifices, tous mes mensonges. Tout cela pour rien.

Et Harry. Harry. Il était mort.

-HARRY! Ne pus-je m'empêcher de crier.

-Lynn. Je t'en prie arrête mon amour.

Léo m'avait retenu alors que j'essayais d'avancer. Je me calmai autant que je le pouvais. Jusqu'à entendre une voix dans ma tête.

-Lynn, il faut que tu m'écoutes. Ne perds pas espoir pas maintenant, pas aujourd'hui. Ne perds pas espoir Lynn. Jamais. Tu m'entends ma chérie ? Il faut que tu continues à te battre. Pour ta fille, pour ton frère, pour l'homme que tu aimes.

-Papa ? Murmurais-je. Papa. Ou es-tu ?

-Je n'existe plus que dans ton cœur et tes souvenirs à présent. Il faut que tu écoutes les voix. Chasse tout les bruits extérieur, écoute la voix. Je t'aime Lynn. Prends soin de toi ma fille chérie. Et surtout souviens-toi, ne renonces pas. Jamais !

-Je t'aime Papa.

Je me concentrais pour entendre la voix dont m'avait parlé mon père. Celle qui nous sauverais tous.

-Harry Potter est vivant.

C'était une femme, je l'a cherchais du regard. Sans succès.

-Taisez-vous ! S'exclama Voldemort.

Il y eut un Bang !, un éclair de lumière blanche et on fut tous réduit de force au silence.

-C'est fini. Pose le par-terre Hagrid, à mes pieds, c'est là qu'est sa place !

Harry fut étendu dans l'herbe. Mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Il était vivant et c'est tout ce qui importait.

-Vous voyez ? Continua Voldy.

Il recula de quelques pas avant de revenir vers le corps de façon à ce qu'il fut bien visible.

-Harry Potter est mort ! Comprenez-vous maintenant, vous qui vous êtes bercés d'illusions ? Il n'était rien, n'a jamais rien été qu'un jeune garçon qui voulait voir les autres se sacrifier pour lui !

-Il vous a battu ! s'écria Ron quelque part sur ma gauche.

Les défenseurs de Poudlard se remirent à hurler, vociférer, jusqu'à ce qu'un deuxième Bang ! Plus puissant que le premier étouffe à nouveau leurs voix.

-Il a été tué en tentant de s'enfuir subrepticement par le parc du château, il a été tué en essayant de sauver sa propre vie, reprit Voldemort avant d'être interrompu.

-NEVILLE ! Neville ! M'écriais-je en tentant d'avancer, vite retenue par Léo.

Neville venait d'essayer d'attaquer Voldemort. Celui-ci l'avait désarmé et Nev' gisait à présent sur le sol. Je retins mon souffle et fermai les yeux alors que le seigneur des Ténèbres éclatait de son rire sinistre. Je les rouvris au son de sa voix.

-Qui est-ce ? Demanda la tête de serpent. Qui s'est porté volontaire pour montrer à quel sort doivent s'attendre ceux qui poursuivent le combat lorsque la bataille est perdue ?

Bellatrix eut un sourire ravi. J'avais envie de l'étriper, de la lacérer, de l'égorger.

-C'est Neville Londubat, maître ! Le garçon qui a causé tant de soucis aux Carrow ! Le fils des Aurors, vous vous souvenez ?

-Ah oui je me souviens, répondit Voldemort.

Mon ami s'efforçait de se relever, sans baguette, sans protection, dans le «no man's land» qui séparait les deux groupes.

-Mais tu es un sang-pur, n'est-ce pas mon garçon, toi qui est si courageux ? demanda Voldy à Neville qui lui faisait face en serrant ses poings vides.

-Et alors ? Répliqua Neville d'une voix sonore.

-Tu as montré du caractère et de la bravoure et tu es issu d'une noble lignée. Tu ferais un précieux Mangemort. Nous avons besoin de gens comme toi Neville Londubat.

-Je me rallierai à vous quand il gèlera en Enfer ! L'armée de Dumbledore ! s'écria-t-il.

Des acclamations s'élevèrent.

-Très bien, dit Voldemort. Si tel est ton choix Londubat, nous allons revenir au plan d'origine. Ce sera sur ta tête que cela se passera.

Oh non Neville pas lui, pas aujourd'hui, pas maintenant. Pas comme ça.

Une fenêtre se brisa à l'étage et une forme difforme en sortit. Le Choixpeau magique.

-Il n'y aura plus de répartition au collège Poudlard. Annonça le seigneur des Ténèbres. Il n'y aura plus de maisons. L'emblème, le blason et les couleurs de mon noble ancêtre, Salazar Serpentard, suffiront à chacun, n'est-ce pas Neville Londubat ?

Après un coup de baguette, Nev' se raidit, immobile, puis on lui enfonça le Choixpeau sur la tête.

Je regardais l'action, impuissante. Les Mangemorts levèrent leurs baguettes.

-Neville va maintenant nous montrer ce qui arrive aux gens suffisamment sots pour s'opposer à moi, dit leur chef.

Il mit le feu au Choixpeau. Des hurlements retentirent mais je n'entendais que les miens.

-NEVILLE ! NON LAISSEZ-LE ! Neville !

Je voulais me détacher de la foule, aller le sauver mais mon Serpy me retenait de toutes ses forces.

-NEVILLE ! Non ! Prenez-moi ! Prenez moi à sa place ! hurlai-je.

Beaucoup de choses se produisirent alors. Un grand tumulte retentit. Les géants de Voldemort se battaient contre Graup. Des flèches s'abattirent sur les Mangemorts, les éparpillant.

Harry sembla bouger. Neville réussit à se délivrer du maléfice. Il tira du Choixpeau l'épée de Gryffondor. D'un seul coup, il parvint à trancher la tête du serpent de Voldemort. Le chaos s'installa, Harry avait disparu, le bruit des sabots qui s'abattaient sur le sol, dissimulant tous les cris. Des Sombrals et un hippogriffe chargeaient les Mangemorts.

-Viens ! Cria Léo en m'attrapant la main pour m'entraîner vers le château. Neville a réussi à s'échapper.

La bataille avait repris. Nous nous battions côte à côte tous les deux. Nous avançâmes jusqu'à la grande salle. Voldemort lançait des sortilèges dans tous les sens sans pourtant toucher qui que ce soit.

Hermione, Ginny et Luna se battaient contre Bellatrix. Je marchai vers elles.

-Lynn ! m'appela Léo dans mon dos.

Ginny passa à deux doigts d'un sortilège de la mort quand Molly arriva en renfort.

-Pas ma fille, espèce de garce !

Madame Weasley arriva en courant tout en enlevant sa cape. Bellatrix éclata de rire face à son adversaire.

-Écartez-vous ! cria-t-elle aux trois filles.

Elle engagea le combat. Bellatrix remplaça son sourire par un rictus.

Je n'entendis plus rien, je ne vis plus qu'elle et Molly en plein combat. Encore une fois, mon ennemi s'apprêtait à faire des orphelins de plus. Je m'avançai lentement. Molly était à quelques mètres devant moi. Bellatrix éclata de rire, je ne saisis pas pourquoi mais lorsque je vis son expression arrogante, je levai ma baguette. Je me le promis à cet instant précis, jamais plus Bellatrix Lestrange ne m'enlèverait quelqu'un que j'aimais.

* * *

_C'est ce que je pensais, j'étais certaine de tenir cette promesse.

* * *

_

-Avada Ke... commençai-je.

Tout se passa alors très vite. Les sons retentirent à nouveau à mes oreilles. Je sentis qu'on me tirait en arrière.

-Lynn ! Cria une voix appartenant au bras qui me tirait mon bras droit.

-Davra. Finis-je.

Mon sortilège se mêla à un des maléfices de Molly.

Bellatrix fit un dernier mouvement de baguette avant de basculer. Molly évita le sort funeste de l'ancienne Mangemort. Elle n'avait eu aucun mal car il ne lui était pas destiné. Il avait été cadré plus à sa droite.

Il se dirigeait vers moi. Je fermai les yeux et attendis.

Un corps me tomba dessus. Je rouvris les paupières. Le choc m'avait fait basculer en arrière. J'étais allongée sur le sol et la personne qui m'avait protégée n'était autre que Léo.

Des cris retentissaient, il ne restait que Voldemort, il avait engagé le combat avec Harry. Mais je m'en fichais. Rien n'avait plus d'importance.

-Non ! Non ! murmurais-je. Je me relevai sur les coudes. Léo ! Réponds-moi ! Léo !

Je sentis sa tête bouger sur mes genoux . Je posai mes mains de chaque côté de son visage.

-Léo. Je t'en prie. Ouvre les yeux. Je...

Une personne se précipita vers moi sans que je sache qui elle était.

-Lynn ! Vite, il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Ils vont le soigner.

Neville, bien sûr. Au même moment, mon ange ouvrit les yeux.


	58. Chapitre 57: Bataille finale fin

_Lundi 1 Mai 2000(suite et fin)_

_

* * *

_

On l'a allongé sur un lit à l'infirmerie. Il semblait souffrir le martyre à chaque mouvement. Léo gardait les mains posées sur son abdomen. Je regardais les gens s'affairer autour de lui, sans oser m'approcher. Je restais debout face à son lit, éloignée d'au moins cinq mètres. Je gardais mon regard fixé sur lui. Je vis ses lèvres bouger avant d'entendre sa voix.

-Ne t'inquiète pas chérie, ça va aller.

C'est à ce moment que j'ai détourné mon regard pour cacher mes larmes. Il est tombé sur l'horloge accrochée au mur. Elle indiquait minuit une.

* * *

_Mardi 2 Mai 2000

* * *

_

Ils ont enlevé son t-shirt imbibé de sang. Son abdomen était noirci par le sang. La magie noire avait arraché toute une partie de tissus et ça continuait de ronger la peau. Ils ont nettoyé la plaie et mis des compresses pour essayer d'arrêter l'hémorragie. Ils ont dit qu'ils allaient chercher des potions, mais en fait ils voulaient surtout trouver un moyen d'arrêter la magie de progresser.

A ce moment précis, j'ai pensé au professeur Rogue qui avait réussi à obtenir du temps au directeur.

Dommage que celui qui aurait pu sauver Léo soit mort. Tout ça pour cette fichue guerre de pureté du sang.

Il a tendu la main vers moi. Je me suis approchée lentement avant de la serrer avec la mienne. J'ai posé ma main libre sur le bord du lit. Il a voulu se déplacer sur le côté de son lit en grimaçant de douleur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demandai-je, surprise.

-Viens avec moi.

Je suis montée sur le lit et il m'a prise contre lui. Mon corps sur le sien. Il répétait sans cesse des: « Ca va aller » en me berçant et moi je ne pouvais rien dire. J'étais terrorisée à l'idée de ne plus entendre sa voix et qu'il ferme les yeux pour la dernière fois. Mais on ne peut rien faire contre l'inévitable.

On est resté ensemble serré l'un contre l'autre pendant des heures. Le temps n'avait plus d'emprise sur nous.

-Si on mettait du Dictame ?

-Ils ont déjà essayé, ça nourrit le maléfice. Cela lui donne de la force et de la vitesse.

Je sentais le sang couler, mon corps faisant office de bouchon, mais pour combien de temps je l'ignorais. Je ne sais combien de minutes, combien d'heures j'ai dormi. J'ai fermé les yeux et l'instant d'après je les rouvrais.

-Je te le promets mais elle ne voudra pas, plus. Plus jamais. Déclara une voix que je ne reconnaissais pas.

-Merci Charlie. Répondit Léo.

Des pas s'éloignèrent. Je ne comprenais pas. De quoi parlaient-ils ? Il se rendit compte que j'étais éveillée et m'appela.

-Chérie ? Tu es éveillée ?

Je ne pris conscience de sa voix faible qu'à cet instant. Je sentais son t-shirt humide contre ma joue. Sa main presque froide dans la mienne.

-Mes mains sont froides, n'est ce pas ? Devina-t-il.

-Elles le sont toujours mon amour. Tu te rappelles ? On en a déjà parlé l'autre jour.

-Tes vêtements sont imbibés de mon sang.

-Ils t'ont transfusés tout à l'heure alors ça va aller. Ils vont bientôt revenir et te trouver un remède.

-Lynn, retourne toi s'il te plaît. Retourne toi vers moi.

Je levai la tête de son torse pour regarder ses yeux. La peur s'y reflétait. Il lâcha ma main et posa les deux de chaque côté de mon visage. Il écarta une mèche de cheveux qui me barrait les yeux.

-Ne fais pas ca. Suppliais-je. Ne me dis pas au revoir. Ne me dis pas adieu. Ne...

Il posa son index sur ma bouche.

-Chut ! Chut ! Ça va aller pour moi, ne t'en fais pas. Je t'en prie ne pleure pas mon amour. Tout ira bien tu verras.

J'essuyai rageusement les larmes qui avaient coulé malgré moi.

-Je ne veux pas que tu meures. Lily a besoin de toi. Ta famille a besoin de toi Léo.

-Je sais, je sais aussi que tu es notre famille. Ce sera a toi aujourd'hui de prendre soin des tiens. Je ne voulais pas mourir, j'aurais voulu rester auprès de toi mais je ne décide pas. Et je n'ai pas peur parce que je sais que quoi qui m'attende, un jour on se retrouvera et j'espère que ce sera le plus tard possible. Parce que je t'aime et que tu... Tu dois vivre Lynn. On se reverra, je ne te lâcherai pas comme ça je te le promets.

-Léo.

Il rapprocha son visage du mien pour m'embrasser. Une dernière fois. Je me détachai de lui.

Un sourire était accroché sur son visage. Un sourire qui, je le savais, disparaîtrait dans quelques instants. Une fois que ses beaux yeux seraient devenus vitreux. Ce serait la fin, pour lui, pour moi. Pour l'espoir d'une nouvelle vie.

-Je t'aime mon amour, chuchotai-je en lui caressant les cheveux.

Le souvenir de notre baiser disparut lorsque ses mains retombèrent le long de son corps et que sa tête reposa sur l'oreiller. Pour toujours. J'ai reposé ma tête sur son torse et repris une de ses mains dans une des miennes.

Mon monde venait de s'écrouler et pourtant j'entendais des rires, des cris de joie partout dans le château. Dans ma tête, leurs pensées résonnaient. Je les ai chassées, je ne pensais qu'à lui. Ma tête se refroidissait au contact de sa peau. Mes mains me faisaient mal, j'avais l'impression d'avoir un glaçon dans la main. Petit à petit, je me suis recroquevillée sur moi-même, essayant de lutter contre le froid qui essayait de pénétrer mon cœur.

Au bout d'un moment, quelqu'un est venu. Je ne sais plus qui c'était ni même si je le connaissais. Il me parlait. Il disait qu'ils allaient emmener les corps pour les préparer avant de les remettre à la famille. Il m'a demandé son nom.

-Il s'appelle Léo Stewart, ai-je répondue mécaniquement.

Je suis descendue du lit et je me suis assise sur la chaise avant de les suivre lorsqu'ils ont emmené le corps. Ils ont disparu dans un ''pop'' sonore. J'ai pensé à Lily. A ma petite fille qui se retrouvait orpheline de père par ma faute. Le parc du château a disparu.

Je me suis retrouvée devant la maison. Lily m'attendait là. Elle a couru vers moi et je l'ai prise dans mes bras. Quand je l'ai relâchée, j'ai pu voir que la porte de la maison était ouverte. Grand-mère nous y avait attendu et j'étais rentrée seule. Lily m'a pris la main et nous avons marché vers la maison, j'ai vu les larmes sur les joues ridées de Meda, ses bras frêles tremblaient lorsqu'elle m'a prise dans ses bras. Je suis entrée et j'ai refermée la porte de la maison derrière moi. Les autres ne rentreraient pas, plus jamais.

J'ai monté lentement les marches de l'escalier menant à l'étage, je me suis arrêtée devant la porte de ma chambre. J'ai hésité avant d'ouvrir la porte et je l'ai fermée derrière moi. Encore une fois, personne ne rentrerait plus. La pièce était restée dans le même état qu'à mon départ. Le lit était fait mais j'ai remarquée une feuille de papier en m'approchant. Des mots y avaient été écrits à la plume.

C'était l'écriture de Léo.

_Je ne reviendrai pas. C'est presque une certitude._

_Je voulais juste que tu saches une chose mon amour._

_Je suis fier d'__**avoir donné ma vie pour partager la tienne.**_

_Je t'aime Lynn._

Je me suis allongée sur le lit de mon côté, comme s'il était toujours là.

_J'aimerais tellement que tu puisses lire le désespoir qui est né dans mes yeux lorsque tu es partis, mais tu ne peux plus les voir.

* * *

_

"J'ai donné ma vie pour partager la tienne" fait partie de la chanson L'Enfer du groupe Kyo. Elle m'appartient pas.


	59. Une petite fille peut tout changer

**Note de l'auteur: Salut! Désolée pour cet énorme retard. Je vous confie mon dernier chapitre d' Une petite fille peut tout changer...**

** J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

* * *

**

_Dimanche 7 Mai 2000

* * *

_

Il y a d'abord eu l'enterrement de Fred jeudi, puis celui de Grand-père Ted vendredi, celui de Colin Crivey hier. Aujourd'hui c'est leur tour. Grand-mère s'en est occupée. Elle a décidé qu'elle en avait marre des enterrements du coup ils seront là tous les trois. Après vendredi, j'ai cru que Meda ne pourrait plus s'arrêter de pleurer mais en fait elle est beaucoup plus solide que moi.

Quand je me suis regardée ce matin dans le miroir, j'ai eu l'impression d'y voir un fantôme. Je me suis habillée mécaniquement sans même y faire attention. Andromeda s'est occupée de tout même de moi, je n'avais plus la force de rien.

C'est l'heure. Je vois les trois cercueils descendre dans les tombes qu'ils ont creusés à cet effet. On me mit une rose dans la main, je ne savais qui c'était, je me contentais de regarder fixement les tas de terres qui venaient d'être retournés. Je m'avançais lentement et la déposai d'abord sur la tombe de ma mère, puis on m'en donna deux autres, une pour mon père et l'autre pour l'homme que j'aimais. Je reculai pour me mêler à la foule une nouvelle fois. Je n'arrivais même plus à pleurer, mes yeux restaient secs depuis que j'avais quitté mon lit. Je m'efforçais de me contrôler en journée mais la nuit, les cauchemars venaient me hanter, les larmes jaillissaient à me rendre folle sans que je ne puisse rien y faire.

Je sentis sa petite main dans la mienne, je la regardai, elle essayait de ne pas pleurer sans succès. Je me mis à sa hauteur et essuyai ses larmes avec mon doigt. Je la pris dans mes bras et me relevai. Il fallait être forte pour Lily. Au moins en apparence. La cérémonie continua, on me demanda de dire un mot. J'ai regardé Meda, elle pleurait sa fille aujourd'hui, il fallait que je sois forte pour elle.

-Il y a des gens, qui viennent vous sauver. Ils viennent ramasser ce qu'il reste de vous. Même quand il ne reste plus rien. Et c´est à cet instant, que tout recommence. Du moins, on essaie. Rémus, Nymphadora et Léo étaient de cette catégorie et j'en suis la preuve vivante. Ils ont fait tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour qu'on puisse vivre en paix. Aujourd'hui je souhaiterais les remercier. Je ferai tout pour qu'ils soient fièrs de moi.

Peu à peu la foule se dissipa, je confiai ma fille à Andromeda. Il fallait que je sois seule juste un instant. Je m'avançai, mes genoux cédèrent, mes sanglots remontaient dans ma gorge. J'avais envie de crier, de leur crier de revenir, qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de nous abandonner. D'abandonner leur fille et leur fils. Je pris ma tête dans mes mains. Quelqu'un s'accroupit à mes côtés et posa sa main sur mon épaule.

-Viens. Rentrons à la maison. Il faut que tu te reposes.

Nous sommes rentrés et je suis montée directement dans ma chambre. Je me suis allongée de mon côté du lit et je n'ai plus bougé.

* * *

_Mercredi 14 Juin 2000_

* * *

-Depuis le mois de Mai, beaucoup de choses se sont passées, le gouvernement sous Voldemort a été totalement détruit et toutes ses réformes anéanties. Kingsley est devenu ministre, Harry est entré chez les Aurors, Hermione au Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques et Ron a repris les Farces pour sorciers Facétieux avec Georges. D'ailleurs Georges et Chloé ont commencé à se fréquenter de plus en plus après la victoire contre Voldemort. C'est devenu sérieux quand ils se sont découverts un point commun tragique. Chacun a perdu un jumeau. Cindy, la sœur jumelle de Chloé avait été tuée en juillet 1993 à l'âge de treize ans dans un accident de voiture alors qu'elles partaient en vacances. Chloé avait survécu. Elles étaient tout le temps ensemble dans leur enfance, sa mort avait été traumatisante à tel point qu'elle n'en parlait jamais jusqu'à maintenant. Je suis contente pour eux. Ils semblent se comprendre mutuellement. Et aujourd'hui c'est mon tour. Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Je regardais la tombe devant moi.

-Ce n'est pas comme cela que j'aurais aimé te parler. Tu me manques. Vous me manquez. Andromeda m'a trouvé un travail, il faut que j'y aille. J'ai l'entretien dans un quart d'heure. Je ne sais pas si j'en ai vraiment envie.

Il me fit asseoir.

-Bonjour, Tom Williams. Je suis le nouveau directeur de la justice magique

-Lynn Lupin.

-Je vous l'avoue, si Mrs Tonks ne me l'avait pas demandé, je ne sais pas si j'aurais accepté votre entretien. Il faut bien que vous compreniez que nous n'embauchons pas à la légère. Surtout en ce moment.

-Je comprends bien ne vous inquiétez pas, je me doute bien que ça ne doit pas être facile. Il y a le temps des combats et le temps des procès. Je vais vous avouer une chose à mon tour. J'étais à cette fameuse bataille, j'ai vu les morts, les blessés, les combattants et les Mangemorts. Je viens de passer un mois sans sortir pratiquement de chez moi mais je n'ai pas oublié un seul de ces visages. Maintenant à vous de savoir si vous voulez m'embaucher. Je n'ai pas besoin de ce travail. J'ai besoin d'une raison de me lever le matin. Alors je sais très bien que pour vous c'est un peu léger mais c'est tout ce que j'ai en réserve.

Je me relevai.

-Désolée de vous avoir fait perdre votre temps Monsieur Williams.

Je me retournai pour actionner la poignée.

-Je vous engage, déclara-t-il.

___

* * *

_

_Dimanche 4 Juin 2006_

___

* * *

_

-Un jour, j'ai été à votre place et j'ai écouté la personne qui parlait ici même ou je me tiens. Mon père a un jour parlé là ou je me tiens, quelques heures seulement avant de mourir. Je me souviens que j'avais peur, j'étais jeune, j'allais avoir 20 ans et, l'être que j'aimais le plus au monde était à côté de moi. Il est mort. Là, où on vous emmène pour quelques blessures faites était le lieu ou nous entreposions, nos amis, nos mères, nos pères, nos frères, nos sœurs. Je ne sais que vous dire, les personnes autour de moi, ont été témoins de la violence de la guerre, de la cruauté des Mangemorts, de la perversité de Voldemort. Chacun de nous savait qu'il devrait y faire face. Alors peut-être que je peux quand même vous dire qu'un nom lui-même ne veut rien dire, que la peur ne veut rien dire, les mots seuls ne veulent rien dire. Aujourd'hui comme des mères, des sœurs, des femmes, des maris, des pères, des frères, je ne pleure plus. Les larmes se sont taries, parce qu'à la fin, la peur n'existe plus, il n'existe plus que l'attente du renouveau, l'attente de l'espoir qu'un jour nous nous reverrons. Parce que comme ce vieil homme fan des bonbons aux citrons l'avait dit: «On peut trouver le bonheur même dans les moments les plus sombres, il suffit de se souvenir d'allumer la lumière.» Je peux quand même vous dire que je suis contente que vous ne soyez pas préparés, que vous ne vous attendez pas à y faire face parce que cela veut ainsi dire que nous avons réussi, nous avons arrêtés cette guerre.

- Nous avons réussi, murmura t-elle en regardant devant elle pour voir cette bande d'adolescents qui ne pensaient qu'à s'amuser.

Et elle pensa en souriant que devant elle se tenait sûrement les nouveaux jumeaux infernaux, les nouveaux maraudeurs, la nouvelle petite rêveuse de Serdaigle, le nouveau trio d'or, le nouveau maladroit en potions et pourtant si doué en botanique, la nouvelle as du Chauve-furie…

___**Elle y pensa et se dit que bientôt elle les retrouverait enfin.**_

_____

* * *

Lily,_

_____Le jour ou je t'ai regardé pour la première fois, je l'ai vu à travers toi._

_____Aujourd'hui je le vois partout alors qu'il n'est nulle part, alors qu'il ne sera plus jamais à nos côtés._

_____Tu lui ressembles tellement ma chérie._

_____Si tu n'étais pas là, cela ferait longtemps que je serais déjà partie le retrouver. Tuée par mon désespoir._

_____Tu m'as donnée la force de vivre et d'avancer jusqu'ici._

_____Je t'aime ma Lily mais aujourd'hui cela ne suffit plus._

_____Maman._


End file.
